Acronychal Sky
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: In the beginning a single cell split into two. This is how different life would have been. AU three years post RotS.
1. Took Your Love Away

This is the product of a single thought. One little idea that came from my head. "In the beginning a single cell split into two. " And that is what makes the difference between Darkness and Light, and the dance we all share in between.

Acronychal -(sometimes spelled acronical, especially in the US) literally refers to something happening in the evening or at nightfall. However, it's principally a moderately rare technical term in astronomy and astrology which refers to the rising or setting of a star at the same time as the sun sets.

"_Life is just a blank slate, what matters most is what you write on it" - Christine Frankland _

_All the flowers that you planted mother in the backyard  
all died when you went away  
I know that living with you, baby, was sometimes hard  
but I'm willing to give it another try_

On a star ship in the mid rim, a woman sighed deeply, smiling at the two angelic faces looking back at her and then looked back at the man who she didn't trust. "Their names?" He asked. She had carried them, birthed them, and loved them, and now someone was trying to take them away.

"Amallakin and Anakin." She rested her hand on each of their heads as she looked at the greedy face looking back at her. "Why do you want one of my children."

"I am a lonely man my dear. You are a slave who can't handle one child, let alone two." A tear dripped down her cheek as she looked to the sad smile on the face of Oberon Abya, the large Koorivar that was her current owner.

"He's right Shmi." Oberon looked to the evil man, "it's already done."

"You sold one of my babies!" Shmi cried. "You-"

"Amallakin. I have use of Anakin." She bit her lip and swallowed back the tide of sadness.

"Can I-.." Shmi looked at Oberon and gave him a watery grin. "Can I say goodbye?" Oberon nodded, and the man scowled. She led the two year olds away from the angry man, suddenly terrified for her daughter.

"Momma? Why are you sad?" Anakin spoke, his arm wrapped around his sister. They were identical twins, both had crystal blue eyes and short tousled white blond hair. If it weren't for the tiny scar above Amallakin's right brow in the shape of Coursca gem they'd be indistinguishable from the other.

Shmi touched her thumb to the scar on her daughter's forehead and swallowed back her fear and sadness. Not that it would help. "Momma, what's wrong?" Amallakin frowned, both had a gift of sight to the inner corner of people around them. Which is why they made wonderful companions to the children she tended to on the large freighter. They were being groomed in their own perspective areas, Amallakin as a handmaiden and Anakin in the engine room.

Amallakin would never become a Handmaiden, "Malla. I don't know how to tell you so you understand."

"Oberon sold me." She said, her tongue enunciating the words like any child thrice her age.

"He- .. Yes darling and that man in the black cloak is going to take you far away from me and Anakin."

"Momma I don't want to go." Tears started rolling down the girls face. Her pale, porcelain skin growing red with anger. "I don't want to!"

"We can't stop it. We can only wish that some day we will be reunited." There was a knock on the door. The small man with the snarl was arguing with Oberon.

"Shmi, I'm sorry-" She nodded and proceeded to pack the insignificant amount of possessions that her daughter had acquired. She passed the office and tried to be discreet but she couldn't help overhearing Oberon and the man still arguing. Now in Oberon's large office.

"Oberon, I want the boy."

"You asked for one of the children. You did not specify which one suited you better. They are mine,"

"I'll report you."

"For what? Employing a Nanny? Senator Palpatine, you must do better than that. They told me you Nabooian's were Shrewd." Oberon was a business man to the bitter end. Shmi was unsure why this man was so persistent to have her son over her daughter. The man had pled for companionship but Shmi and the children both saw through that, but what they could not see was the final goal. The _why_. She slipped quietly out of the adjoining room.

An idea occurred to her and she snuck back, grabbing a piece of the thick, expensive paper from the nursery where the Royal children lived, she wrote in her messy scrawl for several minutes, trying to properly portray her love for the child she would never see again.

She darted back to the room she shared with her children. Amallakin was all packed, hugging her brother who was speechless with grief. She kneeled down beside the two and wrapped them in her arms. She heard the recognizable footsteps of men and quickly tucked the letter in the fold of her daughter's skirt. "Keep the letter. Read it as often as you need. Remember that I will always love you." She whispered in the girls ear.

The door opened to the little family, Shmi and Anakin awash in tears. Amalla dry eyed with a steel look to her eye. "You will call me Father child." The man held out a hand to her, his thin white lips pulled over his teeth in a smile that scared the children.

"We will see each other again Anakin." The girl swore to her brother, clinging tightly to the haversack and the letter. With one last kiss on her mother's cheek, she hugged her brother. She started walking away but paused and looked back at her brother and smiled before following the dark man out.

It would take twenty years for that promise to come true, but promises have their own way of making their mark.


	2. The Pain Behind The Mask

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

"I will not tolerate this disobedience any longer!" The Emperor shrieked. It was weeks before third Empire day and he was growing more anxious all the time that a rebellious sect was uprising. More anxious often equated more paranoid. Thus his demand for his daughter. His political pawn in the great Imperial game. His pity piece.

The underlings scurried around like rats trying to do their Emperor's bidding. Bribing, calling in spies, accessing the Intellegence Network, all of it had turned up no excuse to manhandle the Princess back. They squirmed under his gaze and were terrified. Not so much of the feeble looking Emperor himself, but the tightly leashed monster at his side. Their eyes darted to the ominous Darth Vader who stood diligently. Very quickly he had made a name for himself as a power to be wary of, of a creature to be scared of.

No one could tell that under the mask he was fighting a losing battle. The dark had permeated him, all but one piece. There remained one piece of his soul that he kept hidden for three years, one piece of his soul that remained clear of the torment that the rest of his body had. The same piece of his soul that had never truly been his.

His angel. A torch he would always hold for his beloved. A particular piece that the Emperor had no issue poking and prodding and ridiculing. He had been a widow for three painful years, and every day was as excruciating as that first one when he had been told it was his hand that eradicate her vibrant soul.

"That girl has no respect. After all I have done. After all I do." The Emperor continued to rant to his audience of kiss ups and boot lickers. The crowd of grey Imperials stood shaking behind the officer of the ship that had recently returned empty handed. The man stood fearing for his life, with proper grounds. No one got away with telling the Emperor bad news.

"She said that she has fallen ill and will not travel." The Commander shivered as he felt the Emperor's probing. "She remains on Hefi."

"Aja must be at my side." The Emperor declared with a tone of finality, "If your request indeed has fallen through then persuasion of a different matter must be utilized." Darth Vader was deep in thought when he heard the tone from the Emperor. That tone usually meant he was to forcibly retrieve someone, but he was surprised when the Emperor called one of his Hand's to manhandle the girl to the capital to be present. The piece of slime oozed with malice and lust that had Vader feel a wash of disgust.

He felt his pity for the princess at the sight of the lewd man and suggested a different avenue. "Perhaps the _Vengeance_ could be sent, my Master. They have just returned from Dathomir and Captain Loran has proven superior at .. persuasion." Vader said calmly. Not wanting to remain on the Capital longer than necessary, and yet not wanting to confront the man who was exceptionally sadistic.

"Aja has always been a stubborn girl. Ever since the beginning." He sighed dramatically. The Emperor nodded and waved a dismissive hand. Darth Vader knew very little of the Emperor's daughter. Which was more than the public knew.

She had been adopted when he had been newly elected. He had recognized her abilities and was furious when she had repeatedly rejected his request to be his apprentice and instead took a quieter role in the background as a healer and a pity piece for the former Senator and Chancellor.

Without fail, every attempt to train her fell on deaf ears. She did not covet her position as Princess nor indulged in the glamorous world as the only child of the Emperor. Darth Vader had only met her on one occasion. Not an occasion he wished to remember.

_She had been standing steadfast at the Emperor's side while militant men marched below on the first Empire day. They had come from the Death Star and he had been surprised by the creature that was docile and quiet but full of unmasked fury as she stood by the Emperor's aides on the balcony as they reached the area. Everyone bowed in the Emperor's presence, all but her._

"_Father." She stepped forward and curtsied. His surprise had been palpable but his recent loss of Padmé was so keen that he had ignore all other feelings until he could slip away._

_Her veiled face was completely covered, from the crown of her head to her shoulders was hidden beneath a gauzy cascade of heavy and ornate ivory and a pale yellow silk ribbon. Her dress was form fitted to the waist and exploded in every direction into a voluminous skirt. She was to be the image of purity and innocent and was introduced as the Emperor's daughter on the first Empire Day. _

_Jewel of the Empire. A pawn in the Emperor's game._

"_A fine day… Father." He heard her speak. Her voice was soft and gentle, but he was sure the Emperor had felt the venomous anger drip from the statement just as he had. His tender heart was trying to feel something else, but he refused to try and feel anything, the image of Padmé flashing before him, her face full of anguish and fear…_

"_Indeed My Pet..." The Emperors eyes darted to the holocameras mere feet away._

_They stood on the balcony observing the festivities dedicated to the Emperor until night began to fall. Vader made a clumsy excuse to leave. He was dismissed and as he walked out he could feel eyes on his back._

_He was single minded as to what he had to do, where he had to go to confirm that which he had been told earlier. He flew the long range shuttle and arrived quickly. He had wished the trip was longer for the despair and desolation that was clenching his heart was nearly unbearable._

_The sun was hot on his back as it beat down on the black armor, but he hardly noticed once the boat reached the island. _

_He had rushed to Naboo with great discretion, unable to believe his master's words that his beloved angel had finally rested. To the place where the happiest moments of his had happened, even happier should have come to pass. A grand monument stood before him, and he tried to summon strength, but failed._

_He glared at the beauty of it all, the elegant scrawl of the script in the stone. Staring across the lake, he swallowed deeply, the ache in his chest bursting with pain. The water had always been her favourite, and her final resting place was feet from it._

Padmé Amidala Naberrie  
the Everlasting Queen, Mother of the People

_He fell to his knees, sobbing, apologizing to any deity that was watching his heart break. Unable to quell the flood of pain and sorrow he stooped in the sand and the stones of the beach and cried like a child. Minutes passed, hours passed and still he kneeled in the dirt and stared at the final resting place of his beloved. _

"_I'll always love you Padmé." The vocalizer sputtered and choked as it attempted to match the sound of the despairing voice. His large gloved hand rested on the words that would be etched into his soul forever._

_It was no lie, she had truly died by his hand. The dark beast reared its snarling head and claimed him, forever shrouding him in darkness. His soul was taken but the darkness, everything but a piece of him. The flickering candle of her memory._

"Lord Vader, return to your ship. You have your instructions." Vader lingered for a moment, his mind a whirlwind of memories. He quickly bowed and left in a whirlwind of black amour and billowing cape. Darkness was all he had left. Duty was all that remained.

The woman laying on the beach was anything but calm, as her exterior would lead one to believe. The palatial beach house had been given to her by the Emperor as a reward for her 'devotion' during times of crisis after the clone war during the conversion time.

A pay off for her silence.

Aja was smart, brilliant in fact and she knew that if she kept under the radar, she could stay oblivious to her father's insanity. Knowing to keep quiet and actually doing so had been proved harder as the years progressed and his power increased.

His focus was quelling any resistance to his new Empire, and a recent joy of hers was depositing large sums of money into the accounts of known rebels. Or 'borrowing' a couple fighters and leaving them in various neutral grounds. Little games that tickled her inside and out when her Father flew into a fury and accidentally killed whomever was in the room with him. She tried to time it so when Suitors came to call, they never left. It had worked thus far.

She did not like the man she had been forced to call Father her entire life. She did not like his lackeys drooling over her skirts every time she made a court appearance. She did however understand the power he held over the galaxy, and she understood that she held only the appearance of power.

She kept only appearances of loyalty as long as she could, and escaped as often as she dared.

She heard footsteps approach and gathered her cover and veil, regretting her brief moments of basking in the sun. One of her protectors cleared his throat as she hastily was covering herself.

"Milady, Commander Verde is here to see you." She nodded at the guard and replaced her headpiece and wrapped the cloak around herself. Aja looked to the Royal Red Guard who constantly followed her every move.

Her loyal Royal Reds were the final line for her defense, according to the Empire. She had a small company of clones who were devoted to her, after her victory on Manaan. But the Royal Reds were special. They were men who had no one to go to, took no shore leave, nor had no families of their own, for to guard the Princess you would fatefully glance upon her forbidden visage. No longer men of the world, but men of a different loyalty.

The twelve of them were a devoted elite force of death should the need arise, as it had on few occasions. The attachment had once been large, but after many years only the faithful remained.

The unfaithful floated dead in space with the trash.

The veil covered her face in its entirety, and alternated as often as her moods. The article was forced upon her by her father. _One as pure as you should not have the scum of the galaxy be allowed to gaze upon your beauty_. The words echoed in her head and made her sick as she made her way through the house.

He had greedily watched her grow from a dainty girl to a woman, pleased with her beauty, believing that she could be used as a pawn. Once he gave up demanding she become a Sith he reconciled that she could be used as a suitor for whomever he wished to leave the Empire to. She played dim and ditzy, hoping to keep the image of a pampered child as long as it kept her safe.

_Marry my daughter and have the keys to the kingdom._

She did admit, occasionally that the veil was useful. Like when Commander Verde, the slimy despicable man was drooling over her and her ladies. He was a man who didn't understand the words _don't touch_.

"Commander Verde." She said as she entered the room. He stood and bowed.

"Your royal highness. A pleasure as always." The words dripped from his mouth like drool from an Eopie. He smelled like one too.

"Commander Verde, here to dragged me to the capital against my will?" She said bluntly, pleased that her Force skills were keen enough to sense his unease at being painted the bad guy.

"Your dear Father is lonesome without you at his side." Verde's lie sounded against the walls.

"I'm sure he's withered away to nothing without me being locked in a room somewhere in the palace." She glared at him and rang for one of her guards.

"You will come with me," Verde smiled, his beady eyes growing wide with lustful greed and anticipation of orders for… bodily removal.

"That won't be necessary." She said as her guard arrived and stood in front of her, his imperial spike charged and buzzing threateningly. Verde paled and swallowed audibly.

"I- er.." She looked into his mind and saw the Emperor punishing the last toad like man who had been sent to retrieve her. She had like that man equally to Verde. Both power hungry and disgusting.

"You can tell him I am ill and am resting."

"My dear lady does not appear to be ill." He said frankly.

"Do you wish to look upon see me sure." Verde paled. Death was preferably to the punishment for looking upon her face. Demasculination was not a pleasant thought, and the Emperor as well as his goon Lord Vader could both read minds.

"I-.. No, my lady, that's quite alright." Her eyes narrowed at the man from behind the veil as he took a shuddering step back.

"Then I am sick. Leave me in peace." And with note of finality she left the room with her guard staring down the sickly man. Once alone, she removed the veil, the cloak and her swim suit, not bothering to pick them up on her way to the fresher. After a hot shower she felt remains of the sand wash down the drain along with the dying days of her retreat. She knew she could not spurn her father's 'requests' for long before he sent muscle to force her to return. She made him look empathetic. Very few knew she was adopted, and even less knew she was Force able and trained.

She had been tutored by the late Count Dooku, it had been his intent to overthrow her father. He had met an ugly end and she had not been heartbroken by his demise. She had only wanted training, not to be a Sith but to protect herself to use the gift she had been blessed with. Or cursed with.

She practiced with the Saber she had made when she had been sixteen, but never had an opportunity to use it. He had taught her how to shield her mind, how to manipulate the force and how to wield a lightsaber. He had attempted to teach her the Dark Side, but she had always found a reason to evade that particular lesson, Dooku had never told her father of her insolence because he had been planning on using her to kill him.

She had been thankful the day he had died. For she had learned just enough to make her own way through the Force.

"Milady. A ship has landed on the pad. Lieutenant Sol and Captain Atam checked it." Her heard a tentative feminine voice say. Wrapped in a towel she poked her blond head out to see Kiratta, one of her handmaidens, picking up her forgotten disposed garments.

"A spy?" She asked as she finger combed out her near-waist length blond hair and twisted it up into a knot on the top of her head.

"Unsure. The pilot simply said that they had a passenger on board who needed medical attention and we were the first to pick up the hail." She nodded and dressed in trousers and a billowy tunic, the ashen veil hung in place.

She hurried out to the main hall where she found a droid and a woman in a pilot uniform holding an unconscious person, Aja was unsure of the person's gender for they had a bald head. An astro droid was followed by two toddlers barely older than three.

"Please help. We were caught in the blockade above the planet." They obviously had no idea who she was, but status had no meaning for her.

"Quickly, into the medical bay." Aja began shouting orders like a Sergeant, and quickly had the bleed controlled. "It will need bacta and sutures, she's lucky how shallow it is." She eyed the ripped material and burnt areas. "Nafia, " she called the woman who was assisting her, "go get the spanners. You. What is your name?"

"Meela ma'am."

"And hers?" She grew distrustful immediately. Aja looked down at her hands as she tended to what looked like a puncture by a gear and various blast burns, she looked back to the woman and rolled her eyes.

"Any name will do. It doesn't have to be her real one." Aja finally said, reading the concern in her mind.

"Dala," she finally blurted out. "Call her Dala." Aja nodded and quickly went to work. Thanking her healing teaching and her force abilities to stop the bleeding and tended to the massive burns.

After an hour of scraping skin and placing bacta she declared Dala safe and recommended everyone leave to give her rest."I'll have one of my medidroids watch her."

The girl, Meela, couldn't have been older than twenty with her big brown eyes and glossy brown hair, "Thank you, bless you miss." Aja was so unused to gratitude it surprised her.

"Tell me; if you can, why was an Imperial vessel firing on you?" Once again she hesitated, "I mean you no harm, I swear I will not repeat anything. I just want to help."

Meela looked unsure, but felt calm with the woman whose eyes were cold but concerned, "We had been on Onderon." She looked up at the tall woman, "we were travelling to Pylif when the Imperials saw us, there is a blockade above this planet. They said it was restricted space, but it never was before. I don't know why they fired on us-" She started to cry openly, "I've failed, I was supposed to protect her, I was supposed to –"

Aja could not handle the girl's distress and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Stop moping. She'll be fine. What about the children?"

Meela's eyes widened and her tears immediately stopped, "What of them?"

"Are they injured?" Meela shook her head, "may I check?" Before she could react, Aja walked to where the boy and girl were seated, the protocol droid fussing over them.

"Oh Master Luke you really must keep your tunic clean, Miss Leia your hair is just-" she smiled at the droid's unique nagging on the children.

"Hello," she suddenly felt awkward with the veil and hesitated for a moment, then tucked it up. "My name's Aja."

"Where's Mommy?" The girl asked. Aja was surprised at the child who was very small, but her eyes spoke of a child much older.

"Your Mother will be right as a Kamino rain as soon as she wakes up. Her body needs sleep to help fix her wounds." A tear fell from the girls eye and the boy hugged her. For children so young, her heart reached for them, for whatever they had gone through to get them to this, to her. There fear was very palpable to her she reasoned that they must have latent force abilities and sent them calm and peace through the Force.

"Rooki, please see our guest's to a room where they'll be more comfortable." She looked to Meela who was bordering on demanding they stay, but her eyes were too drooping, "Go with them, we have lots of room here. I will inform you of anything. You'll have an adrenaline crash soon and rest will help you feel better," Meela nodded and said something to the droids, picked up the boy and followed Rooki who had picked up the little girl.

She walked back into the medical room and checked the wounds. Sitting in the chair beside the bed she closed her eyes, the falling sun in the sky and the rumble of her stomach informing her she had skipped both lunch and nearly supper. She called one of the guards and had them bring her soup and some bread for her and the woman, Dala.

A few hours later 'Dala's' eyes shifted under her eyelids, opening slowly the warm brown eyes looked around nervously. The first thing she saw was an ivory cloth hanging beside her. She saw the woman with familiar blue eyes looking at her, _Ani's eyes were blue like that.. once_, she mused to herself. Her features were gentle and soft, very similar to-… Pain clenched at her side and she groaned.

"Calm," Aja said gently as she assess the wounds, "You're safe here."

"My children, where are my children?" she asked looking into her eyes, Aja swore silently under her breath when she had forgotten her veil was hanging on the beside. She had reasoned that the woman would sleep longer and she could remove it to be more comfortable.

"Resting, as is your guard. They were nearly falling asleep where they stood between shock and adrenaline they were wiped," Aja smiled, "although your droids have shown an unusually amount of dedication."

"Milady, it is so good to see you functional again I was concerned but –"

"That's enough C3PO. R2, how is the ship?" the little astro droid whistled and beeped in a random sequence.

"He says it's functional, but the stabilizing motivators were damaged." Aja relayed the damage report before the tall golden droid could, much to her surprise. "Your lower left hull was damaged and your flying a Nubian. They have a tendency to cut out and blow a fuse. You may need to replace the internal systems, but I haven't looked at it myself."

The woman cut her eyes to the stranger, "Who are you?" she asked accusingly as the woman started wrapping the material around her head.

"One of the good guys, I promise." She caught a smiled before her lower face disappeared under the veil, "I'm Aja, I'm told to call you Dala."

Padmé Amidala smirked. "It's short for my real name, one I cannot use anymore."

Aja nodded in understanding. "I have some food for you," she said quickly changing the topic, "I'll have it heated up while I get your entourage. Do not, in any way, feel rushed to leave. Those wounds will need at least another 5 hours to heal." She nodded and put the bowl in the heater for a few moments. "You have beautiful children," she nodded but didn't say anything, "They're Force sensitive." This comment struck a nerve when Padmé's eyes widened and she looked terrified.

"Who are you really?" Aja shrugged and smiled, damning her veil from the interesting woman.

"Who I was when I was born and who I am now are as different as night and day." She continued to glare at Aja in skepticism.

"It's too long of tale and quite depressing." Aja sighed, removing the steaming bowl and placing it in front of Padmé. "Now please eat, you look terribly thin. I will retrieve your family."

She walked out of the room and not two seconds later Padmé looked to C3PO, "Do not under any circumstances call me by my true name while we are here, understood?" she whispered.

"I do not understand .."

"Threepio, do as I say."

"Yes, miss.. missus," Her fear and anger broke for a split second as she giggle at the Droids confusion.

"Call me Dala, as Meela has introduced me as."

"Yes Miss-.. Yes Miss Dala." Padmé nodded and started easting the soup. She had been tempted to refuse it, fearing being poisoned, but her hunger overcame her fear and quickly tucked in. The soft bread was good and the soup was obviously homemade from the quality, the Lady of the house was someone very important, and therefore an Imperial. Padmé couldn't help but notice the organization of the house, and the kindness of the Lady of the house. Though she appeared to be young, she could just as easily be a mistress or wife of one of the governors or some other minion Palpatine employed.

She had survived the past two years in fear. She had mourned her separation from her family and Dormé, but had realised it's necessity. It didn't assuage the pain knowing her parent's had suffered greatly from her abandonment, and her Sister had all but written her off as a mother to two bastards.

But she did have friends. She would be eternally grateful to Bail Organa for faking her funeral and getting her a personal attendant who was very adept with a blaster after having to bid a farewell to her former dedicated entourage.

She was grateful to Obi Wan for erasing her from databanks and securing her small fortune under a pseudonym. She hopped from planet to planet, hiding her children from the darkness that was ever reaching for them. She intended to settle once the Empire quieted and the Imperials were no longer actively searching planets for pockets of Rebellion. A Rebellion that she and Bail were in process of organizing.

Rubbing her bald head she frowned at the loss of her long chestnut tresses. Obi Wan had told her to disguise herself, she frowned at soft dress she was wearing, unsure of who had dressed her. She spied the blue tunic and black billowy pants on the other side of the room. She had worn something nearly identical when she had first met a little boy in the strange dessert city on Tatooine.

Obi Wan's words forever echoed in her head, _He's gone Padmé, _she had cried when Yoda had told her that he had tried to kill Obi Wan and had failed. _They had been closer than brothers and he's gone. My poor Ani is gone_. She heard footsteps in the hall and brush aside her tears. Flying always made her emotional _Ani could have gotten through the blockade_. Her youth had been spent surrounded by adept pilots and she only came out with mediocre skills.

"Mommy!." Little voices broke pierced through her thoughts and she looked up to see the Aja woman and Meela carrying her two year olds. She gathered them to her and pulled them both in for a hug.

"Are you hurt, are you two ok?" She frantically searched the two, placing a hand on their foreheads, checking their hands for abrasions and their eyes for concussion.

"I'll already checked on the two of them Dala," Aja said quietly, Padmé scowled at her in protective rage, "They came out of it with nothing be memories and two or three bruises, terribly lucky the two of them. Your-… Guard is refusing to have her arm looked at, though." Aja nodded to the appendage that Meela was favoring. "It's quite possibly just a sprain but I won't look at it unless she consents." Padmé frowned at Meela who sat down in the chair Aja had been in, holding out her arm. Aja quickly assessed it, poking a few places that made her hiss with pain.

"Broken, worse than I thought," she took a wet bandage and wrapped it gently around the joint to stabiles it. She continued to check the wrapping as she felt all eyes glaring at her. "It's soaked in gadfly, it will soak into the bone and heal it. Less messy then Bacta." She rationalized. "With Bacta, I'd have to open the arm up, and I'm not set up for Surgery here." They continued to glare.

Silence had grown stale and after a few awkward moments Aja cleared her throat. "I'll – I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Just down the hall, press that green button there if you need me," she had pointed just above the bed Padmé was in, "and I'll hear it. Other than that, do try and get some rest before you take off. Tell me before you do and I'll talk to the blockade above the planet." And with that she spun around and left.

Padmé waited for a couple minutes before speaking, "Is this room bugged?"

"No idea Miss, but I don't think so. When we brought you in she brought you straight here, but Miss, she's Princess Aja, THE Princess Aja." Padmé's worried expression turned to gut twisting fear.

"We must leave immediately." she looked at the twins who were clinging to her, her side still hurt and her back was aching from the burns she had received when she had taken the brunt of the flames from her children who had been in the direct path. She went to move and bite down on her lip at the intense pain.

"She said five hours miss, and it's been nearly four. She doesn't know who you really are, nor has she made any inquires. I think, for the time being, we stay. If she can help us get to Pylif , then all the better."

Padmé nodded, it made sense, but it put a large risk on her family. "Have you contacted your King?"

"No Miss, I don't know if I can send a secure message to His Highness from here. We're on Hefi, halfway across the galaxy."

"What about the General on Quilura?"

Meela nodded, "it's closer, but she's Force sensitive, and by the looks of it and knowing who her father is, she'll be very force sensitive. He's- well, the second he comes here she'll know." Padmé nodded, their options were dwindling.

They had sat in companionably silence trying to think of a way off the planet when the door chimed. A guard walked in and stood by the door, followed by Aja, who was in a queenly regalia and a short veil covered her face. "Ok, I need to check those wounds, " she said, grabbing Meela's good arm and guided her away from the bed, Padmé caught a flash as Aja tucked something in Meela's hand.

Padmé looked to her faithful guard and noticed her reading something, her face going pale. Padmé winced as Aja peeled back the Bacta treatments. "It's been a couple hours, they look good. Meela would you go with Nafia who is in the hall, take the children with you. They will be waiting in the large room down the hall."

Meela's pale face nodded and she hustled the children out of the room. "I need to check your head, can you sit up?" Padmé nodded and complied, Aja's face was directly in her ear.

"Imperial Officers are here. Do not react. I will take you wherever you need to go. I have no love for the Emperor. You must disguise yourselves as my maids and wards to get off the planet safely." Padmé inhaled deeply. She had never liked being told what to do. But it seemed she had no other choice. If this was a trap she had no way out.

"Yes A-.. Milady." Padmé nodded.

"Dala, you seem to be healing quicker than expected. Can you move without pain?"

"Not completely.. Milady." She heard a amused snort and Padmé's eyes darted to the guard.

"Do not fear my Royal Reds, they are completely loyal to me." Padmé wished she could see the woman's eyes, she had always considered herself a good judge of character, but she needed to see her face. "You need to rest for another couple hours, but I can give you something for the pain." She moved to the side of the room and set up a hypodermic needle. "This won't make you sleep, but it will make you slightly sluggish. You'll find your mind not working as fast as you wish, but when the effects wear off you'll be ready to leave." She stuck the needle in her upper arm and dotted the spot of blood.

"Who are you exactly?" Padmé asked.

"According to the Empire, I'm Princess Aja of Brentaal, heir to the Emperor."

"But that's not the whole story is it?"

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now. I have to concentrate on your injury now." Aja looked to the door, "Captain, please have Rooki greet the Captain in the great room. I will see to him as soon as I have finished." The guard bowed and left. Aja tucked up the veil and sighed wearily.

She looked back to Padmé and grimaced, "Believe me when I say I am so sorry for this. I know you had no intention of being found by Imperials, but you'll be safe with me. I swear to it. Consider my umbrella of notoriety a shadow in which you can hide." Padmé didn't move, fear and painkillers pinning her. While not liking the situation, she was quickly growing to like the woman who appeared to be a rebel at the heart of the Imperial Empire. She had always considered herself a good judge of character, and looking into the blue eyes that were so similar to her husbands, she could feel her trust for the woman grow.

Aja started running the skin grafter over the wounds. The laser tingled Padmé's skin, she was sure if it were not for the narcotics in her system the procedure would be excruciatingly painful, but she was grateful to the Princess for her efforts. Looking up to the face that looked so similar to one she had been trying to forget for three years she sigh sadly.

"Thank you." Padmé said quietly. Aja merely nodded.


	3. Let Her Pale Light In

_Johnny take a dive with your sister in the rain_

_Let her talk about the things you can't explain_

_To touch is to heal_

_To hurt is to steal_

_If you want to kiss the sky_

_Better learn how to kneel  
_

Aja took a deep calming breath as she stepped onto the landing pad from the shuttle. She looked through the veil to the collective of people tending to her. The two officers on the pad were obviously there to 'escort' her to Palpatine, ensuring their quarry did not run.

"Nafia, have the party start unloading, you can enlist some of them," she pointed at the company of clones that had also 'escorted' her. "I will be going to see the Emperor. As soon as I return-"

"Will you return Milady?"

Aja didn't say anything for a moment, "_When_ I return we will discuss the newcomers." She motioned to 'Dala', Meela and the children. "You know what to do otherwise." Nafia nodded and a single tear dripped down her face.

"I'm scared for you Princess." Nafia grabbed her hand in her own trembling one.

"Don't be Nafia. I'll be fine." And with that she pulled her hand from the woman and walked to the officers. She straightened her back and lifted her head. _I am a Princess. I am THE Princess._ She thought, attempting to pull at whatever bravery she could.

This was not going to be pretty she thought as she had stood outside the large chamber doors for an eternity before entering.

Her reception was as warm as a Hoth summer. Her veil and regal decorum along with any dignity she had, had been thrown out the window from the minute he had dismissed all persons from the room.

"You disobedient, ungrateful, stupid, child!" She was curled on the ground, shuddering. Her blond locks were humming with static energy having since come loose from the knot on top of her head.

"Maybe next time you will understand that when I order you to return, it is not a suggestion. To disobey me is to disobey this Empire. You will not fail me again." She tried to hold the sob in, but it was pointless. He was glowing with sadistic glee. Gingerly, she rose to her feet, grabbing her veil she righted her clothing.

"Now leave. You must be presentable and standing at my side for the Ceremonies. You have five days to reflect," He snapped.

She bowed, "Yes-.. Father." And walked out, thankful she could so on her own. She breathed in whatever power she could muster to walk back to her quarters with her head held high and her back straight, at least until she reached the door.

With what little energy she had left she opened the door and collapsed on the floor three feet inside as the door closed behind her. "Princess!" she heard crying out from above, but she didn't have the will, nor the energy to see who it was. She tugged at her face and pulled the veil off and started weeping.

"Aja?" A tentative voice asked gently, but tears were the only thing to come from the woman collapsed on the floor.

Strong arms lifted her up, "Princess," Captain Atam carried her and gently placed her on the soft bed. A hand grasped hers and she flinched at the touch.

The onlookers watched as their strong and kind Princess began to convulse and shudder. "Someone going to help her?" Nafia heard the new woman's voice pained with sympathy.

"We can't. There is nothing we can do. That is a lonely and broken heart. That is from years of a ruthless and cruel Father." Padmé looked at the women, and thought back to her own blackness.

There was a time when she herself had been so stricken with grief that she nearly fell into it. She had lost her love, and without her children she would have lost the will to go on, but knowing Anakin would want her to love their children, would want her to protect them where he failed to protect her.

"She had everything taken away from her. He gives her baubles and pretty gowns as compensation. I will guarantee you that a stylist will arrive within the week with a collection of the latest fashion for the Emperor's big day."

Padmé frowned. Empire Day meant two things to her, her children's birthday and the day Democracy died. Padmé watched the heartbreaking scene as the women called Kiratta sit and hold the Princess' hand as she cried and screamed and convulsed on the bed. After a minute she couldn't take it anymore and fled to the room that Nafia had graciously shown her.

It went against all her best judgment to be staying in the Imperial Palace. But as Aja had said on the shuttle, no one was looking for her, and no one would pay any attention to a servant girl for the Princess. Until Aja could get her to Bail, they would have to stay low. The door opened and she forced a smiled for her children. "Momma! I'm gonna be three!" Luke held up three fingers as he took a running leap to her.

"That's right mister. You're practically all grown up." She laid her arm against her forehead, "Oh Woe is me, my children have grown and are leaving me! Woe is me!" She felt two little bodies hugging her, only to look down and see little faces staring up at her.

"We will never leave you Momma! You're the best Momma in the whole wide galaxy." Luke said as he clung to her left leg. Padmé looked down at Leia and smiled at the girl who was her mirror image.

"And what about you Little Leia?"

"I'm not grown up yet." She said in a very dignified way. Her own little Queen, Padmé mused, "Good, don't grow up too fast sweetheart, being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be." She smiled and cupped both her children's faces, "Who's hungry." The two automatically started nattering at once.

"Meela, if you could contact the King or Queen?" She asked cryptically, "Then meet us in the kitchen?" Meela nodded and smiled. Padmé walked the children down the hall, fervently avoiding the Princess's inner sanctum, and arrived at the kitchen area.

Aja had said that she enjoyed cooking and had asked for her own kitchen, which suited Padmé just fine for she had no intention of leaving the extraordinarily large apartment to risk being seen. She knew that she wouldn't be easily recognized, which was beneficial when avoiding Imperial gaze. She started cooking, pleased that she had made progress in her skills since the days of living and cooking by herself when she and Ani had first married.

"_Honestly Padmé," he had snickered, as he had looked at the bowl of pale water, "This is soup?"_

"_You try slaving in the kitchen and come up with something better." She had snapped, C3P0 had been having issues and she had been forced to shut him off until Ani could repair him, thus his excuse for leaving the temple. She had wanted to surprise him with dinner, but it hadn't faired so well on her own._

"_You're trying too hard to be perfect Angel. I love you just the way you are." He had stood up, kissed her cheek and headed to the kitchen, and she had sat and cried. _

_Hearing pots and pans rustling, she thought about getting up, but her pride had refused to let her budge. Twenty minutes later, wondrous smells started wafting to her and she couldn't help but abandon the perfectly presented table. _

_Walking in she giggled at the sight of her Jedi husband immersed in spices and various vegetables floating into a pan. "Obi Wan can't cook to save his life, and to eat his cooking would be risking my own." He chuckled and looked at her over his shoulder. _

_He had finished the dish and served it up, she was humiliated at how much she had failed where how easily he hadn't. They had eaten it informally standing in the kitchen, his gentle gaze never wandering from her reddened face. After the dishes cleared and her original disaster was cleaned, they had sat on the sofa. She was still embarrassed at her lack of wifely abilities._

"_You don't have to be anything but the woman I fell in love with Padmé." He had said quietly, his arm pulling her towards him, she smiled as she fell into his embrace._

"_How long do we have?" she asked, her voice rough with need._

"_Long enough Angel."_

"Momma?" A little voice had pulled her out of the past, looking down, her heart aching at the sight of the same pasta dish that had been her embarrassment was the children's favourite.

_He had always known what exactly to say_, she thought, _Everything could be fixed_. She watched the children eat, smiling at them. She mourned him every day, but she was grateful that she had a part of her Ani. She the best part of him in their two children.

After they had eaten and she had tidied up, they scurried back to the room, Meela wasn't there, which slightly concerned her, but she kept a brave face for the children.

"Bed time." She announced, she could tell how tired they both were when they simply nodded.

"Tell us a Daddy story Momma." Leia said quietly. Padmé smiled. She had started telling the children about Anakin when the pain had gotten unbearable to stand alone, about the man she had fallen in love with, the man who had protected her, who could fix anything.

"Which story?"

"The pod race," Luke said excitedly and Padmé's heart ached, Luke was a mirror to his father at a young age, his blond mop and big blue eyes. She looked at Leia, who looked like her with her long chestnut braids and large russet eyes.

"Leia?" She was growing concerned at Leia's recent passivity. Despite being twins, she could see the minute differences, mainly that while both appeared almost as strong with the Force as her father, Leia often seemed more in tune with those around her then her brother.

"This place is scary Momma," Leia said, answering the question Padmé hadn't said. Padmé nodded, _With the Emperor here it must seem like a black hole to them_.

"We aren't going to be here long Darling, what story would you like to hear?"

"The pod race," she said, conceding to her brother, Padmé nodded, pausing only for a moment to watch her daughter snuggle up to her son, Luke holding her protectively. She could see the fear in Luke's eyes as well, but she knew; like his father, he wouldn't say anything.

"Your father and I first met on Tatooine when my ship was stranded…"

If the Kaminoans were surprised to see the tall Sith, they were very adept at hiding it. "Lord Vader, welcome to Kamino." The Prime Minister Lama Su said regally. Motioning him to the inner sanctum, he took a seat across in the white chair, irritated at the affect and pressure it put on the mechanical joints.

Vader scowled, his mood dark, he felt the fear and confusion that Lama Su was skillfully trying to hide. "Spare the pleasantries, I've been sent to inquire as to why the latest batch of clones haven't been sent. You have had ample time for preparations."

"I do not understand, Lord Vader." Lama Su said, the confusion now obvious. "The most recent batch of troops have been sent, not three days ago, the next legion will not be ready for another three months." The slow, measured speech wore thin on his patience, but more so the blatant lie by his Master.

"It seems I was misinformed." Vader nodded to the Prime Minister, his rage ripping through him and crackled through the force. A waste of time. He left in fury and boarded the shuttle without a word to the pilot.

Palpatine had done nothing but lie to him since he had lain waste to all the good in his life. He had lied at every turn, resulting in misshapes and delays with his search to find Rebellious democratic idealists.

_She would have been a rebel_. He thought wryly. _She would have done everything she could to bring back democracy_, after nearly three years of Empire rule his resolve for the Empire was weak. But he had no choice.

The image of his wife flushed his mind, _"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?"_ her large brown eyes looking at him with concern. Pressing his hand to his mask he forced the images out of his mind and summoned the Dark. Now to face the lying toad.

He was thinking of Empire day as he walked to his Holochamber. It was still days off but from the other side of the Galaxy he would be exempt due to 'travelling'. He waivered to contact the Emperor, but he would know as soon as the _Executor_ left Kamino for somewhere other than the Center that something was amiss.

Thirty minutes later he was please that the Emperor was out of contact range and departed for his chambers for some much needed rest.

It was the first day in many that Aja felt better. She woke with the lingering achiness from the Sith Lightening less so much that she craved fresh air.

"Nafia, I want to walk the gardens," Nafia smiled and assisted Aja with the simple tunic and trousers, the veil wrapped and hung in place. They left and suddenly something was terribly wrong. Aja had a funny feeling while walking through the hall. Her veil was securely in place and she glanced around hoping to see any eyes that were watching her. She reached up and touched the Nafia's shoulder twice and they ducked into a room, switching garbs. They did this often, so that Aja could see more.

Her feeling didn't abate as they left the room and continued through the halls. Aja's cerulean eyes darting to every corner, and she reached out in the force to feel more. The hood was restricting, but less so then the veil.

Aja automatically switched to a Handmaiden mindset and walked a step behind her friend as they left the palace, walking to the gardens. But it was not meant to be for they barely made it out the doors before they were attacked.

A blur passed overhead on a swoop bike as a shower of shots rained down and pierced Nafia's chest, a stain of red appearing as she fell.

"Nafia!" Aja screamed, trying to reach the woman to stop the blood as strong arms pulled her back. Her Royal Reds were covering her as she ripped away the veil covering Nafia's face.

"Mi-.. Milady.." She choked and sputtered. "Stay.. Safe.." Her hazel eyes were closing and her breath was shallow.

"No! Stay awake!" she screamed, "Help her!" Aja wailed, as the strong arms started pulling her back. Aja never noticed the people staring, or the guards standing around her in a protective phalanx.

"Princess." Atam said gently. "You must get back to your quarters. It's not safe out here," Aja was distraught, and was clinging to the body of her friend. A hand on her arm started pulling her to her feet and she stood trying to ward off the shock beginning to set in.

"Bring her with us." She demanded, feeling numb. The Phalanx knitted in a protective square around the stunned Aja, they walked back into the palace in silence. She held the emotions at bay for as long as she could, the hood of the cloak hiding her face, as did the Phalanx that moved with her.

Nafia's body was placed in the medical bay, Aja watched as they laid the body on the cold table. She was numb as Atam steered her towards her own inner sanctum.

When Aja returned to her rooms, she sat on the couch and wept. She wept for the woman who had been her confidant, her dearest friend. She felt her world crashing down as the guilt for switching uniforms with Nafia pushed her into oblivion.

She was unaware of the world around her, of the hours that passed, of the Reds moving throughout the apartment, the sky growing lighter then darkening. She noticed a warm body sitting next to her, but paid it no attention.

"Aja?" the discombobulated voice said, "Princess?" She looked to the presence to see the woman named Dala sitting next to her. "I know it hurts, but she did her duty."

"Don't you DARE tell me how I feel."

"I've been in your shoes. I had assassination attempts once upon a time, I had handmaiden's-had friends killed because of me. It hurts, but know your place, your duty, their duty, it's how the galaxy functions." Aja glared at the woman who was slowly becoming more than met the eye.

"Tell me your story." She said quietly after a long while.

"My real name is Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker." She said, as Aja's eye widened. "And long time ago, when I was Queen of Naboo, I met a boy who became a terror of the universe. But not before I fell in love with him..."

Not far away, on the _Vengeance_ Captain Loran closed off the transmission with the Royal Red that had reported the attack. The Emperor was inspecting the Death Star, as he often did, for he had been concerned with the recent reports of the attack on the ship yards and was not receiving any of his messages or simply was ignoring them.

"Lieutenant, contact Lord Vader and tell him of the attack on the Princess. The media hasn't picked up the story yet but it won't be long. We need to show that she is protected." The Princess was the only thing that was unanimously liked about the Empire and thus the Emperor.

"Lord Vader should launch a inquiry in the Assassination attempt."

"Sir, wouldn't –"

"It must be him. His presence at the Capital will soothe the outcry." The young Lieutenant nodded and went to contact the _Executor._

He was meditating in his hypobaric chamber when the sound of someone clearing their throat resonance through the durasteel walls.

"Your Lordship?" The Captain said. Vader secured his helmet of his scarred head.

"This had better be important." He growled, his vocalizer making the words ever more malicious.

"It's the Princess my lord, they are requesting your presence back at the capital."

"Ignore it." He said bluntly, not wanting anything to do with the spoilt child of his Master.

"The Princess has been attacked and the Emperor is off planet." Vader grimaced beneath the mask, surely his inaction would be punished should he do nothing.

"Has she been harmed?"

"One of her handmaidens was killed in the process of protecting her." The story struck a nerve deep within him, having heard a familiar tale a lifetime ago. Vader stood, leaving the spherical sanctuary.

"Make for the Capital with all haste Captain" Reyal nodded and left. _So much for time off, _ He mused. He removed his helmet and attempted to get a few hours sleep before they made the Capital.

After arriving on the planet he contacted his spies and made demands that they find out whom ordered the attack. He walked into the Palace, the fear of every servant following him as he made for the inner sanctum.

He arrived at a door, the grief still stark and cavernous from the other side. Bouncing on his heels he hesitated a moment, knowing who was on the other side of the door. Oddly enough, the tremors in the Force did not make his stomach churn like her father did, but were comforting. Like feeling sun on his face for the first time. He barely smothered the gasp as he recognized the presence. This was the presence he would throw his darkness at but couldn't shake. This is the presence that he willingly gave his strength to, the presence that pained him in a golden recess of his mind.

Before he could ponder any longer the door opened, and a tall maid looked at him, "Come in Lord Vader, Princess Aja is expecting you." Her green eyes were wide, and waves of fear echoing in his wake as he walked through.

He was still trying to pinpoint the origin of his familiarity with the Princess. He let his guard down as he tasted the Force presence that had permeated the room until he heard a rustle of petticoats from behind him.

He silently reprimanded himself until he saw the figure come out of the heart of the rooms. Her presence was so familiar, and yet so unknown. He felt like he had known her forever and yet he knew next to nothing about her. She was silent but he could feel her studying him. An act that would normally end with his hand around her throat, but his own curiosity smothered the flash of anger.

"Were you harmed?"

She shook her head. "That's not my concern. She was my best friend. She had been with me since I was a child and now she's dead."

"She did her duty." He said flatly, recalling an instance where another handmaiden was killed for her mistress, a woman who had been equally enraged. "I'm sure she would not regret her actions." She felt his resolve and hesitated.

"She would regret dying." The Princess snapped. "Why are you here."

"I was asked to-"

"Not by the-.. my Father." She said, the words came from her mouth sounded poisonous.

"No, by the Admirals. It seems a persistent Captain was bothering them."

"Loran?" she asked icily, Vader didn't answer, "He meddles too much. You are dismissed Lord Vader, for I was not harmed and the Assassin did not succeed."

He ignored her attempts to dismiss him. Continually he noticed his lack of anger, the odd sense to protect the woman was holding him back, "They will try again."

"They will fail." They stared at each other, him behind the mask and her behind the veil. Two ladies were behind her but he sensed others throughout the apartment. Reaching out further he felt another Force presence , momentarily, but the sensation was fleeting and he directed his attention back to the matter at hand.

"You are tempting fate." He said, as he read the idea crossing her mind. "Or are planning to."

"There is an Opera gala tonight, dedicated to the Emperor. My presences was requested." Vader wanted to sneer, he wanted to summon the darkness, but her presence was calm and soothing and familiar he could not help the draw he felt to her.

"I will accompany you."

"No, you will meet me there in secret. Your presence would scare off any attempt." He nodded at the logic. The veil fluttered and he felt her uneasiness at the familiarity they felt in each other's company.

"I-.." She started but was stopped by a maid whispering in her ear, he damned his auditory receptors for not being as actuate as his true ears had been.

"It has been a long night Lord Vader. Please excuse me." He noticed the time and that it was nearly early morning. "I will see you tonight at the Opera, ensure you are not seen." She bowed and left. He was stunned by the interaction, concerned his Master would hear of it. But he could sense the Red Guard behind him and the unswerving loyalty they felt. No one would mention the meeting. He spun and left in a flurry of the heavy black cape. Leaving more confused than ever.

All eyes spun to see the Royal Imperial shuttle arrive at the opening gala of the Opera. The Arts had been allowed to continue with great enthusiasm as they remained a joy of the Emperor. Two royal red guards exited, followed closely by the regal figure in the center, followed by a handmaiden, and another guard.

The socialite was dressed in a tight fitted white dress, a thick white fur draped over her arms with the standard white headdress and pallid veil. She walked with her back straight like the Imperial princess she was. Pictures were snapped and microphones were pressed forward that the guards quickly took care of. The recent attack was sensationalized as was anything was with the Princess. She was a darling of the Media and support rocketed whenever she appeared in public.

She paused at the top of the promenade when she sensed something familiar, something she recognized distinctly. Something that she hadn't expected. Even though she had told him to, she hadn't expected it.

Vader had come.


	4. We Learned to Cradle then Live Without

_Will you say to me when I'm gone  
"Your face has faded but lingers on  
Because light strikes a deal with  
each coming night"_

He had arrived through the side entrance, hoping to avoid all the media swarm in the front, he confused the droids and slipped into the Royal Imperial box nearly unnoticed. He was sure that many citizens in the boxes around them saw him, but he could ignore them for the time. He heard nothing and yet noticed everything as he felt a presence slip in. She sat in the seat next to him, her blond hair knotted tightly under the large hood of the dark cloak, the cowl covering her face as the Emperor's did.

"Hello Lord Vader." She said

"How did you evade the swarm?"

"I was the last one to leave the shuttle." He had watched on the screen beside the stage as the holos of the carpet outside had followed the elegant walk of the Princess in a stark white gown with a contrasting ashy veil, the last red guard paused, it's back straightening at the top of the stairs and then carried on.

"You were the Guard."

She nodded, "Kiratta still at the bar. She will not speak to the public, nor will be seen. And she is rewarded handsomely for her bravery."

"So I see." She looked at him, her brow quirking, the hood sliding back. She got caught studying him and he did a double take at the sight of her face. He was staring a vision of his mother. A blond haired, blue eyed twenty something Shmi Skywalker.

She sighed, irritated, and pulled the hood back completely. The ruse failed. She resumed looking forward trying to avoid looking at him, but the draw was incontrovertible. They fell into silence and watched the holo of the outside gate, every once and a while it would do a scroll of the common area. She could still see two guards standing vigil as Rooki and Kiratta appeared to be speaking to each other privately.

"You do this often I gather? Hide in the open." Vader smiled under the mask, and was rewarded with a large audacious grin. The darkness in her heart was still aching but she couldn't help but feel happy when she sat beside him. Like two children caught stealing candy.

"Not often. The opera is one of the few places I can get away without the veil. No one but the Emperor and my ladies and guards have seen my face. Them and now you." He had fought at the emotions, but he too couldn't help feeling happy. He glanced at her, without the air of mystery she was quite un-astounding, and yet utterly entrancing. Her blond hair was neat, and she had the complexion of the Force Witches of Dathomir, the moon worshippers with the milky skin and chilling visions.

He focused and tried to shake the image of her face out of his head, the image of his mother. "Don't get out much?" He said finally wryly.

"Don't tease, it's not nice." _Oh, no, I'd be too frightened to tease a senator!.. _The memory snuck up on him and a painful dart hit his heart. The dark skirted around and he let the words fall flat.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly after a long while. "Did I remind you of.. her?" He appreciated concern, though unsure why.

"How do you know?"

"I've known he's been a Sith for much longer then the Empire has. I was his first prisoner. His first slave." She was frowning and thin lines appeared on her forehead. She looked quite young, but had he dared to say a number, he would say approximately his own age. Although his own age was undistinguishable by anyone from the outside of his mask. Feelings of remorse hedged at the darkness, sneaking up and tentatively dispersing the darkness.

"Don't be sad for me," she said, misunderstanding his emotions, "My fate was dealt to me as yours was. " she frowned. "Although he has always had a sadistic streak." The coldness ached his bones and crawled up his back in understanding. When the Emperor was in a foul mood and the Sith lightening came freely. No matter who was delivering the bad news.

"You didn't answer my question." Vader asked quietly, he didn't want to know, but he was compelled to ask.

"He's been manipulating you years before you crossed over. Dooku had paid off some tuskan raiders and then he sent you the foul dreams, first of your mother–" she paused when the wave of grief hit her like a tsunami. "And then he manipulated you to fear for your-"

"You lie." He snapped.

"What would I gain from doing so?" She shrugged. This time the pain so unbearable she herself was shuddering, waking her own recent sadness. Touching her cheek she felt warmth as she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, she reached out and laid a hand on his arm, the gesture was oddly calming.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." he nodded unable to speak.

It took him several moment before he was able to shove the pain down harshly. "Are you sure."

"Yes. Dooku bragged about it." she said, her voice held a note of finality to it. They fell into silence as the hall began to fill. She was thankful that his dark armor and the dark cloak she wore made them nearly invisible to the crowd glancing in. For a moment she closed her eyes and quieted her breathing like she had been taught, but instead of using the hate and anger, she summoned peace and calm.

"How do you hide that from your father?" The deep rumble asked, more gently then he had thought was possible.

"I don't. He has reached a point where he refuses to pay any attention. Thus the increase of punishment. It only started when I grew weary of channeling anger and hate. I knew nothing of pain and rage, how can I harness it if I know nothing of it. You have pain and grief, he has greed and anger. I seek nothing but truth."

"You sound like a Jedi." He spat the words like they were vile in his mouth.

"I wish I could agree.. But I have nothing to compare against." She sighed and continued to stare at the empty stage until a commotion outside the door was heard and the two remaining guards along with Kiratta in the elegant Princess guise and Rooki trailing behind her entered. The two took seats in the first row of the three, and did not acknowledge the two in the back row. Vader was damning his suit for being so conspicuous, but was grateful for the ploy to distract the attention of curious onlookers. They would see the gleaming Princess in the front row and the two guards on either side, none would look beyond the row that held their enigma of a Princess. The show started and they continued talking like old friends, she about her secluded life, him about the secrets of the socialites who had attended the Gala.

By the second act he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Fire ants?" she smirked.

"Prosthetics." He answered glumly. Her smile faded and her face drew into a familiar frown, one his wife had perfected. Thinking her name was far too painful, but distracted him slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Actually-.. I designed them." She said, trying to pretend she was suddenly entranced by the performance. "They were only meant as a temporary means. A year, two at maximum."

"You're a mechanic?"

"Healer. I asked permission to go to Kamino and learn from the cloners, but I was never allowed. I-"

"You created this, did you think of a way out of it."

Then she said four words that made him freeze. "Tissue scanning. Very simple."

He stared for what seemed like eternity. "It's possible?" he finally whispered.

"Very much so; under developed but very possibly. I seem to be the only one with interest in the field, but I employed a few of the physicians there to look into it way back. They've been knocking heads with the cloners since I was forbidden to look into it." The technology existed. The lie his master had told him burnt a hole in his chest but It mattered not to him, the only thing that had ever mattered was his wife and their children. There proof that confirmed the veracity of the Emperors greatest weapon. His pain. He knew as she did, if he were to confront him they would both be punished to an inch of their lives

She looked at the large dark mask, he felt the waves of sympathetic understanding. She sighed and rested her hand on his gloved one, "I'm sorry." She repeated sincerely. He summoned the darkness and did not speak to the Princess for the balance of the Opera. He hated the Opera, but somehow, in her presence, he didn't seem to mind so much. He was confused and concerned. She sat beside him, in the darkness, worried of the question she had let dwindle between them. Why did he seem so familiar to her when the last time there had been nothing, he recalled the pain he had been in, placing his faulty memory to the agony of loss he had been in at the time. Having been ordered to stand diligently as the crowds displayed their affection for the newly appointed Emperor. He had just lost his Angel and been distracted by the anguish.

The Opera ended and the party below departed, Vader remained in the box until he had sensed the coast was clear, and he and the true Princess left. She threw the hood over her head to cover her face. They left through the door he had entered through, after once again confusing the droids. They walked along in silence in the shadows of the building. They came to the darkened edge of the building and watched her party approach the Royal Imperial shuttle. She was about to walk towards the shuttle when she saw a figure begin running at the group.

Shots were fired and a scream echoed from the promenade as the Guards did their duty and the figure ran off. Right at them. "Get behind me," He said to Aja, as he withdrew the lightsaber from his waist. The fleeing Assassin dodged the crowd and ran right at them. Aja saw two of the Reds following him. She watched as the fight continued their way until the Assassin was feet from Vader.

Vader ignited the saber and the Assassin stopped in his tracks, finding himself cornered by the Reds from behind and Vader in front with the wall beside him.

"Leave, I will deal with this." Vader said to the guards. They didn't move, seeing the Princess behind him.

"I will return to the Palace." She said from under the hood. "Leave." The Reds bowed and left at the demand of the Princess.

Vader returned the Saber to his belt and grabbed the Clawdite by the throat. "Who do you work for." He growled.

The Assassin grunted and groaned as Vader's grip tightened. "The-.. The.. Em-.. Er-Or.." He choked out, "Emperor."

Vader squeezed, "Lies!"

"No-." it tried to say, "He.. Princess, kill the princess." Vader choked the creature till it went limp in his gloved hand. She stared at the pathetic creature, a certain disinterest in her eyes surprised him. Vader had expected outrage at the Assassin's death, but she merely sighed, resigned emotion washing over her.

"This doesn't surprise me. He's been trying to kill me for years, nothing will change." Vader's gaze followed hers as she looked up at the stars her hood falling back. "Trillions of people adore me, but that doesn't matter to him. My death would garner him sympathy to introduce some ridiculous law, and these attempts will do the same." She started to walk and realised the shuttle had gone.

"I will take you back," Vader said quietly, mulling over her words, "Come." She did not thank him for the ride, although she did grin at the adept piloting skills. The Emperor had told her once that he was as skilled with the Force as he was at flying but she had brushed it off as him bragging about his soon to be apprentice. Once leaving the speeder she hurried inside, knowing what she had to do.

"We're leaving." She said as soon as the doors had closed behind her. "Now." Rooki had been sitting with one of the off duty Reds, obviously wringing her hands.

"Milady, you're safe!" she cried out, but Aja brushed her off.

"Yes, I'm fine. Pack. Bare essentials only." Aja saw Padmé emerge from the hall.

"Your leaving?" concern pinched her face and Aja recalled her promise.

"Have you been able to contact someone?" Padmé shook her head, Meela had been unable to get in touch with Bail or Breha and they dared not contact Obi Wan while in the Palace.

"I will take you to Rori, I have a villa there where you can hide." Padmé nodded, knowing the moon of Naboo well.

"I can contact my -," The idea of contacting her family faltered on her lips as she recalled that her Father was dead, her Mother was too infirmed to recognize her and her sister had disowned her. The sensation of loss was comparable to the she fear she bore for being so close to Naboo. While she had removed all her hair to disguise herself and had become a mother, next to none recognized her. That had been true among the stars, not at the Capital and especially not on the moon of her own planet. She looked up to the Princess's steely look and decided to go with her gut. She nodded her approval.

"We will be leaving within the hour, gather your children." Padmé nodded and left the room.

True to her word, an hour later they party of fifteen was moving through the hanger. Padmé pulled her children closer as they approached a ship that resembled none other in the Hanger. It appeared well used and under maintained, she commented as such and receive a clipped response.

"It's supposed to look like that," Aja said as the guards walked onto the ship, "we're running away, not going on a royal mission." Padmé nodded in understanding. They loaded the supplies and started take off. She kissed the two little bodies that curled up on her lap, praying that her Force-strong child wouldn't see through the her fear.

Vader watched as a rebel frigate disappeared into Hyperspace. He was seething with rage and dark fury as they once again evaded him. It had been a week since he had left the Capital, fleeing as soon as he had left the Princess at the Palace. He had disappeared to his ship and pursued a rebellious faction that had grown brave enough to attack a Naval Academy outpost.

"Milord." Captain Voss was terrified by the looming dark figure that had appeared on the bridge. "The Emperor has requested your presence." Vader stood glaring out the viewport for another moment before storming off. Voss had only been captain for three days since taking the helm from his colleague who had expired at the fury of the Dark Lord.

"Ozzel, did you track that ship's-"

Vader arrived in his private chamber and took a moment to calm his anger before answering. "My master."

"Lord Vader." The emperor was grinning maliciously, "I have a task you will enjoy."

"Yes my master." Vader was tired, his knee was sore and he hadn't had a productive day. He was at the end of his last nerve.

"You seem to have taken an unhealthy interest in my daughter." The old man spat, consumed with irritation.

"The assassination attempts concerned the Admirals and her Guards. They summoned me-"

"You take orders from me, and me alone." The Emperor shrieked. "Understood?" Vader nodded, grateful to be out of reach of the Emperor's dangerous rage.

"Whatever that whore saw in you I will never know." Vader's anger swelled, the sadist took every cheap shot he could, and felt nothing but cruel glee at the pain that swelled in his chest, "Aja has been kidnapped. By the rebels." Vader's anger multiplied. Bad days just get worse.

"I want you to track her." He smiled, Vader seeing the path his mind was travelling.

"Yes My Master" The image disappeared and he stood, summoning the darkness. Ever since meeting the Princess he found it increasingly harder to summon the dark side, her golden presence had infected him somehow, the idea concerning him. He had always been able to feel the connection, but ever since spending less than a few short hours together she had become a growth in his mind. He could feel her signature, her glowing Force presence shimmering through the Force, calling him. He controlled his rage and returned to the bridge. Willing her found, wanting answers, answers about their connection for once and for all

Rori was beautiful. Padmé, Meela and the children walked in awestruck. A familiar paradise that Padmé was beginning to associate with the Princess who seemed to live in both heaven and hell at once. Aja smiled sadly as they landed on the private pad of the great house she had purchased incognito under a pseudonym. Aja simply stared at the walls, sorrow still aching the walls of her heart. Nafia had chose the place and had been the decoy to purchasing the property. Nafia had been such a presence in her life it was painful to continue on. She watched glumly and tried to mask the pain as she helped Padmé settle. She was deep in thought when she felt a tug on her sleeve. "Miss Aja, why are you sad?" she looked down in surprise as the little boy, Luke, was staring at her with big blue eyes.

She knelt down to look him in the face, "My friend just died, and I miss her. That's all Luke." She hadn't spent a considerable amount of time with them, but the draw she felt to the children was similar to that she felt to Vader. Which was why she needed to separate from them. He must never know, never in a million years, that she had helped this little family.

She smiled as the boy threw his arms around her. The action was so innocent, so spontaneous that she couldn't help the small giggle that swelled inside her. She hugged the boy in return, "Thank you Luke. You made me feel better." And as quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared, running off to find his sister. Aja stood and swallowed her fear back, walking to the grand room where Meela and Padmé where arguing, en route they had discovered that Bail and Breha were being questioned for traitorous activity. Which was greatly concerning.

"I must be off." Meela looked fearful but she saw a hardening in Padmé's jaw that was comforting. The woman would protect her children to her last breath.

In continued spontaneity, she pulled the petite woman into a hug. "Atam gave you a comlink with my personal frequency, use this place as long as you wish. You will be safe, but should you need, I have properties all over the galaxy that is untraceable. Do not believe you are without friends." Padmé nodded, looking into the woman's blue eyes and feeling the flood of familiarity staring into those bright blue eyes.

"Aja wait." In a fleeting moment of insanity she took the two rings she had always kept hidden, "if something happens to me, if they takes me somewhere and hides me. Show him these, and tell him you're looking for the Queen." Aja had stared at the two rings that had been dumped in her hand. "He will not recognize them, but I will, only me and one other knew they existed, and he's-.. he's dead."

"Thank you, I really must go now."

Padmé nodded, "Stay safe Aja." Aja smiled, pausing as if to say something but decided not to and simply left.

Aja tucked one lock of blond hair that was persistently getting in the way. The cowl of the hood covered her face as she tried to navigate to a quiet corner of the slimy bar she was hiding in. She had abandoned her entourage and hopped from one planet to another trying to sniff out a tail. Grateful for finding none she was now looking for a ride back to Rori. She held tight to all her most valuable worldly possessions tucked in her pocket, the two rings Padmé had given her, her book of medical notes from Rhinnal and her Mother's final letter. Taking a seat against the back wall she attempted to merely fade into the background. Trying to attract little attention. The feat proved impossible when three Imperial officers appeared inside, their voices booming over the thudding music.

"We are looking for wanted fugitive, please be calm and have your information ready."

The mass chaos from the troopers searching through the throngs of people. She watched the man wave his hands at the troopers and they left him, she sighed. "If I didn't have bad luck, I'd have no luck at all." Aja knew who was hovering above the ship in his super star destroyer. She could feel him, she could imagine his great dark frame filling the viewport, waiting for confirmation that his quarry was sitting in this bar.

To worsen the issue, she had to have picked the bar with one of the only Jedi in the Galaxy.

The Imperial presence was concerning, but sensing Vader nearby was even more so. She had run away and hoped that the Emperor wouldn't act. But she should have known so close to Empire day she would be sought out. Her pressing issue was made known when the Clones and an Officer re approached the Jedi. She sighed and swallowed her fear, summoned what calm she could and walked up to his side where she laid a light hand on his shoulder.

"Ben?" She asked questioningly, causing him to jump and look at her, "Darling is there a problem?" The hood covered her face from the men but from his seat Obi Wan garnered a unhindered view of piercing blues and soft blond. Her face was a mirror of a man who had once been his friend. One whom he had failed.

"You know this man?" the Captain asked briskly, still unwavering to the story.

"I should hope so, he's my husband." She dug in her pocket and held up the two rings held together on a thin chain.

"And you keep them in your pocket?" The captain accused.

"I lose everything, I'd lose my head if she didn't ensure it was stuck on." Obi Wan scoffed, grateful to the stranger for her assistance. He hid his nerves well but could tell it didn't go unnoticed by this woman. The Captain nodded suspiciously but continued to glanced around.

"Look for unmarried men, Kenobi's bound to be here. He's a Jedi thru and thru. According to Vader-" they're conversation waned as they carried on their search. They both sat down, neither able to breathe properly with fear and adrenaline coursing their system.

"You-"

"I know who you really are, yes." She looked in exasperation to the troopers. "You know what they'll do if they don't find you." His look was confused and scared. "Vader is up there, he knows you're here."

The two stayed close until the attention had moved on. "I don't know how to thank you." Obi Wan looked at the brilliant blue eyes and lock of blond hair that had escaped the cowl.

"How did they track you here, Obi Wan?" She asked quietly, the shock on his face was clear, the anger on hers more so.

He looked her up and down, she looked like any refugee travelling. Her gown a bit heavy, the cloak made of very fine material, but a woman travelling was not unbelievable. "You're on the run."

"I have a imperial monkey suit on underneath." Her eyes shot back at his stunned expression. "Slipped down on a Shuttle yesterday." she said, "You can't go to Alderaan, Bail is currently under questioning on traitorous accusations..." Obi Wan's eyebrows hit hairline.

"You are well informed. I wasn't going to Alderaan. I was going to Naboo, I was supposed to meet up with-..." His expression turn suspicious, "Someone."

"I know. But you won't make it." She said, "Not without my help. Vader is cunning, but we have an advantage." She looked down at the rings in her palm. "They need me alive." He reached for his lightsaber and she scoffed, "Oh please, Master Jedi. If I wanted you dead, you would be." The veiled woman said ominously.

"Then what do you want?" He responded, still not trusting the powerful presence that had quickly overwhelmed him with her Force aura. He quickly changed his tactic. "What is your name." he asked.

She looked away and grimaced. "I didn't mean to save you, I just recognized you from old Holos and from my Father. I wanted to help." She attempted to evade the question. Obi Wan just stared. "I also have self serving matters for avoiding Imperial entanglements."

Obi Wan watched her blather on, "You name?"

"I have a multitude of names, some I can give and some I won't give." She continued to evade the question. Finally she looked at the wise Jedi that Padmé trusted completely, a tidbit she had garnered from the woman's story. She finally decided that hiding the story she had pieced together would not benefit her anymore. It would not do to hide that which she knew.

"The name I was born with and the name I have are not the same. My mother wrote me a letter and tucked it in my skirt, told me to protect it." She withdrew a beaten piece of paper and laid it on the table between them. The paper was beaten and worn. 23 years later it was still tucked into her skirt. He glanced at it, and his breath faltered at the delicate signature at the bottom.

"But-.. That's impossible." He said softly.

"I know." She said softly. "We need to leave. Now." She grabbed his hand and tugged him to the door, hoping that enough time had passed that they wouldn't be spotted. He pulled some Jedi trick and got them past the clones at the door and as far as the space port. She saw them closing in before he did. They were trapped. There was no way out of it.

She saw the blasters aimed at them and a plan started in her mind.

"When you get the chance run, go to Rori, the Queen and her children are there." She said and whispered a code while handing him a bag of credits, hoping the firing storm trooper's helmets would muffle her words. She smiled, kissed his cheek and turned on the Officers who had arrived.

"How DARE you." She screeched, attempting to pull her Princess mask back on. "How dare you attack me and my associate." Her screech was enough to stall the troopers. The Imperial officer had also heard and paused.

"And who are you to demand we stop?" he scoffed, contempt dripping from his words.

"Princess Aja of Brentaal, daughter of the Emperor, Lady of the Capital." She pulled herself up to her true height, "and this is one of associates." From under the hood she could see the man pale and turn green. Falling to her feet he began to grovel.

"Milady, I apologise, I-" his hand reached out and she stepped back towards Obi Wan.

"Do not touch me. I was conducting business that you and that pesky Lord Vader rudely interrupted. I will have words with him." She straightened her skirt and tugged the hood lower.

"Take me to the ship." She snarled, grateful the ruse worked. The only problem was that they were going straight back to that which she had run from. Like willingly sacrificing oneself to a rancor, she had delivered herself on a silver platter. She looked pointedly at Obi Wan.

"Our business is concluded. Go back to your hovel you sniveling piece of garbage," she tried to be extra harsh but the words came out sounding false to her ears. The officers were still too giddy at finding the Princess that they were no longer concerned with their search for the Jedi. Obi Wan bowed and tucked the bag into his pocket, determined to find passage to Rori and had more than enough money to secure the trip.

He needed to get to Padmé, to see if she was unharmed. He had promised that much.


	5. You'll Finally Understand

_Walk away as if I don't care_

_Learn to shoulder my mistakes_

_I'm built to fade like your favorite song_

_Gettin' reckless when there's no need_

_Laugh as your stories ramble on_

_Break my heart but it won't bleed_

_My only friends are pirates  
It's just who I am_

Vader was standing on the Bridge as he watched the Force presence of his traitorous former Master flicker and fade as another more powerful one superseded it. Kenobi must have gotten away, but his confusion as to the other presence was only momentary as he recalled the night at the Opera. The anger of loosing Kenobi was overruled by relief of finding the Princess.

The Princess.

"Lord Vader, we have found the Princess." Vader sighed beneath the mask as the shuttle came into view and then passed under the Star Destroyer. He reached out to the presence and was stunned at the familiarity reach back. The connection was powerful and pierced the darkness unlike anything he had known, the bleakness was shattered by the connection his heart recognized as _Family_, and the anger flared once again.

Vader left his post at the viewport and started to the hanger, arriving just in time the cloaked Princess leave the shuttle. He bowed shallowly and stood staring at her. "Were you harmed Princess?" he asked gruffly, his anger still rampant as his mind began piecing the lie. She looked at Vader and reached out in the force. "No Lord Vader, I was not. I was conducting business."

He had recognized her face, he had known she was Force sensitive had recognized her signature, but until he had reached out to her, he had not even considered the possibility that they were related. It had all been a terrible coincidence. Until now.

He turned and began walking away, and felt her fall in step with him. "Why are you angry at me?" she said when they were out of earshot.

"What of your associate?"

"A contingency of Imperials is not looked fondly upon while trying to buy Cortosis." Vader frowned, while the story was plausible, he saw through the lie, but her cover story no longer interested him.

He stopped in the hall, staring at her, "Who were your true parents."

He felt the wash of fear and then resigned relief. "I-.. I can't."

"Tell me," he thundered and reached out in the Force and grabbed her, she pushed back and his Force grip fell between them.

"How did you do that." He asked shocked.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I did." She felt his presence permeate the hall and breathed in deeply, she knew her actions would raise his suspicions, her knowledge would seal the deal.

She looked up at the black mask the memory of her own questioning burned into her mind.

"_Father, what did my mother look like?" She had asked innocently, at the age of eleven she had grown tall and begun loosing the roundness in her face. She looked nothing like the old Senator and saw through his lie every time he told her the false story._

_He didn't respond and simple walked away, "Father, I have the right to know!" she demanded childishly, he turned around and back handed her across the face, the resounding _smack_ echoing the halls of the large Naboo house. Her father's associate Count Dooku walked ceremoniously into the room._

"_My master, Our allies are contacting you." _

_Palpatine scowled at the whimpering girl, "Don't ever ask about your pathetic family again." he snarled "Be thankful I need you," he snarled. Dooku watched the Sith Lord storm out and smiled at the girl who was abuzz with Force energy._

"_My dear let me help you."_ .. She shook her head, the memory was painful, but a cold reminder as to what she had to lose. She looked to the dark mask staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "The Emperor is demanding you make contact Lord Vader," he acknowledged the man and turned to find the Princess fleeing down the hall.

The flash of hurt confused him and he brushed it aside, bracing himself. He marched down the hall and summoned the dark side as he entered the Holo chamber, attempting to quiet his mind from the scene he had just left. The screen shimmered and the aged Emperor appeared.

"My Master." He kneeled on the pad, the only sound in the room being his respirator.

"Lord Vader, I hear you have let the Jedi slip through your fingers once again." The Emperor growled.

"I have found the Princess." He said, hoping to distract the malicious man.

The Emperor paused with his tirade. "Bring her to the Capital, _un_harmed Lord Vader. Then you will stay for the ceremonies." Vader grimaced beneath his mask but refused to let his resolve waiver.

"Yes, my master." Vader said simply. The image of the Emperor disappeared and he stood up, wincing at the pain in his knee. _Tissue scanning. On____Rhinnal._ The technology existed, had existed. The darkness in his chest was stoked with the swell of anger at his master's lies.

The Emperor was not only going insane, he was going senile.

After his nerves quieted he stood to seek out the Princess. There was more to her than met the eye, and he intended to get the information he required. He always got the information he needed, no matter the consequences.

Obi Wan hated flying. He stared out at the small moon circulating the larger planet with an aching familiar feeling. He entered the code Aja had scrawled on the note to him and headed for the landing pad. He could see from above the house was extensive and by the look of it, expensive. _Well she is the Princess_ Obi wan mused.

He saw a tall red guard and a petite woman standing on the landing pad approach as he grabbed his haversack out of the storage compartment.

"Meela?" Obi Wan asked, his face wary and tentative.

"Yes sir, the Lady Aja didn't inform us of who was coming. Just if the code was used, they could be trusted.

"I'm a dear friend of the Queen's." He felt the scrutiny of the small bodyguard could be Padmé's twin. He had asked Bail who was caring for Padmé once long ago and was given her entire résumé, best shot in her class, best pilot in her class, best everything including her appearance as a changeling to look like the former queen.

"There is no Queen here." Meela said honestly. Obi Wan smiled.

"She will always be the Queen to these Jedi eyes." Meela's eyes widened as he gave his final card up.

"Right this way, Master Jedi."

Aja had been gracious to leave a bevy of staff and troopers, but Padmé had still been wary, after years of avoiding storm troopers, she felt she had every right to be. She walked to the great room and a smile grew organically for the first time. "Obi Wan!" She raced across the room and hugged the old Jedi. "How did you know where we were?"

"I ran into a precarious position where a reckless Princess helped me out." Padmé's face fell.

"She was caught." He nodded.

"I feel like we need to talk. How are the children?"

"Safe."

He nodded and motioned to the inner room. "Let's talk."

"Aja." She continued to stare out at the stars. She loved flying. She loved the expanse of space at her fingertips to explore. Her mind was avoiding any topic but the one the man beside her wanted to discuss. She had felt his approach, she could feel his anger his pain, but resented it. _I don't want this_ her mind screamed out. She continued to try and distract herself, naming the systems she saw, thinking of medical procedure on a prosthetic hand, but she was pulled out rather quickly.

"Distracting yourself is not going to evade anything." His voice timbered. She nodded, the veil fluttering around her face. The crew dodged them, scared of both the Princess and the Dark Lord. Whispers about the two had been circulating the ship, but no one dared tell either, fearful of the vicious hand of their Commander or the laws surrounding the Emperor's only child.

"It helps. I was trying to meditate until you swaggered up." Aja smiled sadly and turned to the tall figure. He were not in the suit, he would still be slightly taller, she found herself wondering what her life would have been like had everything been different. "Let's walk," she said with a note of finality. He nodded and followed her to an Officer's room that was vacant. There were large plush chairs and a small dining table in the corner. She motioned him in and went to the door to secure it.

After it was locked she walked to his side and took his hand, tugging him to one of the long white couches and pressed him down. "This will suffice. Not how I'd ever intended doing this, but I've found life does not move in patterns we design." He nodded in understanding. Her hands raised to her face and she pulled at the headdress and shook out her long blond hair. His mouth went dry with the recognition of all her feature, and though he had seen her face once before, he had forced himself to believe that her resemblance to his mother was coincidental.

"No, it's not." She said abstractly.

"Not what."

"Not a coincidence." He stared, the conclusions he had come to in his mind vanishing. "Let me explain, but please keep in mind all I have is speculation, every attempt to enquire ended.. Painfully." She reached into her skirt fold and withdrew a very old looking piece of archaic paper. "This was written by my mother. The Emperor has never seen it, nor has he tainted it. She tucked it into my pocket before he took me and it has always been in my pocket." She unfolded it and he watched the visceral reaction to looking at the writing on the page.

"Please read it to yourself. I wouldn't be able to get through it all. But be careful, it's very old." She passed it to him and he looked at the scrawl with surprise.

_My dear Amallakin,_

_He will change your name. I know he will. Amallakin is a slave name, a fatherless name, but it is the one I gave you when I birthed you. You and Anakin are the most precious thing to me in the world and here we are being separated. _

_Although that man would rather have your brother than you, it is you that are leaving me. It is not fair that he will stay and you must leave, but I must believe that this is for the best. I pray that the Senator will protect you and love you like I do. But I know he will not, for no one in the galaxy could love you as much as I do. No one will care for you like I do. I will miss you, I will always love you, but I cannot hold on to you. So I must give you all the wisdom a daughter deserves from her mother here in this note._

_You will see injustice in the world, you will see unfairness and innocence darkened. Please do not allow it to infect you, please do not let it tempt you. Please know that love will brighten any darkness, please know that the strength of your will is proportionate to the strength of your heart. _

_So if you are ever scared, or hurting, or wanting to give up please know that I will be loving you from afar, that I will be praying for your happiness from wherever I am. I love you my daughter._

_Loving you always and forever, _

_Your true mother, Shmi._

He looked up at her, stunned. "Did you- .. Did you know." He didn't clarify, he just stared as she took the letter back.

"No, I only had speculations. I was never allowed to find her and whatever research I did, he always found out and.. I was punished a great deal for it. And if I were to attempt to do a blood test on the Capital, he would undoubtedly find out and kill me in a fit of rage. I think it's the public he's scared of, but I do not truly know."

"But it proves-" Shock was still causing his head to spin.

"What? What does it prove?" She asked, finally getting her answer.

"That we're siblings. You are very powerful. He would never survive." Vader's voice was faint, but she could see a beacon of light shimmer then fade quickly disappearing into the dark black hole. They both fell silent for a long time. She felt concerned that he would lash out, waiting for it to really sink in.

"How long have you known." He finally said.

"I only suspected, and grew more sure when I felt you reach out while I was on the ship." She said quietly and he nodded.

"As the same with me." He looked at her face and finally allowed himself to see the similarities. Her eyes were identical to his, but her features were soft, and kind. "You look like her. Like Mom." Aja smiled and gathered the veil. They sat in silence until she stood abruptly, becoming uncomfortable with the bond that was growing between them.

"I need to do damage control, how angry is he?"

"Livid" he said, He both saw the flash of fear and felt it in waves rolling off of her through the force. She stood and began pacing, abruptly hitting him with a wave of déjà vu. It was all too much, suddenly feeling dizzy at the information and feelings overloading his dark soul.

"I was buying Cortosis for a droid. It's rather difficult to get with Imperial laws." He shrugged and stood, unlocking the door and with a wave he stalked out, hoping he made it to his hyperbaric chamber before the dizziness became overwhelming.

_I have a sister, a twin sister, she was adopted when we were children.._ he walked quicker trying to distance himself from her, but she was there, a warm spot on his black heart. Right beside his Angel. The idea of a sister was still benign and foreign to him, but her warm was soothing against the rage of his heart. The blackness of his soul still thick in the Dark side, but not matter how much he tried, there was still the pressing darkness, despite the chips and cracks in the fabric of his soul. The memory of his Angel clutching at her throat flashed before him. _Oh Padmé.. I'm sorry.._ The image burying him in the darkness. The crew were well acquainted with what happens when the Dark Lord was in a mood. He stalked unaccosted to his chamber and removed his mask. Pressing his hand against his eyes he finally wept. He wept for the injustice he had enforced and been enforcing for three years, for the cruelty that had been served at his black gloved hand. And for the love he had still lost.

The aged Emperor sat on his throne, mulling over the feelings that had been growing steadily since the attack on his daughter. Both the girl and Lord Vader were churning emotions in the Force.

It was concerning. Too concerning, for his plan had been set and followed exactly as he had foreseen. Not taking the boy as a child had been a setback and the girl was useless, despite being as powerful as her brother, but it had all come to pass when he had been found by the Jedi and brought back to Coruscant, where he had infiltrated and poisoned his mind to anything but the darkness.

Yes, it had all be exactly according to plan.

His newest plan had begun to churn, an heir, untainted heir. For, he sense the two, her neutrality and his darkness weaving a blend that was unacceptable in his eyes. Since Skywalker's child had indeed perished with its mother, he would need one from another source. And Vader would suffice until he could implement his newest scheme.

An aide scurried up and informed him that Aja had arrived and was petitioning to see him.

"Father." He saw his dutiful daughter bow, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why did you run off?" he asked his temper barely restrained.

"I needed to buy Cortosis for my protocol droid as it's inner workings were not holding up and it continually was overheating."

He tried to gauge her, but she had proven quite adept at covering for herself. He saw through the lie as Vader had and snarled, "Do not lie to me!" he punctuated his question with the electrifying blue Sith Lightning. "After all these years, you still push all the limits." He cackled at her screams, her pain echoing through the force. She was impressed at her metal walls that still held him out, that still held her secrets.

"You will remain in your chambers till the ceremonies. You will not leave the Capital until I say so, until I say you may leave. Understood?" He hit her with another shot of the painful blue electrifying weapon. "Understood."

"Ye-yes.. Fa-father.." she wept, her clothes now smoldering.

"Take her." He motioned the guard that had come in with her. "Lock her up." The guard bowed and picked her up under her arm and dragged her out.

".._And in recent events her Royal Highness the Princess Aja was returned safety to the Capital today thanks to Lord Vader and the imperial navy's quick actions.._" Padmé gasped as the reporter carried on with the story of her fabricated abduction.

"She sacrificed her freedom so I could get away." Obi Wan said solemnly. The few days they had reunited had been bittersweet as the two had only one real thing in common and he no longer was the kind, sweet hearted man they both had loved. Her husband and his best friend – his brother – was lost.

"There's more to it than just this. There is more to the story than that which appears before us, you know the consequences as well as we do. She will be punished for running away, despite what the official story is." Rooki said, informing Padmé of the well known parameters, "She tries to escape, but somehow never can. It's as if something were keeping her in the Imperial eye."

Padmé stood and walked to the window, staring out at the paradise. The woman had saved her life, and hidden her, all reasons that caused her to feel an intense loyalty to Aja, who had protected her, who had been kind and caring despite who her father was. In the short week they had spent together Padmé had been inescapably drawn to her. "I'm going to go to her."

"What of the children?"

"She protected them before, she can so easily again. She needs a friend."

"Padmé, don't run off for.. him.."

"No." Padmé had never been a woman who had hesitated with her decisions once her mind was made up. "I'm going for her." She walked back to begin packing.

Meela walked beside as Rooki and Padmé carried the children into the palace late, going unnoticed with their escort of Royal Reds. The skeleton workforce paid them no attention as they shuffled back to the Princess's chambers. Padmé had a moment of concern when they had walked through the Hanger, but she had noticed most of the royal fleet was gone.

"Excuse me," she asked the Royal Red. "Is the Emperor in residence?" she said boldly.

"No ma'am, he is inspecting the troops on Anaxes till the ceremonies." Anaxes was less than a parsec from Coruscant, but he was off planet. She breathed a sigh of relief and carried on to the inner sanctum. The door opened and the common room was empty.

"Meela, take the children, I want to see-" Meela nodded and Padmé passed a fast asleep Leia to the guard and walked to the Princess's room. She heard the moaning before she entered the room, her heart skipping a beat.

"Aja." Padmé ran to her bedside, glancing at Kiratta who was spreading a blue paste on her arm. _Burns_ the woman mouthed.

Padmé nodded, swallowing thickly. She grabbed the hand that had been reaching out into the darkness, "Aja, it's me. Padmé.."

"You.. you shoul.. should.. stay-d safe." She stuttered and forced out.

"Milady, the stylist's are arriving first thing in the morning." Aja groaned and curled towards Padmé.

"No-" she whined.

"Don't let him win Aja. You can't let him win." Padmé said, the mother in her wanting to protect the childlike Princess. She comb back the thick blond hair and looked to Kiratta, fear echoing between them.

Padmé had curled up with her children late, long after the Princess had fallen into a light slumber, Rooki staying with her. Dawn had come quickly, and Padmé had gotten up, tending to Luke and Leia, her mind down the hall to the Princess. She could tell both her children were picking up on the Princess' pain, but despite their worry, they were ecstatic as it was the eve of their birthday.

"It's the latest style your ladyship." The fawning woman said as she pinned and tucked the fabric close to her body. The large purple taffeta gown was heavy and hard to maneuver in, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Your Royal Highness," Padmé said, curtseying as she entered the room.

"Dala," she rasped, "how was the holiday house, was it acceptable."

"Yes your highness, it will be most acceptable to your taste." Padmé glanced at the woman who was blatantly eavesdropping, "You must have been terrified by the attack."

The veiled head nodded. "Indeed, but I don't want to talk about it. Luke, Leia, how have you two been." She leaned towards the children and paused glancing at the stylist gawking. "Are you quite finished!" she said impatiently. "You've pinned the same spot four times now, or are you too invested in my conversation." The woman curtseyed and blushed scarlet Aja left and removed the gown and returned it after replacing it with a tunic and trousers.

"It will be done by this evening your highness in time for tomorrow," She bowed and walked out, Aja smiling at the woman's thoughts of embarrassment, grateful that she wasn't a blatant spy.

The two women watched the seamstress leave before Aja removed her veil and sat next to Padmé, pulling small Luke onto her lap. "So did you like Rori?"

"Yes, it was beautiful, but when I heard that he'd got you I had to come."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It's been awhile since he's delivered such-.. harsh punishment." She brushed off the coldness that was invading by pulling Luke a little closer, the children's presence was warm, soothing and calming. "Padmé, it's dangerous for you to be here."

"I'm more worried about you, they think I'm dead." Her words were brave, but Aja and the twins both sensed the lie beneath it as she rubbed at her shaved head. Leia looked up at her mother from her position on her lap.

"Luke and I will protect you, Momma." Aja smiled and Padmé giggled nervously.

"How brave darling." She kissed her forehead and tucked her under her chin.

"Did-.." she looked around the room and reached out in the Force to feel if anyone was listening. "Did Kenobi get there ok?" she whispered. Padmé smiled and nodded.

"He was a great protester in my coming, I convinced him to stay on Rori. He told me how he escaped," Padmé frowned, "You shouldn't have given yourself up."

"Dala, while I can get away, I'm never meant to stay away." Aja sighed, and stared off out the window. "The children's birthday is tomorrow, isn't it." She had remembered Padmé's story, and now knowing who the woman truly was, and who her brother truly was, the pieces had fallen in place.

"It is."

"I will have a small party ordered for tomorrow morning. The chef owes me, a couple times over." Padmé smiled and sighed, Aja feeling the woman's gratitude.

"Thank you." They continued talking until Padmé stopped when Aja's back stiffened, they both watched as Kiratta walked in and curtsied. "Milady, your father wishes to speak to you." Aja nodded and rose, placing Luke back on the couch.

Padmé moved to come with her when Aja shook her head, "Stay here, I can protect myself, but if I have to worry about you I don't know if I would be able to hold everything in." she frowned as Aja replaced her veil, "I'll be back soon."

She had always tried to make their birthday a grand affair. No matter the hovel they were hiding in, she always managed to make it special. Sitting in the Princess's small kitchenette she placed the sumptuous cake on the table between them, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday my wonderful children, Happy Birthday to you" She smiled as they both leaned in an blew out the candles at the same time, spraying wax across the top of the table. Aja sat in the corner and took a picture of the small family. Her family. She had provided them with the cake made by the baker in the palace. Padmé had been scared the man would ask why the Princess would want a cake but realised that her charm extended beyond the attendants that cared for the young woman. Aja had floated boxes and boxes of presents from the room across the hall onto the table as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The twins eye's grew massive when she told them they were all birthday presents.

An hour later, both Leia and Luke had opened their gifts and were enjoying being children for once, "Thank you Aja." Padmé said rising from her spot standing by Luke.

"They are so precious." Aja said, trying to avoid the big question for the time being, "I have never known that happiness, it brings me joy to see it in others."

"Miss Aja, Miss Aja?" Leia tugged at her sleeve.

"You must call me Auntie Aja, my dear, and what can I do for you?"

"Auntie Aja, did you get this dolly for me?" She held up one of the present's she had ordered for the children. She had ordered many toys for the children, knowing that they had never been spoilt in their life. And now that she knew she was their Aunt, they would want nothing for the rest of their lives.

"I did. But your Mommy got you that one, and I think she's much prettier." Leia nodded and smiled, Luke was so enthralled with his model ships that he couldn't be bothered to bother with his sister or her dolls.

Aja frowned as she looked out at the sky, guessing it was late in the morning, "I must go get ready." Padmé nodded, "Stay here for the day. I will return this late afternoon."

"Stay safe."

"I will do my best."


	6. Memories Seep from my Veins

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

The emperor was preening at the cheers from the audience below. It was the third Empire day and he was sitting on a gilded throne, Aja at his side her ornate gown rendered her supremely uncomfortable with all the attention it garnered her and her limited ability to move.

Her ladies and guards stood behind her, all but Padmé, Meela and the children, who remained in the apartment. She had sworn to protect them and so she was doing so to the best of her abilities.

She was still weak from her most recent punishment from her father and prayed for the ceremonies to end quickly so she could hide. Hours later the pomp and circumstance waned and the Emperor waved them off. Aja fled but was stopped by her captor and brother. She quickly shielded her mind from her Father who was still so close.

"Darth Vader." Aja nodded as they both left the balcony at the same time, "Rooki, please ready my room, I'm tired." She nodded, thankful for the reason to leave.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, after finding them very alone in the great hall. Once upon a time he had been in a similar hall with a woman who had imparted great information. He shook his head pushing the memory away and summoning the darkness.

"I have suffered far worst. And no longer have such a friend to care for my injuries." She bit her lip, holding back the pain she still held from Nafia's death.

"There is a rumour about the palace that you gained new staff that came with younglings."

"A recent – addition – to my guard asked if his family could serve me so he would not need leave. I permitted it." Aja pulled herself up to her true height and huffed, "I do not need to explain my household to you." And with that she gathered her remaining strength and scurried away.

Vader felt divided in his resolve, his duty and his family both separate in his heart. He had avoided Aja since finding out about their relationship and had found ignoring her on balcony was difficult. He attempted to control his thoughts but failed. He knew the Darkness in his heart was weakened, and her presence had made him more daring to question. He wanted to see her before he left for Naboo, to apologize if anything. The faltering blackness in his soul crippled by his need for the little warmth she offered.

Her kidnapping had been dramatize in effort to bring sympathy to the aged Emperor. The public believed wholehearted that a rebellious sect had kidnapped the poor Princess and had taken her to the stars to be a slave or ransomed, but with the mighty muscle of the Imperial, the capital's beloved Princess was returned. Thanks to him, but now he was beginning to feel guilty when he felt the weakness from within her quarters.

He opened the door using the Force and was surprised at the emaciated princess laying on the sofa and one lady pressing a cloth to her pale, clammy face. The woman saw him and stood, a hood covering her face, her arms crossed across her chest. The handmaiden was unwavering, but not entirely without fear.

She stood in front of Aja like a warrior, even though she was the shortest of the three of them by a considerable amount, but oddly reminded Vader of a hissing Pitten.

"Dala no. Leave-" Aja said, the large dress still pooled around her. Her voice sounding more weak then it had in the hall.

"I won't let you hurt her." The voice pealed, an echo of the past niggled at his subconscious, but he brushed it away. He smirked at the tiny cloaked woman.

"With what, Handmaiden." He scoffed. More amused by the show then angered.

"I'm a good shot." She said.

"That's treason."

"Go ahead and try to kill me, again." And with that she shrugged off the hood that had been covering her face.

He immediately regretted his words. He regretted them the instant her hood came down, the moment her face was revealed. Shock struck him to his very core and silence fell as his heart skipped three beats. "You will not hurt her. I won't let you."

Darth Vader fell to his knees at her feet. For the first time in three years he did so on his own accord, on his own terms. He looked up through the red sensors that had served as his eyes for three whole years, they couldn't compute the beauty like his true eyes could, nor his auditory sensors that had sufficed for three years could acknowledge the sweet voice, muffled through the helmet.

She was his angel and he hadn't realised. His angel had been in the Capital watching and hearing his every move, and he had given up. "Padmé." He said.

"Darth Vader killed my husband. Destroyed my family," Padmé's eyes narrowed. The woman he had loved and mourned for three years was standing in front of him and he had brushed her aside like any other servant in the royal household. "I don't care if you try and kill me again. I wouldn't assume being your wife would grant me clemency." The malicious and vehement anger directed at him was painful to bear.

"Padmé." He whispered her voice, his vocalizer not able to properly say her name with enough reverence. "Angel-" he reached out to her, but she stepped back.

"No." She yelled, her eyes aflame with rage. "No. He's dead. Anakin Skywalker is dead. Don't you DARE call me that."

"Please." They both heard the frail voice of the Princess.

Padmé glanced back at Aja, her face pinched with concern, Vader watched as her face softened and she hurried to the couch, and place a bucket beneath the Princess' face just in time for her to heave the stale yellow bile. Padmé removed the bucket and stood, glaring at the massive form of the Dark Lord, still kneeling on the floor.

Aja looked up at the woman who had come back to her, "Don't fight.. please" Aja said tentatively. Padmé continued to glare, but came back from the red haze to see a sobbing Sith at her feet.

"Padmé.." He said again. Finally looking up. "You're alive. I- They told me- .. I was.."

"I almost did die. The children however-"

"Children?" He said, emphasizing the pluralization.

Aja felt his confusion and took pity to explain. "Twins." She said weakly, Padmé shooting her a glare.

Vader's respirator faltered. It didn't take a force sensitive to hear it either. "_Twins_."

"Yes, and they are sufficiently out of your reach." Padmé said vehemently.

"They're.. They.." He was thankful that it was Aja that was the Force being in the vicinity, for the overwhelming emotion was greater than he could manage to hold in. "They survived."

"Barely, as the same with me." Padmé's eyes narrowed viciously. "The man who attacked me was not my husband. I mourned Anakin Skywalker, I still mourn him." A black hand reached up, and was swatted away. "Don't you dare touch me. You are an animal that kills without regret."

"Padmé." Aja said quietly, regaining some strength after heaving the contents of her empty stomach."Go to Kiratta." With one last glare she left to find the Handmaiden to gather what medication Aja had already prepared. She rolled off the settee edged over to Vader and wrapped her arms around him, pulling the dark helmet under her chin and pushed emotions of calm and peace and love to him. She could feel the darkness pierced with light, his bitter soul singing with light.

"Don't sever. He'll noticed. I can protect you, but I'm not that strong." She sat with him as his emotions washed in like an ocean tide. He cried, he laughed, he yelled. After nearly an hour sitting on the floor of her chamber, he stood, and picked her up, assisting her to her feet.

She was skeletal, and her eyes were hollow and the massive purple creation was crinkled around her, weighing her down. "I'm sorry for bringing you back." He said, his voice was remorseful.

"Don't be, I would have had to come back eventually." She wobbled and reached out, his hand steadied her. "Don't do anything rash mister." She cautioned, confused at the tidal wave of feelings that mingled between them.

"My children. You've seen them." She smiled and nodded, turning and retrieved the holo she had taken that morning, they had been so happy with their cake and their gifts. The little girl with her chocolate hair was the image of her mother, the little boy .. Blond hair, big blue eyes. He was the image of him, an undeniable and unmistakable match.

"I will respect Padmé's wishes if she doesn't want you to see them, but I'll be as persuasive as possible." He hadn't moved, nor gave any sign to signal that she had been heard. He was staring at the picture of the two innocent children, who were the splitting image of their parent, and then some. The further he looked the more he noticed. He noticed the soft slope of the girls upper lip that had been found in his mother and she also had Padmé's mother's nose, and the boy had Aja's large round eyes and his maternal grandfather's wide brow.

"Their names," he croaked, a gloved hand reaching out to touch the image. He grazed a finger down the center where their faces had been pressed together.

"Luke and Leia." She whispered. He recalled a memory that had once been too painful, talking about names while staring at the huge ballooning stomach. He remembered her soft skin and he felt a little foot kick into his hand. He remember a teasing and light lover's quarrel as to the gender. He had been sure she would give him another little angel, whereas she was sure she was having a strapping Skywalker boy to carry on the family name.

They were both right, but fates had not been smiling on the family.

He felt the warmth permeate his soul and looked to Aja, the warmth disappearing instantaneously at the sight of Aja on the ground. He scooped her up as Padmé walked back in holding a cup of viscous liquid. "What did you do." She accused.

"Nothing, I swear." He looked at her face, the dark shadow under her eyes showing as her veil fell to the ground. "Her room?" he asked. Padmé pointed to a hallway, refusing to turn her back to him. They walked into the large room and he gently laid her on top of the covers.

"Padmé, if my word still means something-.. if you ever need anything, I will do whatever I can to help, I swear." Padmé glared up at him and crossed her arms. "I will always love you." He spun on his heels and left, despite every instinct to scoop her up and flee. Padmé sat on the bed beside Aja and collapsed in tears. _He knows, he found me_… fear rising up her throat. _Help me Aja, please help me_

Days had passed since Empire day and Aja had finally recovered enough, but she had played the docile daughter enough to finally be released from captivity. The Emperor had departed to oversee the Death Star construction and had lifted her incarcerate.

"I've been permitted to leave." She said plainly, "I'm going to Rhinnal." Rooki stood and started to speak but she was silenced by Aja, "Atam and I are leaving in an hour." Her words were final and absolute. Padmé frowned and left the room. Aja ran after her, ignoring the rest of her ladies.

"Milady, we know you're going with Lord Vader." She kept it no secret from her ladies that she had been visiting Vader, he was persistent in asking about his family, but she had consistently been tight lipped. She had asked Padmé to let him see them but she had been steadfast with her refusal.

She had explained their predicament, that she was his sister, her story that they had pieced together, but it hadn't fazed her. She refused to acknowledge that there was still good in him. Chasing after Padmé she found the woman staring out at the city, unshed tears in her eyes.

"There is still something in there Padmé. It was his pain of losing you that was the final push he needed, the submersion to the darkness. Now that he knows, he's more Jedi than Sith. But he needs _you_ to help him back. Can you still love him?" She stared at the warm brown eyes, "Can you fight for him, even if you have to fight against him?" Padmé had blinked back the tears and turned away.

"Don't you _dare _dangle Ani in front of me. He tried to kill us once, he can do it again." Padmé had stayed by her side through her infirmity and proven herself a loyal friend.

Aja nodded, "Ok, but I will tell him about them, he has the right to know-"

"He has no rights, Aja, he gave them up when he tried to kill me. Tried to kill _us_. Or have you forgotten." Aja was silent for a moment, and let the woman calm down slightly.

"If I kill Vader, and Anakin returns, will you relent. I intend to pull him from that suit, but not until I know Vader's dead and for that I need you." Padmé glared at her. "Think about it." Aja whirled around on her heels leaving the woman more confused than ever. Hot tears dripped onto her face as she left the room and walked to where Meela and children were waiting.

An hour later Aja boarded the shuttle and began the start up protocol, taking her veil off and looking over the panel. She felt a soft rustle next to her and she glanced to see Atam in the co pilot seat, he took off the heavy red robes and smiled over at her.

Atam had been the first man to guard her that was uniquely loyal to her, for years she had suffered in silence, under her veil, surrounded by her father's spies she created a code with Nafia, the only person who saw her as a person, until Atam. He punched the last captain who was trying to covet his position, he shot the last man who was told to protect her body and ignored it, he tossed attackers off cliffs and threw the media out the window. He implemented the motto and took it to heart, and when he said _Above my own life_ he meant it.

The controls were loose and the ship hummed at her touch. "I'd love to see you in a fight Ajie." She smiled and punched his red impervium covered shoulder. "Honest, remember that flight at Manaan? You were on fire," she thought to the one and only battle she had ever seen. Neither Vader nor her Emperor father were running to help the planet that had been a steady supporter of the changes the Emperor was making to the Empire. She took the two Star Destroyer that were in orbit at the time and went to bash out the issue, it was more self serving in that it was where her beloved Kolto was found, the key ingredient in her Bacta wash for the injuries she receives from her father, but the citizens didn't see it as such.

She was quiet as they made orbit, Atam following her lead for a few minutes, when they made the jump to hyperspace he couldn't hold it in any longer, "You and Darth Vader? Is there something I need to know? That Padmé woman knows." Atam's voice was utterly professional, but she sensed the curiosity and hurt from being left out.

"We're .. We have a-.. He's my Brother, Atam." The guard knew the story as well as any keeper of the Princess' body. She had been adopted from a royal cruiser by a guest; a man who had just been elected Senator of Naboo; and he had taken her at the age of two. He tried to teach her the Dark Side after his own training had completed when she was nine. Atam had always been impressed by her imperviousness to the Darkness, to the hate that surrounded the Emperor. But a Brother, and especially Darth Vader. "But he's a cyborg Ajie."

"Remember those prosthetic's I had to make for Grevious?" Atam's eyes widened.

"But- that means he's-"

"He _was_ Anakin Skywalker, one the most powerful and feared Jedi in the Galaxy. And I'm going to Rhinnal to relieve him of the prosthetics." She felt Atam's fear jump and waiver. "Don't be scared. I can take care of myself." She smiled and it was his turn to chuck her in the shoulder.

It only took a couple hours to reach Rhinnal, being so close to the core that it was a quick journey that the two of them made regularly, the only difference is the lack of Nafia in the back cooking or knitting or doing one of her motherly tasks caring for Aja. The lost was keenly noticed by both Aja and Atam.

They landed and began unpacking, Aja had lavish quarters here but rarely used them, often spending hours and hours in her lab. Atam shook his head at the raw excitement that was rolling off her, he didn't need to be Force Sensitive to see it.

They walked down the hall, Atam carrying the larger bags, despite her protests. "Throw them in the corner I'll get to them when-"

"Sure you will. I'm going to get a caff, you want a tea?" She nodded and he left her to the chaotic and wondrous lab.

She had approximately four droids started and incomplete sitting on the long counter that stretched across the right wall, and various parts around each one. A cot in the far left corner was rarely used unless Atam or Nafia had forced her to rest, the two of them staying in her apartment. The tall stool-like chairs that were spread around the room were handmade by her, each of them altered monthly to be made more comfortable. She sat in her own odd looking tall wing chair, relaxing into one of the sides, her heel caught on the durasteel rung at the bottom.

Atam smiled at the sight when he returned and she was fast asleep, her head resting on the wing of the chair. It was not an odd occurrence and he chuckled as he placed her on the cot. He withdrew the hidden ledge and placed the tea on it, heading to the Fresher, his own mind running a mile a minute.

Vader is her brother. Anakin Skywalker had been a name he had heard being a royal guard for the Corrillian government before guarding the Princess. Both names struck fear and echoed across the galaxy, and somehow Aja was at the center of the concussion. The old guard's mind whirled with confusion.

It was nearly nightfall and a light drizzle was falling when he finally reached Rhinnal. He had been overly cautious not to rouse the Emperor's suspicion and had waited until the aged Sith left the capital before leaving the _Executor_ to Rhinnal himself.

Vader had only been on Rhinnal once, despite its approximation to the core. After the first few months of receiving the prosthetics he had gone to all the major medical facilities to see if he could be cured. There had been much punishment as a result when the Emperor had found out what he had been doing.

He entered the facility and was greeted by a Givin and a heavily armed female Twi'lek. "Lord Vader, I am Lord Delof Ornil curator of this facility, to what do we owe the pleasure." Vader gauged the anger of the woman and the passivity of the creature.

"I am here at a personal request. I seek the Princess." The Twi'lek gasped _Aja, run, poor Aja._ "I mean her no harm, she requested me."

Delof nodded, "Yula, would you summon her?" she turned to exit down the hall when the veiled presence appeared.

"Good, you received my message." Aja extended a gloved hand and patted the woman's shoulder, "Don't be afraid, he hurts someone here and I'll deliver his head to you personally." Yula nodded, appearing to be comfortable with the Princess.

"Milady, the staff will be leaving within the hour." Delof said plainly, Vader watched the exchange between the veiled princess and the emotionless Givin.

"Yes Milord." She said bemused. " I will be here all night attended to my wounded friend here, Atam is on the ship repairing the exhaust compensators and will be for the night." Delof bowed followed by a tentative Yula.

"Take my blaster," he heard her whisper. Aja shook her head and pushed the weapon back.

"I have my own means of defense. Yula, now get." She gently shoved the woman towards the retreating back of Delof. "She is paranoid about the Empire. You, Darth Vader, killed her uncle in a fire fight in the early days of the Empre, ironically Anakin Skywalker is her hero after his and Obi Wan's victory Lessu."

Aja laughed and shook her head, waving her hand as she opened a door to the inner sanctum. He watched as her head nod to various people and creatures whom all stared at him in terror. "Yula is the security director here, she's well treated by Delof."

"She's a slave?" Vader replied, surprised at the direction of conversation.

Aja nodded, "A very well treated one. Delof is a hard man to like, but once you get past the whole 'don't touch him' thing he's brilliant to work with. Well, he's just brilliant in general, he make me look like a sand worm." She paused outside a door and coded in a extensive password. "My home away from home." The door opened and Vader was struck with memories.

There were gadgets and gizmos strewn about on every surface, a cot in the corner and three stools and a tall purple wing back chair that looked hand crafted stood in front of the only computer in the room. "It is, I made it, when I couldn't sit at the stools without falling off." He looked at her, a question tainting the Force "I would doze off in front of the computer and fall to the floor." She pulled back the veil and pointed at a small crescent shaped scar on her lower jaw, "from falling on a prototype."

He smiled under his mask, recalling all the nights at the Jedi Temple in his wild youth when he would be welding and soldering into the wee hours of the night. Nights when Obi Wan would scold him for not getting enough sleep to make it through the day. Days when life was easy and painless.

She fiddled with the computer and a script came up that he didn't recognize. It took him little effort to see that it was her own code. "You write your own encryption?"

"Don't you?" He was sure she knew of his talents and let the question fall. He had written most of the code that the Empire used among the fleet, the key was his own and very few understood it beyond the key. He noticed hers was of a similar format, but with a variation.

"What language?"

"It's not a language per se.." she hedged, smiling at the space above the computer "it's more of a .. slang."

"From?" He had prided himself on recognizing the major dialects, but even in its base form this would not be a natural language.

"It's a derivative of the language the student population of Mrlsst Academy uses. Like a secret code.. wait, why am I telling you this?" she stopped and pulled the headdress off, a scowl pulled at her face, but there was a distinct warmth in her eyes. "Only Alumni would have a hope of recognizing it. It's mostly gibberish anyway." He nodded, watching over her shoulder, attempting to keep up with the rapid growth of text on the screen.

She pointed at the only normal height chair in the room, "sit there and remove your shoulder armor." He nodded and complied, looking at his left arm with disgust. He watched her tinker with a panel on the wall and a gush of air was audible.

"Give it a couple minutes to concentrate and then we'll get the mask off." It clicked that she had a forced oxygen system, _but why_.

"This is a medical facility, part hospital, part office and mostly labs." She opened a cupboard and withdrew a black case.

"I'm going to give you some painkillers, they won't knock you out, but you'll feel lethargic for awhile." He nodded and felt the pinch in his upper arm. Her nimble fingers poked and prodded at the metal alloy and he heard various noises of repulsion. "Did they use a hacksaw?"

"Pardon?" he felt the sluggishness she had warned him, but was surprised at the clarity of his mind.

"These prosthetics had been designed for Grievous. I was forced to make them. They were never designed for humans but when the Emperor asked I said they would suffice on a temporary basis. He obviously ignored that tidbit. The alloy is much too soft for a permanent prosthesis." She looked closely at the mechanics and smiled. "Okay, the jig is up." she pointed at the knuckle joints, "these aren't mine."

He smiled under the mask, "You're not the only one who-.. tinkers." She nodded and laughed. "I've been making my own hand for six years now, since Dooku relieve me of my right one years ago."

"So I see." She assessed and inspected, poked and prodded till a beep went off coming from the wall above him. "Ok, mask off." She said after looking at a gauge on the wall. "we're at 95% force Oxygen." He froze. Last time his mask had been off outside his hyperbaric chamber was caused by an accident on Ansion in an uprising, he had nearly died and been carried back in shame by his loyal 501st. He had been terrified.

"Take off the mask and I'll tell you about Luke and Leia." She bribed, All other thoughts had vanished and he removed the heavy black helmet. "There you go." She passed him a mouth piece, "in case you feel short of breath." He realised it was a re-breathing unit one, like the one he once had as a Jedi. He didn't bother asking how she got it, half afraid she had killed someone but more likely scenario being she made it. He tucked it into his belt and looked back at the object she was shoving in his face, " Put this in your mouth, under your tongue." He handed him a flat black disc the size of a Hwotha berry. He looked at her, blue eyes meeting identical blue. "You want to be healed or not." He rolled his eyes and popped the thing in. "Deep breath." He inhaled and coughed, watching code started racing down the screen.

"Luke and Leia. They really are a pair of great kids. So strong in the Force, it took all my knowledge to hide them." She started as he relaxed as comfortably as he could with a metallic sensor in his mouth. "Every time I see them I think of what would have happened if I had never been taken. They are unique to each other despite being twins, but when their together it's like their one person with their little signals and glances at each other." She smiled and let him see the picture of her and Padmé talking, each with a child on their lap, "and they're so smart."

He felt warm tears on his face and touched his gloved hand to his eyes, seeing the wetness on his fingers. "How do I.. Will she ever forgive me?" his throaty voice rasped, "Not that I deserve it."

"That much hate only comes from incredible heartbreak. And a broken heart can be repaired, if the atmosphere is acceptable and all the needed ingredients are mixed with proper measures." He looked at her and stared, "I'm a scientist," she shrugged "And you can take out the disc now." She passed him a empty beaker. He spit the thing out and handed it back to her, to which she dumped it in what looked like a receiving tray and she plugged it into the computer. He replaced the mask and sat back in the chair, watching her input data.

As time passed he felt his eyes droop close as he listened to the lull of both rapid typing and her quiet mutterings. Hours went by with nothing but the respirator circulating and Aja's monologue with the computer soothing him into a light slumber.


	7. I Will Try to Fix You

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

He was slumped against the wall dozing causing her to smile. She was sure that there wasn't too many in the universe the ominous Dark Lord trusted to sleep so unprotected with. She took a few minutes to stretch and warm up the now cold tea and chug it back, grateful for the wet drink in the dry air. Despite the harmlessness of the Forced oxygen it did tend to dry out the air and in turn she felt parched.

Sitting back down she stared at the screen in front of her. Her mind was racing through calculations and formula's, everything she had ever learned about biology and DNA and organs and cells and tissues was flipping past her eyes like a film. Hours had passed when a particular portion caught her eye and a switch flipped in her mind.

"I've got it!" she screamed. A bubble of laughter rising from her. "I got it, I got it!" she looked over at the large black figure and giggled with elation. He had roused quickly from his light doze and smiled at her frazzled appearance.

"Are you going to share, or just scream 'I got it'." He said dryly. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the screen.

Pointing at a diagram that only she understood she motioned to various aspects and began rambling, "Seed implantation in a scanner using healthy donor cells should initiate and activate dormant stem cells and providing medichlorians interaction, directing them to the injured areas. Replication of organ tissue, implantation of healthy donor tissue and.." She typed a string of code into the program and paused as the computer analyzed the details. A _ping_ sounded and more code sprung up. "Done and done."

Vader's amusement turned inquisitive, "And by done you mean…?"

"I mean all I need to do is book a scrub team, take some cells and you'll be good as new in five to eight days, you nimrod, what part of 'I am a genius' do you not get." Her giggle was infectious and her teasing was warm. He was stunned by the rapid fire of her thought process and barely kept up. "I'm re-writing your genetic code, using my own as a guide. "

He sat up straighter and looked at her, "You're using your own tissue?"

She smiled and nodded, "I have lots of healthy tissue and we're compatible considering our.. conception," She paused stopped and her smile faded, "I wasn't the one scarred on the lovely Mustafar beaches." He grimaced but nodded in understanding. Once upon a time, being razzed by Obi Wan was a daily occurrence, but no one dared tease the looming Dark Lord. He had a temper larger than the Death Star and used it to kill those who tempted fate.

The idea of having a sister was baffling. Having his family alive and well, albeit distant and wary of their father, was painful but hopeful.

But Aja was a warm and comforting presence despite the evil and darkness inside him, she accepted him. The Jedi would resent the darkness, and had resented him, as Padmé did. Resented what they hadn't understood. Palpatine punished the light and any trace of it as often as possible, and everyone else was too terrified to say anything otherwise.

But she was neutral. And it was unsettling.

He had spent the past three years in the darkness, hiding from any kind of good feelings, happy feelings it threw him off center to have such a nonjudgmental presence in his life. She neither walked in the shadows nor basked in the light. She was balance and stability which he had been once told was his duty as the Chosen One.

He studied her as she crouched over the computer, one hand typing furiously, the other hand sketching some contraption into the database and her eyes distant.

The headdress that she had been cursed with was on the table beside her and he took the opportunity to study her profile. Her blond hair was the lighter than his had been but held the same slight curl, stopping inches above her waist, her wide round eyes were clear blue and squinted at the screen straight ahead.

She nimbly opened a cupboard and withdrew a coil of wires with her toes and floated it to the table top, without pausing her chaotic work. Had he been free from the suit she would be a shorter than him by inches, and what he had in bulky muscle she had in lean steely strength. She would make for a formidable ally or a dangerous foe to whomever ended on the wrong side of her and a lightsaber.

The thought culminated at a peculiar point, "Have you any formal training?"

She paused, all limbs stopped momentarily. "I already told you I'm not explaining the Academy code. Are you doubting your genius sister?" She said sardonically.

"Not medical training. Force training." She looked to him, her back stiffening.

"Why do you ask." She said bluntly, "are you asking for curiosity or as Darth Vader hunting Jedi?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I mean you no harm sister," He smiled under his mask, "it's going to take awhile getting used to saying that," he mused, attempting to lighten the mood, "Either way, I'm asking as a man who wants an ally, and you are so far the only one not afraid of me or using me to your own ends."

She smiled and shrugged. "Some. Maul taught me the basics, Dooku taught me the rest. Both wanted me as an apprentice and I allowed the training. Fortunately or unfortunately, they were killed before they could teach me anything but levitation and some silly saber tricks." A hand disappeared in the large cloak she was never without and withdrew a small saber, "I built this when I was sixteen, with guidance."

"May I?" the dark gloved hand stretched out in front of him was innocent, but she hesitated, "I'm not going to kill you, you've proven to be a minimally annoying sister."

"Now you're just being mean." She tossed the saber to him, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. She watched him study it. She had designed it with elegant lines, for while her hands were long, they weren't particularly large. They were surgical hands, not large mitts for bashing heads in like her brother. He activated the Saber and she felt his surprise as the purple blade ignited.

"Not Red." She shook her head.

"I'm not a Sith, it would be inappropriate." He smiled and ignored her blatant jibe.

"Excellent craftsmanship" He said as he disengaged the lightsaber and tossed it back to her.

"Purple is the one thing I remember about Mother." She said sadly as she looked at the handle of the blade, "she was working as a Nanny for some Hutt royalty, and had to wear purple, and she always smelt of these Donar and Asyr flowers that the Queen had sent to the children every morning. I never told anyone but Nafia that, and she's-" Aja choked as she thought about her deceased friend.

"Mother would love it, Amallakin" Vader felt the ever growing lightness bubble and boil as he thought of his mother, but unlike in the darkness when he thought of her death, he thought of her smile when he had won the pod race, or her look bemusement of his messy room or various projects. He looked up and saw her frozen face. "What?"

"You-.. You used my name."

"Would you prefer I not?" He chastised himself for his assumptions.

"No, it's fine I guess, I'm just-.. Not really use to it. No one has called me that since I was two."

"It's a bit of a mouthful, Mally." They smiled at each other. How different would life had been had there been two of them growing up, and how would have his first meeting with Padmé and the Jedi have been had she been there.

He was lost in the sands of Tatooine when he heard a throat being cleared, "Milady, it's the Emperor." A elderly man knocked. Vader stood quickly, angered that he was taken by surprise.

Aja noticed and waved him back, "Thank you, Jax," she said and turned back to the counter, pulling at her headdress. Vader noticed the man had disappeared and was thoroughly confused.

"Jax Mendenhall, if Delof is the curator, then Jax would be the guru. He's blind and a feeble old man, or at least that's what he'll tell you."

"Would he be right?" Vader asked, still angry at his distraction.

"Blind, yes, feeble, not even remotely. He's force sensitive, highly force sensitive. But he's like me, he doesn't really want to be. He cloaks himself and has remarkable empath abilities but beyond that he's just an old man. He was stranded here after some battle long ago and taught the physicians everything he knew about medicine, which was considerable considering he had been a healer from Jakarta on Thyferra" Vader's the press from his Master shrouded him once again in darkness.

"The Emperor is trying to use a more..- direct path to get your attention."

She rolled her eyes, "he's like a child, honestly. If he can't play with the toys, no one can." She stood and stretched, several pops and cracks were audible as she groaned, "not as young as I used to be, I used to be able to sit in that chair all night without a pain or ache," she said shaking her head she walked out, he could feel her awash with calm and collective energy, preparing to lie to her father.

She patted the headdress and ensured the veil was in place. Smiling she reflected on her recent graying moral code. Before she had been completely neutral until Vader had encouraged her to break rules. She threw up all her mental barriers before hailing Coruscant.

"Father," she said as she stood on the holo pad.

"Aja, my dear," his voice was slimy and smooth, "I need you to return to the capital." _Things in the senate must not be going well_, she mused. She felt his probing reach and reinforced her mental walls.

"Father, I will return tomorrow afternoon," she said, hoping to quell the storm.

"Spending quality time with Lord Vader?" he snapped, the sickly sweet tone turning angry.

"I am tending to the prosthetics, they needed maintenance."

"Unnecessary." He snapped.

"I am a healer, and as you and he study the ways of the Sith I study my medicines." The declaration was rout for he constantly chastised her for running away to Rhinnal, but it was less than a couple hours to the Capital, having her so close was optimal.

Hefi was across the galaxy and was not optimal.

Aja could easily read his thoughts and frowned at the line of thought, but she hesitated to say something when she felt a dark claw reaching out. She remained in silence until the slow cackle came from her Father.

The darkness was smothering, like a cold bucket of water on a Maladorian flame. _Vader, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. _She glanced up to see the Emperor smiling maliciously. Without another word she left the Holochamber in search for the source of the anger.

She was everything the Jedi stood for, what he had wanted to be so long ago. Jealously flared up when he thought of their lives separated. She had endured the Emperor's wrath long before the galaxy was prepared for him, she had survived him and in many ways, was so much stronger then the both of them. He walked out and glanced down the hall where she had gone. He had waited several minutes but he too was aching from sitting too long.

"Son, she's got her own heartbreak. But she be too busy fixing yours to concern herself with it." Vader was startled by the old man who was holding a messenger droid under his arm, his gaze distant and yet Vader felt the probing of the man and he reached out his hand, still flush with the darkness and anger.

"Don't you dare." He reached out in the Force and grabbed the man. When the voice reached out in his head.

_"Your sister will hate you.." _It was too much and he felt the growing flicker in his chest eclipsed by the raging darkness. His mind pushing the old man up to eye height. _"I know your secret, my traitorous apprentice" _he sang_. "Isn't family wonderful!"_

Aja had turned the corner and gasped at the site of the Darkness swirling around Vader the kind Jax. "Put him down. Now." She yelled, her Saber appearing in her hand "If you can't keep a lid on your temper then I will fix it for you." Vader dropped the man, who slumped against the wall unconsciously. She rushed to him and checked for a pulse. _Thank the heavens he's still alive, _She looked up to the sound of approaching footsteps where Yula came around the corner.

"I knew it. He's a menace and you're an enabler." Yula drew her blaster and aimed at Vader. The blaster was pulled from her hand and floated to Vader's.

"Would you two calm down. Jax will be fine. Vader has a temper and I apologies Yula, I thought he was better than this." She glared at him, he was immersed in the darkness, hate, fear and rage stoking the flame. "What happened in the five minutes I was gone? Anakin?" Vader was still glaring at Yula. "Hey!" she back handed his shoulder, "what happened?" Aja paled at the sensations that were rolling without hesitancy as his mask looked at her.

"The emperor knows. He knows our secret,"" Aja felt her eyes roll back and Yula yelling her name was the last thing she knew.

Vader got to her before anyone, catching her before she hit the ground. "He called her away specifically." Vader muttered, "The bastard is checking up on me." He cradled her head and pulled up the veil. He saw her chest rise and fall and he sighed.

"Aja," He heard the one called Yula say, "You monster, you leave her be." The woman's blaster had been dropped on the floor and he felt her trying to plan a way to shoot him. Ignoring her he picked up his sister and carried her to the cot in the room, sudden exhaustion falling on his limbs.

"I'm going to ask you not to kill me and go get her guard, I believe he's sleeping on their craft in the hanger." He felt her wariness and doubt, "I'm not going to kill my own sister." He said, shocking the Twi'lek. _The emperor knows, _he reflected, _No use keeping it a secret now._

" She's your-"

"Yes, and the longer you stand there and sputter, the more danger she's in. Now GO!" he yelled, his temper getting the best of him. She disappeared and he reached out in the Force.

_Aja._ He probed with no response._ Mally? Please wake up. I need your help._

_ Anakin, what happened to Mom. _The voice was that of a child, the innocence was disturbing to his darkened soul.

_She died, you knew that Tuskan Raiders abducted her. They tortured her and she died. And I avenged her._

"She would have been dis-a.. disappointed in you." He saw her eyes flutter open as her guard ran in, slightly disheveled.

"What happened." He demanded.

"She collapsed," Atam was in disbelief at the sight that had greeted him, the menacing Dark Lord cradling the blond head of the Princess. Her eyes blinked a couple times and she looked up at the dark mask, her hand cupping the cheek of his mask.

"Don't be angry." She said weakly.

"Milady? Did he hurt you." Atam said, his spike charged and humming.

"No, Atam." She said, "I'm fine, called the girls and we'll meet up with them on Rori and go to Hefi as I planned. There's no way I'm going back there now, not with him being-.. Evil."

"Wait, they're not at the capital?" Vader asked.

"Are you crazy? Leave them there, unprotected." Her eyes flashed anger at him, "I'm not an idiot."

"Do you have a plan, milady?"

"Yes, and it involves a refresher from the greatest Jedi ever." She looked at Vader. "I won't be the best padawan you ever had, but I'm motivated. It's time the bastard dies."

The house was just as elegant as she remembered, the Moon of Naboo was as beautiful as ever and now much quieter than it had been. Without the nervous energy of the Princess being on the run.

Padmé had been thankful that the Princess' household did not remain on Coruscant while she was off planet. She relaxed on the large plush couch watching her children play quietly. Obi Wan was standing in the corner of the room, looking out the large window at the luminescent green planet and was obviously deep in thought. She was suddenly struck with a memory of Aja meditating on the starship.

She had found an untitled book hidden in a corner, it looked ancient and she had passed over it until an image of a striking man caught her eye. Opening the book she flipped through all the holos of what looked like someone's personally collection of media articles dating back to the Clone Wars, specifically following Anakin in his heyday. She was thumbing through the articles, every once and a while seeing his handsome face. The pain struck her heart as she thought of the large dark creature that possessed his body, kneeling at her feet, shaking with emotion. The memory smacked her in the face and she clamped her teeth down on her lower lip to stop the emotion.

"Padmé, are you alright?" Obi Wan's disconnected voice floated across the room. She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"I just want my husband back, I want the impossible," Her eyes met his warm hazel ones and she smiled sadly, looking back at the album Aja had compiled of her brother. _Probably the closest thing she'd have to family pictures_. She turned the page and the picture of his beautiful features as he appeared to be staring out at the exploding ship. It was a once in a million shot and she vaguely recalled it from her days living in near constant terror of his escapades. She had spent years in debilitating fear and unwavering devotion to Anakin during those times. His encrypted messages he sent through media to her would have been humorous had there been time to actually consider the state of their marriage.

"_My devotion to this war is fueled by passion for peace."_

"_A wise friend once told me that freedom is only obtainable through democracy, and I agreed with them."_

"_I do this for one reason and one reason only"_ He had told her to look at the media, and that everything he said was with her in mind. The holo-news had followed The Hero with No Fear and The Negotiator like a leashed slave, knowing that the two had been the ground shakers in the war.

"Aja was sure he was returning. That there was good in him. She gave me her word."

"But is her word enough?" She caught Obi Wan's eyes from across the room. "The man who was Anakin must surely be dead." Her throat was stiff with smothered heartbreak, "Anakin is dead."

"I can repair you, but it will be difficult to fix until I am free to do so without fear of death and if I'm on the run, I won't have access to the tech I need," He nodded, grateful at her blunt honesty.

They sat in the hold of the shuttle, Vader's very soul in a painful conflict as he prodded the small glimmer of light in his chest. He felt it, and it was roughly in the shape of two small children and two women. He had a family to protect, not that Aja couldn't protect herself, and Padmé had done an obvious admirable job of hiding from their probes and the massive reach.

"Where will we go?" He asked, suddenly concerned about his own inability to hide. With the helmet and suit he was one of the most recognizable faces in the galaxy.

"Well, we have to go to Rori to pick up.. reinforcements." She stared at him and was suddenly nervous. "I must tell you, there is someone there that you may not be appreciative of." She relaxed her shielding and let the memory of meeting Obi Wan. Anger and resentment bloomed in his chest, fighting against the recent strengthening light. He stood and paced, letting his hate and anger out. Thinking of his old master, of what the man had done pushed him into the darkness and he spun to a solemn and quiet Aja. His muscles were boiling with rage and hate and wanting something to attack. But she sat still and quiet.

"Why. Of all the people in the galaxy, why him."

"Because he knows Anakin Skywalker better than everyone else in the Galaxy. Better then Padmé, better than me, better than his mother."

"And I am not Anakin Skywalker."

"But you will be." Aja finally looked up at him and smiled. She stood and he felt a surge of warmth and light encase him. Resting a hand on his shoulder and looked deep past the red eye plates. "You will be very soon. I won't pull you out of that suit until you are ready."

"And what will deem that?"

"You will. When you're ready to put Darth Vader in the past and set aside the anger and fear and hate, I will save you." She looked at him, her blue eyes turning steely with tenacious resolve. In that moment he saw it, he saw Anakin Skywalker in her eyes. The tall handsome man with the confident swagger of a expertly skilled Jedi, he saw the young man he had been before events caused his heart and soul to age ten years.

He saw it all in the blink of an eye, in a mirror pair of blue eyes that were hidden under the mask.

The Emperor was concerned. Neither his daughter nor his apprentice had returned from their excursion and he felt the disturbance in the Force growing more unstable since they had met. His suspicions had increased when a servant had mentioned the two spending much time together.

The Force had been disturbed while Aja had been on planet, but he had placed her fear of him as the reasoning, But the disturbance of their beloved Chosen One would upset the balance, he sneered at the name. Their 'Chosen One' had done him proud when he had heard of his attack on Senator Amidala. The woman had been a thorn in his side since the beginning when she had been Queen, and her little petition had been the birthplace of the sporadic rebellion dispersed across the stars.

With the two Skywalker's meeting and joining forces, they would be unstoppable, despite Vader's disabilities. They would be powerful together and fatal to all those who opposed them. But with Aja remaining steadfast in the light, there was only two options, Vader would kill her, or join her. His disgusting affection for family betraying his inevitable choice.

This was becoming increasingly dismal, and the Emperor had a odd sensation, a feeling he had not felt in a long time.

Fear.

He had to think of a way to keep her away from him. To lure her away from him. He would be hopelessly devoted, but she had never known family, and he would use that to his advantage.


	8. Must Make You Strong

_I was tied, but now unbound_

_My head is off the ground_

_For a long time I was so weary_

_Tired of the sound, I've heard before,_

_The gnawing of the night time at the door,_

_Haunted by the things I've made_

"Again." She said, the more time he was spending with her the more he saw similarities between them, and the small differences. They had been training for more than an hour and a light sheen of sweat covered her face. They drew their sabers to attack positions and began, him critiquing her as they went.

"Move your feet farther apart, or you're going to tip over."

"Move your elbows away from your face, unless you can see thru them."

"Pull your arms down, your taller than your stance is allowing to accommodate for, and I'm not going to fight fairly Mally."

"Try that again and you'll figure out how I lost my legs." He said quietly. Instantly her focus had diverted from their fight to his somber words. Her momentary loss of focus and he expertly flipped the purple saber from her hand and caught it deftly in his left.

"I don't need a saber to beat you." Her words were contemptuous but the sparkle in her eye showed she was joking. He tossed her saber back and sat down on the bench behind him.

_I'd be too frightened to tease a senator._ The words echoed of a happier time. _Try and kill me, Again._ Her face had been anger and hate and pain wrapped up in fear and loathing.

She dropped the saber and stood with her head cocked, "Why so sad big brother?" He stood and walked past her, looking out at the stars.

"Do I deserve redemption? Do I deserve my family? After everything I've done, I've allowed so much to happen.." Aja nodded and walked towards the sleeping quarters, returning shortly with a data pad, flipping through she seemed intent on finding something.

"You see this picture," she said suddenly, holding up a picture of a mighty Anakin Skywalker. He recognized the scene as the day that the Senate had been attacked, Padmé had been in possession of his lightsaber. The picture appeared as he was walking out of the grand doors, a large smile on his wide handsome face after a calming chat with his wife. "This is the man who deserves his family, hell, this is the man who is owed so many times that the Galaxy will be forced to forgive any and all wrong deeds." She looked at the picture and smiled sadly, "this is the man who deserves his family. That was a dumb question to ask."

"And what's the right one?" he said snidely, angered at her remark.

"Can you be the Hero with No Fear once again? Can you be Anakin Skywalker? Can you forgive yourself. For only in forgiveness can you start to heal." Her wise statement smarted as he recalled all the wise Jedi he had learned from, all the wasted Jedi blood on his hands. But Skywalker's hands had blood on them too. All the men he had killed during the war, men that the Republic had claimed were evil

"Milady? We've entered Sub-light." Atam's voice echoed, "we'll be landing on the pad in about 20 minutes." Aja nodded, still deep in emotion with her brother. Suddenly realising that not only was Atam expecting an answer, but that one could not hear a nod.

"Thanks Atam. We're ready."

"He's a gem." Vader said wryly. Aja laughed at the crack, all tension disappearing. She stood beside him staring out at the planet they were approaching.

"Found him on Corrillia after being fired from guarding the monarchy. He's the only one to have a family. He left them after I saved his family, swearing that he owed me a life debt, to which he's repaid more times than any man in the Imperial forces." Vader stood, the image of somberness.

"Does he visit them?"

"No. He hasn't seen his family in nearly ten years. His son and wife would write occasionally, but they stopped some time ago." Aja studied her brother, feeling the confusion and sadness in his own heart. A burst of empathy washed over her and she wrapped her long thin arms around him and hugged him.

"I know you missed the first two years of their lives, but don't let your self-loathing force you to write yourself out of the rest of their lives. There are still many chapters in their lives for you to be a part of."

The shuttle landed and three figures on the pad waiting for them. "That is not up to me. It's up to her." He nodded at Padmé who was on the pad, her arms crossed and her face in a scowl. The ramp went down and Aja walked down, accompanied by Vader to the surprise of everyone but Obi Wan who had felt his former apprentice and best friend's anger and hate.

Emotions that had been expected. But he had been surprised that they disappeared quickly.

Streaked with emotions beneath the surface of the darkness, the warmth of the bond he had with his sister, after only a few short weeks of knowing her, was a solid thing. They were connected on a level that he couldn't understand. Nor could he understand the love he held as soon as he had seen Padmé. No longer hiding his affection, Obi Wan could feel the pain and love that was expertly hidden under the mask.

Aja and Vader came to a stop just short of where they were standing. Captain Atam skirted around them and walked into the house, knowing his place to ignore the confrontation.

"Why is he here." Meela said poisonously, breaking the tension.

"He is my Brother and has more reason to be here than you do." Aja snapped at the girl, "Do not attack him for something that isn't his fault."

"And nearly killing Padmé wasn't his fault?" Both Aja and Obi Wan felt the rise of dark pain stir inside Vader at the vile words of the young bodyguard. And both of them were equally surprised when Padmé spoke first.

"Leave him alone Meela," Padmé said, her eyes still fixed on Vader, and his on her, "Leave him be." And with that she spun on her heels and fled to the house.

_Go after her. Ask about the children._ Aja's voice whispered through their bond. _You deserve to at least meet them. _He hesitated for a few seconds and then went after her. Meela tried to go but was held back by an invisible hand on her arm.

"He won't hurt her." Aja said quietly. Obi Wan frowned in disagreement but said nothing, and the small girl was in a rage of hate and fear. Her directives had just been overruled and with the supernatural powers holding her back, she had no other option but to swallow the injustice.

Obi Wan's eyes tracked Vader, sensing everything the young man was feeling, the confusion, the anger. But there was something promising. "He's returning to the Light." He said obscurely.

Aja nodded, "He has been for some time. He never truly immersed in the darkness. Like a tea bag steeped in hot water. The water may be turned brown, but it remains water." Her comment confused Meela even more. The two were talking like old friends and yet had only met on one occasion.

"Our mutual understanding of the Force allows us to be more connected." Aja said boldly, Obi Wan blushed at her phrasing but ignored it. "I should go see to the children." Aja nodded and followed him. Happy to once again see her niece and nephew.

"Padmé, wait." Vader caught up with her as she stalked back in the house. Catching up with her in the formal sitting room. "Please." He shuddered at the strangeness of his voice, but ignored all thoughts when she spun around.

"Here to take them away from me." She spat. "You're here for the children."

"No. Well-" he sputtered and fumbled, Padmé suppressing her malicious delight at his awkwardness. "I would like to meet them, but that's not why I have come." He said finally. "I came for you." Fear started growing in her chest. "No! I mean-" he tried to stop her fear but just started making things worse. He muttered a few choice Huttese curses and slumped in the chair.

"How do I say this without scaring you, or making you angry." He looked up at her, Her strength echoing an aura of power around her, her beauty just as radiant as it had ever been. He sensed conflict in her as she was trying not to feel sympathy to his struggle. She lost the inner fight as sat on the chair opposite him.

"Say your peace. You get one chance." She said. Ever the politician. Ever the diplomat. Everyone deserved a chance to say their peace.

"It started the night you told me about the twins…"

"..And then when she told me about the children, I just felt something.. Snap." He said, "I no longer feel the anger and the rage as I once did. I feel bitter towards the Emperor, and hate Obi Wan, but Mally has been attempting to quell that particular storm." He clench a fist at the sensation of both Aja and Obi Wan in the adjoining room with the children. "They're watching me right now."

"Mally?"

"Her name was Amallakin when she was my sister. I call her as such." Padmé was pensive and quiet.

"And what are you going to do about your Master?" she asked.

"The Galaxy is not the place I thought it would be. He needs to be removed." His deep voice made her shudder and recoil.

"You're going to kill him."

"I will if it takes me my last breath." He said bluntly, "and in this thing it's quite possible." Padmé looked at the mask and for a moment he swore that there was concern in her eyes, but it was fleeting and disappeared. "May I meet the children?"

She nodded and sighed, "There isn't really a choice is there." She said angrily as she whipped around and attempted to storm off.

A large gloved hand rested on her shoulder and gently pulled her back, "There is always a choice Padmé. You will always have a choice."

Padmé led him into the room where the children were playing with Aja, while Obi Wan meditated in the corner. Aja looked up and smiled, picking up young Luke who was clinging to his Aunt.

"Ajie, Ajie." Leia said, looking at Luke who in turn whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Placing Luke on the floor she reached out and grabbed Padmé's hand. "Let's allow them to acquaint themselves.

"You're our Daddy aren't you?" Leia asked, her warm brown eyes startling Vader. He suddenly felt nervous and his heart hammered at a rapid rhythm.

"Why do you think that little one?" He asked as he sat down, Vader felt his anxiety go up and he glanced out to Aja and Padmé speaking to each other. Obi Wan continuing to meditate.

"I don't know, I just do. Luke thinks so to." Leia said confidently. Aja had told him how remarkable the children were, his children, but he hadn't understood what she had meant it till just that second.

"Does it scare you?"

"No, but I don't like that." She said pointing at the mask, "Luke thinks the lights are pretty." He watched the two interact, at first he believed that Luke was terribly shy, but now that he'd seen them interact, they were more dynamic then just 'just shy' it was more like they were one person, Leia just happened to be the mouth just this moment, and she had inherited her Mother's personality to go with it.

"_You're a slave?"  
"I'm a person and my name is Anakin."_ That day would forever be ingrained in his mind, but he was unceremoniously pulled from his memories by two small bodies crawling onto his lap.

Leia snuggled into his shoulder, attempting to understand this man who was her Father. Luke was staring at the control panel that was built into his chest. He gently rested a hand on the control panel. Not pressing buttons like he would expect a child to, but in a tender manner that brought tears to his eyes.

"You're my Daddy." Luke said quietly, his large blue eyes staring at Vader.

"Yes son, I'm your father."

"Momma said Dad was dead." Luke said accusingly.

"She did not know I was alive. As I thought she was dead." Luke nodded, accepting the answer, he too snuggled into Vader's armored shoulder.

"Your conflicted." The austere voice said and Vader turned to Obi Wan who had abandoned his meditation, or ruse of meditation.

"What's it to you Old Man." Vader said hotly. His anger and revulsion at the sight of his old master was thick with vile. Obi Wan assessed the man who sat, smiling inwardly at the site of the infamous Darth Vader with two small bodies snuggled on his lap. "What the hell are you doing here anyway."

"I'm here at the request of your sister. And Padmé." He threw in for good measure. They glared at each other, Vader sickened at the connection they still had. It had been three years exactly that the man had abandon him on Mustafar, augmented by his lightsaber. But the man had been too afraid finish him. "I have done nothing.."

"You left me to burn, in agony old man. You should have killed me, but you were too much of a coward." Both heard Padmé and Aja's conversation stop. "What noble act pressed you to leave me in excruciating pain rather than death." The cold words were quiet, but all the Force Sensitives could feel the despair emanating from Vader.

"I told you An-.." Obi Wan stopped himself from saying the name that burnt his tongue, "You were my brother, I loved you." Obi Wan, too overcome with emotions, fled.

"Obi did this Daddy," Luke said softly, both children startled by the burst of anger.

"Yes son," He said, knowing lying to them would be useless. Luke and Leia were far too young to understand and yet, seemingly through the force, the understood everything. Padmé was concerned at the look the children were giving their father and acted quickly.

"Ok children, lunch is ready, into the Kitchen." Aja and Padmé exchanged a look and Meela followed the children into the kitchen, Padmé sought Obi Wan out and Aja plopped down beside Vader.

"More practice Big Brother?" She said. "I need to learn fast." Vader nodded, thankful that she didn't press for information, or tried to make him feel better as Padmé would have once upon a time. Physical exertion was exactly what he needed.

He had been pleasantly surprised when she had led them to a large gym. Tossing him a practice saber she took her stance.

They fought for nearly an hour, until she was sticky with sweat and his respirator was furiously pushing air into his lungs. She walked over to a corner where a small kitchenette was and withdrew a bottle of green liquid, opened the lid and started drinking, laughing at his recoiling at the revolting sight. "It's Guroot juice. It's beneficial to the body." He stood patiently while she regained her breath, his own slowing rapidly.

Wiping a sleeve across her mouth she put the drink down and her saber snapped to her hand on command. "ok, again." He was thoroughly impressed at her skills, her connection to the force was strong and she relied on it heavily, their saber's nearly invisible at the speed in which they flipped and twirled around each other. After many minutes he could feel eyes watching their performance and saw a mop of blond hair fluttering around.

"Ajie, Ajie!" Little Luke cried out, "Fightin is bad." He fought back the jealously as the boy ran into his Aunt's arms and she picked him up.

"Do you like Rori, Luke?" Vader could feel the eyes of his wife watching him, and he remained passive and still, his eyes glued on his son. The boy nodded and as he hugged his Aunt, Vader wondered if the boy felt the connection as he did. His eyes lingered on the boy and his heart cried out at the simmering warmth of his son and his sister. The light had been painful, and caused his heart to simmer with the burn. But he knew that it was necessary return if he were to have any chance at knowing his children.

"Why are you'n daddy fightin?" Luke asked innocently.

"We're practicing Son." He let the practice saber clatter to the ground and his large hand cup his son's head. Aja lifted Luke off of her hip and passed him to Vader, who grabbed the boy and looked at him. He had the big Skywalker blue eyes and blond mop of hair. Luke was a mirror to him, to a day when he was young and innocent. He barely remembered Aja, but they were three years old when they were separated, he couldn't help but draw parallels to his own children.

"We were not as close." Aja said bluntly, "I was forced to be the Queen's shadow on the ship and you were always in the engine room fixing things, we never saw each other but to sleep." Vader remembered Garulla the Hutt, but this ship she spoke of he did not. It felt like his memory had been wiped, like someone had made him forget his sister.

Her own shining blue eyes boring into him with intensity, Luke's small hands holding onto him tightly. This would be his redemption. Killing the man that tormented and tortured his sister, that threatened his children and most important, the man that drove him away from the one he loved most.

He could feel Padmé watching him intently, her own conflict stopping her from snatching her son from the demon in the mask, she knew that she could no longer stand in the way of her children and their father, as much as she wanted to, as much as she hated him, there was something else tainting her opinion.

It was memories. Beautiful memories. Their wedding, the ten days they spent on Naboo after he'd been knighted, the dark mornings during the war when he would slip into their bed and she'd wake up to his soft snore, the awestruck way he had stared at her burgeoning stomach heavy with his children. Memories that spanned all the way back to the little boy in shop.

If he could become Anakin once more, she was unsure if she would be able to resist him. She wasn't sure if her heart could guard itself from the man she had been mourning for three years. She was completely unsure. And it terrified her.

They emerged from the gym, Padmé and Aja each carrying a child. Obi Wan was hovering in the corner, still on edge from the lashing Vader had given him. He looked to the menacing presence, but he sensed that the tall Sith's mind was elsewhere. "Why, Mally? Why did he want a child?"

"He had a vision. Or at least that's what I gathered?"

"You gathered?"

"He had always been bitter that the Jedi hadn't recognized his talents, much it the way I was embittered." She shot a look to Obi Wan and barreled on, "But he was on the ship trying to talk sense into the slavers, on behalf of the Republic. They were kind people, Anakin, good slavers," She gave a dry laugh, "I realise that's an oxymoron, but I digress."

She glanced at the tall dark figure and inhaled sharply, "We were presented to him, as proof that we were all being treated well. I was the hand girl to the Queen and you were fixing things in the belly of the ship. We didn't see each other unless we were sleeping, but he presented us together, without Mother. He saw us and had a .. fit of some sort."

"A premonition."

She nodded, "It was you Anakin. He saw your – transformation- your fall from grace."

"Mustafar?" She shrugged.

"He had everything planned from the moment he first saw us. He saw that he would be the most powerful Sith there had ever been, he saw that he would hold the Galaxy in his hand. He had planned to take you and seek out Plagueis, but our owner coveted you as well. The Slaver considered you his prize possession. I was just another Slave Girl."

Obi Wan watched Vader's hand reach out and a memory flashed, Anakin's hand reaching out and strangling Padmé, but Aja had shot him a look and embrace the tall Sith. He swore that his current state could not properly comfort her.

"I'm sorry Mally, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise for being better than me. I have books and books full of proof of that." She giggled and felt the warmth seep across their unsullied connection. His comlink sounded and he released his Sister.

"Yes?"

"The Emperor has made Contact, my lord. He requests your presence. On the capital."


	9. True Love is Suicide

_I know you know we've had some good times_

_Now they have their own hiding place_

_Well I can promise you tomorrow_

_But I can't buy back yesterday_

The sojourn had been nerve-wracking but he had been cause to have more fear when the Emperor had done nothing. He had requested Vader attend a few meeting's to ensure that Bail Organa and his band of Republic loyalist were prevented from obtaining more power. He had been in the Capital a day and was already itching to leave.

He had asked Aja to remain on the forest moon, a place that the Emperor had no knowledge of, and she relented. Finally free he was racing back, to his sister, to his children and to his wife.

Vader landed on the moon, fear making his heart race. He was; for the first time, grateful for his suit that breathed for him, for he knew that if he were truly in control he would be near hyperventilation.

He sensed one bright presence, a scorching sun, and two nearly equally bright presences. Aja and his children. He was smiling until he recognized another.

Kenobi.

Rage ripped through him. He had evaded detection until now and had him, and he wasn't alone.

Vader stepped off the shuttle and guarded himself against probing from the Jedi. He crossed the pad and noticed another standing in the doorway.

It was Leia, and she was grinning ear to ear, "Daddy!" Her chubby little arms reached into the air, and he scooped her up, resting her on his hip, an act that felt so natural it had to be criminal. He didn't deserve this.

"How are you Princess?"

"Happy, Daddy," she giggled and stared at his face, unnerving him.

All rage from moments ago had disappeared while his daughter was in his arms, "What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Auntie Aja said that you had just landed. Did you land on your feet Daddy? I always land on my feet." He tried to suppress it, but the rumbling laugh would not be buried. The innocent large brown eyes stared back at him. Waiting for a response.

"No little one, I haven't always landed on my feet, but I will make sure you always do." The hedging presence of his former Master made itself known as he walked down the path to the large house. Obi Wan's fear was heightened when he saw the little girl held by the Sith.

"Let her go Vader." He said, finally coming into view.

"She is my daughter, what right do you have to tell me otherwise." The bobbing Blond head of Luke appeared with his Aunt and the boy raced up to his father. A streak appeared between them and Aja held up her hands. "No. Stop. Both of you. Not in front of the children."

"Princess, he is a Sith." Obi Wan said quietly, unable to stop the actions. Aja shot her eyes at Obi Wan and shook her head.

"Daddy!" Vader reached down and scooped up Luke in his other arm, holding the boy on the other side of his sister.

"And what about you Luke?" Vader said, ignoring the two adults, one of whom was glaring at him, "Do you always land on your feet?"

"Luke fell yesterday." Leia announced, "He hurt his knee, but Mommy kissed it better,"

"Yes, your Mother has that talent." Luke stared up at his father's cold mask, feeling the joy beneath it. He laid one small hand on the motionless face of his father and smiled. Aja nodded and looped her arm through one of Obi Wan's, pulling him back to separate the two.

"Padmé's in the front room, the children will show you where." He felt her affection drift across and she shot him a cheeky grin before removing Obi Wan from the room. The Jedi was most offended and even more concerned.

"He's going to-"

"Going to what? Kill them? He would have done so when I let Leia run to greet him."

"You-.."

"Yes, because I felt that that if you have been the one to greet him, we'd be burning your corpse right now." She said emotionlessly, "You're welcome." Obi Wan's hand clenched. He inhaled a deep breath to expel the anger that had swelled in his chest.

"It is not your place to interfere."

"I will not let your Jedi rules throw my Brother back into the darkness."

"Oh, it was our Jedi ways?"

"Did you not, in the Republic's final days, ask him to watch the Chancellor? Spy on him? Did you not notice the conflict in him before you left? Conflict you put down to anger at the Council?" She said, smiling triumphantly at the red flush on Obi Wan's face, "Were you, or were you not on Coruscant when they wanted to arrest my Father, the night Anakin swore his allegiance to the Sith?"

The flush deepened. It had never sat well with Obi Wan on Yoda's decision on Anakin. He felt every bit of the failure he had felt that ugly day on Mustafar. "Do not blame my brother, he will atone for his mistakes, as you must atone for yours." Her eyes flashed with bitter rage and Obi Wan felt a flash of fear of the girl. Vader had the same swagger that had frustrated Obi Wan in the days when Vader had been Anakin. The ego Anakin came from the knowledge that no one could best him, no one was as strong as him.

Aja did not have that swagger, which made her ever more lethal. For if she wished you dead, surely she could make short work of it. Many underestimated the Princess, and he had caught himself of the error.

She had followed Vader and Obi Wan followed her. His fear for the children and Padmé now mounting. But the sight of the happy family was another image that he couldn't compute. Padmé's wide grin at the sight of the twins jockeying for their father's attention, Aja seated calmly, her eyes never drifting far from the four. She glanced at him and their eyes caught one another. _Leave them be, _he heard through the Force, an act that in itself was unsettling, _they'll figure it out_. He withdrew the heavy Lightsaber that he had been carrying around for three years set it on the table, and quickly retreated.

The large white lightsaber didn't go unnoticed by Vader who saw it and was momentarily distracted from his family. _Kenobi_

_What is it?_

_ My old Lightsaber. My Jedi blade from.. before_. She nodded and quickly crossed the room, _I'll have it for you when you need it, when you're ready_. She looked at him and smiled. Leaving the room silently she followed the old Jedi, knowing he was tormented by his memories. He would need a friend to help him past, for she knew that Anakin wouldn't be the only one suffering.

"Obi Wan. Wait."

"Wanting to scold me more?" The Jedi asked, a tone she had not expected. She walked past him and opened the doors to the outside. The balcony encircled the house and offered a staggering view of the forest below. He stood still until she rolled her eyes and waved her hand for him to come out.

"This house was once a monastery. A strong hold. It had been converted and then forgotten. It is mighty and would withstand any battle, and yet even this house has it's weakness's. It is not all powerful. Some may put their faith in it. They may believe it more omnipotent than other houses, but it remains nothing more than a house. As such can be said for men." Obi Wan glared at her back. Understanding her analogy but not wanting to accept it.

"You too are made of clay, great Jedi." She said, "You are not immortal. You are not immune." Obi Wan felt the irritation and was embittered by the truth behind her words.

"I saved you in that dark bar because I felt your fear. I told you my story because I needed more allies to save him. It was you that made me connect the dots, it was your reaction that sent me back to him."

"No." Obi Wan said, recalling her expression when he had heard her tale, "I'm-"

"It is thanks to you that he reached out to me, that I told him, showed him the note." She turned around from her spot on the balcony and cupped the old Jedi's cheek, "You sent me straight back to my brother."

His large dark frame stood before the window, staring out at the luminescent planet above, his smind a drift in memories. He didn't sleep anymore. Or at least he didn't sleep well anymore. For three years he had been plagued ceaselessly with nightmares. His mother's death, the death of the Jedi, and most importantly, his own hand reaching out to kill Padmé. _She's not dead_ he reminded himself. He was standing in the darkened office, unsure of how much time had passed.

"I nearly gave up." She said quietly, her presence startling him, spinning around he saw the petite figure of his wife, she too was staring up at the Planet, "Complications arouse with the pregnancy, and I felt myself slipping. But then I thought of our wedding, of Geonosis, of that little boy in the star cruiser for the first time saying that space was cold."

He felt her anguish, her pain. "They wanted to separate the children, but I couldn't let that happen. You may have been as good as dead to me, but they needed a mother. I didn't want to go on, still don't. But they are my children." Her voice was thick with emotion. "I kept thinking, 'Anakin wouldn't want me to give up. He wouldn't want me to abandon them.'"

He glanced back at the screen in the office. He had been watching her funeral, trying to see the depiction, but still couldn't find the fault.

Both of them were silent for a long time. He looked up from the paused image displayed clearly on the screen. The beautiful woman in the blue silk dress, a prominent protruding stomach, telling of a far larger sadness that none of the parishioners walking behind the displayed craft foretold. He should have seen it. Their faces were solemn, but not distraught with agony, they were not rapt with grief. He had told himself none had mourned her loss more than he, but still he should have seen.

"Padmé, you can't begin to understand how sorry I am. I never meant for all this to happen." She remained silent and moved to the window, looking out at the vista.

"How could you? All I ever did was love you," the pain in her voice cracking and tears fell onto her cheeks.

"I loved you, Padmé, I love you still. More than anything in the universe. And he exploited that." His tone became bitter and harsh, "I told you of my dream. My dream of you dying in childbirth, but what anyone but the Emperor failed to understand was the extent I would go to, the insanity I had been driven to by that image. Then Obi Wan asked me to watch Palpatine and it all spiraled out of control. It all went wrong."

Padmé finally looked at him standing on the other side of the room, the tall black figure looking out the other window of the panoramic. Her still dead image between them, her death, their children, his darkness would always come between them.

"Mustafar, will always be the bleakest day of our lives."

"It's far more than bleak Padmé. That was the day my life ended." His tone was so final, so wretched she couldn't help but bridge the space between them. She padded over, closing the image on the desk, and laid a gentle hand on his armored shoulder. "It was the day I was told I had killed you. That you and our baby had died. From that moment, there was nothing left for me in the universe."

"Nothing until Aja." He was slouched against the glass, his head bowed in shame.

"Not even Mally could pull me out of that frozen flame. It wasn't until I saw your face that I knew I could try again. I could deal with your anger, your hate, they were painful, but I could endure. What I couldn't handle was a universe without you." He finally turned around and cupped her cheek. She froze, unsure of what to do.

"I could barely survive during the War being away from you for weeks on end, I hated the secrecy of our relationship always ate at me. So many times I wanted to just tell Obi Wan, the council so I wouldn't have to hide, that I could stand beside you proudly, publically." Her wide brown eyes watered and she stepped back. "But I couldn't. I had to be a man better than what I was, for you were a woman better than any other in the galaxy."

The pain of her rejection stung but he pressed forward. "And then you told me I was going to be a father, and I knew that everything would change. But I didn't see how it would have to change adversely. We were ushering in something that would be so beautiful-.. Our child would be nothing but a blessing." _We're not going to worry.. our Baby is a blessing,_ the echoing words of a happier time blew through the room, "I had so much, you had given me so much. And I threw it all away for nothing but this." He touched his mask and he slumped in the hollowness of his heart.

"Yes you did." She said, not attempting to quell her tears anymore, her face wet with sorrow. The emotions he was dredging up were painful, she had listened to the Jedi and been told that he was a dangerous thing, a monster. But a part of her knew, had always known , that Anakin was in that evil black suit, that her Ani still lived inside.

Her pain reverberated inside him, dejected, he moved to the door, "Whatever it is worth, Padmé, I am truly sorry, for everything." She turned around to say something, but his billowing cloak was all that could be seen.

Vader marched through the house, leaving her to her thoughts, and ended up outside. He was standing on the balcony, staring out at the lush forest below. He leaned over and looked straight down. It was easily several kilometers down but the dizzying height invigorated him.

Heights had never scared him, even as a child, he had recalled being a teenager and climbing to the roof of the Jedi Temple. It had been exhilarating until the scolding from Obi Wan. He chuckled at the memory of a day when the man hadn't been his sworn enemy.

Finding his sister had been a blessing and a curse. She had begun to thaw him, but she alone couldn't manage the mighty guilt that had weighted him down. Only Padmé's forgiveness would accomplished that.

"You always liked being on the high ground." The tentative voice came from behind him and he whipped around and saw Obi Wan leaning against the arch, he could feel Aja not feet away. _Always being watched._ He exhaled sharply.

"It was always helpful when I had to inevitably save you Old Man." He jibbed. He had meant to be cruel, but the remark came out more teasingly, more like the man he had been than the image would tell.

"Cato Neimoidia doesn't count." He snapped.

"Only to you, fool." Obi Wan was taken aback that Vader had not immediately drawn his blade. His first reaction to seeing the large Sith on the balcony had been to toss him over the edge, but he had done that before in one of Anakin's great plans.

He always landed on his feet. All but once. When he had removed them. "Is forgiveness possible?" Obi Wan asked hesitantly, unsure of where the words were coming. But Aja's actions earlier had inspired him.

"I would ask the same thing. Killing me has crossed your mind twice, as has removing me from my family. Your inaction is telling." Vader said ominously. _Think of that teenager_, the feminine voice whispered _Would Anakin say that?_ Obi Wan thought to the gawky teen that he had scolded for reckless behaviors his entire childhood. From loosing lightsabers to the foolish flying that only he attempted and succeeded at.

"Do you remember when I was Rako Hardeen? And you were furious at my deception?" Obi Wan didn't need him to respond. He was surprised that the emotions were rustled in the large Sith "Anakin, as best you tried, you couldn't kill me because you had sensed a deception."

Obi Wan turned his back as he though to the darkest day in his life, staring at the charred corpse of his best friend, his brother. "You couldn't kill me as I couldn't kill you that day on Mustafar. I just couldn't. I begged Yoda to go in my place. I felt sick the entire time, knowing the confrontation had to happen. Never in even my darkest nightmares had I thought it would have ended as it did. And not a day passes that I don't feel ill about what happened. I regret that day more than any in my existence."

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned around, the churning emotions telling him far more than the stony mask. "I was supposed to have left Mustafar by the time Padmé arrived. But I was so .. distraught by all that I had done, I spent nearly an hour weeping in remorse, but what was done was done. The Emperor had ordered me to do it. It was a direct order. I couldn't disobey him. I was a soldier," He dropped his hand from Obi Wan's shoulder and the two stood side by side.

"But there's more to it than that."

"The day we rescued Palpatine, you remember it?"

"Far better than I should."

"Padmé met me in the shadows of the senate building. You told me to go with the Politicians" He hung his head. "We had married in secret just before the war, after Geonosis and had kept it a secret from almost everyone until something happened. It was the most wonderful thing in the cosmos."

"She was pregnant."

The large black helmet didn't move, the only sound that could be heard was his respirator, "She told me, and I felt like nothing else mattered. Not the war, not the Jedi, not even you." A shuddering breath came and Vader clenched his fists. "Then I started having the dreams."

Obi Wan knew well of Anakin's dreams. Portent of things to come, and almost never did they not pass, "I dreamt Padmé died in childbirth. Day after day and all I could see was her face twisted in pain. I hadn't been there for my Mother, but I knew I would sell my soul to the devil himself to save her." The stony mask looked at Obi Wan and he could see beneath it. The tormented feeling's painting a clear image of the distraught face.

"I got exactly what I asked for."

Neither man moved, Vader felt Aja hovering, but rather than ensure their safety she was calming him, Padmé and her sitting just inside, "But in the end, rather than saving her I destroyed everything I believed in, I destroyed everything I-" He stuttered and couldn't keep going.

"The darkness had consumed me by the time you had arrived. It was easy to hide rather than have to face what had happened. I didn't want to be remorseful. I honestly believed that the Jedi had turned. I saw Master Windu attack the Chancellor and didn't know what else to think."

"I feel like there's something you're not saying."

"You asked me to watch the Chancellor. He asked to meet at the Opera, and proceeded to tell me a story of a Sith who could save loved ones from death. He knew, somehow the bastard knew we were married. Aja said it was him who sent me the dreams, that Dooku arranged for my Mother to be captured." Obi Wan finally gasped, looking at the man.

Tragedy had followed him from birth, "And you know how it ended. I did want to kill you on Mustafar, but I was so far gone.. well to attack.. to harm.. To do what I did, I had lost my mind. I was insane. I was beyond mad."

He could feel the remorse in the young man and made a decision. He made it with his heart, an action that he had been taught all his life not to do, and yet here he was. "I forgive you Anakin. Is there any way you could ever forgive a blind old fool?"

"Yes. Just remember they're your words not mine." He cracked. The two roared in laughter. Padmé rushed outside, fearing they had begun fighting, and was astonished to see the two laughing like the past three years had never happened.

"I told you Padmé, boys don't like talking," Aja's voice rang triumphant, "but given no other choice, they will inevitably kiss and make up. They're not natural grudge holders. That being said," She shot her eyes at her sister in law, "You really need to stop stealing my gowns." She noticed the fine dress the woman was wearing and shook her head, "That would get you a year on Dathomir if your husband rip my arms off." She tittered and looped her arm around Obi Wan.

"All better?"

"Yes. Please remove yourself from me Princess."

Vader was pleased to see the old man blush, "What Jedi? You wouldn't be afraid of a woman?" Aja teased, "I didn't think Jedi were afraid of anything." She tossed her head back and laughed, the golden melodic sound warming the three broken hearts.

"You need to sleep." She was trying to get him to return to the _Executor_ which was orbiting Naboo. He could be there in less than hour, but like a true Skywalker, he was being difficult.

"I'm not leaving you and Padmé and the kids." He said. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You are so stubborn."

"Takes one to know one." He retaliated. They continue to stare until the air crackled with energy from the Force.

"Do I need to throw water on you two?" Obi Wan's malevolent voice came from the door.

"He needs to sleep. You got a couple winks while I was doing tests, but that's it in the past, what, 48 hours?"

"24. I have learned not to need sleep. Sleep is only necessary to the weak."

"That's bantha poo-doo and you know it." She glared at him. "Go to the _Executor_, tell the Emperor that you have followed me to Hefi and are guarding me there."

"He'll see-"

"Yes he will. But he's too scared to ask. You MUST keep the appearance of loyalty until it's too late."

"You are his daughter."

"Children rebel, me running around the galaxy is nothing new. The only new part is I am deciding where I go rather than him sending me to some desolate place, like Hoth or something." She shuddered and looked back, drawing up her full height she could almost look him in the optic sensor. "Don't forget, I know your weakness, I know your secrets."

"Aja-" Obi Wan said again, overcoming his surprise at the Princess and the Dark Lord. Not once had he gone for her throat, not once had he attempted to kill her.

"You shame my brother with your thoughts Obi Wan. Please." She looked at him and slammed the door in his face. "How ever did you put up with him. He's so-.."

"Yes. Like a mother Wampa." She rolled her eyes and gentled her stance, grabbing his hand she tried a different approach. Letting her brain clear and her eyes got wide and sad, "What are you so afraid of?'

"They're here, Aja. After three years I am under the same roof as my wife and children. Where else in the Galaxy would I want to go." His voice was the same deep baritone, but she could feel his sentiment. She sighed in exasperation and waved at him.

"Fine, go tired. I know your exhausted, but by all means, stay. Your heart is going to give out and I will be right there saying I told you so. You are human Anakin, damnit!" she screeched and stomped out."

Vader watched as she stormed out. "Another me in the galaxy. That's frightening." Obi Wan snorted at the familiarity of the jest and then soon realised his place, looked at the floor, not bothering to see the man leave, hearing the boots thump down the hall.


	10. The Only One Who Really Knew Me

_Take a look at me now,_

_'cos there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me_

_is against all odds and that's what I've got to face  
_

The household settled, preparing for another move, onto Hefi, the Princess stating she missed the warmth. A statement causing an uncomfortable moment between Vader and Padmé. They all had retreated to their own quarter except for him.

Down the hall Vader was have less than calming night. Although he had put up a steely front, he had started to regret not being able to sleep. Dozing in the mask was certainly less than comfortable, but he wouldn't dare tell Aja that, and have her gloat. He was stooping into meditation when he felt a flicker in the Force. Pain washed through and he stood immediately, fearing where it was coming from, praying he wasn't right.

After checking on Aja and Luke, he came to Leia's room. The door opened and the little girl was drenched in sweat and tears. "Daddy," she said, her arms reaching to him. Suddenly, he was terrified, should he comfort her? Should he get Aja or Padmé? Should he leave her be?

His instinct jumped ahead of his mind and he found his arms wrapping around the child, holding her close sending soothing waves of calm to her via the Force. _You're ok Leia, Daddy's got you. Your safe._ The mantra was not his, but his mother's when he had been a child. She was shuddering and shaking, tears still tracking down her face that she buried into his neck.

He walked back out to the main room where he had been attempting to meditate. Pacing back and forth he rubbed her back and continued to speak through the Force, not wanting to scare her with his mechanical voice.

Padmé had heard the heavy boots in the hall and had woken quickly. Never truly sleeping well since taking to bed alone for three years. She didn't recognize the sound but had knew who it had been, for it didn't take a genius to know who would be stomping around past midnight. She smirked and put on a robe to check on the kids when she heard a muffled sob. Padding out she followed the noise and saw Vader bouncing Leia on his hip, his large gloved hand rubbing her back.

"Padmé! I-.. I'm-.. She had a nightmare, and-.. and I-" Padmé said nothing, just crossed her arms over her chest. His voice was quiet, but had an edge.

"She's your daughter too," She said flatly. Her voice devoid of emotion. It was hard to see the source of all evil in the galaxy cuddling her child, _their _child. Leia looked quite content and peaceful, drifting off into her father's arm.

"Padmé-" his mind was whirling with emotions and his chest was tight with nerves. "Please, can we-"

"No. Vader." She said tiredly, "No we can't. Make sure she gets some sleep." She said and spun on her heels to leave. Vader watched as she left, her robe fluttering behind her. _Force, she's still so beautiful_.

He watched her leave and was captivated until the warm body in his arms wriggled and clung tighter. "Dadd-y." she yawned.

"Ready for bed Princess?" he asked, she buried her head into his shoulder and shook it, her long chestnut braid waving back and forth. He smiled under his mask. "What if I tell you a story?"

"A daddy story?" she asked, her brown eyes looking up with excitement. The thought froze him, _a daddy story?_.. _Oh Padmé_.

"Yes sweetheart, I will tell you a Daddy story." He walked back to her room and tucked her into bed, the excitement of being with her father eclipsing her fear of the nightmare that had plagued her.

She pulled him down so her head was cushioned by a pillow against his ribs, his large hand clasped in her tiny one. "Ready Leia." She nodded her head, her mouth stretching in a large yawn, her rosy lips forming a perfect 'O'. He had a notion to make something up, refusing to allow his recent dark years taint this perfect, angelic child.

A sudden thought occurred to him that he had once thought his heroic tales would make a good story, the kind he had requested from his own mother at bedtime, but accept those tales as his own history was to accept that he was Anakin Skywalker, a fact that only he seemed to be fighting against.

"There once was a brave Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. His name was known throughout the galaxy to stand for peace and justice. One day, he was visiting a planet call Cato Neimoidia…" She tried valiantly to keep her eyes open, but the deep baritone voice was calm and settling and it didn't take long until she lost her fight against her heavy lids and fell asleep. He sat and stared at the wondrous creature. _My daughter, my own daughter._ He sat on the bed for a long time, her warm breath creating fog on the control box, her hand clasped in his. _She's already so precious to me._

_So what are you going to do, _another voice infiltrated his mind. _How are you going to keep them safe, brother._

_By any means necessary, Mally, by any means._ The warm feeling was soothing, but his heart ached and he knew he had to distract himself from the issue at hand. Until it was time.

"Goodnight sweet child, my precious daughter." He cupped her cheek, wishing for nothing more but to be able to kiss his daughter, to hug her properly, to be a true father to her, and to Luke. Her tiny body seemed so small, and yet had such a hold of his heart, he knew that the darkness would disappear entirely. _I must go._ He thought in despair. _I need to leave before I harm them_. He moved to stand but Leia would have none of it, her hand tightening its grip on his own, a wrinkled 'V' forming between her soft brow where her head was rest on his side. He had seen that look on her mother's face often enough to know he wasn't going anywhere, if he didn't want to wake her.

He pulled the blanket tight over her shoulders and laid his large hand on her small head, smoothing her hair back from her face. Leaning back against the wall, he felt his chest relax and his own eyes droop.

Padmé, ever the light sleeper, went to check on her daughter hours later. The minute amount of fear that he would abscond with their children had nested in the back of her mind. But she had not prepared herself for the sight before her. The powerful and evil Darth Vader, seemingly asleep, with Leia, curled up, her head resting on his lap. A smile tugged at her cheeks and she couldn't help but feel the warmth seeping in, poisoning her ideals of this terrible man.

Suddenly confused, she knew she could sleep no more, she checked on Luke, who was sleeping like the dead. _Like his Father. _She mused. Walking to the main room that she had caught Vader in hours earlier, she was surprised to see the Princess awake, in her dressing gown, with two cups of tea in front of her.

"You need to talk." Aja said plainly, "And between him, you and the kids, I'm definitely not getting any sleep tonight. Tea?" Padmé sat next to her, a thought occurring to her.

"You're my sister-in-law."

"Just hitting you now?" Aja smiled and rolled her eyes.

"How long have you-"

"Not long, just before Empire Day. He asleep?"

"Him and Leia. I want to hate him, I want him to feel all the pain he made me feel, all the hurt he caused, but the picture of him cuddled up with Leia won't give way." Aja nodded.

"Talk, say whatever is on your mind. You'll feel better." And so the two women talked, as morning dawned, and tea grew cold, they talked about children, about pain, about suffering.

About love.

Vader woke disoriented. Looking around he saw the spread of stuffed toys and hanging mobiles of fighters. Looking down he saw Leia, wriggling and shifting restlessly. Looking out the window he saw the pale light of morning. His legs were numb, he was more stiff then a droid in the desert, and he was in dire need of nutrition. But the sleepy yawn and smile on Leia's face was well worth it all.

"Good morning princess." He said softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "did you sleep well?" she nodded and crawled into his lap, bringing the pillow with her and cuddling into his arms.

Aja wandered in, dressed ready for the day. "We need to go to Hefi, to at least have the appearance of decorum. And you need to be seen on the _Executor_ so the Emperor doesn't suspect anything." He nodded and his heart ached, torn at wanting to stay in this moment forever, holding his daughter, and his need for justice.

"Yes. But not yet." She smiled and nodded. He saw the question on her face and rolled his eyes under the mask. "And yes I did get some sleep. Not much, but it was probably the best sleep I've had in three years."

She smiled and looked at the small body clinging to him, "Having a little person who loves you warding off the dark all night probably helps." Her words stuck his core, _A little person who loves you.. warding off the dark_, he had been plagued with nightmares since succumbing to the darkness, but he had never connected to two. He'd had nightmares before, and after.

"He poisoned your mind. Those nightmares weren't your own, portent as they had been, they had a cause and effect, he caused something, and you were effected, it's that simple." A blush of anger swelled up and he took a calming breath. They looked at each other, their minds connected that he could predict her words as she could predict his. "You need to let go of the pain, of the anger. You need to forgive."

"You expect me to forgive _him._" He said trying to keep his words calm.

"No, I expect you to forgive yourself. Can you do that?" She said. "Think about it." She disappeared and he relaxed back, letting his daughter calm his racing heart. He absently rubbed her back and let her love wash over him. _Forgive myself, never_.

As dawn broke into morning the small household woke and busied itself with packing, contacting and preparing Hefi for Her Highness's arrival. Vader was forlorn, knowing that this would be the end of his time with his children for the foreseeable future.

He had sensed Obi Wan hiding from him, neither man wanting to tip the scales, both hoping that their tentative agreement would hold for the time being. For his family and his sister, whom had becoming quite captivated by the oddness of the Jedi, having never seen a true Jedi.

His anger with Obi Wan simmered, despite their cordial truce. He was brewing on the idea when he stopped and looked at the door he had just passed. He felt her within and made a decision. He needed to talk to his Sister.

He walked in unannounced, knowing she had sensed him at the door. "What's the-?" He started, but stopped when his eyes adjusted and noticed what was before him.

It wasn't the disapproval of the black ensemble or the dark worried eyes that had stopped his smart aleck quip, but all the scars that marred her body, faint burns that rivaled his own scattered across her back. It was the first time he had seen her without a large ornate dress. A thin top baring her midriff and billowy trousers, a thick wrap rested on the bed in front of her. For the first time he started getting an understanding of what she had gone through.

She turned around and faced him, a small faint scar on her forehead that struck him with a memory of kissing it, "You saw my scars." She said flatly.

"I'm-.. I'm sorry."

"I told you I understood. Do you believe me now?"

He nodded and she gave no more comment. "You are going to call the 501st and lead a convoy, 'escorting' us to Hefi. You will tell my Father that you found me attempting to flee to the outer rim and have me on house arrest on Hefi. The _Executor_ will remain in orbit there." She said.

"That's a lot of details."

"Escort. Fleeing to outer rim. House arrest. Isn't that hard, or have you let that enormous brain atrophy with all the boot kissing." She whirled around, he had a retort at the tip of his tongue that died when he saw her front that was equally disfigured. She looked down, realising what he was looking at. "Each of them has a story of escape, or attempt at free will."

He stepped closer to get a better look at the one complete circular burn when she shifted to her other side and pointed at a particularly large one extending from her rib and disappearing past her hip, "this one was just after the start of the War, Padmé told me was because of Mom, but you were angry, _So_ angry. He was over the moon and I asked, I spoke up."

A memory flipped through his mind that he fought back, "and this one," she pointed to a faint on that was as wide as his thumb and went horizontal from side to side just above her navel, "was when I tried to talk to Master Ki An Mundi in the senate building. Father had just been awarded more power and he was trying to convince some of the senators that he was still a decent person. I was there to humanize him, but forbidden to speak."

"What's this?" He cupped her cheek and his thumb grazed over the one above her brow. The first genuine smiled grew and he was startled at her reaction.

"That one was you." His chest tightened, and then some at her giggle.

"It's my strongest memory. We were coming from our respective work areas and I was angry and you were angry and Mother was trying to separate us and she was speaking to me.. telling me that I wasn't myself when you threw a droid part at me." He felt himself relaxing, trying to draw out the memory and suddenly he saw it clearly in his head.

His twin egging him on, a childish he said-she said, his mother trying to placate the two tired and grumpy from their own duties, he had been fiddling with the nut and bolt since he sat down. It had been too easy to throw it at his whining sister, hitting her dead on, the part immediately drawing lots of blood. So much blood. "_Mala, 'M sorry. I-.."_

"I had just wanted you to stop whining." She attempted to grin, but when he pulled back his shoulder armor, they matched scars.

"I'm going to fix yours."

"Who will fix yours though?" he said, a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Mine go deeper than the skin. No one will be able to fix mine, I will live with my pain and abandonment till the end of days." They were cut short when Kiratta suddenly appeared and was startled by the kinship of the Dark Lord and the Princess that was on display.

"Milady, we're ready. A Platoon of the 501st are here and asking for Lord Vader." He cupped her face and sighed.

"I will make him pay for every one of those." He said and left.

"Lord Vader." The commander snapped to attention as he walked into the room. "What are your orders."

"We will be escorting the Princess and her household to Hefi and rendezvous with the ship there." He said, "You will not remember this place," he said, Force bending the clones minds, "The Princess was caught in the outer rim attempting to flee." They nodded and wandered out to their ship lightly dazed.

The collective left less than hour later, the royal yacht was roomy and comfortable, even with the additional passengers. He was staring out at the stars when he felt two strong presences in the room. Aja was carrying a sleeping Luke, the fair head rested on her shoulder, and she looked serene and comfortable holding him. A bolt of jealousy struck his cored and he looked back out at the stars.

"Your children are already devoted to you, merely because you're their father. But they love me too, I'm their Aunt." Vader said nothing. "He fell asleep on me when I felt your.. Contemplation."

"I am going to leave a squad of men on the planet. Their official orders are to ensure you don't leave, but I've left commands that they obey your every order. They are there to protect you."

"I have one enemy in the universe, as you have one master," She remarked. He looked down at the boy clinging to her, the boys tiny head smaller than his large gloved hand. His mind in turmoil of all the things that his Master had told him to do. He had trusted that they had been for the betterment of the galaxy, but now, looking at the sleeping innocent face of his son, he wasn't so sure it had all been worth it.

He had left Aja on the observation deck with Luke and wandering back down to the hull of the ship. The rest of Aja's ladies were mingling in the corner, playing some card game with her relaxing Red Guards, Padmé's guard and Leia watching intently, Obi Wan appearing to be meditating on the other side of the room. He watched his daughter giggle and point, excitement on her face. He scanned the room and didn't see the one he was looking for. He went deeper into the ship and found her sitting on the edge of a bed, staring at her toes.

"I meant to ask earlier. Why did you cut your hair?" He stared at her bald head and frowned, recalling happier days when he would come into their room late and bury his face in her long russet curls, the action always calming him, grounding him.

"Made a wig with them," she said, not looking up. He could feel her tension and fear bubbling beneath the surface.

"The funeral. I watched-"

"You, and the rest of the Galaxy saw a woman, who had died in childbirth. Before her baby was born. A dead double is easier to fake than a live one." Her tone was cold and un feeling. He looked at her, her face was drawn and her cheeks were hollow, her frame which had always been petite, but healthy. Now she was miniscule and frail. She looked like a woman much older than thirty.

"Our anniversary is next month." The thought sprung into his mind. His words finally striking a cord. She looked up, her large brown eyes held such grief.

"Why would you care." He hesitated for a moment and then took a step closer. She recoiled and he curse himself for frightening her. Kneeling at her feet he looked up at her, hoping the position, while excruciatingly painful, would be less intimidating.

"Why wouldn't I Padmé. Despite all the unspeakable acts I've committed, all the terrible things I've done, despite the monster I've become, I still love you. I once told you that you were a part of me. That hasn't changed one iota." He reached out a hand and rested it gently on her knee. She didn't withdraw and he took that as progress.

"I'm sorry _Darth_ but the man I love is dead."

She looked at him, her eyes boring holes in his heart. "I want to be the man you love," he cupped her face, she could feel his intense gaze through the mask. "I need you to make me human again Padmé. I love you, I have always loved you."

"Your sister-"

"She is a part of me, I love her like I love my arm," He looked down at the cybernetic limb, "Ok, bad example, but nonetheless true. I love her like I love myself. And on that list we're way down, below you and the children. They are my everything and you are my soul Padmé."

"What do you want me to do, just accept this as is?"

"I'm only a man Padmé," he said defeated, "I have made more mistakes in my life than I can count, but the ones I regret the most are hurting you. When I thought you were -.. Lost. I became the cyborg the galaxy thought me, I had thought I killed everything I loved. How could I call myself a human, a man, when I had lost my soul?" Padmé rested a hand on his shoulder, his words touching the irrational part of her mind, the part that; after everything; still loved him.

"I know that this-" he touched his mask, "this is my condemnation. I will never be able to repent for all that I have done. The scars I have, the pain I endure every day is my punishment."

The words were full of contrite agony, she couldn't stand it anymore, pulling him close she hugged his shoulders and wept. Her tears leaving tracks on his helmet. She cried for the curse he had to shoulder and the powers that enslaved him since boyhood. Her tears were cathartic and yet she knew that this moment of weakness was just that, a moment. She knew he had to return to being Darth Vader, she knew he had to return to the angry and hateful position at the head of the Empire, but knowing her Anakin was still alive was enough.

She would love the hate right out of him. Her hands moved to his mask, "I want to see you."

"No Padmé. There is a face under this mask, but it isn't the one you remember," her hand stilled as she cupped the masked cheek. "I haven't been that man in years."

"Only three."

"It may have been three years, but my heart aged eighty the day I was told you had died." The deep tenor of the vocabulator masked his true feelings, but she could still hear the aching heartbreak in his voice.

"Ani,"

"No Padmé, I'm not that man anymore. I am not Anakin Skywalker anymore."

"Not yet." She said, her resolve strengthening. She would bring him back. She would try and love him again, realising it wouldn't be that hard. "You can call yourself whatever you so choose," she said stubbornly, "But you will always be Anakin Skywalker to me. No matter what your face looks like, or what colour lightsaber you wield. I married Anakin Skywalker, he is the man I love. And he is you."

His disposition became a little brighter, "Thank you.. Angel."

"Milady we are out of light speed, the _Executor_ is requesting conformation from Lord Vader." She nodded and went to the lower level, reaching out and found the two in one of the rooms, both sitting on the bed, holding hands, and chatting.

"Your captain is requesting that you make an appearance. I think he's under the impression that I killed you." She snickered and he rolled his eyes.

"Duty comes first, especially in War Time." Padmé parroted quietly.

"I knew you were angry." He laughed, Aja's brows hit hairline at the camaraderie between the two. She watched him cup her cheek and stepped aside as he went to the bridge to confer with his ship.

"You two seem to have.. reconciled."

Padmé glared at her, "You didn't seem to quick to come rescue me."

"Padmé, you two are still technically married. I thought it'd be prudent for you two to chat. I warned him that if he harmed you I'd kill him." Her blue eyes grew steely. "I wasn't kidding." Padmé hadn't been scared of her since the first day, weeks before when fate had thrust her life into the hands of the most powerful woman in the Galaxy. In that moment, she could feel the power the lithe woman possessed. Her arms were steel and her reflexes were quick as a Jedi.

"I'm probably the only one that could ever hold my own against him." She smiled, "Not that I ever want it to come to that."

"Why do you put so much faith in me, your entire life has been permeated with darkness."

"Did you know that your eyes can see a candle from miles and miles away." Padmé hadn't been expecting that and was momentarily confused.

"My mother-.. Our mother was a candle to me. I had the letter that was soaked in goodness, pleading me to be happy, to know love. I sought love from the Emperor for years before finally giving up. She told me not to be angry, not to be scared and so I clung to that idea. That there was someone out there that loved me."

Aja smiled and gathered a headdress from the trunk that was shoved in the room she had been hiding in, "I knew that if I let it, anger would make me into _him_, my 'Father' has always been-.. Angry, hateful, spiteful. I saw everyday what would happen if I let it. And so I steeled myself against it." She tucked her hair into the headdress and draped the veil over her face, the thick shawl belted at her thin waist.

"I had no warmth and so I focused on that candle, I realise now that it was always Anakin that I was focusing on. That it wasn't her. I never felt went she died, but my Father had no qualms in rubbing it in my face." Padmé frowned and stood, wanting to hug her, to comfort her.

Aja stepped back, "I need him to be my candle." She said, "this is why I place good above everything else. If I don't have an anchor, I'll drift away." She finished wrapping and tucking and looked ever the Princess that Padmé remembered from the first time she had crashed onto the pad.

"Let's go face the Imperials Miss Dala."


	11. Still Hunts Hope

_What you are given_

_Can't be forgotten_

_And never forsaken_

The lack of sleep from the past few days was finally catching up to him and he felt a blooming eye twitch. Deciding he would go to his quarter's once on board and try to sleep.

"Lord Vader, we have you in our tractor beam and are bringing you aboard." Voss said. He had left the Yacht feeling more hopeful than he had in many years. Padmé still loved him, his children were safe, and a plan was in place. He disembarked in the hanger of the Super Star Destroyer, a full battalion standing in salute as he exited the ship.

"Milord." The officers were waiting for him at the end of the ramp and he stopped, sensing their fear. "the Captain wishes to see you on the Bridge." His irritation spiking at the man's audacity to summon him like a pet Pitten.

Arriving on the Bridge he smirked at the officers sitting a little straighter, their work a little more punctuated. He paused at every station and surveyed the men, admonishing those who had been careless or lazy. His annoyance growing once more. Away from the serenity of his Sister and the calming presence of his wife and children he noticed he was less lenient, less forgiving.

"Lord Vader," Captain Voss said nervously, the Lieutenant Ozzel at his side. "Why are we here. This ship is not a babysitting detail. There have been reports of a Rebellious cell in-." He felt his anger flare and he automatically reached out, grabbing the man in a Force Grip.

"I am the commander of this ship Voss, not you. If I deem a mission is worthy, then it is. There is no command that supersedes mine."

"Yes-.. Mi-.. Lord.." His fatigue and furious rage at the unfairness of it all finally snapping with the man's neck.

"You," he barked, "Ozzel,"

"Yes sir,"

"Have someone clean this up." He pointed at the man's dead body, "I'm going to my quarters, don't bother me, Captain."

"Yes Sir." The man snapped a salute and pointed at the prone figure on the ground. Vader left and a collective sigh was audible as the tension broke and they relaxed with the Dark Lord off the Bridge.

Vader stalked into his inner sanctum and was opening the hyperbaric chamber when he heard a tentative voice, _Hey, you ok?_

_ No. Leave me alone._

_ You need to talk?_

_ I need sleep. Leave. Me. Alone._ He slammed against the presence and sat back in the large chair. He felt the glimmer in the back of his mind and ignored it. His helmet lifted off his head and he pressed his hand to his eyes, attempting to force the image out of his mind.

Once again he had killed without a second thought. Without despair or regret. _Oh Padmé, what have I done._

"Well?" Obi Wan asked her. They had all watched the Princess's face go white and Obi Wan had felt the tremor from his former apprentice. He stroke his beard and watched as color came slowly back to her cheeks.

"Fatigue and anxiety. He's scared as well." She said, calm returning to her voice. Padmé was holding the sobbing twins, who had both felt the spike in the force. They sat for a moment, Obi Wan was, grateful that the Princess could interpret his emotions, but concerned that alone, Vader would remain Vader.

"Princess-" Obi wan said and she shot a glance at him.

"Please Obi Wan, I faked being your wife, you can at least call me Aja, if you won't call me easy." She said, pleased at the titters of laughter from the ladies and the scarlet spread across his face.

"Be easy on the old Jedi," he muttered. She looked at him and smiled.

"He's already coming back." Aja said, all humor aside. Obi Wan nodded and frowned. "What is it? A Jedi sense of foreboding?"

"There are only two options. He comes back, or he crashes back into the darkness."

"I thought only Sith deal in absolutes." She said, the party dispersing with a glance, all but Padmé and the children remained.

"If there were another option I would gladly take it." He said, his own eyes wrinkled with pain. The three were quiet, save for the sobbing of the children, still frightened by their father's outburst.

"I need to think," she stood, "come with me," she looked at the two. Padmé shook her head and stretched out on the couch with her children and Obi Wan looked nervous. "Have your lightsaber?" She smirked. He reached into his robes and pulled out the worn weapon of old. She gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the hall and waved at Padmé over her shoulder.

"There's a gym here that I use. I rigged a droid for practice, but a real Jedi is more useful." He opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him.

"You're not a Jedi." He said, s_tupid,_ he thought. She quirked a brow but shrugged it off. Pulling out her own saber from under her veil she tossed it to him.

"No, but I should have been. My count matches my brothers, and I was on Naboo until I was ten." He was stunned and looked at the weapon in his hand, staggered at the level of craftsmanship. It was light and long, and reminded him of someone else's. A Sith that had too gone renegade, but never returned.

"Who trained you?" He said, hesitating to hand it back.

"Maul and Dooku." She deliberated, "Dooku mostly, but between my schooling, both Medical training and Princess training and you lot chasing him around the galaxy I only got the basics. My brother gave me some tips recently that were helpful." He recalled Dooku's hooked blade with its elegant lines and terrifying razor on the end. Hers was much less violent but echoed the same sophistication. The metal was cool, but in place of the texture surface was a silken thread that twined around the shaft. The piece looked surgical in its design.

They arrived at a large room and she removed the large thick wrap, he his outer robes. Tossing her blade back she caught it effortlessly, "Go easy on me." She said a twinkle in her eye.

"Naturally Mi-.. Aja." They begun and he, ever the teacher, assessed her stance and put her through the paces. He was thoroughly impressed at her level of skill, guessing that her understanding of the Force was much greater than he had first realised. He adjusted himself as she flipped and twirled around him with all the speed of Anakin, less the arrogance.

"Oh Obi Wan," Aja snickered as their lightsabers crackled and whined at the contact, "I knew you were old, but I didn't think you were infirmed."

"You did ask me to go easy, Princess." He shot back, a crooked grin pulling at his cheeks.

"Well I rescind that. Give it all you got Master Jedi." She laughed, adrenaline coursing her body. Obi Wan was beaming. They twirled and ducked and dodged each other for nearly two hours before they were both drenched in sweat and heaving with exertion.

"Good show, old man." She clapped him on the back and grinned.

"Same to you." He stuttered for a moment when his brain caught up to his mouth. "I mean-"

"I know." She said. "Look, you knew Anakin better than anyone, can I ask you something?" he arched a brow as he followed her into the main rooms.

"Ask away." He said after little deliberation.

"Can you tell me about Ani, growing up, being a Padawan? Stories." He looked at the girl with surprise. He hadn't expected warmth from the daughter of the most evil man Obi Wan had ever met. But from the whirlwind upheaval from the innocuous bar he walked into, his life had been the most exciting since the War.

His deliberation was causing her to grow nervous, he sensed. "I'll cook dinner." She offered. His stomach growled and he chuckled.

"You have a deal- Princess."

Aja had changed and freshened up, fixing her hair half a dozen times, _He's a Jedi stupid, he doesn't notice that._ She had been overly liberal with her teasing of the old Jedi. _He's not that old._ She caught her thoughts straying and decided she needed a mediator.

She knocked on the large guest suite and smiled at the soapy and exhausted woman behind the door.

"Padmé, I'm cooking supper for Obi Wan, care to join?" Padmé smiled tiredly. "I asked him to share some stories about Ani when he was younger, but you would know a few of them. If it's not too painful of course-.." Aja bit her tongue, cursing her insensitivity.

"Sounds wonderful. Let me put the children to bed and I'll be down. I'm famished." Aja nodded and took off down the stairs. Obi Wan was already in the kitchen speaking with one of the droids when she caught his eye.

"Hello, I hope I'm not early."

"Nonsense, a Jedi is never early nor late. They simple arrive when the Force tells them so." His one brow arched and crossed his arms, as if expecting something, "Ok, it was something I stole from my governess, just replace 'Jedi with 'Princess'. I could often convince her out of the boring lessons, but that one I was tied to the chair for." Obi Wan laughed and watched as she dismissed the kitchen staff, pulling out vegetables and spices. Everything looked fresh and soon the room smelled mouthwatering.

"Stories." Obi Wan said suddenly, the eyeful of the pale skin of her midriff reaching as she reached for a jar on the top shelf hitting a nerve he didn't know he had, "Anything in particular."

"I remember him being-.. a prankster." She said, squinting as if to recall a memory. "We were three and he rewired a protocol droid on a timer and it would shut off at random intervals. The King and Queen were furious but merely though the thing was faulty and let Anakin have the thing. I think he used it for parts." She unconsciously rubbed her forehead.

Obi Wan nodded, "When I first met him, he had just won a pod race and save the day by getting us the part we needed to fix our ship-.."

It had been nearly half an hour and Padmé had just gotten the children to bed, after a emotionally rough day they were exhausted. Her heart and head ached and her eyes were tired, but she wasn't going to pass up a free meal. Being on the run had hardened her, Children. Meela. Food. Sleep. In that order.

She paused for a second at the sound of laughter, the ache in her chest becoming larger. _When was the last time I laughed like that._

She walked in an saw Aja mixing a salad and Obi Wan seated across the table, regaling her with tales of a happier time. ".. Now naturally Anakin saved the day, but- Padmé."

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she sat in the chair next to Obi Wan, "is there anything I can do."

"It's all pretty much done. Maybe you could verify something." She looked to Obi Wan and he blushed. "Fine. Since it's out of the bag that you and Ani were married, Obi Wan was wondering about the Hostage thing at the Senate." Padmé's face scrunched deep in thought.

"Oh I remember. Ani had just been given two weeks leave, he was trying to get me to go to some distant place where we could have two weeks of peace. But I was pressing a bill and turned him down. He just happened to be in the building when the bounty hunter locked us in."

"I should have seen-" Obi Wan started to say but was stopped.

"No. None of that. The past has been written, all that we can change now is the future." Aja said vehemently. Obi Wan nodded and looked to Padmé.

"The _Malevolence._" He said, and smiled at Padmé's blush.

"Yes, well, we were reckless occasionally."

"Things fell into place when I realised-" Obi Wan started. "Well, it all made sense. His utter commitment to your safety. Always watching the holos of the activities of the Senate."

"I always heard about it afterwards, or during in some cases. Like Clovis." Obi Wan winced.

"Yes, I thought about those ones. All the times we sent you into the thick of it, Ani would be-.. Tense." She smiled.

"He was overbearing. Oh- remember the Blue Shadow Virus?.." Aja watched the two old friends talk about her brother and she smiled.

_Here you go Ani. You needed some love, I got it right here for you.._

Vader woke up from slumber, feeling more refreshed than he had in years. The spot where there had been a warm flicker was now a blistering flame that washed him in happiness. Padmé, Aja and Obi Wan were projecting to him at a level he couldn't handle. It was too much for the dark thing in his chest. He felt another in the room and opened the pod, helmet in place and confusion rampant inside.

"Milord. The Emperor is requesting you contact him." Ozzel said and bowed. _Boot licking poodoo_. Vader allowed himself to steep in the light before setting all his mental barriers in place and walking to the holochamber.

He gave one last prod as he reached the pad and knelt, the pain jolting him as it always did. "My Master." He said dutifully.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force my young apprentice."

"I have felt it as well, my master." All truth, so far. The Emperor was silent for a long while, he could feel the probing and anger at feeling nothing. Vader allowed his hate for the man linger and mingle with the darkness.

"I believe I know the source."

"A Jedi perhaps?" Vader said, concern tainting his mind and he strengthen his barriers.

"No- a stronger presence. Only you outshine my daughter, Lord Vader. I'm sure you have felt her by now."

"She is very adept at shielding herself. An innate skill it must be." Vader said, planting the seed, hoping it would take.

"No-.. My dead traitorous apprentices had a hand in her skills, but they are of no consequence. If she was to be dispatched, it would have been done when she was a disgusting slobbery child. No, I have something better. A suitor."

"You mean to arrange a marriage?"

"She has been spurning offers since she became an adult. I was hoping she'd be more-" he paused, "amicable to the idea, but I will wait no longer." The man cackled with malice. "I am arranging for Prince Xizor to wed her in a lavish affair uniting the Black Sun and the Sith."

Xizor had been a thorn in Vader's side or many years, both as a Sith and as a Jedi. "An ill suited match."

"What?" the man snapped. Vader knew if there was any way he could protect Aja he had to do so gently.

"The Senate still has so much power, with the Death Star not yet fully operational a revolt would surely topple the weakest points. Unless you can manage to keep his-.. Nefarious dealings quiet." The Emperor deliberated on the point.

"Wise Lord Vader. Appearances still mean so much. Especially with the rumor of rebellion growing rapidly."

"May I suggest the Captain Tarth Loran. He is loyal to the Empire and has proven his worth time and time again. A promotion to your newest Flagship would garner the attention, and a engagement to a naval officer would keep-"

"Appearances. Yes, the man is young." A terrifying smiled stretched across his wrinkled and mottled face. "Promote the young Admiral, and I will inform them both of the match. You are dismissed Vader." He waited for the image to disappear and waited a few moments more to calm himself.

_He didn't notice. He's too focused on her._ His mind racing with plans on how to save his sister. Reaching out he found her comforting presence still alert.

_Brother. _Her mind was gentle and kind with an edge of wit that matched his own.

_I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped_

_ I shouldn't have pestered. How was your rest?_

_ Restful. Thank you, I don't know how you got them to project-_

_ They didn't, I did. Loose enough tongues, happy belly's and trust was all I needed._ It occurred to him that, despite being miles away, he could feel everything that was happening to her, both physically and mentally from miles away. _You renewed the connection. We're twins. _She answered his unasked question.

_Stay out of my head._ She giggled and looked back down at her knitted muff. Her father had been insistent that she had every lesson fitting a Princess. Music lessons, posture and etiquette and her least favourite knitting and embroidery.

Despite it being her most despised activity, she hadn't another option. The clones had cleaned out her workshop and after the practice with the resident Jedi she was exhausted. She allowed herself to be soothed by the repetitive motions of the counting and knots and weaving back and forth. Finally, after fighting her eyes for almost an hour, she placed the barely passable creation of the side table and rolled onto her side, hoping to get a restful sleep.

She was just beginning to doze when she heard her comlink fire off. The annoying beeping was insistent and felt ominous.

"Hello?" she said tiredly, finally succumbing to the device.

"Princess Aja. You are to return on the _Executor_ to the capital tomorrow." She recognized the voice of one of the Emperor's aides and frown.

"Is that an order?" She asked.

"Lord Vader will retrieved you and only you tomorrow morning."

"Only me?" suddenly she was confused.

"You are forbidden to bring any of your ladies or guards Milady." She was exhausted and suddenly felt weak.

"Till tomorrow." She said with a note of finality. _He knows._

Aja was stoic standing beside her brother. Her body language portraying that of discomfort. None of the officers surrounding the two would have guessed at the relationship and bond between the two. Nor the conversation they had without using words.

Ozzel, ever the fawning loyalist was elated that the Princess was standing on his bridge. Not twenty four hours prior he had wanted to flee for more adventurous endeavors, but with her aboard and her sole guard that she had brought, despite orders, standing behind her she was less intimidating then the one time he had seen her prior.

"Milady, you probably don't remember-"

"You spilt your Tihaar on my dress and apologized for thirty minutes before I told you to leave." Ozzel was tongue tied and flushed puce with embarrassment.

_That was.. humorous_

_ He's been ogling me since I arrived. Gives me the willy's._ They continued to stare into Hyperspace until the ship reached the Capital. Vader was anxious, hoping the Emperor didn't include him in this plan he had concocted.

The rest of the journey was quiet and both Skywalker's were contemplating the events. Aja felt a nervous hesitation but didn't ask. They docked and Vader, Aja and Atam walked in dignified silence to Vader's shuttle. One aboard she relaxed and tucked up the veil that was becoming more of a relief as the world around her closed in, her last wall between her and the grimness of the galaxy. She sat in the co pilots seat and smiled at the memory of Obi Wan's story of a younger Anakin piloting through the moons of Iago.

She attempted to distract herself from the certain terror that awaited, she had pressed her luck for too long and was being taken to the devil himself.

They had arrived and been immediately summoned to the throne room. Her hands were shaking and she had buried them in the ruffles of her skirts. She had prayed that Vader would have been allowed to accompany her, but he was denied at the door and ordered back to his ship. Aja had gone in with Atam and waited for the seated Emperor to acknowledge them.

"Congratulations are in order." He cackled. "You are now engaged."

A glob of cold fear slid into her stomach, "Father- .. Don't make me do this." Aja felt the tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She began trembling at the cold evil in his eyes.

"You have prolonged long enough. You could have made a choice, and so refused. So I'm making one for you. Captain Loran is a noble man. I have promoted him to Admiral of my Flagship." The dam burst and tears fell down her face. Only she knew, only she could feel them. She damned the man, her anger rising like the tide inside.

"If I were to say no-"

"I would kill you." He said, "You really have no choice my dear. You will report to the _Emperor's Hand _tomorrow to meet with your affianced, " He cackled.

"Damn you." She said, "Damn you to the pits of hell." He smiled venomously and struck her with the Force lightening.

She had known what she was doing tempting the snake. _I'm sorry_, she felt a comfort and knew it was her brother reaching for her. The strength he sent her was just enough, enough to endure to she reached her rooms. She was supported back by Atam, shuddering occasionally from the left over energy.

"Milady, Lord Vader is on the comm." She nodded and grabbed the communicator.

"Mal, are you ok?" he said, his voice steeped in concern.

"He's, I-.." She shuddered and began to cry. Looking up at Atam, her eyes pleading. Atam took the communicator and repeated the conversation. Vader grew silent as the Captain told the story of the Princess's arrival, arranged marriage and her ensuing defiance which lead to her current condition.

"She-.. Protested the match and subsequently is very weak. He gave her till tomorrow to recuperate. Is there any way you could be.. Inspecting the _Emperor's Hand_ in the next few days?" As the commander of the fleet Atam knew that Vader had more authority than anyone, save the Emperor himself.

"What is your reason for asking Captain?" Atam would only be able to protect her on one plane, but he had seen how the Dark Lord had been supportive on a completely different plane. He could hear her when she wasn't speaking. He didn't know how, but he held their voodoo twin connection responsible.

"I cannot protect her from their minds." Vader was silent for a long while, "I can arrange for Miss Dala and her two-… dependents to be in the Princess's accompaniment. Her ladies are going to rendezvous with us there." He tempted.

His response was immediate, "I will meet you aboard tomorrow."


	12. Love is not a Victory March

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
_

There was a full squadron standing at attention as the veiled Princess floated down the ramp of the shuttle. Her large purple dress reflecting off the shining white amour of the Clones. A party of three officers bowed low at her feet as she reached the floor, her mood lightening at the absence of her intended. _Tarth is a good man_, she had admonished herself. Lucky Tarkin and a few of the other slimy Moffs were already married.

"Milady, "A young officer greeted her, "I am Lieutenant Piett, Admiral Loran has arranged for me to be your guide till such time he can leave the bridge."

"Oh," she said, quite sure why he was pinned to duty, "Surely the _Admiral_ has such people to relieve him to come greet his fiancé." She said sourly.

"Lord Vader has decided to make a-.. surprise inspection of the ship, seeing as the Emperor is rewarding the Admiral with a commendation and a promotion." The Lieutenant was barely older than a boy, and looked nervous as they walked through the halls, her entourage following them closely. "This ship rivals only Lord Vader's in fire power and size."

She nodded, the logistics of the fleet were notwithstanding in her eyes. "Here milady, we have made the finest accommodation available to you for your-.. stay."

She bowed her head to the kind young man and led her party into the rooms. The door closed behind her and the audible _swish_ of five headdresses falling to the floor. Rooki and Kiratta both started organizing duties, while Meela tended to the children, Padmé simply looked at her friend with worry. Aja had been calm and collected since awakening that morning, but Padmé could see the anxiety and fear.

"Aja, is there anything-" She shook her head and hugged the small woman, wishing that her dear departed Nafia was present. Padmé was very much like Nafia, the same sweet temper and cunningly sharp mind, she drew comfort from her dear sister in law, thankful that she wasn't alone.

"I don't want to marry him, I don't want to marry anyone."

"Your twenty five Aja, did you not expect this?" Padmé said gently, patting her on the back, consoling her like she did her children.

"Yes, but - .. He's evil, why do I keep expecting his to show kindness." She sobbed, Padmé felt the wetness of tears fall on her shoulder. _Ani where the hell are you, you're her brother, you should be protecting her._ Her mind reached out.

On the bridge, Vader was making the man squirm. He was a decent fellow, but completely under the Emperor's thumb, _one could not wish for worse in-laws_. He mused.

He felt a wave of torment washing across the Force, _Ani where the hell are you, you're her brother, you should be protecting her._ He heard the words as if they had been spoken to him. His large armored body growing utterly still for a moment.

"Milord?"

"I must contact the Emperor, I will return shortly, you will wait here for me,"

"But Milord-" The man felt pressure on his throat and grasped at his neck feeling the oxygen leave his lungs, he struggled for air.

"I do not want to hear your excuses." He nodded and was dropped to the ground. Vader left in a flash of black cloak and steely resolve. He followed the strong Force presences of his sister and his children, opening the door he tried to prepare himself for the sight. But there would be no preparing for the image of Aja collapsed in Padmé's arms, crying. Padmé's eyes were surprised, but grateful.

"Has she been harmed?"

"Not physically, well, not since last night…" he nodded and sat next to her, "How did you know-"

"You reached out to me, I came," he shrugged, a large hand resting on her back.

"You-.. you left him-.. he'll come-" Aja shuddered, not needing to look at who was sitting next to her.

"I told him to wait for me.. on pain of death." He smiled, his cold humor withering at the feet of the icy glare of his wife.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes. The man needs to learn to fear me above the Emperor." He said bluntly. "I cannot ensure her safety unless they fear me."

"Padmé, please don't. You've been out of the loop." Aja wiped her blotchy face on her sleeve, "This fleet breaths fear like it's oxygen. It's how my-.. _He _operates." She spat. "The Emperor feeds the fear. How else do you think he got Anakin to cross over, why he needed him. Still needs him." Aja patted his knee and felt him reach out to her, his strong aura feeding her strength.

"I must return before your intended gets suspicious. Are you alright?"

"I'll come with you," she snuffled. "Better than having him come here." Vader nodded and watched as she replaced her veil, the process looked complicated, but her expert hands finished quickly, appearing to be well practiced. The large purple gown was fluffed and smoothed out, the pale headdress making her stature nearly as tall as her Sith brother. Padmé looked at the two of them, their covered visage masking their faces, but from their body language, she could tell it mattered not whether they were inches or parsec's away, they moved like one person in two bodies.. She felt a bolt of jealously at their closeness and stood quickly.

"Atam, you're with me. We met in the hall," she said to her brother, Vader nodded and Atam smirked at their synchronicity. Following the two a step behind, the three left with flourish.

"Milord," Tarth was talking to the young Ensign who had been shut out of the Princess's chamber, "The Princess is being quite-"

"Yes?" He paled at the sight of the veiled woman behind Vader. "We met in the hall and he escorted me up here, I hope you're not busy."

Tarth looked anxiously from the Princess to the Dark Lord. "No my dear, I-"

"You will address the Princess according to her station." Atam said harshly. "You may be engaged, but you still rank beneath her." Aja and Vader sniggered silently beneath their respective covers. The Admiral struggling for words looked like a gungan in the desert.

"Yes sir. I apologize milady." He said embarrassed, he bowed and Aja bowed her head once in acknowledgement.

"The Empire runs on Protocols Admiral." She said politically, hoping her voice was diplomatic enough. "Shall we." She held out her hand, looking from Atam to Tarth.

"Certainly Milady." Vader crossed his arms in disapproval, but his own sense of humor reached a pinnacle at the awkwardness of the situation.

"The Admiral obviously needs a refresher on protocol Captain." Vader said, poking at the tension. "Refresh him. Princess, a word?" Tarth bowed at the two, feeling like a puppet but following the intimidating guard to a place off the Bridge.

"You will not ask her to remove her veil, nor will you attempt to see her face. You will be told if you are extended the honor. You will not touch her unless touched by her first. Should the two of you be married upon her succession you will not expect-" Tarth's eyes glazed over as the Captain droned on.

Aja had joined Vader at the large starboard window and staring out at the stars. He looked at the veil, the sheer fabric dancing in front of her mouth, noting the fear, sadness and anger infecting their bond. _Are you ok?_

_ Yes, thank you for being.. Well.. Darth Vader. You are a wonderful brother._

_ Anytime Mally. How are the children?_ He asked in attempt to distract her.

_ Wonderful, Luke and Leia miss you something terrible. They are too young to understand the circumstance, but they- _

"Milady, I have been properly briefed. Shall we?" Atam returned with Tarth, much to both Vader and Aja's irritation.

"Certainly," - _They love you, the three of them, go see them now, and don't worry about me._ Vader's black mask stared at her veil, a note of exasperation tainting the Force, _I'll contact you if I have issues, I promise._

_I have a bad feeling about this._

_As do I brother, but at such time, there is no other option. Go see Padmé and the children._ They bowed to each other. Everyone in the room unsure of what had occurred, not realising the mystical powers the child of the Emperor and his Right Hand both had.

The admiral held out a hand, but was ignored by the Princess. "Show me around the ship. This new monstrosity is terrifyingly large."

"It certainly it My-.. Your Royal Highness." He bowed, and hurriedly walked behind her. Vader remained on the bridge for a few more moments before he too left to her chambers to see his family, the crew grateful to the absence of the terrifying dark lord.

Events moved quickly as she spent days on the ship, her mind growing stale with inaction. Wishing she could spar or fix something or do anything. Arrangements were being made and an announcement had been issued to the press. She had two weeks to prepare to become a bride.

She crossed her legs and began fussing with the cord at her waist. The Admiral was still preoccupied with his inspection by Vader who was doing a wonderful job of terrifying Tarth Loran. Although on their few hours of chaperoned visits she found her resolve of the man weakening. The door chimed and she looked up in fear, but was relieve to see Vader strolling through. Tucking up her veil she smiled broadly at the warmth of her Brother's signature permeate the room.

"Mally. He won't be coming down until after supper. One of the engines in the combustion room was.. Faulty."

A sly grin stretch across her face. "And you would know nothing about breaking- or fixing the engines."

"Oh I know everything about them." He said proudly, "But they never asked." She broke out in a tense tittering laugh.

"I love you Brother. I truly do." She continued to laugh until a new emotion became clear. "Something wrong?"

"You-.. You said you love me?" He stuttered. The surprise and fear running a cold shiver down her back.

"You're my brother. I will love you through anything. You could kill me and I'd come back in the Force just to tease you and make you smile." She declared. He winced at the words, how true they were."

"I-.."

"No you don't. Not yet Vader. You will soon through. I have-" she paused as the door chimed and she reflexively lowered her veil in time for Tarth to march in.

"Milady." He bowed low, "Lord Vader, you said you were returning to your chambers."

"Lord Vader was informing me of your delay." Aja said briskly. "Thank Lord Vader, if that is all." He bowed low, _I have so many scars, I don't think I know how to love_.

"Princess, till tomorrow." He left in a flourish of black cloak and she felt a tug. His abrupt departure felt keenly. _It's a muscle, flex it a couple times and you'll remember_.

"Admiral, shall we?" Tarth looked around and noticed that they were very much alone. His long brow arched in question.

"Lord Vader kill your staff?"

"They are resting. We return to the capital tomorrow and commence the planning process. Weddings don't happen overnight."

"Of course Milady." He blushed. "I'm still honored that you would think of me, Princess I-"

"Please Admiral, it was my Father who you're marrying. Do not deny it. This is a power play in accordance by him. I merely understand my part." She left the room her skirt scuffling across the floor. His boot's thudded against the durasteel as he raced to catch up with her.

"Excuse me," he said and clasped her delicate hand. "Come with me." He said. She thought about screaming out in indignation, but his excitement and nervous energy was radiating from him like a beacon. She allowed herself be guided to the Officer's level and then to his grand suite.

_Hey, I'm in his quarters, un-chaperoned. In case you were wondering_. Her heart was racing with fear, but she felt she could fend him off if she had too, her Lightsaber tucked into a secret pocket in the grand dress.

"I felt that this was more private than your own quarters." He motioned for her to sit and then left the room. She dug her hand into the pocket and the cool grip of the weapon comforted her.

_I'm coming._

_I'm armed, I'm ok._ He emerged from the inner rooms and handed her a archaic paper sketchbook. "An artist?" She said, a brow raised behind the ivory screen.

"It's not a hobby I would ever admit to, but yes." She opened the book and was speechless.

In it were pictures of her.

"Have you been spying on me?" she accused. "Stalking me?"

"No!" he cried out. "Never!" she looked back down, the veil falling away from her face so that she had an unhindered look at the paper. She had seen paper, her Mother's note had been scrawled on the antiquated material, but never paper drawings. She had to admit they were beautiful.

There were various pictures. In all of them she was either on the ship or at the capital. "I would see you, and then not be able to get the picture out of my mind." Tarth smiled nervously and watched as she silently flipped through his most inner and private musings. She paused at a particular picture.

It was aboard the _Vengeance_ when she had sought to save Manaan from civil unrest. The fighters outside the viewport, her standing vigil at the window. "That one is-"

"It's tragic. But beautiful." Somehow he had caught the atmosphere perfectly. The grimness of war, the tragedy of anger and yet the hope that something would come of it. "I only save Manaan for the Kolto, but-"

"Are reasons so important when the goal is pure?"

"What are you a philosopher?" He chuckled and she continued to flip through the pages, pausing at the great image of her on the most recent Empire day. Her massive gown sparkled, the hint of the face beneath under the great Sun. It was beautiful.

"No one has seen these?" He shook his head.

"I'd be far too embarrassed." He said.

"May I keep this one?" She pointed at the page.

He shook his head and gave her a tentative grin, "Take the book. It's yours. They're all of you anyway." She paused and suddenly felt guilty. She had wanted to burn the page with evidence to Padmé and niece and nephew in the few pictures that they were beside her, but suddenly the entire affair became rather personal. She felt a blush creep across her face and suddenly the veil had become constricting.

"I-.. Uh-.. Well thank you Tarth-.. Uh Admiral." She stumbled. His beaming smile stretching across his face. She felt herself leaning into the sunny grin until a loud noise broke the private moment.

It was Captain Atam, suddenly appeared inside the room, stomping and making himself acknowledged. "Milady, this is highly irregular." He said gruffly. Fear threaded through his voice.

"Yes Captain. The Admiral wished to give me a-" the smiled could be heard in her voice, "An early wedding present."

"Lord Vader is waiting for the Admiral on the Bridge." Tarth stood quickly and straightened his tunic.

"Thank you Captain." He said and dipped his head respectively. He turned and grasped her extended hand and kissed her palm, an act that was uniquely intimate and private. "Till later Milady." He said and she tittered and followed him out.

She felt an irritated Atam behind her as she watched him leave to the bridge, her right hand tingling from where he had kissed it, and his collection of artwork clutched in her left hand.

"I don't want to hear the lecture Captain." She said flatly. They returned to the suite as Padmé rushed her at the Door.

"Ani told me what happened, where you were. Are you ok?" her hands tucked Aja's veil up and she did a visual scan of her face. Aja was stunned at the proximity of Padmé. No one had taken such liberties with her. Ever. But here was her sister in law fussing over her like a mother hen.

She grasped the woman's hands in her own and smiled. "I'm fine Padmé. He gave me this." She held up the art book and smiled shyly, "It's full of drawings of me, he -.. appears to have been in love with me for a long time."

"In love?"

"Royal devotion most likely," Padmé nodded, remembering her own people's love of her while she had been their voice as Queen and then Senator. "Affection is useful." She said coldly pulling the rest of the veil off. The moment had passed and her head was now clear of the emotions that had infected her while staring at his shining eyes had disappeared.

Padmé frowned, the coldness reminding her all too much of the darkness that had taken her husband from her. While not a Sith, Aja was certainly not immune to the evil cancer that the Emperor had spread across the cosmos. The thought occurred to her that if Aja was so susceptible to the dark, and yet was still so good, no wonder Anakin had fallen from grace.

"Aja, do you think you could ever-.. love him?" Aja's dark look turned sad.

"Funny enough, the thought had crossed my mind that had I not been ordered to-.. Well he's obviously not the man I thought he was." The pained expression was disheartening but Padmé saw through it. She wanted to make her own choice, and the man she would have chosen-.. Or not. Her choice had been taken from her. Like Anakin, they were both slaves.

The ship doors opened and Vader's respirator could be heard. Not that Aja needed it to know that it was her brother that had just walked into the room.

"Mally, are you ok?" He had marched down in a fury but calmed down at the sight of his wife's arm wrapped around his sister's shoulders. Padmé had been a salve on his temper since he was a boy. Her affect on Aja seemed to be no different.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why does everyone assume I was attacked? We talked, Atam showed up, I left." She shook her head and walked over to the looming Darth Vader, whom she could tell was tense.

"What is it?"

"The Emperor. He's demanding I return to my ship and go to Quilura. Apparently there is a Jedi in seclusion there." Padmé snickered dryly and both Aja and Vader looked at her.

"There had been one there. Your about two weeks too late, the Jedi in question tried to flee but was -.. Intercepted." Aja's eye widened and she grew tense.

"Obi Wan." She said, realising what had happened. The bar had they had met in was frequented by pilots, he was wrangling a ride when she side tracked him to Rori. Her heart clenched at the kind Jedi being hunted like a wild animal, another emotion tried to make itself known but she swatted it back.

"If there is no one there then I will waste my time." Vader said, sensing his sister's distress, though not understanding it. The thought of Obi Wan making the beast snort with irritation, "As well, you are being ordered to return to the capital. Your coming nuptials-"

"Yes." She scowled, the fear she had felt for her ominous brother catching her new friend grew tenfold when another thought crossed her mind, "You have to be there for the wedding." She reached out to her brother and Padmé watched the two Skywalker's, Vader tucking his sister under his chin and in an act that was visually and emotionally jarring she watched him hugged her tightly.

"I will be there, in the front row Mal. I swear to you."

"It's not going to be pleasant."

"I reserve the right to kill the man if he hurts you." She laughed and clung tighter to him.

"Fair enough."

"I must go Mally, but I promise you will see me in two weeks time." A tear fell down her face and Padmé felt all her resolve break. Anakin Skywalker was under the mask, the man she loved was under that mask, and he had finally proven that to her. And she had sworn if she could save him she would. She would cross the universe many times over for the man she loved.

Aja's head shot up and smiled at Padmé.

"You and your wife should talk before you leave." She said leaving the room, tears and fear still marring her face, "I'm going to go visit the children. They always make me feel better." And she retreated into the depth of the suite, leaving Padmé staring at the dark blank mask of her husband.

"Be safe." She said, walking up to where Aja had been standing.

"Always am." He said, his arm itching to reach out to her. It broke his heart to see her angry at him, he had never been able to handle her anger or pain. Any kind of suffering and he'd move worlds to fix it. _Until you didn't_. "If it's not too much to ask.. I'd like to -.. May I contact you?" he asked, feeling like the nineteen year old boy reveling his love to the beautiful senator by the firelight of the Naboo villa. He stared at his gloves and waited for the lash out, the scoff.

But he should have known his Angel better. "Of course Ani."

"Thank you. I realise that you may never forgive me, but it would mean the world to me to be able to see them." He looked over her shoulder to where the children were playing with their aunt. "Especially if- after she heals me." Padmé nodded, hurt that he didn't want to see her, just the children. _The darkness.. can he not love? But if he loves the children_.

"I have one demand if you are to see the children."

"Anything."

"You will not train them. Obi Wan will train them."

The name sent a bolt of anger through him, "No. Not Obi Wan." He said gruffly, "I don't want him near my children."

"Is he really the one to be angry at? To be scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Neither was Anakin Skywalker when he saw a waterfall, but he still didn't want to go swimming." Padmé jibbed, and watched closely to see what effect the memory had on him. If she were to pull Anakin out of the darkness then she would use any means necessary.

"I was a different man then, and if you recall I did go in.. Eventually."

She giggled and then stiffened her features, "Yes, you were," her eyes narrowed, "but that man was the one I fell in love with. The man that gave me a piece of Japor and his Padawan braid. They were the only things he had to give and yet they are both so precious to me." Her eyes were glassy with tears and she looked down, grasping the japor that rested against her skin under her gown, "He loved me with his whole heart and I loved him. And if you can ever love me like that again, then you will be Anakin Skywalker once more, if not.. " she turned around and started to leave.

"I do love you." He said, and she stopped, "I have always loved you Padmé." The rough vocalizer was unable to portray the proper devotion he felt for her, but he looked at her face that had turned minutely to him, her eyes wet with forbidden emotion.

"I can't do this Anakin. Not now." And she left. The tension between them thick with regret and pain. He punched the bulkhead and it buckled under his fist. He wished for pain for any kind of hurt that would distract his battered heart, but the alloy of his hand felt nothing. Storming to the bridge he threw himself into work. The image of his wife's love and hate wrapped in agonizing pain refusing to leave his mind the rest of the day.


	13. Last Call for Sin

_Another headaches, another heart breaks_

_I am so much older than I can take_

_And my affection, well it comes and goes_

_I need direction to perfection, no no no no_

She had left the ship without elaboration or delay, leaving Tarth on the hanger floor with nothing but a wave. The book of sketches hidden deep within her bag. She boarded the shuttle and meditated the entire return trip to Coruscant.

The shuttle had landed without fanfare and the Princess departed with her handmaidens and guards. The Palace was in a frenzy upon her arrival. Aja looked at Padmé behind her, and whispered "Stay close to me, I'll protect you." Padmé nodded and took a step closer. Aja could feel the tension in her ladies and stiffened, jutting her chin up.

Padmé looked at the Princess and smiled. She watched as the woman straightened and grew more poised. _This is the Princess_, she thought.

"What is the meaning of this!" Aja screeched at the gawking woman who had paused in her way to stare.

"Mi-milady." The woman stuttered. "They are preparing for the wedding, naturally."

"At who's approval?" her arms were stiff and on her hips as she glared down at the poor woman.

She was cowering, and stumbling over herself until a poisonous sweet voice rose over the crowd. "I gave them approval, my sweet." The Emperor enunciated, his robed presence entering the hall, various cronies fawning over him.

"Father," she bowed shallowly, "forgive me, I knew not what was happening." She threw up her mental barriers, shielding all her ladies along with her.

"Indeed." He probed her mind, and frowned at finding it blocked. Although he was unsurprised, for she hadn't let him in since she had been a child. "I have missed you my child." He awkwardly patted her shoulder, unsure how to play nice in front of such a large crowd.

She frowned beneath her veil at the false guise of compassion. "Father I am tired from my trip. Excuse me." She bowed again and her large violet presence and the smaller lavender ladies following her.

They had left the main hall when Aja reached for Padmé's hand and pulled her close. "I envy you." She whispered in her ear as she had pulled her arm through her own, "you got married on your own terms, I mean, did you see those flower?" Padmé tittered nervously.

"Rest Aja," Padmé said. The next few days would be exhausting and Padmé knew she would have to be strong.

When they entered her rooms they noticed a wall had been cleared and pasted with stylist's pictures. A specific one of an massive veil thats measurements were astronomical. An idea occurred to her and she smiled. Two birds, one stone.

In the days leading up to the grand event, people flocked to the Emperor with praise and affection. His popularity was at its highest ever as the invitations his office had sent out had all returned, the high society of the galaxy wanted nothing more than to finally see the Princess's face.

Aja slept poorly and was seated at the chair in front of the mirror having makeup applied to her face she yawned and closed her eyes as Kiratta spread the thick white paste across her face.

"Princess, don't fall asleep now."

"I'll try." She said, a nervousness pulling at her stomach. Padmé entered her face wide with delight. Aja waited patiently to hear the good news, allowing Kiratta this luxury of fawning over her. Dressing was a hassle, but her outlook changed when Padmé showed her the gift she had recovered.

Suddenly, it was time.

The hall was packed with nobles and high ranking officers. The best of the best had shown up to witness the wedding of the future Empress. Vader was standing uncomfortably at the side of the Emperor. He hadn't wanted to witness his sister being forced to wed, but moreover, his jealousy at her public and grandiose compared to his own private and secretive wedding was needling through. She had begged him to be there, to give her strength and he had promised. He looked out at all the greedy faces in the grandeur hall and frowned.

Only C3PO and R2 had been in attendance at his own wedding, as well as the brotherhood chaplain who had preformed the ceremony, but they had willingly married and he loved his wife more than his own life.

For such a lavish affair, she had no attendants or support standing behind her. The Emperor had refused to fulfill any duty and had stood accepting admiration, appearance meaning everything to him. Vader allowed the feelings of irritation and anger through his mental barriers, pleasing the Emperor more than all the attention he was garnering. Everyone was making a point to congratulate the Emperor on the smart match of his Daughter to the new Admiral of his flagship.

The fanfare begun and Vader looked at the man in his crisp military uniform was standing at the top of the platform, nervously wringing his hands. He wanted to hurt him, he wanted to cause him to faint in front of the large assembly, _No brother, I will endure. Please-.. just don't react. They mustn't find about us or the children_. Her words calmed him but his anger still flared.

"Whatever is the matter my young apprentice." The Emperor asked irritated.

"Nothing my master. Event such as these are.. displeasing."

"You wouldn't be thinking of your own wedding Lord Vader." He asked vindictively, but his voice was smooth like an eel.

"Of course not my master." He lied tersely, looking away as another dignitary came to show support to the Emperor. More like kiss up..

_Play nice for another five minutes. We'll be starting soon_. He left the Emperor's side and sat at his seat in the front row, second best seat in the room. The emperor had asked him to come in case anyone had planned a coup to abscond with the Princess or ruin the affair, but the man always had a hidden agenda. He could tell how painful it was for Vader to watch a wedding, so near the very anniversary of his own.

In the back, Aja was trying to stay calm, Padmé was helpful, but wouldn't be able to come to the front with her. Rooki and Kiratta were a mess, crying at the sight of the Princess in by far the largest and most ornate gown she had ever worn.

It stuck out from her hips on each side about three feet and was weighed down with crystals and gems and jewels from every corner of the galaxy. Her massive veil had been forgone for one of more importance. Padmé had sent for her own and retrieved it, an additional layer added that would cover her face until she reached the Admiral.

"He's going to flip when he recognizes this." She said to Padmé, pointing at the beaded lace veil. She smiled coyly and shrugged.

"It will make things, interesting." Padmé smiled sadly, remembering her last conversation with her husband. She had been quick to point faults and wanted to apologize. Tracking her own veil down had been tough, but under the umbrella of the Princess, it had been easier than expected.

"Now you're just being mean." They smiled at each other conspiratorially when Atam poked his head in the room.

"They're ready. Last chance to run milady." Atam said boldly.

She reached up and hugged her steadfast protector as best she could. "I would marry you if I could Atam Solo." The older man chuckled softly and returned the embrace.

"Duty comes first Milady."

Padmé choked a sob at the words. _Duty before first, especially in wartime_. She looked at Aja, her thick blond hair braided around her head in a heavy circlet, the sparkly veil waving with the weight. "If I pass out, get to me before anyone else though." She said to Atam, she cupped his face and nodded at Rooki who was garbed in a pale ivory gown that was modest and forgettable, the woman picked up the long train and helped the Princess position at the doors. Padmé had arranged for the white Varykino roses she had held for Aja as well, and smiled at the thought of Vader sitting at the front, his sister looking like a more ornate and blond version of herself.

The orchestra was queued and the fanfare begun, everyone but the Emperor stood at the Royal Princess. Flashes from camera, various pockets of the media in attendance to publicize the event, none aware of the Princess's forced hand. She focused on the Admiral at the front of the room, but let her heart seek out her only friend in the crowd, Anakin. A rush of warm strength, invaded her and she welcomed it, standing a mite straighter, a bit taller_. I love you brother._

_I love you too Amallakin_. He said, waiting on bated breath, for he could not yet see her. Moments passed and Vader smirked at the Emperor's impatience. _he's like a child, honestly. If he can't play with the toys_, _no one can_ the words echoes in his head as he saw the truth behind them.

The Emperor had arranged for the affair with no one but himself in mind, and now was upset that it wasn't about him, for all eyes were on the Princess walking up the aisle.

When she finally emerged in sight Vader's felt his entire body go numb. Padmé's veil on her head made his heart stop, the roses she had held were clasped lightly in her hands tied together with a small snippet of Japor. She had kept it, after all this time. He knew it was Padmé sending him a message. But whether it was a message of contempt of love he knew not.

_Nice veil_, he said trying to remain calm for her.

_Padmé says hello. And that she wants the snippet back the moment I'm done with it_. Aja said, sounding a little bit braver. She paused at the feet of her Father and curtsied, her face looking up but her eyes looking past Palpatine to Vader, her fingers clasping the Japor tighter. _It is a token of good luck_ she thought. Standing up she ascended the riser to where the Admiral was standing. He was dressed in his militant best, the grey replaced with black, the sharp lines and multiple medals gleamed on his chest.

_I can do this. He's not terrible, he's not Tarkin or Motti or any other's that I hate, he's not slimy or crude, he's a good man, Vader hasn't killed him yet so he must be somewhat decent.._ The kindest thing her father had ever done, she had quickly realised, putting her hand in his extended one, picked a halfway decent man and forced her to marry him. _There must be a reason._

They kneeled at the feet of the holy man and he blessed them and they stood facing each other. "The veil now?" the Admiral whispered, no one else in the room knew what the words had been but Vader, who had read the man's lips, wishing he hadn't sworn to be on his best behavior.

"No." she said back, the veil ruffling at her anxious breaths.

"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday.." the officiate lisped. He rambled off on love and tradition and ended with "awll hawil the Emperor for dis glowious day. Remoove the veil." The Admiral was truly smiling now.

"I've always wanted to do this." He whispered, a lone tear tracking down her face, _my last refuge._ She thought, silently mourning the loss. The covering was removed and the world paused at the sight of the Princess's face, no longer a secret, no longer covered from the universe. Pictures snapped and she forced a smile on her face. _Anakin, I'm scared_.

_You're safe, you're ok_. He thought as the holy man droned on.

_My face_-.. He felt her terror as the man's sermon finished with the fifth thanking of the Emperor.

_You want me to kill him, I could make him choke on his own vows_? Vader concentrated on the man, focusing on the Admiral's racing heart. He could stop it right there...

_No, it'd be too obvious_. She giggled at the thought, Vader pleased that he made her laugh.

The room took in the smiling, giggling bride in awe until the holy man continued. "Have you the wing." He placed a ring on her finger and repeat the words as she did.

"Do you pwomise to tweasure each other, till the end of days."

"I do." They both said

"Do you pwomise to pwace duty before your wuv."

"I do."

"Then I pwonouce you Man an' Wife." The room erupted with cheers and song as the couple shared an awkward kiss. Vader noted that there was no love between the two, they stood uncomfortably beside each other. They left the platform and walked down the aisle, pausing and kneeling at the Emperor's feet. Vader could feel his anger and contempt for being ignored and made them stay for a moment longer than necessary.

"Bless you my child." He said, his words were kind but he was full of malice and rage, needing to lash out at something for his boredom.

"And you my Father," she said, her words sounded dated and rehearsed, like it was an act they put on at the opera daily. _It probably was_, he mused. The Emperor nodded to his new son-in-law and wandered off, letting the newlywed couple mask his escape.

The party that followed was extravagant and suited that of the Princess. Her veil had been removed and returned with the Snippet. Her head now graces with a opulent tiara that was balanced on her head and was as ornate as her gown with its jewels. The two received all the dignitaries and visiting royals, her ladies, now veiled, stood steadfast behind her. Padmé, Rooki, and Kiratta all dressed in the plain ivory gowns, the four of them uniquely forgettable to everyone but him, and to him only one stood out in the crowd.

Vader picked Padmé out of the lineup behind the Princess. He had spent four years memorizing her every curve and every line that he had no trouble picking the shortest of the four as his own wife. It felt like hours, but eventually the four ladies disperse and he followed Padmé to the back hallways of the Palace.

"Miss Dala," he said, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Milord Vader," she curtsied, eying the dignitaries spying on the woman who had garnered the Sith Lord's attention. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

"Did-.. Was everything returned to you?" he asked, his voice gentling. She smiled behind the veil and rested a hand on his mechanical forearm.

"Yes. I wanted you to know..- I haven't forgotten." She said, "That day is one of the most important in my life. Above being Queen, a Senator.."

"Something outranks me?" He said, trying to keep emotion out of his voice.

"My- _our_ children. The day of their birth was the most wretched, but I don't let that day corrupt my mind."

_He's looking for you. Try and be in the main hall_.

"Go." He said forcefully, "He's coming. Go." She scurried away and he spun around, making it three steps in the grand hall when he was spotted by the Emperor.

"Ah, Lord Vader. I was wondering where you snuck off to." His yellowed teeth clacked in an smirk, obviously been told that he had been speaking to a maid. A woman who had run off.

"I was in communication My Master." He bowed, the Emperor was not swayed, but he didn't press the issue. He had other torment to inflict.

"Have you said hello to the newlyweds?"

"Not as of yet My Master." The Emperor's face pulled in a scowl, _Wrong answer_ apparently. "I was just heading their now."

"I will accompany you, My own daughter all grown up." He pretended to look forlorn, but the ruse disgusted Vader. He hated dishonestly and had weeded it out on his own ship, and was insulted at the further lies by the Emperor. _Not for much longer decrepit old man._

"Father, Lord Vader what a surprise." Aja said, ever the perfect actress, now that her face was uncovered she had to be more diligent on her expressions.

"Daughter, I was just telling Lord Vader on my wretched state that you'll be leaving me." Aja steeled her expression, wanting to secretly pull her own face in one of disgusted loathing.

"Never Father." She said loudly, causing gossiping courtiers closest to start spreading rumors. "Lord Vader, we meet again."

"Princess," He bowed. "All the happiness to you." He said flatly, emotionlessly. Smiling under his own mask.

"Thank you." She looked at her occupied Husband. "From both of us."

"Don't you think it's high time you go my pet?" The Emperor said, knowing that she was terrified to leave the hall, alone, with her husband. "It's getting late." Vader and Aja shared a look _He's getting tired, stamina isn't what it once was_. She thought.

"Certainly Father." She said surprising him. "We were waiting for you to give us your blessing." Aja hand was clasped by the Emperor's mottled hand and she was walked up the grand staircase, followed closely by her husband, leaving Vader to watch in horror as his sister was fed to the wolves.

The fanfare cried out and one of the Emperor's bottom feeders cried out, "Attention, the Emperor wishes to make his final farewell to Princess Aja of Brentaal and Prince Consort Admiral Tarth Loran." The Emperor made a great show of affection to Aja, while telling her softly that if she ran away from him he would have her hunted down and assassinated. Fear struck her core and she put on a grin that fooled no one, _Imagine Luke painting your dress red..I'm sure we could have that arranged_ the image came from across the room and the grin grew genuine as she smothered a laugh, waving at the crowd. She clasped Tarth's hand and walked up the stairs, away from the mob.

Vader turned and left the hall, buzzing his comlink. "Rex, I have special orders for you. Gather a company and go to the _Emperor's Hand_, you are to personally escort the Princess and her new husband."

"Yes Lord Vader."

"If he harms her in anyway. Kill him."

Her ladies had packed and helped her out of the enormous gown and into a lighter travelling one. She sensed Tarth pacing in the outer chamber of her rooms, "You know what you're doing?" Padmé said nervously. "Been there, it's embarrassing." Aja laid a hand on Padmé's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I will survive. I've been the Emperor's daughter for 22 years now. I know suffering, this won't be new." Padmé nodded, tears escaping her eyes. "Go to Rori, Obi Wan and the children are waiting for you there. I'll meet up with you when I can. And so will he." She said, both knowing who they were talking about. Padmé hugged Aja, trying to give her courage through the hug.

"You will make a wonderful Empress someday."

"Hopefully." Aja said, "I've almost become resigned to the idea."

"Milady, are you almost done?" Tarth's voice echoing through the antechamber.

"Almost." She inhaled deeply, her hand fluttered to her head to check her veil, then realised that she would never wear one again. Tear streaked down her face and she sobbed quietly.

_Mally, the 501st is onboard the Emperor's Hand, they have direct orders_. Aja's head whipped up and she smiled. "He's really the best." She said disconnectedly. Padmé raised a brow.

"My-.. Vader's elite's are on board the ship, they're to follow us to Hefi." Padmé smiled at the thoughtfulness, they would have orders to protect the Princess and steal her away if needed.

"You have friends in high places. Now go." She shoved Aja out of the room, "And try to see this in the best light possible." Aja walked down the hall, the long flowing dress was light and clung to her upper body. The bareness of her head and shoulders was making her uncomfortable, but at the reaction of her new husband, the absence apparently made her all the more beautiful.

His breath had caught in his chest at the sight of her, the pale ivory dress accenting the blueness of her eyes and the whiteness of her hair. She was all the more beautiful than he ever imagined under the veil. "Ready, Admiral."

"I am Tarth, may I call you Aja?" he said, gently.

"I suppose. We are married now." Her face pulled into a grimace as they walked down the hall towards the hanger.

"I know this isn't.. optimal Aja, I know this wasn't what you wished for," His features were stretched into a kind, sad smile, "is there any way you.. learn to love me?" She looked at him and down at her hands that were worrying a piece of fabric from her belt.

"I can try." She said, he was a few years older than her, still far too young for being an Admiral. His features were striking. His face was strong and masculine with a square jaw and thick black hair, his grey eyes were tired, but kind and although by a slight amount he was taller than her. "Give me time." She said, "but don't expect miracles."

"Try, that's all I ask." She glared at him, and probed his mind, looking for a hidden trap that her Father had set. His mind was inordinately kind, and his thoughts innocent, focused on his work aboard the ship, micromanaging the schedule for his leave.

_ How did I end up with him._

_I may have laid a idea_, the warm voice chuckled. _Finally realised that he's a good man_?

_He just begged me to love him, I was.. suspicious._ The voice chuckled warmly. The good man that was Anakin Skywalker was a humorist and a prankster, but a good man. And he was returning.

_ Thank you. When I return I will do your surgery. _

"Milady." Tarth said as he set the shuttle's controls, "Everything alright?" _Tell him, not tell him, tell him, not tell him._

"If I were to tell you something, would you be willing to take it to your grave?" His eyes widened in terror, "You're my husband and I need to know if I can trust you to put me above my Father, despite those stupid vows." She shook her head and looked at him.

Tarth looked to be in deep thought and she decided to listen in, _Is this a trap, the Emperor warned me she was manipulative, do I dare, damn, those eyes are gorgeous I don't think I'll ever stop looking at them, burn those veils wherever they are. How could I not trust her, I did swear fealty to the Emperor, but if she's willing then_-.. "What is it?"

She levitated his ring off his finger and had it hover over to her hand, "You know that voodoo that Darth Vader does?" The man grew terrified, _She can kill me like he does_..

"I won't kill you." She said watching the man go from blushing to scarlet. "I am not as well trained as Vader, nor nearly as powerful," Lie. "My father replaced me with Vader before I was even trained, but I have.. picked up a lesson or two." He eyes were wide with fear and his mind was churning with what he had been forced into. He too had no choice, and had been surprised when the Emperor had declared that he had been chosen to marry the Princess.

The rest of the flight was completely silent, neither wanting to strike a conversation.

They landed in the Hanger of his new ship, Aja reached out and grabbed his hand to steady herself as they walked down the gangplank of the shuttle, her head pounding from the heaviness of her hair and the tiara declaring her status. _When I'm Empress I will wear no tiara or ostentatious piece of jewelry_.

Aja and Tarth were greeted by Vader's 501st, much to Tarth's surprise, "What the Devil?" Aja smiled and shrugged.

"Wedding present." She smirked, "Vader and I have become..- friends." She explained. She looked at the man for a reaction. The only one she saw was disapproval. She searched his mind and was satisfied with the annoyed, but innocent thoughts.

"You are friends with Vader?" he asked, the idea finally hitting him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Three clones followed closely behind them, one bringing the luggage they required for their brief stay, and two looking threatening carrying their blaster, ready for action. Tarth looked nervously back at them.

"What are your directives." He barked at the clones.

"Protect the Princess, to any extent necessary." The clone said back dutifully. Tarth nodded and his nervousness subsided slightly.

Protection detail he could handle. "Shall we Mrs." He said, the hint of a smile pulling at his cheeks, he offered his arm and she looped her own through his. _So help me_..

"You were a vision today Aja." He said as they entered the lift, she looked at him in shock.

"I- well thank you. I didn't really have a choice." A painful knot had grown in her shoulder from her tension throughout the day, but his kind words had calmed her slightly. She knew, because of the match, every kindness would cause her suspicion at every step.

"I realise that." He said, the jewels from her tiara throwing the light around the lifts, "But I still thought I should tell you. Wife." She snickered, thankful that she was relaxing slightly.

"Well thank you Husband." She shot him a look. He was beaming at her playfulness. The clones stood at attention behind them, oblivious to the interaction between the newlyweds.

They had arrived at his new quarters and separated, she to fix her headache, him to the Bridge to ensure that their trip to Hefi would be uneventful.

He had arrived back many minutes later and she was still in the fresher. He had only waited a few seconds before she came out. Tarth looked at his new wife emerging from the fresher in the faint light. Her long blond hair was braided in a no nonsense plait down her back and her large oversized night clothes were masculine and shapeless. He hadn't expected much from their first night sharing a bed, but he had expected something..

"You expected me to be in a flimsy scrap of material." She said nonchalantly.

"Well I-.." He had forgotten about her unique gift and blushed scarlet, grateful for the dark room to hide in.

"I'm exhausted." She climbed under the heavy duvet and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't press her tonight. She sensed him still sitting and she attempted to quiet her mind. To ignore this man in her bed and give into her fatigue. When that didn't work she probed his mind once again, to see why he was still wide awake. _The Emperor demanded it.. how do I tell her_..

"What's wrong." Her disconnected voice rose from under the blanket. "Something on your mind that you want to tell me?"

"No-" he started, he glanced over and saw her face just beyond his elbow, "yes." She sat up, sighing in weary frustration. His face was a mask, but she could sense the confusion and conflict beneath it. "Your father asked-.. Demanded something of me. Something I'm not.. comfortable with."

"You are not the Emperor, nor ever will be, you are not my Father nor ever will be. Make your own decisions. You will get a lot farther with me if you do so." He was oddly encouraged at her blunt words. Nodding he smiled at her.

"I don't believe in taking blind orders. That I leave for the clones. His request was an-.. unusual one, " He scratched the back of his head and hesitated. She arced a thin brow, thankful that she could use the display as a means of communication now that she was out of the veil. The soft moonlight made her pale face shine as Tarth stared at it entranced.

He fumbled to find his words, "He.. Demanded for a grandchild. Within the year."

"Good luck with that." She said, attempting to hide her fear and sorrow, "Goodnight."

Back on the Capital, Vader was sitting in his home, the scene that blossomed behind his eyes causing him to punch the wall in anger. _The Emperor wants to replace us.. he knows._

"Milord?" The quiet Lieutenant said, terrified at his commander's display of anger.

"What," he barked.

"It's the Emperor." Vader strode off leaving the mousy young man quivering with fear.

Vader walked to the holo chamber and kneeled on the pad, "My Master," the words felt like poison in his mouth and he threw up his mental walls, hoping to keep the vile man out and away from the tender memories of his sister and family.

"Lord Vader, I need you to go to Alderaan and teach that Viceroy a lesson. He is contemptuous and obtuse. He has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Make him pay." The Emperor was foaming at the mouth in his anger.

"Yes, My Master. With pleasure." Or not.

"It has also come to my attention that a rebellious sect has formed on Odos. See to it."

"Yes, My Master." So much for visiting Rori. He remained supplicant until the image of the Emperor faded out. The man had become single minded on a goal, and now that he knew it, it would be all the more prudent to destroy the vile creature.

_He wants someone to replace me._ He thought, _After all that I have done_._ After all I have sacrificed. _His decision to end the Emperor's reign was becoming more resolute.


	14. Try to Forgive

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you helped me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

The sun on Hefi was climbing higher as she stirred and whipped, the dish slowly formed in the pan in front of her. She was cooking breakfast in her thin nightgown on the third week after their wedding. The act of cooking had always soothed her mind, the monotony of mixing and beating and kneading was simple in the fact that her mind could be elsewhere.

She was lost in thought when she heard the padding of feet on the floor above her. It had been a few weeks into her honeymoon and they had established a routine. She would go to bed long after he had fallen asleep and rise with the sun, essentially avoiding Tarth. Her husband had neither pressed her for information, nor demanded that she succumbed to him.

The bread finished just as her husband walked into the room, kissed her on the cheek and popped a slice of pear in his mouth, still slightly unaccustomed to the sumptuous food that she garnered as the Princess. "Good morning."

"Morning Tarth, sleep well?" She asked, not looking up from the pan to see him staring intently at her. He sat on the stool across from her, the scene reminding her of cooking for Obi Wan and Padmé while being told stories of Anakin's past from the month prior.

Her brother had kept his word and a company of the 501st had followed them down to her resort house and kept vigil over the married couple, directed by Atam, head of her personal security.

Tarth remained irritated, but as he had heard about and believed in her abduction days before the last Empire day so he understood their concern, or attempted to.

"So this is where you run off to every time your off Coruscant?"

She turned and took out the bread and tended to it. "No, I have a couple properties. This is just my favourite."

"Where? If you mind me asking." She deliberated while pretending to inspect the bread. He could easily find three of her properties, but not the countless hidden ones. _As long as I don't give him directions, he's been trustworthy so far._

"Properties… Rhinnal is technically my residence, considering I spend so much time there.."

"What's on Rhinnal?"

"I have a lab and an office there as well as a Apartment that is as empty as the day it was given to me."

"Yes, I recall being told you were a physician." She nodded.

"With all the destruction my Father does, I felt it was appropriate to -.. heal." He nodded.

In the few short weeks they had been together, he had observed that there was no lost love between father and daughter. The Emperor had given him only one task, Have Children. The Emperor had wanted grandchildren desperately. But given the state of his relationship with his daughter he hadn't the foggiest idea why, "And to counter Rhinnal I run away to the Esseles Mountain house. It's more of a cottage, it contains only a comm station to be contacted by for technology, we'll go there next time you have leave, it's lovely. I also have a house on Brentaal"

"Yes your title.." He asked, trailing off hoping she would answer the unasked question.

"My father appointed me Princess of Brentaal in the late days of the Republic. Unofficially of course until the Empire was born. I have a seat in their parliament and attend two sessions a year for laws they wish to put forward. I'm supposed to be a head of state transitioning to dictatorship, but I've never impeded their democratic process. It's a major trading city and a deep core world, therefore always rampant with hidden rebellion and assassins and bounty hunters. I'm the front line of defense." She frowned in disgust of her father's manipulation. "I am well liked in the universe, it's well known that I am preferred to him and have been the heart of many assassin plots to kill him and put me on the throne, or simply kill us both and put the Senate back in charge. The first is more common though."

"Whatever for?"

"I hate the dictatorship, and have made public displays to prove as much. Secretly, I have a plan that would bring the Empire back to a Republic in two years. The late days of the Republic had been fraught with corruption and deceitful Senators. New rules would need to be enforced and the Fleet to enforce them."

She grinned and flipped the Frittata like a professional chef, "But if you tell anyone I will deny it and you will be killed for treason." She smirked at his shocked expression, "Hungry?" his look turned dark when he couldn't see if she had been teasing or not.

"Famished." She sliced a piece of the fresh bread and flipped the perfect frittata onto a plate and served it to him with garnish. "Is that it?"

"There is a few more but they mostly remain unused. I spend more time here in the sun." She smiled and arranged a bowl of fruit and berries, chopping and slicing for her own breakfast.

"It is beautiful here."

"Did you not notice that when you came to muscle me away from my paradise before Empire day?"

His face turned scarlet and he swallowed thickly, "No, I was more-.. distracted. There was this enchanting Princess that I couldn't get my mind off of." She too turned scarlet and they fell into silence.

She finished slicing a piece of fruit and put it in with her moderately full bowl, dusting the bowl with sugar she stirred it and looked up at her husband. "What about you? Any properties, possessions?" She knew very little about him, other than he was from a prominent influential family from Anaxes who had preened and fawned over their son's prestigious wedding much like her Father. They had been foolish to assume familial ties with the Emperor and had been chastised by her Father's aide quite quickly. His father was a stoic and strong retiree and his mother a Base wife who would talk to anyone who would listen to her tales and gossip.

"My parents have burgeoning holdings on Anaxes, a retreat on Alderaan and the apartment on Coruscant. I've either lived on Anaxes, at the academy or on the ship."

"So that's how you received so much leave for this vacation. You never use the leave you have." She shot him a smirk that he returned.

"Indeed."

The Emperor looked at his loyal apprentice kneeling in front of him, startled by the evasiveness of his mind. "Govenor Illi Soylon is dead. Why Lord Vader, did you kill the Empires most loyal commander!" He snapped.

"I found evidence that he was plotting against yourself, My Master. With designs to use the Death Star to attack the Empire."

"So be it. I will replace him with a brilliant one. Governor Wilhuff Tarkin." The Emperor scowled at his supplicant apprentice, smiling at the shot of anger that came from him.

Vader had felt the slap keenly, but having never wanted control of the monstrous thing, it did not anger him as his Master had sought, he allowed hatred for the man and the slime he had appointed through cautiously. Knowing he had to play his part well. "Lord Vader I wish you to go to the Death Star and oversee this transfer."

"Yes, My master. Any news of the newlyweds?" The Emperor shot him a suspicious glance, "Tarth will be needed, in my absence, to command the fleet from your Flagship." The Emperor refused to acknowledge his apprentice's wisdom. He preferred to keep the man under his thumb.

"They are still of Hefi. I have received reports that Aja is showing.. disobedience to her husband," he cackled and his yellow eyes danced with villainous glee. "I will tell the _Hand _to rendezvous with Tarth. It is currently on Dathomir unloading prisoners." Vader nodded and stood slowly. "Ensure the transfer aboard the Death Star is seamless."

"Yes, My Master," he bowed and left. A quick trip to Rori and then onto the Death Star, he planned to send the _Excutor_ ahead, and would catch up with it in time.

Aja watched her husband on the beach wading through the waves that crashed on her paradise shore. She had been laying in the same spot months earlier when her life had been tossed about.

The sun was beginning to set on the island paradise, just as the end was setting on their time in paradise. Tarth had been called back to the ship and his mission would be a lengthy one, which had her re-evaluating her stance on the man. After nearly a month alone with the man she had grown acclimated and even had become fond of his steady presence in her life.

He was skipping stones, impressed with the salty seas that assisted the stone into the horizon, his tunic was slung over a piece of drift wood and she was watching his muscles move in synchronization beneath his tanned skin. The notion that he would not be spending his time following her around like her guards or ladies was a smack in the face. He had a job to return to, and a life that he had become quite accomplished at.

He wasn't the perfect man, but he was the one she had said yes to. She had made her bed, and it was about time she suck it up and laid in it. Standing up she brushed sand off her stomach and legs, "I'm going inside to warm up, feel free to stay out." She announced, he turned and nodded. Waving at him she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked straight to the large office she had never used. Sitting at the terminal she located a store from the local village and made a few purchases, paying extra for them to be delivered within the hour.

His shuttle landed on the forested area and a sole guardian was standing on the pad. He almost mistook the petite frame for that of his wife, but noticed the girl was much younger and had the tell tale signs of a changeling.

"Lord Vader. We were not expecting you. Miss Aja is not here at present time"

"Princess Aja is on her Honeymoon. I'm here to see my wife and children." He breezed past the girl, who was unsure of what to do. Obi Wan and Padmé were talking, watching the children play when Obi Wan felt the disturbance.

"He's here." Padmé neither looked concerned nor scared, merely nodded and smiled at her children who stood quickly and raced to the doorway.

Vader appeared just as the two ran to him, finding themselves scooped up by his great armored arms. Obi Wan's hand rested on his lightsaber that was concealed at his waist, not trusting the picture in front of him.

"Hello Luke, Hello Leia. Behaving yourselves?" the timbre of his voice not nearly sounding as scary as everyone seemed to think. The two children looked at each other and giggled.

"No Daddy. Luke locked C3P0 in the Fresher for hours." Leia said boasting.

"Leia told Mommy that I did that, but I didn't." Luke cried out in indignation.

"Then what happened?" Vader looked at the two in his arms, trying to hold back the utter glee at the sight of their precious faces.

"He got lost and locked the door himself." Luke said, "I found him." He added. Vader shook his head.

"The droid never could take direction." Vader said. He looked at his wife who had come up and was smiling at him.

"Have you heard from Aja?" He shook his head.

"She is just fine. I have a battalion of my elite men guarding her." He looked to the children clinging to each of his shoulders.

"Aunt Aja is coming to visit soon?" The children had been on Rori for months now and were cautious, for they had never remained in one spot for long.

"Soon enough."

"Daddy are you staying with us?" Leia asked directly. _So much like you mother little one_.

"Only for today, I'm only visiting. But very soon Princess." Obi Wan watched the family, faith in his former pupil blossoming, but the sting of betrayal of his once best friend held him back. Vader had seemingly abandoned the Dark Side the moment he found his Family.

It was very likely he had been very wrong about the Sith Lord, but pain was holding him back. Pain and Fear.

Tarth had become accustom to their nightly routine, not wanting to press matters with his wife he had decided alienating her was not worth the Emperor's ludicrous designs. He had climbed into bed and turned the lights down, waiting for Aja to emerge from the fresher in her overly baggy sleep pants and thin shirt. He frowned in concern when she did not immediately come out, and when he heard her nervous breathing when the door opened and she did not appear,

"Aja, you coming to bed?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes." She said, taking a deep breath she stepped out of hiding and cause Tarth to stop breathing for fifteen seconds. She was wearing a scrap of lace that could barely be called clothes, let alone nightclothes, for there was not nearly enough material for that. " Do you like it?

"Do I-.. I-.. " He sat up straighter, suddenly uncomfortable with the tightness in his chest and everywhere else. "I Do." He finally got out, after swallowing his tongue a couple times.

"They told me it's the latest fashion," she said calmly, trying to settle her nerves but utterly failing. She walked over to bed, laying on top of the blankets, stretched out on her side.

"Thank you for being patient. I've been closed off from the world for so long that having my face seen by anyone other than my family or my ladies and guards was- .. hard." He nodded, his large gentle hand resting on her hip.

"I understand Aja." He said, his voice breaking, his eyes unable to tear away from her body. She placed a finger under his chin and brought his face up to hers. _Here goes married life_. She thought, her knees would have given out had she not been laying down. Her bashful blush would have been visible if not for the darkness with not even the three moons looking in on them. The rise and fall of voices and breaths was all that was heard, the shifting dark was all that was seen, but an explosion of light was felt across the galaxy through the Force.

Aja had finally fallen in love with her husband.

She woke suddenly as the morning sun shone brightly and she buried her face in the expansive chest under her cheekbone, her arms tightening around his waist.

As much as she tried, she could no longer continue to hate her husband. He was gentle and kind and never pressing her in matters that would otherwise make her suspect. She attributed her recent affection to the night they had spent prior.

She had felt clumsy and shy, her nerves breaking more than once at the nakedness of their emotions, the whispers and murmurs from the night before seemed more of a dream then a memory, but she felt the effects and knew that they were true. His eyes had been deep and scorching and had given her confidence and made her feel loved inside and out.

For so long her heart had been a lonely place, with a family forbidden to find and a father unable to love, the darkness had diluted her, and despite her new bond with her brother, the pain in his own heart did nothing to quell the storm in her own. Tarth was a kind, gentle man, he was understanding, funny and charming and the night prior had proven that he was patient as well as sensitive and loving.

Unable to go back to sleep she rest her head on his chest so that she was looking at his face and watched him sleep. His strong features were soft while he slumbered, but his dark hair curls and sharp cheek bones made his face intriguing, the black eyes that had pierced her, pinned her heart like a specimen to be dissected. His face was kinder in the morning sun, the soft stubble on his cheeks and the soft snuffle as his arms gathered her closer and held her fast to him. "I suppose you had as much choice as I did." She said tracing his jaw line with the pad of her finger, "and if I did choose, it would have been someone like you. I suppose it's not the end of the galaxy." She chuckled quietly, "I tried to fight it, but it wasn't worth it in the end."

"I didn't have the option of fighting back," he said, eyes still closed. She jumped slightly, but his arms held her close. "Orders are orders." His voice was rough with sleep, "luckily I loved you from the moment you bumped into me at that dinner and thanked me." His eyes finally opened and the warmth made the cockles of her heart melt slightly.

"Good morning love." He said, kissing the tip of her nose. He tucked her head under his chin and rubbed her back soothingly. The words had frightened her but she didn't pull back, not this time.

"Good morning husband." A thought crossed her mind, and the words were on her tongue before she could stop them, "What time is the ship arriving?"

"They hadn't left Dathomir until early morning, so that puts them here mid afternoon some time."

She caressed his face and let her hand drift down his chest, a sly grin growing on her face, "that's still hours off, " Her crystal eyes met his and she blushed as her forwardness caught up to her mind, but she barreled on, "There's lots of day before that and I have no plans." She kissed his bare shoulder, hiding her face.

She felt a finger press against her chin and she lifted her head, his shining eyes dancing with delight, "Whatever shall we do."

"Oh," she giggled, "I think we'll come up with something."

Hours later they were both panting, trying to catch their breath. His head was resting on her stomach and her hands were tangled in his thick hair. "I need to go." He said, his breath racing across her belly and whispered across her hips. She nodded but didn't move. Neither did he. They lay in sated bliss until a grumble was heard.

"Hungry?" she laughed. He didn't say anything, merely kissed the skin above her navel.

"For you? Always," He laughed at the scarlet staining her cheeks, "But I think we should eat something first." She swatted at him and caught only air as he raced out of the room and to the fresher. Pulling on trousers and a short tunic that plunge deep at the neck line she padded to the kitchen to make them provisions. Grabbing ingredients at random she let her hands move in repetitive motions until she realised she was making sweet buns. She was just putting them in the oven when Tarth came out of the room in his militant finest. She turned and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Aja, you never cease to amaze me. It smells wonderful." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Her back was pressed against the counter top and she had her arms loosely behind his neck " I love you Tarth," she suddenly blurted out. His face broke out in a wide smiled and his own arms tightened at her waist.

"Took you long enough." He said, his head buried at her neck, "I love you too." She felt a tingle from across the Force and felt sorry for the emotional roller coaster she had been most likely sending her brother on, wherever he may be. The oven beeped and she dashed around quickly trying to have a perfect lunch before he left. Eggs and bacon were whipped up to go with the buns. As she was setting out the flatware she happened to glance at her husband who was deeply involved in staring at her body.

He looked up in concern, waiting for the scolding, but her eyes had gone soft and they were shining with emotions. They ate quickly, the time crunch ever pressing when the ship signaled that they had reached the planet.

But with one look, they knew he'd be late. His hand had brushed her hip and her breathing quickened. They scurried up the stairs and many minutes later they were both straightening his uniform.

She followed him to the door, his hand clasped tightly in her own, where a young officer and two clones was waiting, "Sir." The man said, "Your highness." Bowing at the two. She nodded her head in acknowledgement "Stay safe." She said in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"I love you Aja." He hugged her tightly and then threw the haversack over his shoulder and left to the shuttle with the men.

Tarth sauntered onto the bridge, he was trying to hide the smile that had spawned from their many bouts of lovemaking. She had finally warmed up to him, but it had almost been too late. _Better late than never_, he mused to himself. "Report."

"Good to have you back Milord." Piett said sharply.

"None of that Lieutenant, I'm an Admiral first," he frowned at the curious looks he was getting from his crew.

"Yes Sir. Orders from Lord Vader are to proceed to the Death Star."

"Full speed, Lieutenant Piett you have the Bridge, I'm going to check my messages." Piett nodded and the young officer went back to the station he had been at, discussing with another Officer.

He arrived at his quarters, which now seemed dismal and small compared to the warmth of the sprawling tropical paradise he had spent the last couple weeks at, and both were chilling compared to the recent warmth and love of his wife.

He opened his messages and perused the contents. Well wishers, a couple from his family wishing to meet their new daughter-in-law, no doubt for social status purposes, a couple from the Imperial Intelligence agency and finally, one that surprised him, one from his wife.

_Hi Tarth_, y_ou've only been gone an hour, but for some reason I find myself missing you terribly. I wanted to say thank you for being wonderful. What I said in the kitchen remains true. While I may not have wanted this marriage I have grown accustom to your presence. Please contact me whenever you can, I'd like to keep up to date on your life as I will keep you updated with my own. I plan to leave here in a few moments, it's not really the same without you now. I'm going to visit one of the other houses and will be on Rhinnal in two weeks time. If your near the core by then, please visit._

She drifted off and he heard her sigh _I love you, don't be a stranger_, were her final words when the image faded out. He saved the message and felt the warmth that was in his chest wane slightly. He had been so happy to resume his post, and it was now feeling more like duty than the thing he once loved.


	15. Some Things are Meant to be

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin  
_

Aja had left Hefi two hours after Tarth had, leaving the disaster for someone else to clean up. She had been concerned for the ache in her heart where his had been a steadfast presence since they had left for their honeymoon. He had been kind and loving without demanding anything in return. Which had her reconsidering everything.

She had contacted Padmé and Obi Wan on Rori and stayed with them for a few days. There was a change in Padmé's behavior. Her love was coming back much like her short chestnut hair, very slowly but as strong as before.

Her arms were crossed and she was lost in thought, leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking down was a straight kilometer drop into forested brush and above was Naboo shining in the sky.

"Peaceful." She sensed Obi Wan behind her and didn't move.

"One of the main reasons I bought it." She sighed and finally looked over her shoulder, her veil in place hiding her face. She knew it was absurd to hide from the Jedi, but she felt lost and sad and wanted to be alone.

"Aja I need to ask you something." His voice became serious and nervous.

"What Master Jedi?" she said, "Care to impart some wisdom."

"No, but I am going to send you to someone who can," he said. She turned and looked at him confused, "I think it's time we travelled to Dagobah."

"What's on Dagobah?"

"The former Grand Jedi Master Yoda." He started to the shuttle, when he felt her pause.

"I don't want to." Aja said stubbornly.

"Why not?" He reached out into the Force to sense her refusal. She felt his scrutiny and brushed past him.

"I didn't say I wouldn't, I said I didn't want to. Let's go." She went directly to the cockpit and began starting up the craft. Obi Wan ignored her, the churning emotions wild and rampant within her.

Upon landing they found the murky swamp was foul and humid. She had exchanged her royal attire for a plainer one and removed the veil, her longing replaced with irritation. She followed Obi Wan, but soon after disembarking and trekking through the mud had pinpointed where they were heading.

She could feel a strong presence ahead, but followed the Jedi. He stopped short and smiled at a small green creature that she felt melted into the moss on the log it was sitting upon.

"Master Yoda," Obi Wan bowed. Aja stood stock straight and stared at the creature, unwilling to believe that this small thing was once the bane of her father's existence. The creature that had ignored her presence on Coruscant for the decade she had lived there.

"Good to see you, is it, Obi Wan. Why brought this youngling to me have you, hmm? Force you I hope she did not."

"No Master. May I-" he looked at her annoyed face and smiled, "I will let her introduce herself."

"I'm not a youngling. I have seen more than someone my age should have. In all your benevolent centuries I'm sure you were never wrong." She spat, the anger suddenly swelling within her.

"Aja-" The storm that had been inside her had sudden burst at the small creature who, she felt, had cause in her the fracture of her family, she had been a likely candidate for the Jedi order but had never been saved from her villainous Father.

"No Obi Wan. He was the Grand Master of the Jedi, I was on Coruscant for thirteen years and none of the Jedi even knew of my abilities until I told you, and Anakin. My medichlorians are equal to my brother and yet I was ignored." She gave a withering look to the now confused and concerned Jedi, "My official name is Aja Palpatine, Princess of Brentaal, but my true name is Amallakin Skywalker, twin sister to Anakin Skywalker daughter of Shmi Skywalker.

Yoda's surprise was peaked and his concern for the twisted presence in front of him was paramount. He saw both Light and Dark coiling in front of him, her aura powerful and threatening. And yet she never once moved to attack as her frame betrayed. She held back.

"For thirteen years I had to suffer torture and torment by my father, your hidden Sith." She began pacing and spewing angry hateful things. "I attempted to inform a number of your Master and all ignored me like I was a piece of decoration. I learned to be good organically, to use the darkness to hide and the light to concentrate. You preached the Light Side from you temple and yet the two most powerful Force beings in the known cosmos slipped through your fingers." Her breath was coming in pants and tears were streaming down her face, her hands fisted in rage. "Why did you ignore me." Obi Wan stepped forward, despite a warning look from Yoda, and pulled her against his side, allowing her to collapse against him finally breaking down. Sitting in the mud she cried like a babe in the crib.

"Hidden from us, it seems so much was. You and your brother we failed both." Yoda said ambiguously. The wizened Jedi watched Obi Wan comfort the girl, Yoda had always thought Obi Wan had been far too young when he had taken on Anakin as a Padawan, and Anakin had been far too old when he had started training. He had been dangerous from the start, but to find that there was another with just as much power gave Yoda reason to pause.

She stopped crying and looked up. Yoda felt the cleansing wash of love from the girl. She smiled and inhaled deeply and stood, basking in the love pouring in. The love came not from her nor from Obi Wan. "Manifestation of the Force." He theorized.

"My Brother. Our bond is very strong, I can sense him from any corner of the galaxy. He feels my pain now."

"Reason I have. Doubt that I do. Over that distance no bond stretches." Yoda's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I care what you think?" Obi Wan inhaled sharply, nervous at the stare down of the darkness in the girl versus the stubbornness of the great Jedi. "I feel no loyalty to anyone who caused my Brother the pain he has suffered. I care not what your excuses are." She said, standing straight she lifted her chin, "I am a Skywalker. I am my brother's sister. I am heiress to the Galaxy, and wife of Admiral Tarth Loran. You are a exiled Jedi who refused to see what was in front of you."

"Why come here if only to attack me did you?" Yoda finally said, tired with the insolence of the girl.

She sighed and he watched her summon the living Force. Her presence was indeed as powerful as her brother, Yoda's mind was whirling with all that she had said, "I need your help. Anakin is returning. With the help of his children, Padmé and I, we will bring him back. But I will need someone who can hide Padmé and the children. Who will keep them safe. I offer you sanctuary on Rori with Padmé and the children."

Obi Wan looked at Aja and smiled, "Princess, why don't you go back to the shuttle, I think we need to discuss – recent events." She nodded and took one more cleansing breath.

"Master Jedi," she bowed shallowly, and returned to the shuttle. Punching in a code. the image of Darth Vader came before her.

"Who's so infuriating Mally?"

"Would you believe Jedi Master Yoda?" she said. He was quiet for some time, emotions of pain and frustration swelled through him and then she felt his focus return.

"Yes, I do recall being .. Chastised by him on many occasions. Do not meditate with him, he's poor company."

"Somehow I can't picture you meditating. How is my husband?"

"He is on the Death Star assisting the transfer of Governor Tarkin to his command post."

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" her eyes narrowed, "I don't like him being so close to scum."

"I delegated. Last time I checked I was commander of this fleet, not you Princess." She laughed loudly, causing both Jedi Masters outside to pause and grow curious.

"You're going to need to learn how to share, I actually like my husband. Now."

"I still reserve the right to kill him if he harms you."

"Yes you do, but he hasn't yet. Not even close. Have you talked to Padmé and the twins recently?" Obi Wan and Yoda approached from behind, attempting to cloak themselves to eavesdrop on the two Skywalker's.

"Not since I came to the Death Star. How are they?"

"Leia has become a daddy's girl. She misses you something terrible." Aja smiled, sensing the two nosy beings behind her and ignoring them, "Luke is infected with hero worship. I showed him my scrapbook of your missions from the Clone Wars, Obi Wan filled in the blanks, and Padmé filled in his blanks, it was quite humorous. You should have seen the old man blush.." Vader washed once again with anger at the sound of his once friend and master's name.

"I can imagine. Mal, I do not approve-"

"Nor do I expect to, I do expect you to forgive him, once I've repaired the damage he caused." The Jedi watched her calm the storm before it happened, Vader nodded in understanding and Obi Wan and Yoda shared a look of surprise.

"Mally, I don't think this will work. He suspects-"

"No he doesn't suspect, he know we now share a bond, he knows we have uncovered the true nature of each other, what he doesn't know is that we mean to kill him. Nor does he know that I am trying to get the remainder of the Jedi order to help protect our family. "

"How can I possibly claim my family."

"Nothing is more important than Family, Anakin. Never forget that." She scolded, "it doesn't matter whether your Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker I will always love you, so will your children. You'll just have arms and legs and a whole face-.. speaking of which, you want me to fix that scar on your eye or do you want to keep your memento from being a war hero?" She teased.

"Not funny, I must leave. Yoda, Obi Wan, protect my sister. She gets carried away. Mally, I love you."

"Love you too Brother." She spun in her seat, her arms were crossed and her face was both irritated and amused, "Discuss all you needed to?" Yoda was still in shock at the candor this girl had taken with the large black figure. "My brother loves me, and has since we first found each other. Love is not a Sith trait and therefore negates his declarations of being such."

"One pebble makes no difference, once the water grows still."

"Fire reveals new growth below, once the ash has settled," her demeanor was calm and optimistic. Yoda saw no trace of the anger girl that had spewed hate at him not minutes before. "One as small as you, yet with the power you possess. How many times were you misjudged? Are you so exceptional that you never make mistakes?"

"Just made one, I have." The little Jedi said, "misjudged you I have."

"I am heiress to the Galaxy and yet am utterly ignored. You are not the first to misjudge me nor will be the last. I just hope to have your support when I stage my coup against the Emperor."

"Support of the Jedi, you have Princess." Yoda bowed.

She maneuvered the shuttle, allowing Atam to rest. The man had been on Hefi with her and had been loyal about protecting her, but had become worried over her blossoming love for her husband. The quarrel she and he had late in the first week of her Honeymoon had caused a rift between the two finally coming to the days they had spent apart while she had been on Dagobah and he remaining on Rori. Her worry at the old guard was distracting her and she pulled her mind away from Atam and onto landing the craft.

Delof and Yula were waiting for her on the landing pad and assisted her with her luggage. The sun had set and the cold damp air was cause her to shiver. Her appreciation of the former need of her head trappings quickly becoming more known. Yula smiled at her as they entered the facility and she smiled back, "Milady, Dr. Xeven is waiting in your lab."

Aja bowed at the Givin, "Thank you Lord Delof, you are most kind."

He bowed in return and left the room, Yula remained behind and smiled, "Your face is so-.." the Twi'lek reached out but stopped herself. "Apologies." Aja giggled and hugged the woman.

"You've been a good friend Yula, we shall talk later. I have to talk to Xeven before he decides not to wait any longer." Yula nodded and scurried after her lord master. Walking from the flat to the lab took all of a minute and she took the time to psych herself into the talk she was about to have.

"Dr. Xeven." She said upon seeing the tall, thin man inspecting a holo of her cell research.

"Dr. Princess." He bowed, "Or should I say Mrs. Dr. Princess."

"Careful Cyril, my husband is commander of the Flagship, he's someone to be feared."

"Should I fear him?"

"Not at all." The man laughed, "Shall we go to the refectory? I'm famished." The two fell in step as they had been for years.

"So how fares my greatest mentee?"

"Very married. I now wish to continue my work."

"Ah yes, this tissue replication. What do you need me for?"

"I need you to extract my own tissue."

"Why your own?" He asked, his gait slowing, his look puzzled.

"Ethical reasons, beyond that I must claim confidentially." The good doctor nodded. "So will you do the surgery?"

"Yes Aja, but you must do one thing for me," His smiled grew wide and his hand stroked his goatee, and she became concerned.

"Within my limitations." She said cautiously, he had a devious mind and wasn't afraid to be in the grey occasionally. She only learned from the best and knowing the man well after being his apprentice for years she had learned quickly not to be too eager.

"Buy me supper. This is a first that I have you all to myself in months." She roared with laughter.

"Naturally my friend, naturally."

"I want to know who your commander is, rebel. I can be pleasant, or unpleasant. It's your choice." Vader looked down at the Togruta. Her withering look reminded him of Padmé and he felt nauseous from the moment he saw the brutalized state of her.

"Why would I help you, Vader." She spit. "Your evil and hatred and scum wrapped in a Jedi skin."

" Careful," He summoned the hovering torture droid, very aware of the eyes watching him, "I said this would be unpleasant." She spat on his boot and smiled at him. "What is your name." She gave him another withering look and she was backhanded by the trooper. Blood dripped onto her lip and she scowled.

"Very well." He said, his heart aching at the thought of harming this small girl who looked so much like his Padawan from so long ago. "Leave us." He said to the troopers. They chuckled coldly at the fear that etched in the petite girl's face, thoughts of being left alone with the most dangerous man in the galaxy sent her fear into a tailspin.

Days later, her surgery had been completed and she was running samples. Her eyes were drooping and Atam had already admonished her several times about getting proper sleep. She was looking at her blood, and had run it through the machine when it had made a peculiar noise.

Looking at the read out her heart began to race, "No-.. I can't be.. Not possible. No!" For the first time her knowledge was a curse, the data that was easily read by her mind was not allowed, could never be. Not with that monster still alive.

"Princess?" Atam rushed in after hearing her cry out. She was still staring at the paper, tears falling down her face. She had never been one to cry, but now it all made sense. The eating, the crying, the fatigue, the anger. It all fit. She looked at Atam, her eyes watering.

"That monster. That damnable monster. He's got his wish." She was trying to be strong, trying to keep working but the display was still flashing and the test results still displaying themselves proudly.

It had been three weeks since she had seen her husband. Three weeks since she had succumbed to his kindness, his gentleness, his unwavering loyalty to her.

It was three weeks, and now she was regretting all of it.

It was becoming harder and harder to drive himself into the darkness. He stared at the sight of the captured rebels in front of him. Recognizing a sparse few from his Clone Wars days. He didn't want to have to torture them anymore. He didn't want to kill anymore. He just wanted to be with his children and Padmé and his sister. He had spent most of his life fighting.

He didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to.

He looked out to the mass of rebels sitting on the ground with his 501st pointing their blaster's at them. Rex had once served by these men, he thought looking at his loyal captain, Anakin had served with these men.

_Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?... What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists? And the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy? _

The words echoed in his head and he shook his head. "Detain them. Sort them and have the leader brought to me."

"Yes sir." Rex said. "Right away." Vader looked across the crowd once more and spun on his heels, heading to his quarters. He needed to speak with his sister, and in turn, his wife. He needed guidance.

The Emperor was sitting in his throne room contemplating his next move. Waiting for his daughter to arrive from her recent sojourn on Rhinnal. He had demanded her presence to see what was the damage from her bond with Vader.

He had been told by one of his spies that the two had been spending an inordinate amount of time together. He concluded that they had found out that they were siblings. This was not acceptable. He needed Vader, he needed the once transcendent Jedi to remain in the darkness, to remain in pain and alone. To have family, and one as impudent as Aja would not be tolerable.

"My Lord, the Princess has arrived." He felt her shimmering presence. She was getting stronger. Someone was training her, a concerning fact, for if she was as good as her brother, then he would have to dispose of her in some manner.

Since Vader's heir had indeed died with its mother, days after Vader's attack on the woman, not because of him, despite what he had been told, he needed a younger, less strong willed apprentice. For some reason his attempts with Aja had failed. He knew not why, and no amount of punishment and torture changed the girl's mind. But if Aja were to have a child then he could remove both Skywalker's. Her child would be as powerful as it's elders _and.. _untainted.

"Let her in." He said, leaning against the arm of his throne. A concerning fact indeed.

"Father." She bowed, her head bare of a headdress, her large blue eyes staring at him full of malice.

"Aja. How is your Husband?" He smiled oily and she frowned.

"Not really my concern. I'm sure you speak with him more than I. You are his commander. I swore duty before love, responsibility before honouring the man I married."

"Indeed. That is- .. upsetting. I chose a good man for you and all you go is bewail him."

"Bewail is harsh. You arranged this marriage father. It is a farce. You and I know that," she said, wishing she knew how to hold her tongue. His hands raised to strike her when Atam rushed in.

"Milady, you are being contacted by -.. Sorry sir." Atam bowed and looked at the Princess.

"By whom Captain?" the Emperor said scathingly.

"Her relation." He said vaguely.

"Tarth." She said immediately. "Father. I will go speak with my husband." She bowed and started out of the room. Aja knew he wasn't fooled. Not in the least. But playing dim was working. _Just a little longer. _

As soon as they cleared the main hall she turned to Atam, "Thanks Captain. Is it Anakin?" she said softly.

"Yes ma'am"

"I wonder what he wants." She entered her quarters and sought out her father's hidden cameras before opening the transmission.

"Sorry. I was bugged. What do you need?"

"Is-.. Is Padmé there?' he asked tentatively.

She grimaced. "No, she and the Jedi are on Rori still. I will send you the frequency right now. You need to talk?"

"We need to do this soon." She nodded.

"I just left Rori, the cell material is ready." She felt a swell of happiness. "The respiratory tissue I will scan out during the surgery."

"You will have my everlasting gratitude Mally." He said plainly.

"No. Don't. Just return to the light, that is your penance. Allow us to love you and we can start fixing things." She sent the frequency and looked up at him, "There are two Jedi there now. Please don't let them win. Don't prove them right. Love, Ani. Remember to Love." She saw the conflict inside him and him fighting it, some part of him clinging to the last shred of darkness within him. His image flickered and faded and she sighed.

"Let it go." Turning around she looked out the window to her prison, "let it go."

"Let what go, Child?" The Emperor said from behind her.

"Father!"

"Daughter. Who were you talking to? Surely not your husband?" The Emperor looked to the panel and back to her. "You wouldn't be planning something would you?"

"No Father."

He looked at her, trying to see if she was lying. "I have decided you will remain here on the Capital. I worry about you flying all over the Galaxy. We wouldn't want another -.. misshape in the outer rim would we?" His glittering yellow eyes were a flame with desire. There was nothing more that the evilness wanted more than the babe that was in her womb, she knew she would have to fight harder than ever to protect it.

"Of course Father." She bowed, smiling serenely. Turning around she left the room, tears burning her eyes. She refused to cry in front of him, but her hormones were beginning to rage and she couldn't help it. The moment she cleared the room, she screamed.


	16. There He Prayed

_Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request_

Padmé was watching as Yoda was teaching the children. For centuries he had taught padawan's the ways of the force. But she was beginning to fear he wasn't ready for two Skywalker's. Luke was levitating C3P0, who was crashing into a levitating R2D2.

"Concentrate younglings." He said sternly. A echoing noise was coming from the comm room and she left the room, hoping they would stop showing off without her there.

"Padmé." The image of Vader came over and she gave a tentative smile.

"Ani. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just needed to talk to you. How are the children?"

"Yoda is teaching them." He was silent a while, she was growing concern when she heard a chuckle.

"Good luck." She breathed a sigh of relief, the idea that he was still a dangerous man ebbed the more she talked to him. It seemed he was reaching out, and she extended the branch.

"You needed to talk."

"There is a small collection of rebels on board. Prince Lee-Char is among them. As is a Togruta that could have been Asoka's twin. I can't do it anymore Padmé. I refuse to kill them."

Pride swelled in her. He was coming back quickly. He had returned to the light.

Aja had mentioned to her the coldness of his heart. The emptiness. He had reached out to her at the first opportunity and had clung to her goodness, like a drowning man gasping for air. She hadn't believed her until this moment. Her final words before losing consciousness on Pollis Massa had been a appeal to Obi Wan to see the goodness in him, but after all he had done she had been unsure of herself. After learning that he thought he had killed her she couldn't imagine the pain he had suffered.

"How will you explain it to the Emperor?"

"I haven't figured that out. If I can delay another couple days Mally can do the surgery. Then there will be no explaining." Obi Wan and Meela had approached from behind, interrupting the two.

"I'm sorry, but the Princess has summoned you Padmé." She smiled at Meela and nodded to Kenobi, looking back at Vader.

"Odd, I just talked to her." Vader said, both Padmé and Kenobi looked at each other. "And I don't sense anything."

"I'm returning I-"

"Padmé, stay with the children." Vader said, but he saw that his words were futile. "You're going to leave as soon as I disconnect aren't you?"

"You know me well. I'll have Meela with me. We'll be fine."

"I've heard this before. I still remember Geonosis. I will return as well. I love you Padmé"

"I love you too Ani." She said. Padmé looked at Obi Wan as the image of Vader faded out. "You said you reserve your decision on him. Have you made up your mind yet?"

"I'm coming with you. The Princess is going to need all the help she can get."

"The children."

"Master Yoda will protect them. Providing they don't drive him around the bend."

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes, if you're ready I'm leaving without you."

"Understood."

Vader was standing at the viewport of his ship when he felt the utter fury in the force, followed closely by sadness. He knew who was the source by the intensity of the shockwave.

It felt as though his Star Destroyer crashed into a planet.

His arm shot out to the window to catch himself and he inhaled deeply. Turning around he walked straight to his holochamber, sending waves of calm and love across their bond. Hesitation reached back and stopped him. Upon arriving at the holochamber he was angered to find he couldn't raise her. So he did the next best thing. He left the chamber and returned to the bridge.

"Captain, make for Coruscant, maximum velocity."

"Yes Sir." Padmé was already on route, _ I have a bad feeling about this.._

"Well this stinks." Padmé admonished to Meela. They had split up with Obi Wan when they had entered the palace, she believing their handmaiden guise would protect her. She had been intercepted and detained by the royal guards. She ran a hand through her hair, concerned that Aja's plea to let it grow would be her damnation. Without her disguise she would be easily recognizable. The door opened and an Imperial guard marched in, pointing a blaster at them.

"You two. Out. Now." This was not Aja's beloved Captain Atam or any of the other twelve elite guards this was a Guard of the Emperor that had remained on Rori to protect her children. The thought made Padmé's knee's quack. _Good thing the children are safe. Yoda will keep them safe_. She grabbed Meela's hand and held the girl close to her. The woman had become a dear friend and she regretted instantly bringing her into the melee. _Ani!_ She hollered in her mind. Hoping he would hear. They were brought into the main chamber and her heart sunk.

Vader was on his knee's shivering. She recognized the side effect of Sith Lightening from caring for Aja all these months. She tried to hold it in, tried to hold it back, but the sob came out of her mouth anyway. The mournful cry was short, and she was grateful for the veil that hid their faces.

Vader felt her from the moment she walked in. _She was caught.._ _I have to protect her._ He attempted to get back up, but he was too weak, his limbs would not move him from the supplicant position that he had been forced into.

"Well well well.. what do we have here? Two stray Handmaidens?"

"We were summoned to tend to Her Royal Highness." Meela's pealing voice said nervously. "We misunderstood the message." They curtsied and continued to cling to each other.

"I think not, Lord Vader, you recognize these women?" A garbled sound came from the large quivering body on the ground and he received another healthy dose of the lethal blue lightning.

Their guise was removed by a guard at her side and they quivered beside each other. "Two Padmé Amidala's. How interesting." Padmé bit her lip and Meela stepped forward.

"How dare you. We are servants to –" she was slapped across the face and Padmé winced, but her eyes remained glued to a spot on the ground. Not looking at Anakin or Meela or the Emperor strolling towards them.

"Padmé my dear," he said to Meela, "You always did have.. Sprit. No wonder he was so .. devoted." Anakin made no sudden movements on the ground but it was obvious where his attention was.

"You need to learn your place. You and him." He smiled at the collapsed corpse of Vader who was being held down by a imperial spike, "He needs to learn where he stands." The Emperor smiled as he looked at the brave Meela, not perceiving the deception, for no one but Anakin would be able to tell the two apart. The large brown eyes narrowed with hate, the brown hair curling over her brow, the Emperor had no intimate knowledge or else he would have noticed that there was a faint scar missing from her collar bone. A scar that Anakin recalled clearly from their battle on Geonosis.

But he could not see it from his position pinned on the floor, all he saw was two Padmé's, one uncharacteristically avoiding the issue and the other characteristically standing up to the most evil creature in the universe.

"Leave. Him. Be." She spat in his face. An act that garnered her a backhanded slap across the face.

"My dear, where are your children?"

"Dead." She said, but the words came out too quickly, not enough emotion, _False._

"Lies." The Emperor said, "That's all I needed to know." Meela grabbed at the invisible force at her throat. " Padmé's eyes watered in agony as she watched her young guard receive a fate meant for her. "It's only fitting that you die as intended."

The girl's eyes were wide in terror and then closed. Never to open again. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" the cry was heard from the other side of the room. Padmé's heart broke, the sound so mournful so terrible that she couldn't help but look. Vader's eyes connected to the enrobed handmaiden and he choked on a sob.

"Remove them. The guard will be useful to find the children, and _Him_.. I have plans for him." The guard pushed the two out another joining them. Once they were removed from the formal chamber Padmé moved to Vader. One guard dismissing the other.

"Ani." She whispered. "Ani, it's ok." His helmet whipped and looked at her.

"Padmé?" His voice held such reverence she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Then who-?"

"Meela … I will always remember her." He clung to her as their guard removed his mask and Obi Wan's solemn face was beneath it.

"Padmé, I'm sorry. She was a good girl."

"She deserved better." Vader was stunned at the two.

"How-?"

"It's a coup. But for now we have to play the part." Obi Wan replace his mask and put the two in a call. "I'll return as soon as I hear something." They nodded and Vader killed the camera in the corner with a thought. The machine crumbled to pieces and he felt better. If only he could contact his Sister.

"Here" Obi Wan handed him the Lightsaber, the heavy white Jedi weapon burning his soul. "Protect her." Vader nodded and pulled Padmé tightly to him.

He would strike up the Jedi blade if it meant saving Padmé. No matter the terrible memories attached to the machine, he knew it was time. "Always."

The veil and headdress were in a pile beside her. She was sitting on the Fresher floor after a bout of morning sickness, worry etched into her face. Lines of concern were marring her smooth complexion and her pale hair was in a disarray. It had been days since she had communicated with anyone.

She knew Padmé, the children, and her ladies were safe on Rori, but she had sensed Obi Wan's presence as well as Vader's arrival days ago and yet neither had contacted her or reached out to her across the Force. She felt her brother's pain, his anger and his fear, but he had not asked for her help.

She had attempted to reach Tarth but she knew there was no possible means of telling him what was happening. He was still very much a loyal subject of the Emperor and as well one of the highest ranking officers in the Fleet. She would need him there when the tension came to a head.

"Milady, I am to escort you to your Father's presence." One of the imperial guards said harshly. Atam stood but stopped, "Your presence however Guard will not be necessary." Atam grabbed her hand and pressed her Lightsaber to it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Her stomach grumbled once again. Her bad feeling was extending inward.

"As do I." she said. With her back turned to the Imperial guard, she tucked the saber into the folds of her tunic and patted Atam's shoulder.

"Let us proceed."

The walk down the hall both felt inordinately short and long all at once. The hall seemed to stretch into oblivion in front of her and suddenly she was there, in front of the ornate chamber door.

He was seated on his throne when she entered and bowed. He waved all his minions away and watched as they exited, his yellow eyes glittering with an excited fury. "Father you wished to see me?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I have a rather unusual patient for you to look at." He nodded to the guards at the door, who returned quickly. They were dragging a motionless Vader.

_Ani No!_.. her face remained stoic, but her heart was shredding. "What has Lord Vader done to displeasure you.. Father." She said, not allowing any emotion to mar her features.

"He was hiding certain.. things from me." The Emperor cackled as Vader twitched.

_Move, please move_. She heard a faint cough and the candle in her heart flickered.

"May I-?" The Emperor nodded and wave his hand. She walked calmly to him and kneeled, surveying the chest panel. "The circuitry is fried. You apprentice will not last another half hour if you don't get him oxygen." She rose to her feet and forced her face to remain cool.

"Such a waste." She added and stood back.

Another pair of guards pushed Padmé in from the same door, her eyes caught sight of Vader lying prone on the floor, "ANI!" she cried out and yanked her arm free from the guard and ran to his side. "Don't be dead, Please don't be dead." The woman sobbed over his chest. Aja saw bruises blooming across her cheeks and on her neck. The rage in her heart folded in on itself.

She sense the Emperor's surprise and confusion, but he quickly covered it. "I was thinking that myself, but then it occurred to me that I could merely take his children. They are but- What… say three years old now?" Aja's eyes met Padmé', her face masked in fear. "But they seem to have disappeared into your petticoats my dear. Which will not do, and since Lord Vader cannot – function- properly with his wife, I felt that _you _my dear, would provide me with a suitable child," she shook her head, keeping a lock on the tidbit of information that would keep her safe, but sacrifice her family.

"Did you really think you could stop me darling? Since Vader has found his wife and children and.. Sister" he spat, "he's no longer the Sith I need, not that he ever was. To soft, too independent. No I need a child that has been untainted."

_ANAKIN! _She scream at him, her eyes never betraying her cold terror.

_Malla?.. _All he could feel was pain. The acrid smell of his burnt body made the air inside his suit thick with a soupy haze. Time stopped when he head an Angel cry, "Ani!" _Leave me Malla, but save _her_.. Angels deserve better.._

His audio visual receptors were minimally damaged, but he truly believed he was hallucinating when he heard, "I love you Ani, don't you dare leave me, again."

The breathing apparatus was damaged and was faltering. He did an assessment and realised it was the only part truly damaged. His fingers were still working and the backups were all functioning properly. If he could breath, he could be helpful to Aja.

"Remove- the – helmet." He groaned, "The re-breather." He reached inside his belt at the device Aja had given him weeks back. The small deep water re-breather had been tucked into a pocket and forgotten till now.

"Help me Anakin." Her hands flittered over the mask when one of his large black gloved ones reached up.

"He-ere… " he pointed to a clasp, "an-d he-ere" his voice was scrambled by the damage of the vocalizer, but together she managed to get it off, and gave him the re-breather, tucking the re-oxygenation tube around the back of his head. He took a deep breath and looked up at his wife.

And when her warm brown eyes met his cold blue ones the world stopped. Her hand cupped his cheek and his eyes grew watery with tears. Aja looked down at him and smiled inwardly.

_Time. _Anakin thought to her, she nodded. She had to delay, meaning one thing and one thing only. She had no choice but give up the last piece of her soul to the heartless monster.

"You won, Father." The Emperor hadn't been expecting the words and surprise crossed his face for only a second. "Your plan worked. You forced me to marry, you force my husband upon me, and now-" she cupped her stomach, the miniscule life within fluttered and danced, "Now there is a child growing where their once was nothing." The Emperor stood shocked, the room was so silent that she was sure they could all hear her own hammering heart.

"Your Lying!" he spat after a long pause.

"Search me Father. It's true." Tears tracked down her cheek and she held a bated breath. He was quiet, and then cackled, causing her to jump. He clapped his hands in applause, his focus riveted on her.

"My dear daughter, pregnant with my true heir. A Sith from the day it's born."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The hum of a lightsaber and menacing words came from the private prison door that Anakin had been pulled through earlier, the remnants of the Emperor's own guard littered in the hall. Obi Wan appeared and his eyes shot from Anakin on the ground, attempting to catch his breath, to Aja, helpless and terrified. She withdrew her own lightsaber and flipped over the Emperor igniting it before she landed.

"I may be Pregnant, but I am in no way infirmed."

Padmé was still staring at Anakin, neither noticed the battle going on around them. A loud crash startled them both and they looked to see Aja pinned under a metal grate, and Obi Wan on the defensive.

Anakin suddenly felt a swell of anger and rage and love. Taking a deep breath he felt both the oxygen and the Force empower him and his blood raced as he got up to his knees and tried to stand, he wobbled slightly, the pain still lingering, but the energy from the Force was gathering within him.

Aja may be his twin, she may be his equal, but he was the Chosen One, and no more deaths would be on his conscious for his inaction.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the Emperor and smiled around the re-breather. His lightsaber was activated and with a twirl he was confronting the one he had called Master. Obi Wan smiled in hesitant joy and they pressed the advantage.

"Darth Vader, so your alive." The Emperor spat, his hand rubbing the blooming contusion. He glanced at the re-breather and the mask beside Padmé on the other side of the room. "You're going to fail, and I'm going to kill you." He looked to the grate and threw it at the Emperor, freeing Aja, she leapt up and balanced on one of the decorative bars. The Emperor dodged the grate and it hit Obi Wan, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Padmé was terrified, racing to Obi Wan, praying he was alright.

"Never again will you inflict pain upon us." Aja said, and with a summersault she flipped behind him and three blades crashed at the same time.

The sight before her was both terrifying and beautiful, the two children of the force moving to a choreography that was uniquely their own. Padmé could see Vader's strength was waning, but the ancient Emperor was much more tired. While Aja looked as though she had barely worked up a sweat. It seemed as if they had been fighting together for centuries rather than a few short weeks. Aja twirled and spun like a dancer catching the Emperor off guard with her speed and agility, Vader's powerful strikes pressing the advantage.

The Emperor was weakening and Aja struck a damaging blow and severed both of his hands at the wrists, "My daughter, my apprentice.. Please." He cried as he dropped to his knees and looked at the matching crystal blue eyes.

"Palpatine." Aja spat, "You've done enough damage to this family to last a life time. We've had enough" She said, and Vader's saber moved so quickly that Padmé almost thought she had imagined it, until the head of Palpatine came rolling across the floor. Moments later Vader staggered to her and collapsed at her feet. The mouth piece dropping, "Padmé, I-" he rasped, his heart pounding and blood racing in his ears.

"Ssh." She said, "Save your breath." Aja went to Obi Wan and patted his cheek, his eyes opening slowly.

"Hey snoozy, you missed the fight." He nodded and sat up, staring into her shining blue eyes. After a few moments he righted himself and they both saw Anakin on the ground wheezing. She raced to his side and pulled out his comlink, pressing in her own frequency.

"It's done Atam. Get the ship ready, and send a couple clones in, I need muscle in the Throne Room. And contact Tarth, I'm going to need this dealt with." She moved to his side and assessed him, her hands checking heart and lungs deeming him in a precarious position, she looked him in eyes, "you fought like a champ big brother."

"You too- Malla." Tears pricked her eyes, "You too." She watched his eyes close and heard his breathing even out.

"Ani!" Padmé yelled, patting his cheek, forcing him awake.

"We need to get him to Rhinnal," The Clones walked in, and stopped short of the sight. "Help me carry him. And get the medical capsule ready." They nodded, their unwavering loyalty to the Princess outweighing the possibly treason that occurred in the Throne Room. They were confused, but in light of the situation, were accommodating to the Princess, whom, with the death of Palpatine, was now the Empress in their eyes.

The flight to Rhinnal was nerve-wracking. Meela had been killed in front of her and her efforts had been for nothing. The Emperor had snatched them anyway.

Padmé had Vader's head resting on her lap, pressing the oxygen mask to his face, and she was muttering various endearments and telling him story's of the children, doing her best to keep him awake.

The Emperor was now dead, she reminded herself, his reign of terror was over.

They had hastily shoved Vader the capsule and she was sitting beside him, her face wet with tears, Padmé was watching him die and there was nothing she could do, and despite all her deliberation and rationalization she loved him. Utterly and deeply as she once had years before. "I don't want you to die." She sobbed.

"That's the most-.. beautiful thing.."

"Damnit, keep your eyes open, or I won't tell you about their first steps! Ani, don't you dare close your eyes." His breathing was heavy despite the respirator mask that was place on his face.

"We're there," Aja called from the cockpit. The clones approached her, tentative and unsure of what to make of the situation. Aja thundered back and began barking orders like a General. He was situated in the medical capsule and rushed inside.

"Aja." She cried out, the woman turning back and looking anxious and impatient.

"We have to go now Padmé, I have to start the surgery now."

"Promise me. Promise me he'll live." Aja looked torn and unsure. "Promise me!" she screamed, her face morphing into one of sheer terror.

"I promise I will do everything I can. I'm a genius, if I can't do it, it can't be done."

Padmé nodded. "Go save him, go save my husband." Aja smiled and left. _She's accepted him, she's overcome the hate. At least one good thing came of this._

"Right this way Empress." The clone said obediently. _Ok, two good things._

"Apply the Kolto." Aja said calmly as she looked from the implanted chest piece to the burn marks on the truncated limbs of her brother. "Gently." She barked when she saw the inept young woman fumbling.

Aja sighed behind the surgical mask and continued the delicate process of removing dead scar tissue in his lungs and replacing it with her cells. The arduous process took her, her assistant and the droids hours and yet it had been worth it after his chest had been sutured closed it expanded with inhalation.

"I would say it's a miracle, but I'm better than that." She smirked, her two droids looking at her and not understanding the words. She stood and watched her brother's lungs work manually with the oxygen mask. The chest plate that had forced air into his lungs had been removed and for the first time in three years his lungs were working on their own accord.

"Very Well milady." The droid monitoring vitals said in response. "Lord Vader's Oxygen Saturation has risen to 94% and continues to rise. Heart rate remains high at 109 beats per minute."

"Acknowledged Alpha-Two-Zed." Aja said. "Resume with the debriding on his limbs, we need fresh skin for the new limbs to grow. Delta-Four-Bee please retrieve the growth hormones, inject 500 cc's into the muscle heads."

"Yes milady." The surgery continued while Padmé watched through the viewing chamber. Aja had been thoughtful to provide several cots and a security detail while she preformed the lifesaving procedure.

The children dozed restlessly as she paced. Her mind going over the recent events. She had fallen back in love with her husband just in time for him to be on the surgical table and still as death. It was irrational and painful, all of it so intense once more. But she loved him nonetheless.

She recalled, once upon a time, staring at his unconscious body willing him to awake and save the day. _What are you looking so sad about?_ He had smiled that cocky grin and rescued her and twelve other senators. She had almost given in and given up, but something inside had whispered _Not yet_. Now it was her turn to save the day. But she had no idea how.

"Ani you have to wake up." She said, pressing her head against the glass, "I need you too much." She had sent a detail to retrieve Luke and Leia from Yoda while they had been on route and the children had arrived with the ancient Master an hour after they had.

The children were dozing on either side of Obi Wan, who was slumped, still dazed, on the cot behind her. He had been confused and babbling about a shining star and waddling through a garden for a few minutes before he fell into a light sleep. The small room was an observation room but had quickly formed into her nest until Ani was out of immediate danger.

Obi Wan had left the Capital as soon as Tarth had arrived to control the situation. Coruscant was in uproar about the mutilated Emperor, but Tarth, as Prince Consort, was handling the situation.

And frankly, politics was the last thing on her mind.

Aja emerged from surgery hours later, her uniform splattered with blood, and various secretions making her look like she just came from battle.

"He's alive? Please tell me he's alive."

"Very much so." Padmé released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding "He's in a medicated coma while his body copes with the new limbs and lungs. Call it a test run before he wakes up and demands to leave."

She smiled. "That's Ani."

"Padmé, there's something you must know." _This was it. Something went wrong_, "-No, something is terribly right. He's whole."

"Just like that?"

"The tissue I removed from myself weeks ago was waiting. The process essentially scans the tissue, and processes it within minutes, and with the addition of growth hormones that were- are in my blood currently... He'll be in the tank for a week while he finishes healing. Other than a few scars, he'll be brand new."

Padmé's eyes watered, she didn't completely understand, but didn't care. He would be Anakin again, he would be the man she had fallen in love with. "Thank you."

"My pleasure.. Sister." Aja said, "now I'm exhausted, I'm going to go crash." Padmé nodded and Aja staggered from the facility to her apartment, changing into the first garments she grabbed. The comm was signaling and she had half a mind to ignore it until her hand unconsciously hit the button and she was rewarded with her Husband's concerned face.

"Tarth!" She said as she stared at the image on the screen.

"Aja! Thank the heavens your alright."

"How fares the politics? What's the story?"

Tarth scowled, "Well the press release states that Lord Vader killed the Emperor and made an attempt on your life. You are currently off planet interrogating him." She nodded. "Now would you please tell me the official story?"

"Not now." She sensed Obi Wan and Yoda enter the room, "come to Rhinnal as soon as you can and I will tell you everything."

"Yes, Empress." He said, his eyes glittering. "I miss you.

"I miss you too, and if you call me that again you will pay dearly." He laughed as he saw the teasing glint in her eyes, "I must leave, but come soon."

"I will. I-"

"I love you too." She said quietly, realising that the Jedi would know what she was thinking either way. Tarth smiled and closed off communication.

"Master's, what can I do for you."

"Aja, we want to know your plan?"

"Plan? When have you ever known a Skywalker to have a plan." She laughed nervously but quieted when she saw their matching forlorn looks.

"Dangerous, Skywalker's are. To know whether you intend to return democracy to the galaxy we wish, or we be forced to destroy you, we will." Her eyes widened, and she scowled at the small creature.

The condescension was too much for her tired, hormone riddled body. "How dare you!" she screeched, clearing three octaves, "After all I have done for you, for him for the Galaxy. Have I not proven myself?"

Padmé entered after hearing the argument escalate, "What's the matter?"

"They seem to think I'm cut from the same evil material my ADOPTED father was." Padmé scowled at the Jedi. She opened her mouth to defend her but was stopped by Aja.

"I intend whole heartedly to return democracy to the Galaxy. But I intend to do it by my own methods. Bureaucrats were the reason the Republic failed in its dwindling days."

She shot a look at Padmé, "Despite the few who protested. Bail, Mothma, Padmé, these were the Senators in which a model should be made, and yet there were many who strived to line their own pockets, to do good only unto themselves, caring not for the Galaxy. And the Jedi were no better."

She held up a hand to stop the onslaught of debate. "You allowed my Brother to be snatched away. He loved Padmé more than anything and Palpatine waltz in and corrupted him and neither of you noticed, neither of you saw his conflict. You don't go from being a kind, loving man to slaughtering younglings in a snap decision."

Obi Wan hung his head, "I concede, we did fail."

"Much anger Skywalker had, from the beginning he did."

"And yet you still trained him. You let the words of a dying man change your entire opinion." She said, an air of finality, "I need to go check on his progress. Decided whether or not you're going to kill me." Sleep would have to wait, she deemed, her stomach rumbled and she frown. Her own health would also have to take a back burner. _Sorry little one.. this is going to be a tough ride for you, but if you can hang on I promise I will love you more than anything in the Galaxy. _Her resolve to fix her family hardened _I swear it_


	17. Live for Each Second without Hesitation

_Wait on me girl_

_Cry in the night if it helps_

_But more than ever I simply love you_

_More than I love life itself_

_Days later.._

His eyes felt heavy and his entire body ached. He was used to pain, but this felt like he had just been through a rigorous work out, or a particularly long battle.. _Battle, the Emperor.._

"Sshh.. Anakin, your alright, your safe." He heard a familiar, angelic voice from above. "He's conscious, continue to monitor him." The mechanical voice said from beside him.

His lids fluttered and he was hit with glaring light. "Argh!." He tossed an arm over his eyes and stopped mid-motion.

And stared at five whole, flesh fingers.

"Wha-?" Pulling back he saw an arm he hadn't seen since Count Dooku cut it off. He reached to his face with two warm hands and felt something else along with his smooth healthy skin.

Another hand cupped his cheek, a hand attached to an arm, an arm attached to a face with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Ani." Padmé sighed and smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh Anakin." The dam burst and she collapsed on his chest, sobbing with relief. His face stretched in a grin as he dug his hands into her short, shaggy hair.

"I'm alright Angel, better than alright." Her arms were wrapped around and he pulled her close as he sat up, "What happened. Last I remember was not breathing in the Throne Room."

She shuddered and buried her face in his chest, "You saved the day, just like you always save the day." He held her a little closer, a chill racing down his spine.

"The Emperor?"

"You fulfilled your promise, Aja wanted to mount his head, but since the transfer needs to be done smoothly-"

"He's dead?"

"Really dead." Anakin exhaled a sigh of relief, his torture was over. His tormenter was extinguished.

"The children?" She looked up and beamed at his handsome face looking back at her, looking younger and healthier than his twenty five years would otherwise claim.

"Both safe with Yoda. Aja had talked to him ages back and he had come and hidden on Rori with us. They're in Aja's cabin, I should go check on them before-" she was silenced with his mouth pressed against hers.

When he finally came up for air, his charming smile was plastered across his face, "I've waited three and a half years, they can wait another ten minutes." They were quite involved with each other until a throat being cleared interrupted them. His frustration and anger spiked but cleared instantly when he realised who it was.

"None of that." Aja admonished as she walked into the room. "Well looks who's finally rejoined the land of the living." She smiled broadly, her golden hair tied back in a severe knot at the back of her head, and garbed in her doctor's uniform. "Let me examine the patient first." They looked at each other and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I only saved your life." He said, "the least you could do is-"

"Save yours right back? Give you your humanity back? Your children? Your wife?" Aja said teasing, "That's 5 for the Saintly sister and 1 for the Nerf Herding brother." Aja sat on the other side of Anakin and their blue eyes met, sharing a moment of victory.

"Your right Malla, I owe you big." He reached an arm around her neck and proceeded to give her a noogie, "Twenty odd years without a big brother, you're in for it now." Padmé giggled at the utter joy between the two, despite Aja doing a poor job of removing her head from Anakin's headlock.

"Ok- Ok- Ok.. Enough!" she Force pushed herself out and they broke out in hysterical laughter. "I really need to check you over." She patted her hair, feeling the once tight and professional knot disappeared and her long mane loose. "Not today, not tomorrow, but someday I'm going to get you back for this Anakin Skywalker." She glared, he stuck his tongue out and she picked up the Datapad at the end of the bed.

Padmé got up from the bed and sat in the chair she had been in and watched as Aja put Anakin through the paces. "Deep breath, good. Any pain, tightness?"

"None, I feel great _Doctor_," he jibbed. She shot him a glance and he settled. She listened to his heart, had him wiggle his toes "It's weird seeing my feet, and it's weird because it's weird."

She nodded, "Quite common with amputee's. Grab my fingers," she held out both hands, two fingers extended, "and squeeze." He hesitated, despite his burst of energy and roughhousing, the sight of her two delicate fingers struck him with fear of hurting her.

"You won't hurt me Ani." She said. "Watch." She tugged at his own hands and squeezed. He felt the pressure but no pain, "Hands and brains are remarkable. Now, your turn." She finished the assessment and stood scribbling on the datapad.

"You're here for one more week minimum. Three days of rest, nutritional supplementation for growth and passive range of motion exercises. You'll get a work out regime day four, and you WILL follow it," her eyes narrowed.

"If your good I'll let you go early, if your disruptive, I'm sending Padmé and the kids back to Coruscant without you." He nodded, attempting seriousness, but the infectious smile wouldn't leave his face. She was staring intently at the Datapad for a few moments and then nodded. "Any questions?" She said sitting back on the bed beside him.

"Malla, I-"

"Your welcome," she hugged him, her thin arms wrapping around his back, his larger ones around her shoulders, "You almost die again and I will bring you back just to kill you again. Got it?" He chuckled and nodded. "And that's the only time we're going to do this. Now, I'm going to go help out with some of the other patients, so I'll be around."

"Oh, one last thing," She stood and pointed at the wall, "That heart monitor will sound if your heart beat gets over 100 beats per minute, it's loud, it's annoying and everyone will come running. You do not, under any circumstances, take if off today. You need to be monitored for a full day awake before I'm giving you the-.. All clear." Her eyes darted from a smirking Anakin to Padmé who was studying her feet.

"How long?"

"Three days. I will take it off and then you get a shower and resume-" she looked pointedly at Padmé, "other activities." Padmé blushed scarlet and swallowed thickly.

"Thank you Aja," Padmé said, hugging her sister in law, "for everything."

"I can't say it hasn't been boring." She hugged the short woman back and smiled, "I'll send the children in." Anakin's smile turned sour when concern etched in his glowing face.

"They won't recognize me." He said after Aja had left the room. "I'm-"

"You recognized Aja,"

"Mally is a different story." He said, Padmé rolled her eyes and sat on the bed beside him, staring at his glorious face.

"I think your wrong. But we shall see." Minutes later Obi Wan followed the two rambunctious children who flew onto the bed, giggling the whole time.

"Daddy!.." They squealed as he gathered them to his chest, surprised at their acceptance, and moreover, the love that was washing over him. Tears prickled at his eyes and tears fell down his face as he held his children in his strong arms.

The children had remained within feet of him throughout the day, as had Padmé. He had given them kisses and hugs and tears had been shed and laughter had rung through the halls, but as night had fallen, he knew they would have to return to Aja's apartment.

"We want to stay with Daddy." Luke pouted from Anakin's lap. The boys eyes shimmered with hero worship for his Father, this large man who was so gentle and kind and loving to him and his mother and sister.

"Luke, it's bedtime." Anakin said firmly, "That means it's time to go to bed. But I promise you, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." Luke stared at his father and finally nodded.

"Ok Daddy." Aja walked in just as Anakin was hugging his daughter.

"Auntie!" Luke cried out.

She scooped up the small boy and kissed his cheek, "How's my favourite nephew?" Luke giggled and hugged his Aunt. "Isn't it bed time?" Padmé nodded and Aja set Luke down.

"I'll pop by after I check Daddy over. Ok?" she ruffled the small boy's hair and watched Padmé herd them down to her lavish suite. "That apartment has never been actually used until now." She said aloud. "Part of me is glad I didn't get rid of it."

"I thought you only had the lab?" He said, recalling sitting in the small duracrete room.

"The apartment was a gift. It's ornate, ostentatious and was a bribe from my Fath- from Palpatine to assuage a particularly harsh punishment following a .. Refusal." Anakin watched as she moved to the droid and collected the print out.

"Why did you never succumb?" His blue eyes stared at the back of her head as she prodded the machine beside him, "You never let him train you."

"I knew how dangerous he was. He never hid the fact he was a Sith from me, that had been his downfall. I had sensed the evil from the beginning. Mother told me to love, to be happy, both of which are the antithesis of the Sith. I am a Skywalker, were innate Rebels at heart. He wanted me to be bad, I chose the good," Anakin nodded but was still not swayed.

"If you had grown up with Mother, while being trained as a Jedi and allowed to love Padmé publically, would history had been re-written?" the words floored him. It had been the last thing he had expected.

But being frank, he had honestly never thought about that. If his life had been perfect, what would have happened. She was staring at him, her own startling blue eyes boring holes in his definition of life.

"I- Don't.. I wouldn't.."

"My point exactly. If such, then hitherto, therefore, Anakin, in the end, it doesn't matter the why or the how or the what if. The choices we made are carved in the stars. All we can do is make the best choices in the days to come."

"When did you get so wise?"

"I spent a lot of time with Yoda and Obi Wan while you were in stasis. Padmé refused to leave your side unless I physically pulled her from the room. Spending time with the Jedi is like being pulverized by a library. Eventually you give in and read."

"Nice analogy. And thanks for taking care of Padmé."

She shrugged. "She's your wife. That makes her my Sister and as much my responsibility as you are." She snickered and sat on the bedside. "Go ahead. Ask."

"What?"

"You want to ask about the Empire." He went scarlet and looked away. "I'm taking over Anakin. I'm going to tear it apart and burn the pieces."

"It could work." He muttered. "There are-"

"Yes, there are aspects that would work, unfortunately, I have no intention on being Empress for longer than I have to. And Padmé wants the position as much as I do." She grabbed his large hand and held it up.

"This hand is that of a Father, of a protector. That is your job, your purpose Ani, you save the day. You swoop in, Saber at the ready and kill the bad guys. You are not meant for staid politics and dry bureaucrats."

Appreciation of joints came much easier, he decided, when you had to live without your own. The prosthetics had been crude and the manner they had been applied had been a butchering. Her words had bounced off his mind but were slowly sinking in as he studied the fresh hands.

"I've seen you single handedly stopped my assassin that night at the opera and I watch your lightsaber slice through the most evil man in existence while half dead with oxygen deprivation saving not only me, but Obi Wan and Padmé as well."

"I was Darth Vader."

"Were. Ani. You were Darth Vader. Past tense, previous. No more." Her comlink buzzed. "That'll be Tarth, I left him to clean up the mess. I have to go," she kissed his cheek and rubbed his scratchy head.

"Love you big brother."

"Love you little sister." He said as she walked out. His perspective was changing, but there was one thing in the way. Himself.

Padmé sat playing with her children, the week had been long, but Aja had finally given Anakin the all clear to stay in the suite with his family. Padmé had brought the children back to the Apartment that Aja had loaned them, awaiting her husband.

Much had changed since the early days of their marriage. Padmé had been terrified that what they had shared was infatuation exasperated by the physical longing, a thirst only quenched during sporadic moments where they could slip to the underbelly of Coruscant, or they would flee the planet entirely like the two weeks they had after she and ten other senators had been held hostage by a Bounty Hunter. Anakin had charmed her into running away to Lannik. He had been insatiable, and to be honest, so had she. To be able to walk down a street and hold her husband's hand was indescribably pleasant. No hiding, no forbidden kisses, or fear of being seen.

The door opened, the children already knowing who it was and had taken off running. "Daddy!" The three year olds were scooped up by their father and rested each on either hip.

"Have you two been behaving for your Mother?" they nodded enthusiastically. "Sure?" They giggled and hugged their father tightly. _If only they saw this, no one would believe _this _was Darth Vader_, she thought smiling at him. She watched as he played with them for a few minutes before Luke yawned widely.

"Ok, I think it's bedtime." He said, Luke nodded, but Leia clung to her father tightly. She had become uniquely attached to her father when he was still in the suit and now it seemed she was becoming even more attached now that he doted upon her as only a Father could. Padmé stood and helped him tuck them in, continuing to observe his Father instinct. Aja had been right, Anakin was a wonderful father, when allowed to be.

The two beds in the room were small, but looked massive with his tiny children in them. He supposed his cot at the Temple had been smaller, but then again, he had been smaller at the time as well. He kissed both his children and his heart ached at the surge of emotions that swelled within him; love-fierce love- for these two small beings that were a part of him, from him. The product of him and Padmé. He had missed out on their first three years, but he would not miss out on the rest of their lives. He reached out for Padmé's hand and they walked back into the large main room, he slumped on the long couch and was surprised when she sat on his lap.

"You're so tense. You've been quiet for days now." She observed, and he waved his hand.

"I'm fine." Her back stiffened and she pursed her lips.

"No Ani, talk to me, don't shut me out. Tell me what's going on." Anakin looked at her wide brown eyes, her hair was growing out and was shaggy and spiky around her face, making her features appear sharp and more beautiful.

"Mally and I had a talk a few days ago. She said some things that were- are hard to absorb."

"What did she say?" His eyes were still locked on her beautiful face, the memory of the talk with his sister becoming hazy.

"Something about choices, about-" his hand was travelling up her arm unconsciously and his hand threaded in her chestnut hair, "Choices we've made and have yet to make. That's all I remember." She arched a brow at his rasp, watching his eyes dilate as her hand rested on his hard stomach muscles.

Her decision to forgive him had been one she had made while he was on the brink of death, and while she had forgiven him utterly and completely, her hesitation to bare her soul to him once more was a difficult step. She had trusted him with her heart once and he had attacked her. Her uncertainty was a terrifying feeling, she had always considered herself a decisive person, but here, sitting on his lap, staring at the face, his blue eyes boring holes in her made her feel neither uncomfortable nor scared.

But rather the opposite, the flush of warmth she felt had been something she had sorely missed.

She smiled as she felt him tense under her fingertips. Anakin had always been a passionate man, a fire racing through her blood, and it seemed after three years, they had some making up to do. She looked at his face intently, his breathing became quicker and she felt his heart racing.

"I suggest you stop before my control snaps." She looked up and saw his eyes were turning wild. Her decision had been made unconsciously as she noticed where her hand had travelled. "It's been three years Angel… I won't be able to stop."

"There's something to be said for losing control." She gave an impish smirk and felt herself swept off in his arms, racing to the large master room.

There breaths were coming in short pants and a light sheen of sweat covered their bodies. They were entwined and she had rested her head on his broad chest, listening to his racing heart slow. It was the most musical thing, and she hadn't realised how much she had missed falling asleep to the sound.

She recalled their wedding night where she had amused herself by listening to it both speed up rapidly and slow down equally fast as he slumbered deeply. His eyes were closed, but she sensed he wasn't asleep. His hand twitched and she buried herself deep into his embrace.

"Leia's first word was 'Daddy'." Padmé said, the memory had always brought tears to her eyes but she finally couldn't hold it back anymore. "Followed quickly months later by her first sentence, which was 'where is my daddy'. I cried so hard that night Ani." She rested her chin on her hands and stared at his face, which had become so still, she could see he was holding his breath. "I forgave you a long time ago for attacking me. You were insane, I saw it. It was the abandonment I couldn't handle. I did die in childbirth, I couldn't bear the thought of raising them by myself, but I knew, somehow I knew that you would come back to me someday. I just had to be strong. But a piece of me died that day."

"You are a far stronger person then I have ever been Angel." He whispered. "The first glimpse of power and I became insane with my lust for it." His eyes remained closed, but she saw a single tear fall down his cheek. "You were the most important thing in my life and I threw you aside like a broken blaster. You may have forgiven me, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that." His eyes opened and stared at the ceiling above them. "I have loved you since you walked into that shop and yet -.. " he sat up and the tears came fast and furious, his body convulsed with the agony, the sight was both painful and heartbreaking to her.

"The thought of you being dead." He finally said, "The thought I would never be able to apologise for what I had done. I didn't even care if you ever forgave me, I knew I would never deserve it. But I needed to apologise. I needed you to understand that I was insane, that I wasn't thinking. He had told me I had killed you, that you had died _because_ of me."

He finally looked at her, his eyes burned with the memory. "The pain of the operation, the fury, the rage, all of it was preferable to that thought. The darkness was a comfort I could hide in like a coward. Anything was better than the memory of you. He knew that, he used it, he exploited my pain like it was a inconvenient wound that would heal. I knew I would never heal."

She pulled him to her, cradling him to her breast like she did the children. The quietness of the moment was punctured by the soft sound of the rain on the window. She said nothing, knowing that words couldn't help to assuage his grief, his guilt. She felt her love for him and allowed it to consume her. He needed to feel her love for him, he needed her to fight back the darkness that still cloaked his soul. He was still so steeped in the pain of his past, the scars that refused to heal.

But the darkness shied away from the burning love that pierced the darkness. The black stain inside him scattered and the lightness he only felt with his family returned. "Try and get some sleep." She pulled him back down, resting his head on her. She held him tight and stroked his face, the lines foretold a weary tale. His entire life he had been saving the day, it was time for her to save him.

The following days became a routine. He reported to the medical facility, another Doctor taking over when Aja had departed with a teary goodbye. She had left with Obi Wan and Yoda to relieve Tarth on the Capital.

She had hugged both the children, kissing their foreheads and promising them to visit soon. She looked up at her brother who was attempting to avoid her gaze, "It's time I stepped up." She was enrobed in a large black cape, with the heavy black dress underneath and her veil back in place, currently tucked up. "Ever the actress." He had smiled at her flair for the dramatics. "Mally, I-"

"We said we weren't going to do this again. Toughening that upper lip Big Brother, you have a family to take care of now." Her eyes had glimmered with pride and she stood on her tippy toes, and wrapped her long arms around his neck. "Be good, play nicely with Dr. Xeven or I'll come back and lay a beating on you."

"Yes ma'am." He said crisply. Padmé shed a few tears, eternally grateful to the woman who had saved her time and time again. Aja's eyes drifted to the burn marks on her arm. Months before the woman had crashed on her retreat, and for some reason, she had been compelled to help her. The two shared a look and Padmé rested a hand on Aja's stomach. She wasn't remotely showing, but they both felt the sentiment.

"You stay safe."

"I have two Jedi protectors. Your job is far harder you have to keep him in line." They giggled and hugged and Atam came from behind and cleared his throat.

"Empress. It's time." Atam bowed at the Skywalker's and Aja followed him out waving at her extended family. She boarded the shuttle and sat in the back, Yoda wandering to the hull of the craft for privacy. Obi Wan surprised her by sitting on her left.

"Care for company." She smiled at the cheeky Jedi, her curiosity peaking once more.

"Certainly. Tell me more about Anakin." The older man's smirked and shook his head. He was slowly realising that the innate curiosity, wanderlust, and tendency for mischief were a strong familial trait. Which concerned him when he thought of the two Skywalker younglings that were to be trained.

The days were easy. Night's were terrible.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his toes. The sheer terror of the nightmare still made his heart thrum and the thought of closing his eyes once again terrified him. The dreams had been so real, so potent that he couldn't get the picture out of his mind. The Jedi Temple. All those dead, among them his own sweet innocent children, his teacher and friend, his sister, and his mother.

He had woken up when images of his attack on Padmé had stuck on a horrifying loop in his mind and he couldn't stop it, the evil laughter of the Emperor echoing in the background. His face was wet with horror at all his acts of evil for nothing, all the things he did for the man who had lied incessantly to him since he was a child were for nothing.

By embracing the darkness he had turned his back on everyone who loved him.

He left their room and went to stand by the window, staring off into the sights of the city that surrounded the medical facility, his mind years away. He heard the sound of the padding feet and felt the presence beside him, her arm looping around his waist in comfort. "Anakin, are you alright?" Padmé said calmly. Her head rested on his shoulder and his face was still facing away, wishing he had hair that he could thread his hands through, pulling it out would distract him from this pain, this agony.

"I killed them. All of them." He whispered. His shame keeping him from looking at her, the memory of her collapsing still fresh in his mind.

"This guilt is going to drive you back into that dark hole," he finally looked up at her, her eyes were shining with unshed tears, her emotions barely held back. "Come with me." She stood and grabbed his large hands, pulling him up right. She dragged him down the hall, opening the doors she followed a determined path until he realised who was behind the next doors.

"No," he said, his face rapt with terror. "No I don't deserve them."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. You gave one to Obi Wan, I gave one to you, it's high time you let them give you theirs."

"But I nearly killed them. I nearly killed you."

"Nearly Anakin. They are behind those doors, very much alive. Don't waste the time you have on the past." She shoved him into the room where his children slept.

His eyes greedily took in their angelic faces, Luke snuggled up to a stuffed wookie he had clutched in his grasp, Anakin knelt on the ground between their two small beds, his face a myriad of emotions from sorrow to anger to fear. He had nearly killed these two precious things, by attacking Padmé in that moment of sheer insanity he had attacked them. They hadn't even taken their first breaths and he had made attempts on their lives. What kind of Father was he, for no amount of anger was worth the pain and suffering of his two beloved children.

"Daddy?" an angels voice pealed quietly. He looked up and saw Leia's wide brown eyes open.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"But your sad." Such innocence, he stared at her face, a image of her mother and yet, there was a set to her face, an emotion that was very much him.

"I had a nightmare Leia." He said tracing her small delicate face with the back of his hand. She reached up with her little hand and grasped the finger, her little hand wrapped around the digit completely and held tightly.

"I'll make it go away Daddy." She said stubbornly. _Maybe she did have a bit of her mother after all_. The set of her warm eyes reminded him of a time when moments were tense and Padmé would demand to be treated like any other solider, he would try and protest, his fear of his wife being injured superseding all others. Leia pulled herself up, using her father's hand as an anchor, and wrapped her little arms around his neck. He pulled his daughter in and kissed her forehead, her warm little body comforting him, an instinct to protect the child at all cost was fierce in his chest.

"You already have Princess, you already have." Leia clung to her father climbing into his lap and snuggling in. Minutes later he deemed she was fast asleep in his arms. He felt his wife behind him and he breathed in deeply, allowing his daughter's love to wash over him. Standing he smiled at the clinging arms around his neck. Supporting her little body he laid her back down and detached her arms and tucked her back in. Kissing her forehead he took in the sight of his daughter. He glanced over at Luke, the boy's wide blue eyes staring at him.

"Go back to sleep Luke."

"Are you ok Daddy?" The boy was remarkable like his mother, steadfast and pure. Leia was reckless and mischievous, he had found, but Luke was quiet and observant. Not shy, but hesitant to trust that around him.

"I am now Luke." He sat on Luke's bedside and tucked the blanket back around him. There was a wary look in Luke's face that was painful. He knew there was a shell of fear in Luke that he would have to break through. He sat on Luke's bedside till the boy's eyes drifted close once more.

Despite the boy loving his father, he hadn't much to go on to trust him. Anakin couldn't blame the boy, he had been flitting in and out of their lives the past few months that Luke no longer trusted that around him. They had planet hopped and had been just the four of them for so long and now their guard was gone and he lived in the open, and a Father who loved him was now a strange thing.

Anakin had felt all this in the small boy, and despite the pang of guilt and the niggle of hurt, he knew he would have to earn the boy's trust. He knelt beside his son and brushed his soft hair back, kissing his forehead. "I love you Son, I swear I do." He took one more lingering look and returned to the hall where Padmé was waiting.

"There were so many nights that the pain was unbearable, but they are so innocent, so good, it would wash away." He nodded and walked into her arms, holding her tight to his chest.

"Xeven says tomorrow is my last day for treatments." He said softly, into her hair. "But I don't want to return to Coruscant yet."

"We could go to Naboo. Rori was lovely, but I would like to take the children home." He smiled at the thought, but went stiff as another crossed his mind, "Your parents-"

A sad look crossed her face. "They only ever got to see them on via holo. Mom and Dad passed away shortly before the children's first birthday." She sniffled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Padmé. I didn't know."

"I don't think Sola will ever forgive me for the distress I caused them, I tried to contact her a few times but... she blames the stress of me hiding, all my secrets on the collapse of their health. After they went through the Funeral- It was too real for them. " She sighed, her tears falling slowly soaking the material of his tunic. "I never told anyone who the Father was. Anakin, and Aja had an-..Idea." He arched a brow and nodded for her to continue.

"She wants to blame Vader for everything, and because less than a handful know that you were Vader, it may work. She feels if she uses her- clout, she can ensure that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader remain two different people." He scowled, not liking that she didn't ask him, but he conceded it was a sound plan.

"We have nowhere to be for a few weeks." He smiled and laid a kiss on her neck, she arched into him and moaned quietly, "Not here." His smile stretched as she pulled him to their room, her hands already removing his robe and tunic in a desperation.

Once upon a time she had worried that she would someday grow tired of him, or he of her. It was dawning on her that they would never tire of each other, that she would never have enough of her husband. The thought neither concerned her nor worried her, but made her heart swell with love.


	18. Threw Away All Our Dreams

_We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in_

"Milady, the media is ready." Aja nodded and sighed, stealing a glance at Tarth. She needed to be smart and two steps ahead. Following the aide, she tucked and poked at her headdress, it was not lost on her that this would be the first time her face would be seen by the entire galaxy, nor did it not cross her mind that her plan may fail.

"I always hated those veils." He said to her quietly.

"I know." She reached out a hand and he grasped it, squeezed tightly, then let her go. All she could do was hope. Cameras flashed the instant she stepped into the room, and continued to flash long after she stepped up to the podium.

The large dress she wore was ornate and lavish, a comfort in these tumultuous times that the extravagant Princess was still the same. She knew that too many changes right away would topple the entire system.

"If you would all take your seat, the Empress will address you now." Atam said gruffly, not even remotely hiding his various weapons.

"Several days ago an attack was made on my father's life by the hand of none other than Lord Darth Vader. Camera's show a brave battle where my father died defending himself. Lord Vader was injured and later died before interrogation could commence, as the late Emperor's only child and heir I assume the role of Empress." She said. She nodded and Atam and the royal guards stood up straight.

"I will now take questions."

"Who will be commanding the fleet in the absence of Lord Vader?"

"My husband, Admiral Tarth Loran," she said motioning to where Tarth was standing beside her. She dropped her hand and squeeze his, feeling his support drifting across their newly established bond, their love still tainted by her deceased Father.

"Where have you been the past week."

"In mourning." She glanced at Tarth and then back at the press.

"Why are you showing your face now?"

"I believe one must look an enemy in the eye." Various other inane questions were tossed about until she'd had enough. Atam closed the questioning and she left the room, a headache blooming behind her eyes and the queasy feeling she had grown to accept was returning quickly.

She marched from the media room to the grandiose office, which was finally finished to her specifications. She had removed the former opulence and replaced it with comfort. Large black chairs, long wooden desk, full comm center and holo pad. It had been empty. Void of personality, like its predecessor.

The first day she actively put up pictures and brought in mementos until it was warm enough, she had redecorated with a vigor that had her husband concerned, and her self-appointed Jedi protector, Obi Wan, amused.

"Empress?" one of the aides said, "Datapad you need to look over." The small woman was shaking and nervous, a large half-healed burn mark on her shoulder, her physician eyes saw the tell tale signs of a imperial spike burn and her hands clenched in fury at her Father's lack of appreciation of life.

"Thank you, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Lieutenant Kavra Nuiv, milady," the woman was dressed in Imperial grey, she looked terrified, _I have to change that,_ she thought. _I have to fix every blemish he caused._

"Thank you Lieutenant." Aja said diplomatically. "Please report to medical and get that burn looked at." Aja said. Kavra's eyes shot opened first with distrust, then elation.

"Thank you your majesty." The woman bowed and left. Obi Wan's face stretched in an easy smile.

"You are certainly a benevolent leader."

"The people should dictate the rulers, not the other way around. Governments should be afraid of the masses, they're the ones with the power."

"And yet your clones point blasters at them." Aja groaned and she rested her head in her hands, her stomach barely settled from the morning sickness that had struck with a vengeance. Grabbing the glass of water she sipped and prayed that the illness would settle while the pile of things to do on her desk grew higher.

"I had a clear plan. I had it all laid out. Why isn't it working? The senators are still in place, many of them served in the days of the Republic. Why aren't they doing their job?"

"Palpatine knew how to hold them down, how to silence them. You need to rejuvenate them."

"What I need is to trim the fat," she murmured, "Trim- the-.. Good graces I'm brilliant. A galactic vote. Fresh blood." She stood and summoned the guards at the door, "Call an aide, I'll need some help." She was buzzing around the room muttering to herself, her dizziness not stopping her from her pacing.

"Empress?" Obi Wan said tentatively, the girl reminding him remarkably of Anakin in the way when he got a plan in his head there was no other way to do something. "AJA!" he barked. She looked up, her eyes glowing with renewed energy.

"Don't you see?" She said, honest in her puzzlement. "I call an election. New senators across the Galaxy in each system."

"What of the Governors."

"Damn, I forgot about them. I'm going to need to have a conference." Another young page scurried into the room and looked at the Empress who was pacing a hole in the floor. Her large gown didn't hinder her movements, neither did the elaborate head piece weigh her down.

"Start writing page," she said firmly, "I want all the governors to assemble here in two weeks. I want each of them looked into, I'm certain there are none that aren't corrupt in some manner, but if they're clean, they can run for Senator to represent their system. I want it all done legitimately. By the book. Got it?" The man was writing furiously, "Well?"

"Yes Ma'am." The boy was overjoyed that she had not beaten him by this point, fearing that the mysterious Princess would have been as bad as her predecessor, but the woman, while being compassionate, was more firm and demanding of perfection. She ran a tight ship and had high expectations for all who worked with her.

The Emperor's fawning cronies had been launched from the Palace so quickly their heads had spun. She had done a through housecleaning of all unnecessary staff, and had been keeping her eye out for the elusive Assassins of the former Emperor. His various Hand's that had been possible prodigies, had Vader failed him.

Tarth knocked on the door and entered, knowing he didn't need to announce himself with the Jedi in the room. "Darling? I saw three aide run through the halls like they were on fire."

"I had an idea. Have you tracked down the Rebel leaders yet?" He shook his head.

"They see imperials and flee."

"Summon Bail Organa," she said to Tarth, "Padmé would be able to lead peace talks better than I, but for the time being, I will suffice." If Tarth was confused about whom she was speaking he didn't show it. "Yes Mi-. Certainly Aja." He said. She crossed the room and hugged him, grateful for his undying loyalty.

"I will try to finish early tonight," she said to him, "I know you want to get back to the ship." He gave her a crooked grin and kissed her cheek.

"You are far more important than the stars, My love." He said, "I will go collect Organa,"

"No blasters!" she yelled to his retreating back, hoping he heard.

They had departed Rhinnal with a whimper, despite the bang they had blew in with. He had contacted Aja and discussed her plans.

"Go to Naboo, spend time with your family, Ani."

"You're my family too Mally. I need to keep you safe." He said despondently, realising he was going to be overruled, but the fear in his chest swelling.

"Yes, but I have a Galaxy to knock some sense into. Take a couple weeks, then come back. Yoda is out looking for hidden Jedi and Obi Wan has appointed himself my personal guard, despite Atam's bemoaning about being usurped. I'm safe, I'm happy, or as happy as I can be," She smiled gently, her mannerisms remarkably like his Mother with her calm demeanor, she wasn't one to mince words, getting straight to the point.

A trait that was familiar, "What about the Fleet? The Rebels?"

"Tarth's handling the Fleet, I got the bureaucrats and I've had a meeting with Bail Organa encouraging him to stop the Rebel attacks. They all believe Darth Vader dead, so lay low for a bit and then come to Coruscant, I'm going to need that brain of yours eventually."

The trip to Naboo was exactly what they needed. His heart heavy with the pain and anguish of all the crimes he committed. He should be punished, but Padmé and Aja both protested him turning himself in. It would benefit no one. The news was riddled with how corrupt the former Emperor and his right hand had been, praising the new monarch.

He felt frustration that wasn't his own and anger that wasn't his own, realising his dear sister was fighting with the Senate, her words to the media had been that the child must stand on its own feet as it once did, but the galaxy didn't want change. It liked this Empress who was kind and charming and brilliant.

She had encouraged this trip. She had said take as much time as he had needed. It had been nearly four weeks and he wasn't remotely bored, the delights of being a Father, of relearning the joys of being young and in love were so satisfying to his soul that he felt like a dying man tasting water for the first time in years.

He stared out at the beautiful panoramic, recalling meditating on this very spot, haunted with nightmares of his mother's death. He realised he had not had one portent dream since the death of the Emperor, a fact for which he was grateful. Nightmares, though, plagued him incessantly.

He tried to focus. He was attempting to meditate but it was proving futile. The blazing sun was just barely peaking over the horizon. The images flashed in front of him, Padmé grasping at her throat, the children he slaughtered, the operation that had left him decrepit. The painful memories refused to abate and he knew it was affecting his family.

"Ani?' Padmé said quietly, her warmth piercing the darkness that swirled around his heart. Her presence had always soothed the raging storm inside him, but more so now after his dive into the dark side. She came up behind him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Good morning." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her distinct smell, trying to chase away the demons. "You're up early."

"I've become accustom to this large, hot body stealing the blankets." She jibbed, "are you ok?" He had tossed and turned all night, and finally given up on sleep. She had fallen to slumber soon after their passionate lovemaking, but too much had been on his mind. He stared across the water to the island, the cenotaph a painful reminder.

"Ani, what's wrong?' She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "don't shut me out,"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. Tell me." His gaze was locked on the island, the sun glimmering off the marble of the tomb as it rose in the sky. Padmé's eyes followed his gaze and she saw her own tomb for the first time.

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry." She had forgotten that they had intended to bury her on the island.

"I came here every year. Planted those yellow flowers you love." His eye glazed over with the memory, "I wanted to swear never to return, but this is where you were, and to me, you had always been home." A tear fell on her cheek and she cupped his solemn face.

"Anakin, I'm sorry, I don't think I could ever understand-"

"No! You can't begin to understand what I went through." He snapped, glaring at her. She stumbled back when she saw the flash of yellow cross his blue eyes.

Moments passed and she saw his breathing calm and he slumped to the ground. "Ani?"

"I thought you were dead Padmé," he whispered, "I was told I killed you. After all I had done, after selling my soul to the devil himself, you still died. Can you imagine the torment, the agony I suffered?" he looked up, his eyes blue once again, the pain of a man who had suffered much longer than his young age would lead one to believe.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him up to her, not knowing how to pull him from his grief, "I'm alive Ani, you were lied to. He lied to you your entire life." She cupped his face and threaded her hands through his short spiky hair, leaning her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry for my part in lying to you." He didn't say anything, merely held her close. He felt no anger to Padmé, for his doing to her was unforgivable, but there were others that he still had resentment for.

It had been four weeks of discontent and agonizingly dull politics. Tarth had taken to his new post eagerly and had returned to the stars, still unaware of his progeny that grew in her womb. She had decided that until such time that a regular woman would know it would remain her secret, she had Obi Wan swear to secrecy and had been planning on enforcing the same upon Padmé and Anakin when they returned.

Her mind had been drifting to her brother as she sensed him. His signature was unique in its boiling light, she looked up and a grin formed on her face.

"Brother!" Aja cried out as the image of the tall and muscular Anakin Skywalker filled her doorway. She greeted him with a flying hug, colliding to his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck. Anakin's arms wrapped around his sister and he chuckled with the display.

"Did you miss me?" Anakin felt more a peace being held by his sister, the torment of the trip home was washed away with her warmth. Soon he felt the draw and held her tighter.

"Yes. You abandoned me to the pariah's for a month." She pulled back and looked into her brother's eyes. There was a depth of sadness there that hadn't been when he left. She pressed against the force and searched him for the source of his sadness.

"You're going to the Temple." She said finally.

He nodded, "Obi Wan says we need to go assess the building as soon as Yoda returns." He said, the words were true, but she still sensed his evasion.

"But there's more to it than that." He nodded and she released him and tugged him to the couch. "I'm coming with you." She said flatly. "As Empress and a future Jedi, I have a right to." He nodded and smiled, secretly grateful as her self-assertion. They fell silent for many minutes. Aja knew that he needed to get it out, but it would come on his own terms.

"The Purges." He finally said. "I've been dreaming about them. Every time I do all I can see is Luke and Leia being butchered by my own blade." Aja nodded and remained silent. "There is so much blood on my hands I don't know where to start. I know I can never be fully forgiven, nor should I, but for the sake of my children I need to come to terms with that which I have done." He looked into the shining orbs of her eyes. "How do I forgive the unforgivable, how do I atone for my crimes."

She had remained silent until this point, when he collapsed into emotional torment. To overwhelmed to cry, too much in pain to speak. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders his despondency making her feel ill.

It was firmly in her opinion that all his crimes were the fault of the late Emperor. She wholeheartedly believed that he was the one to blame, but she had a feeling that no one but herself was under that opinion.

She felt his pain echo across the Force and felt worry echo back, "Your upsetting the children." She said flatly, "Anakin. Have you even attempted to overcome this?" She asked, hoping the deference came through rather than the disdain.

He shook his head and looked out her large window to the city, "My attempts to meditate are a useful as they had been when I was a child." She snickered at the image of a restless, gangly Anakin attempting to quiet his mind long enough to meditate. She looked over at the pile of datapads on her desk and made a snap decision. She placed his hand on her thin wrist and looked at him.

"You feel my pulse?" He quirked a brow but nodded, deciding to indulged her. "Focus on my heart beat. You feel how it matches yours. Concentrate on them, how in sync they are. We are siblings, born of the Force, loved by our Mother to her last breath. Focus on our heartbeats." She removed his fingers from her wrist, "Sense my heartbeat, feel it in the Force. As I can feel yours I know you can feel mine. Focus." She smiled at her repetition, but recalled the words from Dooku, he had tried to get her to find a corner of rage, or hate to exploit for her assent to being a Sith, but she had hid her rage well. "Feel mine, feel yours, feel your children. We are all apart of each other and therefore all connected. Reach out."

She watched his eyes narrow, then close. She sat and watched his breathing even out and felt his mind shift from the surroundings to within the Force. Standing, she returned to her desk and continued her work.

Hour later he jolted upright and looked around the darkened room. Aja was squinting at a datapad and muttering to herself, making a notation and referencing another pad. "Have a nice nap?" she asked without looking up.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours. How do you feel?" He searched his heart and found that the lingering darkness had evaporated, the headiness of the light that once burnt his soul now washed him in warmth like standing in the Tattoo suns. He basked in the forgiveness and the peace.

"Light." She nodded and finally looked up at him, "I still have much to atone for-"

"Now you can start, without dragging the dead weight behind you. Talk to Padmé, don't shut her out. Let her help you. If you're anything like me you'll want to bottle it all up. That only leads to destruction." He nodded and circled around beside her, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Mally. You've been a beacon for me, I'll be forever grateful."

"Go see your wife. Talk to her." Her blue eyes twinkled with happiness, she patted his hand that was resting on her shoulder and he marched out, renewed purpose in his step.

It was once again called 500 Republica. Although they were not a Republic yet, Anakin had petitioned that she start with the Senate and the buildings that had been renamed by the evil Sith. He felt the warmth that the building had not held in three years, knowing his family had moved in. He paused and looked across the skyline at his other property, longing and darkness steeped its walls.

He would sell it as soon as possible.

Anakin strode into the apartment with renewed vigor, he landed and barely made it to the third step before he was attacked by two small children. "Daddy!" He scooped up his children and kissed them both, carrying them back into the house.

"Where's your Mother?" Luke pointed at the hall and he followed Luke's finger to the open room where Padmé was seated with Bail Organa and Obi Wan.

Bail's heart skipped a beat in fear at the sight of Anakin, but the children's giggle brought him back to the present and he saw both Luke and Leia climbing up their father, his melodic laugh warm and happy. "What's this? I was only gone for a couple hours." His eyes were twinkling as he kiss Padmé's cheek and she stood, pulling Leia off her Father.

"They're certainly busy." Bail said. Anakin held his son in one arm and extended to the Senator. Bail tentatively shook the man's hand. "Anakin. Is that-"

"Yes. That is my name. The other has died a brutal death."

The chill in the blue eyes struck a chord with the senator. "They are announcing that Darth Vader is dead.

"And there are only five people, and two little people, who know that Anakin and Vader are one in the same. And all but one are in this room."

"I think it's high time the Viceroy got the full story." Anakin nodded and sat next to Padmé who was holding Leia on her lap.

"What you don't realise Viceroy is that Palpatine's evil stretched back farther then we knew." Padmé started, "All the way back to Anakin's infancy. Anakin and the Empress."

"Empress Aja? What does she have to do with this?" Bail had not yet made a decision on the young woman who had assumed authority. For her pleas for peace had not fallen on deaf ears, her continuation of the Empire concerned him.

"She's my sister." Anakin said bluntly. Bail's eyes grew large and he looked from Obi Wan to Padmé, looking for denial.

"Not possible."

"Twenty three years ago, Palpatine was a guest on a royal barge of the Hutt's. Several slaves served the royalty on board, but two children caught his eye." Padmé said, the story Aja had told her was pieced together by the scant information she had collected, and subsequently been punished for.

"No-" Bail said, shock dawning on him.

"Amalla and I. He wanted me, according to a letter from our mother, but somehow he ended up with her. Her life was torment from the day he brought her to Naboo." He looked at his wife, a morose expression marring his face, "How you and he came from the same place I cannot fathom-.. " Obi Wan watched as Padmé quelled his sadness, his brewing anger with a look.

"Aja was taught the basics of the Force from Dooku, and Anakin and I have been augmenting that teaching." Obi Wan said. "She is very adept, much like her brother. How long have you known, Anakin?" All sets of eyes looked at him.

"Just before the last Empire Day. I captured her on-"

"Quiluara-.." Obi Wan said. "She sacrificed her freedom for my escape."

"There's a lightness, a brightness to her," he said to Obi Wan, "And I subconsciously knew I needed it, long before I knew who she was. I needed her to help me, I'm tormented constantly as to how life would have been different if she had been the voice in my mind, not the Jedi, not you, not _Him_," he spat, "she's the perfect Jedi, Obi Wan."

"But she is not the Chosen One."

"She should be. She's fought back the darkness for-"

"I never knew the light I clung to, didn't understand the gravity of it. I was merely rebelling against the ideal my tormentor despised. The Chosen One must taste both and balance the Force accordingly." They both whipped around to see Aja standing in the entryway her hair loose around her, her Empress wears removed and a simple tunic and trousers in place.

"Empress." Bail stood and she waved her hand.

"Not now Bail. Here I am Aunt Aja." She smiled at her niece and nephew both napping on their parents. She kissed Padmé's cheek and sat on her other side.

He felt frustration that wasn't his own and anger that wasn't his own, realising his dear sister was fighting with the Senate, her words to the media had been that the child must stand on its own feet as it once did, but the galaxy didn't want change. It liked this Empress who was kind and charming and brilliant.

"The prophecy never dictated whether it would be balanced in favour of the good." Her voice was soft and full of wisdom, "Speaking of the Chosen One, I need your help." She said to her brother.

"I just left."

"I just came across a problem. And I haven't seen these two in a month. Of course their sleeping-"

"What do you need Empress." Obi Wan said, trying to move the conversation along.

"I need Anakin Skywalker to help me enforce I'm abolishing the position of Governor. Once and for all." He smiled and nodded. Bail quirked a brow and watched the exchange. Her words were encouraging to him for her pleas to stop the rebellion.

"And you need me, why?"

"Are you kidding me? You come in decked out as a Jedi and they'll pee their pants trying to sign it quick enough." Obi Wan watch the two have some kind of silent conversation that he had put down as a Twin connection. His eyes flashed with anger and hers equally angry.

"You are such a child sometimes." She stood and stormed off, coming back in seconds later. "Force is necessary now. I'm running a thing that is evil, and I need my big brother. Is that so terrible?" Anakin looked at the tall, thin woman that was his sister. He closed his eyes and drew strength from their bond. It was a animal of its own, his new love for her an illogical thing like his love for his children and wife.

"Mally," He cried out, chasing after his sister, but she had jumped into a speeder and left. "She's the child.' He grumbled, seeing Obi Wan and Bail standing in the main room where they had been.

"You call her Mally? Why?" Bail asked.

"Aja to her is what Vader was to me. He intended to enslave us both, new identities was the stepping stone, and I know she hates it. Amallakin is the name our mother gave her, and that's what I use. Yet, she doesn't feel like she deserves the name, she refuses to use her given name."

Obi Wan nodded and smiled, "How's being a brother treating you?"

"I take a lot of cues from Luke, but Leia is much more easy going than Mally, she's too much like me." He laughed, "Luke's a great kid and an even better brother

"He takes a lot after you too." Padmé said smiling.

"Got his old man's looks." Anakin said, his voice oozing with pride. "But he seems more like Padmé." Anakin looked down at his wife, "Quieter than I was, more pensive."

"I think Leia got your.. Recklessness."

"Did she try and help in the kitchen again?" Bail's surprise at the completely normal conversation between the two parents floored him.

"No. But she did help you 'unpack'. You're going to have to sort through the box to see what's salvageable." He laughed and shook his head.

"That's my girl." He said wryly.

The sun was starting to set as Bail and Obi Wan made their goodbyes. Obi Wan had appointed himself Aja's personal Jedi and was returning to the palace, Bail to his residence on Coruscant.

The Viceroy had come visiting, intended on consoling Padmé when he had heard her apartment was once again being lived in. He hadn't known that Anakin had bought the large flat and was surprised when it was once again alive with the vibrancy of Padmé Amidala.

"Milady Skywalker. There's a message for you from Naboo," C3P0 said in a hurry. She nodded and passed the sleeping Leia to her Father, Luke having moved to Obi Wan, gravitating to the interesting man.

"So what now Anakin?" Bail asked as he was leaving, "To the Senate? Or the Jedi."

"For now I want to be a father to my children. That's what I was explaining to Mally. I've been fighting someone else's cause for so long-" He combing his fingers through Leia's loose chocolate hair.

"I've been nothing but a soldier and a slave for my entire life." Bail's eyes flashed with understanding. "I want to live my life on my own terms before the bureaucrats and Jedi have a go at me." Leia wiggled and buried her head in his chest, her little arms wrapping around his neck, his son clinging to his leg having come back to his Father.

Bail had seen the footage of Anakin's blade slicing, the image scarred into his memory. But this image, with the little mop haired boy clinging to his leg and the sleeping girl in his arms, _How could I not forgive this man_. "You're a good Father Anakin." The young man's face spread wide.

"Thank you Viceroy." Bail departed feeling a little less certain about his views and he glanced at the Jedi in deep contemplation and was hoping he wasn't the only one.


	19. In the Wells of Silence

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

Obi Wan stared out at the sky indecision shattering his former ideals. Not only did the Jedi fail Anakin, they failed Aja. A Force presence they should have picked up on considering how strong she was and her proximity, growing up in the core, should have alerted them.

But they had failed. Both the Skywalker's.

Aja carried the cup of tea into the garden. It was just about dawn and she had a lot of thinking to do. Weaving through the bushes and flowers she walked to her special thinking place. The garden had been a retreat on endless stretches of time where she had been forced to stay at the Emperor's side.

She turned the final corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There, sitting on the rock staring out at the sky, was Obi Wan Kenobi. Her irritation of her special place intruded upon made her backpedaled, but her escape was thwarted when she stepped back onto a snapping twig. Looking up he saw Aja staring intently at him. He flushed redder than a Rancor when he saw she was only clothed in her night clothes. The rumpled dressing gown and hair in disarray was a sight to see. Obi Wan admonished himself for his train of thought, hoping she hadn't been reading his mind.

"Empress." Obi Wan said, pushing the coarse thoughts out of his mind. "What a surprise. I didn't think anyone else was up?"

"I used come out here first thing to watch the sun come up. More than that, I find peace in this spot. Now, I have another reason for getting up early and it's less pleasant." She rested her hand on her stomach, the hardness that rose between her hips a sign that it would soon be time to announce her pregnancy, a thought that made her sad.

They had fallen into silence and were both avoiding eye contact, embarrassed at the familiarity the situation forced upon them. "It's truly peaceful out here. And more than a little beautiful."

"Yes it is Master Obi Wan. Did the Jedi Temple not have such a place of such beauty?"

"Very little milady, the meditation chambers were the only refuge. And the peace found in miniscule, especially after your dear brother came into our Temple."

"How does that not surprise me." She snickered. The man fascinated her. He had been her brother's right hand and best friend before his fall from grace. He had been his confidant, his brother. And yet Palpatine had still managed to infect his mind with the seeds of fear and anger.

She looked to the tree and recovered her own seat. The stump fell to the ground with the gracefulness of a scarf in the breeze and landed on a spot on the ground that had been a little more worn and used than the rock he was seated on had been. "Stumps are more comfortable. I like to think that I come close when I sit out here. I occasionally strive for meditation, but very rarely do I sit long enough."

"I'm sorry if my presence disturbs you Milady, I can-"

"No Obi Wan, please, stay." She smiled at him, "The Jedi are an intriguing group of beings, and you're the first I've met."

"Anakin can tell you all-"

"Anakin broke every rule in the book. Your telling me he's the optimal Jedi?" Obi Wan was stunned, but noticed the cheery look on her face, "And please call me Aja or Amallakin. No need to stand on occasion."

"Well the first thing you must know about Jedi is we always stand on occasion." He quipped, shocked at his own candor with the woman. But there was something about her. Something that was so familiar. Her likeness to Anakin was unmistakable, but there was something unique about her that made him sit back on his rock and resume his meditation, her presence somehow not disturbing his focus.

She stood silently and put her stump back in the tree when the sun had fully come up from behind the horizon, she left Obi Wan meditating and scurried back into the palace. Unnerved at her own ease with the man who had become such an integral part of her household. Her wariness did not abate as she got dressed and ate her breakfast. It wasn't until she had buried herself in her work that her mind finally pulled itself away from the early morning conversation.

"Empress the ambassador from Kamino sent a file for you and the new senators from Gamorr have arrived on the planet."

"There's still another thirty systems that need an elected member and –" she stopped mid sentence at the knock on the door.

"Milady." A voice came from the doorway her. A familiar tenor that made her beam.

"Tarth!" she exclaimed and jumped up from her chair and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around.

"Good to know I'm missed." She pulled back and blushed. Guilt from her disregard of her husband was rampant, but pushed aside at her happiness to see him.

"Milady." Another aide said rushing in, "Your needed in- Oh excuse me Milord." Aja rolled her eyes and leaned against her husband.

"I hate my job." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go lay down, between the time change and babysitting Admirals, I'm exhausted."

She nodded, "Give me twenty minutes and I'll join you. I just had to clear all this." She waved at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. He nodded and pulled away, only to be pulled back and kissed soundly by his wife.

"I know I'm a terrible wife, but I-" He placed a finger on her lips.

"Later." He gave her a short, sweet kiss and then lumbered off. She watched his retreating form and cursed her late Father. He's exactly the type of man she would have fallen in love with, had _HE _not tainted the entire relationship, but her morning meditation with Obi Wan struck a chord and a wave of guilt washed over her.

Her mind became increasingly preoccupied until she deemed that she would get no more work done. "Can you organize those into most important please?" she looked at the aide that was standing stock still in her shadow.

"Yes Ma'am." The various aides and guards had all become much warmer since their new ruler had ascended the throne. She was kind and gentle and never abusive of her power, but she was fair and demanded excellence from everyone. They had all become eager to please her.

She fled the office and walked down the hall quickly, eager to spend time with her husband.

Marching through her rooms she entered the suite that she had made up as their marriage room, across the hall from her original bedchamber. She hadn't moved into the room, but the longer he spent on Coruscant the more of her possessions made their way across.

She poked her head into the inner room and smiled at the sight of Tarth sprawled across the bed.

"Men." She laughed, vaguely recalling Anakin doing the same while at the hospital. She removed her cloak and dress and climbed into bed beside him, snuggling up to his warmth.

He surprised her a little when his eyes opened, the pale grey orbs turning dark with desire. "Mm, Aja..You smell wonderful." He groaned and pulled her in. Both seeking comfort from each other.

Tarth woke hours later, his wife sitting in their bed squinting at a datapad. "Well hello. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to resuscitated you." He pulled the data pad from her hands and pulled her back down to curl up against his chest.

"After that welcome home, it's very likely."

"Well it may not always be like this you know." He paused and looked down at her, her face wide in a beaming smiled.

"Why is that?" She sat up and he was struck by the utter beauty of her. He considered himself one of the luckiest men in the galaxy. He sat up and she fingered her hair, a nervous trait she had picked up as soon as her hair had grown long enough, "Well?"

"Well, I don't know. Some day there's going to be interruptions and we won't always be able to sneak away."

"You aren't thinking about staying on as Empress are you?" He said confused by her evasive words.

"Heavens no. I hate being Empress. But there is one title I'm going to truly covet."

"What title is that?" He asked. She smiled and leaned over him, pushing him to his back. She dropped her hair and it curtained them from the rest of the world, leaning down she dropped a kiss on his firm chest. He stared at her and found himself growing excited and anxious. "Jedi?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p', and punctuating it with a peck on his cheek, "Want to keep guessing?"

"Will you just tell me already." He demanded, growing steadily distracted by her body pressed up to his.

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Mother." Leaning back she looked at his stunned face. For a long time he didn't move or speak or even breath.

And then it all happened at once, "Your-"

"Yes."

"How long,"

"A few weeks." She said, not telling him that she'd known for awhile. She had wanted to ensure that they were all safe before releasing the news. He leaned up and kissed her soundly.

"That is a beautiful thing, my love." She smiled at his enthusiasm. The reports could wait another hour… Or two.

The sun was hanging low in the sky when Padmé returned from shopping. She peaked into the children's room, concerned that it was empty. She peaked into the room she shared with Anakin and repressed a giggle at the three dozing bodies laying in the big bed.

She tiptoed out and walked to the office and laid the large cloak on the back of the chair, pressing the button to receive her messages. There had been a few from former friends who had heard she was back in the capital, but only one message had her interest and worry.

"Padmé, I need your help," Aja's form appeared on the comm. "Please contact me immediately. I need your advice, thank you." She frowned at the image. She didn't want to be immediately roped back into politics and was suddenly concerned about being conned into accepting a role that would take her away from her children and husband.

She deliberated on the idea for many minutes, finally deciding Aja was incapable of a ruse such as the one that was in her head she tapped in Aja's code and sat in the chair.

It took only a few seconds for her to pick up on the other side. "Padmé, I'm so glad to see you."

"Likewise. Now what is the issue?"

"They don't want me to leave office." She said bluntly.

"What?" Padmé said, shocked.

"They want me to stay on, as a head of state type. I guess there are those who were impressed with how I'm 'dealing with things'. I need you in the Senate to get them past the idea of a Empire." Padmé sat back, her mind buzzing with the information. _I didn't want this.. This is exactly what I was scared up.._

"They want you permanently?" She said calmly, switching the main subject, her politician mask firmly in place.

"Yes, this is why I'm asking you. Having an Empress without power may satiate some, but to most it still rings of Empire and Dictatorship." Aja's face was pinched with concern, "The idea is appealing, I would have just enough power to push things through, but everyone has bias, They'll be rumors and speculation and controversy if I do, and if I don't." Padmé nodded at the screen, her mind reaching a conclusion that her heart disliked.

"Would you do it. If you had no choice?"Aja frowned, not following the train of thought.

"If I had to, I would smack sense into every sector. But I don't want to have to muscle anyone into a decision that is not their own. Politics is great, but I'm battle ready,"

"I abhor war."

Aja nodded, "A ruler must not crave battle, but they must always be ready for it." Padmé had to concede the statement, recalling the battle that had taken place while she had been Queen.

"Aja, I believe you have it in you to make a wonderful Empress, but the Galaxy need democracy, the galaxy need peace." Aja nodded and bit her lip.

"I'm sending you a file. Read it over, and then bring the children over for supper later and we'll talk about it." Padmé frowned. This tasted like a trap.

"Why there?"

"Because I miss my Niece and Nephew, and the swarm of press that gather as the sun goes down is ridiculous. If I even step out into the garden I'm attacked. It's like their expecting me to resume my frivolous vapid social life, while running an Empire."

"Aja. I appreciate you thinking of me but-.. I don't want to be a senator."

"I'm not asking that of you. I'm asking you to be my sounding board. I'm asking you to be my right hand. I want you to vet my ideas, Anakin spends so much time here I'm half tempted to set up quarters." She nervously giggled and finally relented.

"How about you come here for dinner?"

"I just said the media-"

"That's a lousy excuse Aja, and you know it."

"Fine, but I'm bringing Obi Wan, he's moping around the Palace while Yoda's off looking for more Jedi." Padmé tittered and rolled her eyes.

"Inaction doesn't become them." Padmé said. "I'm waiting until Ani breaks."

"Be careful what you wish for." Aja said wisely, "We'll be over later."

Tarth was sitting on the bed and watching the woman half dress flit back and forth from her closet to the fresher, from the comlink to the datapad.

"Darling, your juggling."

"Indeed I am, but I'm doing what must be done."

"Think of the baby." She shot him a look and he sank low in the bed, "or just don't listen to me." He grumped. He knew having a powerful wife would be difficult. He knew what the men said about him, about how he was a kept man, a lesser man. But he was comfortable with his position. He hadn't wanted to become Prince Consort, or Emperor or even Commander of the Fleet.

But she had bestowed two of the three on him and he would do his part. She walked out in a dazzling floor length dress was that was both striking and plain all at the same time. The front of the black dress came up to just beneath her collar bones and had a unique back with the straps forming a loop beneath her shoulder blades.

He noticed her blond hair braided in a style that he recalled she wore on their wedding night. "Your hair-"

She giggled as she smoothed out her dress, "Yes, I was so nervous that night."

"Nervous?" he recalled the standoff way she dismissed him and climbed into the bed.

"You thought I was really that irritable?" she said, shooting him a look. "Your opinion of me is lower than I thought." She tucked the ornate tiara on her head and clasped the matching sparkly chocker around her throat.

"No. But I was just as nervous, and even more confused. Remind me why you are dressing up for a simple dinner with friends?"

"The Media. They haven't seen me in days. I like to make an appearance to show them that I'm still alive." She snickered and turned. "Well?"

"You look the part. Now go while I'll let you leave." He said, a brash grin stretching lazy. She swatted at him and then leaned over, kissing him chastely. They heard a knock at the door and Rooki poked her head in.

"The Jedi is here milady."

"Thank you Rooki. Go have dinner, you've been here all night."

"Thank you Milady." Rooki curtsied and left.

"Well, my escort is here." She looked at him sprawled across the bed. "You don't have to say goodbye or anything." She said sarcastically. He peaked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to be late?" She laughed and waved.

Obi Wan hadn't been forewarned of her plan, and was awestruck by the sheer beauty of the Empress. He had seen her on her wedding, dripping with jewels and a dress as large as a Star Destroyer. But this simplistic attire was unforgettable.

"Milady," He bowed low, "I didn't realise Padmé expected formal attire."

"She doesn't. I need to confuse the media, so I'm going to take a couple detours and trounce past them like I'm heading to a fancy dinner." Obi Wan nodded, unsure of what else to do. They walked in silence to the main hall where she was greeted by a contingency of Clones.

"Aja," Atam said appeared from behind the bevy of whiteness, "we're ready if you are."

"Thank you Atam." She allowed the Clones to move into position and then, followed closely by Obi Wan. The blinding flashes hit her as soon as she exited. They had been waiting every night for weeks for her to emerge, not realising she knew all the secret exits as well had been doing all her venturing during the day.

She was a crafty one, and had been taught how to manipulate by the best.

"Empress! Empress!" They yelled, "Where are you going! Empress!" she ignored them and boarded her craft, departing swiftly. Kiratta was already boarded and handed her the haversack full of plain clothes. Obi Wan swore as they were all thrown as they dodged a man in a speeder trying to get a better picture.

"Sometime's I miss Anakin's driving." He muttered, "He was insane, but there are none better." She smiled at his remark. They arrived with little issue. She quickly changed in the hull of the ship while Obi Wan disembarked, grateful to see the platform. Anakin was waiting for them and he approached his old friend.

"She's made every media outlet, and it's been not ten minutes."

"Force help me if I have to do that again." Aja groaned as she exited the craft. "Why was this such a good idea?" Anakin laughed and threw a heavy arm over Aja's shoulder.

"Come little sister, she's cooking. And she's gotten good."

Hours later Obi Wan was contacting Yoda and Padmé was putting the children to bed, leaving Anakin and Aja alone in the front room. Aja groaned as she slumped in the chair. She noticed his distraction and looked up, he was deeply engrossed in studying the black thing in his hands and she clear her throat to get his attention, to no avail.

"Hey big brother, why the doom and gloom?" she finally said. He tossed her the object and she caught it efficiently. "It's Darth Vader's mask." She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He said nothing and felt her reach out and taste the air around her.

"It was your face for three years. In those three years you killed many. So many." Her eyes pinched with the sadness. "Being Anakin means facing all that you did, but-" she stopped and let her own feelings mingle with his regrets, "Anakin Skywalker did so much good, you were- are a hero to so many across the galaxy."

"Mally, I'm not the Hero with no Fear anymore."

"No. Your Luke and Leia Skywalker's father. Padmé Amidala Skywalker's wife. And my big brother, even if I _was_ born first." She smiled and grabbed his shoulder, "look at me." Matching blue eyes met and she smiled up at him, "What Darth Vader did was monstrous, but he was created by a monster, a monster who is dead. Let Darth Vader die with him. Let the past be the past and help me make a better future."

Anakin smiled and sighed, "There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"You're not the only stubborn one." She smiled brightly but it ran cold at the expression on his face. "What?"

"It's Padmé. I-" he looked away, up the hall to where his children and wife were.

"She forgave you long time ago Anakin. Goodness, have you done anything other than wander around and mope?"

"The day's are easy to handle. But a night hasn't gone by that I haven't had a nightmare."

She held up a hand, "Ani, you need to forgive yourself before you can do anything. Helping me rebuild the Empire is a start. You need to put the past behind you and learn how to trudge forward. The past can hurt, but you have two choices, run from it, or face it." He stared at her, but was impeded from replying when Obi Wan entered.

"Yoda's returning tomorrow. He said he found a small group and has sent them onwards. He wishes to see the state of the Temple."

"Tomorrow?" Aja whispered, looking at the darkness in Anakin's eyes. Obi Wan nodded, not seeing the exchange between the siblings. "I'm coming." She said flatly. "We agreed, don't even bother arguing."

Obi Wan shrugged. "Well Emp- .. Aja. Shall we return?" Obi Wan bowed and Anakin's brow's hit hairline. _They were on a first name basis?_

"Indeed. I want to say goodbye to Padmé, you were right Anakin, she has gotten good." Aja climbed the stairs and left the two Jedi in silence. Both fearing what the next day would bring.

Anakin stared up at the large building, the smell of rotting bodies and burning flesh still fresh on his mind, the sound of hundreds of footsteps, of blaster's, of screaming children was all too much. Collapsing, he vomited the contents of his stomach on the very steps he had led a legion of clones to slay every innocent Jedi, few older than children.

"Ani.." he heard a sweet cry from above and his head was pulled into her lap. Looking up he saw his sister, her blue eyes swimming with concern. "You shouldn't be here." They sat like that for a few minutes while he shuddered and convulsed, staring at the looming building.

It was as if it was glaring at him, daring him to enter once more. She sensed the other two Jedi approach from behind her and was surprised to see Yoda hobbling beside Obi Wan.

She shook her head at them, "I don't want him doing this."

"No- Mally.. I have to."

"Why do you have to? The Jedi have done nothing but hurt you Ani you whole life. You don't have to do this. You deserve better." He cupped her cheek and brushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. He sat up and she grabbed the hand that was cupping her cheek.

"It's who I am." They stared at each other for a long time, Obi Wan and Yoda felt the Force encircling the two, a vortex forming around them.

"Ok." She finally said. "But were going to take this easy." He nodded and they helped each other up.

"Let's do this." He said firmly. Obi Wan stroked his beard and watched the two striding in tandem beside each other. Their strength building to an even higher pinnacle together. Between the two of them there counts equated that of the whole former Council, he glanced down to Yoda and nodded at the small Master. _Its time_.

Anakin was grateful that the building had been cleaned out. None of the memories that remained in his mind were visible. Obi Wan and Yoda started walking through the building and Anakin ducked off to the nursery. Aja looked from the Jedi to her brother and decided who she was actually here for.

He was sitting in the center, a thick infant blanket clenched in his hands, tears flowing down his face. "I killed them Amalla. I killed them all."

"Yes you did." She said.

"They were innocent. They were just children." He looked down at the blanket, the image of his own children at the front of his mind. She knelt beside him and sat near, feeling his pain, his regret.

The remorse was boiling over as he stared out the window, the ever present nightmare finding him sitting in the sun, _Master Skywalker there are too many of them.._He stared out at the sky, the echoing screams in his head. His comlink chimed and Aja watched as he ignored it. She pressed the button and gave a tentative "Hello?"

"Aja? Where's Anakin." She looked at his face, he turned his face away from the voice. _A demon doesn't deserve angels_.. She heard as clearly if he had said it.

"He's indisposed. Do you need something?"

"The children are both inconsolable. They keep crying out for their father, but I don't understand why?" Aja's eyes narrowed at Anakin, _he's still trying to protect her.._

"We're at the Jedi Temple." Silence reverberated through and finally Padmé came back over.

"Take care of him." She said softly.

"Always." Aja said flatly, switching it off. "Ok. I'm tired of this remorse."

"You don't understand-"

"Oh don't I? You don't think I haven't had nightmares every day of my existence. Remember who was my Father, remember what I grew up with. You never understood HALF of his sadistic tendencies." She stood and began pacing, his pain fueling her anger.

"Anakin Skywalker, you have more people in this galaxy who love you then you deserve and yet you keep them all out. You hold them back, rather than let them help you. Damn those Jedi." She screamed, "Damn them and their ideals." She paced, fury ripping through her. "You need to learn that you are not the almighty Jedi. Get off your pedestal and remember the mere mortals. The ones that love you." He looked up, her words finally grabbed his attention.

"You have no idea," he spat, withdrew his lightsaber and attacked her.

But she was ready, her own purple one swinging overhead to parry his blow. She sensed Yoda and Obi Wan coming to her rescue and she secured the door and barred it. _Anakin, let the love pull you to shore_, "Your children are distraught by your anguish, and yet you still stand in the dark. What's holding you back? Are you scared?"

"No! I'm not scared." He yelled, his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm not scared of anything."

"I think you're experiencing cowardice Ani. I think you're afraid to hope." She said dodging an arcing blow, "You were never truly a Sith. Sith don't love and yet every year you went to her Grave. He knew, and -oh- how it infuriated him." Her words struck a chord and he spun and twirled, and sidestepped the wide swing. She knew he was the better duelist, but he wasn't focusing. He made a multitude of missteps that could have cost him his new limbs, but she ducked and dodged and used everything he had taught her to keep up with him, and all the while trying not to hurt him.

It took Obi Wan and Yoda several minutes to break through the door. They were certain that Anakin had blocked the door. _He's back-no..!_ Obi Wan's heart was breaking as the door opened, seeing both the Skywalker's at arms. He stopped, quickly seeing that Aja clearly had the upper hand.

He looked at Anakin, the man's brilliant blue eyes swimming with agony and grief. "Stay back, stupid Jedi." Aja snapped.

"Anakin. Let go!" she pleaded. "Think of Padmé." She twirled around him and gave him a well position kick to the back, upsetting his strained balance and he fell to all fours. Sitting at his side she laid a hand on his back as his wracking sobs engulfed him. "We love you Ani. We love you so much and you won't let us help. Please let us help." She grabbed a handful of his cloak and pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. The two Jedi stared at the scene, not believing their own eyes.

They had been so sure that they would have to dispatch Anakin, that Vader had been back, and their belief only confirmed when they saw his blade swinging at his sister, but this sobbing man was pitiful in his pain. "I knew this was a bad idea." Aja muttered. "I'm taking him home. You two have done enough damage to last a lifetime." She gathered him up and pulled him out into the sun.

Minutes later she had navigated the speeder to the palace. "Thank you for coming today Aja." She nodded and looked intently at Anakin.

"Are you going to be ok?" He looked up, the coldness in his eyes was deep and pensive. "I'm worried about you." She pulled him to her chest and hugged him tightly and he pulled back.

"Don't be." He said bitterly. Jumping from the speeder he marched off to the gym to work off some of the excess.

"That's what concerns me." She muttered to his retreating form.


	20. Look What You Can Do

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for release_

It was hours later and she had changed out of the grimy clothes she had fought Anakin in and was focusing on the debates and the reports of newly elected officials in the various systems. One in particular causing her some concern. She heard a throat clear and she jumped.

"How long have you been standing there?" Aja asked, unimpressed.

"Long enough to watch you have an entire discussion with yourself about the intelligence of the common man. They appear to be lacking," She flushed crimson and mentally scolded herself for being unobservant.

He was so close all the time now that she was having problems identifying 'close'. Whether he was across the city, in the palace or like now, leaning up against her office door frame.

She put the datapad down and looked at him. He seemed calmer than earlier, his outburst that morning had been cathartic, and she sensed the Darkness was all but gone, a hidden corner that she didn't know how to eradicate. He and only he would be able to abolish it. She debated asking about earlier, but finally decided that he would bring it up when he was ready.

"The Falleen are in nominations." She said, answering his unasked question. Anakin's eyes darkened. "And there's one candidate that I'm trying to thwart."

"Xizor."

"I won't let him be senator, that's asking for trouble. I know that the Black Sun still has sect's, there are still a multitude of Imperial Supporters, but I have no way of actively search them out without breaking the peace agreements." Anakin nodded, seeing her predicament.

"Sit," she patted the piece of couch beside her. He tucked his arms behind his head, peace washing across his face. "What are you-"

"Ssh. I'm meditating you an answer." She threw a pillow at him and he chuckled. "How's my soon to be niece of nephew."

"A true Skywalker, nonstop motion. Seems to enjoy nothing more than my retching." She smiled at her brother and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You know.. earlier…" She said quietly.

"Your raging hormones. I understand."

"I should have been more supportive."

"No one has been as supportive as you, Mally. You're the one who broke the ice, never forget that." He placed his hands on her belly and smiled at the flutter of life beneath it, her hands framing his.

"Wow, a Tattoo boy talking about ice, never thought I'd-" Heavy boots were heard outside the room and Tarth opened the door, freezing at the sight of his wife and the Jedi huddled together.

"What the hell are you doing with my Wife, _JEDI_." He spat. Anakin and Aja looked at each other. Aja realised what it looked like, her being in the tiny top that barely closed and the wide legged trousers that slung low on her hips. His hands on her pregnant belly. She looked like a slave girl. A pregnant slave girl.

"He does-"

"Not know. Should-"

"We tell him, I don't know,"

"Can he be-"

"Trusted? He didn't rat me out to-"

"The Emperor was a different story. That-"

"Doesn't make him trustworthy? I beg to differ." Tarth watched the two go back and forth, too stunned, too angry to be in awe of the connection. Then they grew utterly silent, but still looked as if they were having a full discussion.

"Fine." Anakin threw his arms up. "Tell him, but if it hits the media than I'm fleeing to Naboo and you'll never find me." She sighed and looked at Tarth.

"I'm the Empress. If he goes to the media I'll have him drawn and quartered." Her eyes were dancing with amusement. Standing up she walked over to him, his eyes still full with fury, "Tarth, easy, there is absolutely nothing happening between Anakin and I."

"You two look close." He said, vile dripping from each word. She shot a smile over her shoulder at him.

"I would call him my best friend, but he's too annoying most of the time. He's also deeply, religiously in love with his wife. A commendable match." Anakin had taken advantage of her leaving and sprawled out, but she could see the tension in his muscles. Ready to strike if needed.

"And that's supposed to make me trust him?"

"He's my brother." Tarth's fury changed quickly to shock and his mouth hung open.

"But you-.. The Emperor-"

"Wasn't my true father. I have no true father. Anakin and I were conceived in the Force. I was born with the name Amallakin Skywalker, which is why bird brain over there calls me Mally."

"I resent being called bird brain." Anakin said from his prone position on the bed.

"Scruffy looking Bantha-.. No, that one's an insult to the Bantha's. I'm his sister- twin sister- his doctor, his confidant, his apprentice occasionally."

"Having you call me Master would make my day."

"You are a renegade Jedi. Who'd want you for a master?" She looked back to her husband, "If the media found out I wasn't the legitimate daughter of the late Emperor, this entire process would be-.. Bumpy" Tarth nodded, as is the process was slow and painful as is, few of the Governors accepting the young Empress as their new leader. "I'm going for a bath. Join me and I'll tell you the entire story." He smiled as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You break her heart Tarth and I'll break your neck." Anakin said calmly, looking the man squarely in the eye.

Tarth's eye went wide at the words. The man had muscles to spare. Not an inch was wasted. If this was her brother then he would have to – "Tarth, stop worrying, Ani's just a little.. Overprotective. It's warranted, but often annoying." As they left the room, he decided that he had sufficiently calmed down after his angry outburst that morning he hopped up and left for home. The sun was dipping low in the sky and he decided that he needed to have a good chat with his wife.

_About time, trust her_ She smiled and started the water in the large bath and smiled at her husband.

"There nothing going on between you two?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Tarth." She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him soundly. "I missed you."

He melted under her embrace. "I missed you too, and how's my little kicker." He said kneeling in front of her, his hands cupping her growing stomach.

"Still too small to do much damage." She said, her hand rubbing the hardness. "But I can feel it moving every once and a while."

"Still not going to tell me what it is." He look up, his eyes teasing.

"I don't know yet, but when I do you can wait with the rest of the Galaxy." He rose to his feet and kissed her cheek.

"This story?"

"Ok," She stepped into the hot water and steadied herself with his strong arms. He slipped in behind her and started rubbing her back, "Twenty two years ago there was this slave ship-."

He had wanted to speak with Padmé, but the children were a mess from his emotional torment that morning. He instantly felt guilty and devoted the rest of the day to them. Padmé had watched him warily throughout the afternoon and noticed the edge to him. There was a hardness that she saw, in the set of his jaw, in the tension between his shoulder, that belaying his wounded soul.

The sun had fully set and on the other side of the capital, Anakin was under the fighter swearing in Huttese. Aja had recovered his fighter from Mustafar long ago, when only a rumor that Anakin Skywalker's tech was left in neutral territory. She had sent for it and hid it at her mountain house on Esseles. She had sent for it while they had been on Naboo and it had been waiting for him, much to his delight.

The yellow paint had faded and was scarred from the blistering Mustafar atmosphere, the engines were now highly outdated and he was attempting to rejuvenate the entire fighter, too much avail.

"These external propulsions are useless. R2 go grab a new plate and internal igniter." He was involved with the craft when he felt like he was being watched. Turning around he saw little Luke standing at the door staring. "Hi son," he stood and wiped his hands on his grease stained tunic. Kneeling down to the boy's level he looked at him in the face and grinned.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Luke's bottom lip quivered, his grin faded. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream. There was an evil man with yellow eyes. He was hurting Mommy. I don't want anyone to hurt Mommy." Anakin's heart wrenched. The evil man could very well have been him.

"I won't let anyone hurt Mommy, never again." Anakin scooped his son up and stared at the child. He stared at the face that was so similar to his own, and yet, so much of Padmé was in Luke. Her quiet, calming presence, and her inherent wisdom. In that moment, Luke looked much older than his three years, and yet there was a precious innocence that made Anakin was to shelter the boy from the horrors of the galaxy for his entire life.

"What's that." Luke said, pointing at the ship.

"That's a fighter, I fly in it when Auntie Aja needs me to help the Empire."

Luke looked up at him, his eyes shining with hero worship."You fly that?"

"When it's working," Anakin laughed, thankful the dark look disappeared from Luke's face. His face was transfixed on the fighter staring at it with wonder.

"You fixed it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I did – or I'm trying to. You want to look?" Luke nodded and waves of excitement rolled over the boy. He held Luke up to see the cockpit, pointed out all the parts and Luke absorbed it all like a Mon Calamari sponge.

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin was still pointing out parts to Luke when Padmé found him. She put her hands on her hips and fixed Luke with a look. "You're supposed to be bed mister." She said in her best stern 'Mommy' voice.

"He had a nightmare. An evil man with yellow eyes." Anakin's face wavered and he held Luke a little tighter, the boy clinging to his father's broad shoulder. Padmé's look softened at the sight of her two men, those fair blue eyes making her feel guilty. After the morning Anakin had she wasn't about to argue.

"Ok, 5 more minutes with Daddy, then bed."

"We promise, right Luke?" Anakin smiled shamelessly. She looked at both of them nodding in tandem and rolled her eyes. Walking back out she sat on the sofa with her tea and turned on the news.

True to his word, Anakin had Luke in bed exactly 5 minutes later. "Sorry, I was going to put him back but then he said-" She shook her head in understanding.

"You don't need to say it Anakin. I understand." The grief in his eyes was cold and sharp. During the day, he was so sunny and warm, exactly as she remembered him when they first got married, before the war, before the nightmares. It was so easy for her to forget. Especially when all she wanted was to put the past behind them. He pulled her under his chin and inhaled the scent of her skin, her warm body doing wonderful things to his own.

".. _And in other news, Prince Consort __Admiral Tarth Loran__ returned to the capital today after spending time in the Inner Rim. The new Commander of the Fleet has been helping our beloved Empress return democracy to the Galaxy, but at what cost."_ Images of the fleet firing on ships and clones massacring small villages was displayed on the screen. Anakin shot up, the sounds of screams grabbing his attention.

"No. Not Tarth." Anakin's eyes flashed at the sight of various planets. It didn't look like stock footage.

"In the morning Ani. He won't be going anywhere." Padmé tugged him to their room, slightly afraid of the menacing flash of anger that crossed his face. Anakin sensed her fear and sudden focused on her, turning the holo off.

"I'm sorry, yes, morning."

"The media is rarely right. For all you know it could have been them that were attacked" She looked up and saw him staring at the images, his face closed off and angry. "Ani?"

_Mally, what's this about Tarth firing on innocents?_

_ He's dead to the world. Been asleep for hours now. First thing in the morning._

_ I won't have it Mally_ he thought, looking down at his wife, who's concerned face snapped his reverie. _I have to trust her_, he thought.

"Can we talk?" He said nervously. He hated talking, but no one in the galaxy could soothe the tempest inside him quite like her.

"Of course Ani." She followed him to their room, instead of climbing into bed or rather falling into bed entwined like a pair of eels like they did most night, he sat in the wide chair in the corner, pulling her into his lap.

He inhaled her scent and leaned into her touch, the events of the day finally proving to him how much he needed her. "There's a lot I need to get out." He looked at her warm brown eyes and realise it would be ok. As long as he could get _her_ to understand, it would be ok.

She was awake with the sun and once again went back to the garden. She took her cup of tea and wove through the garden to her stop, grateful that it was empty. There was a niggle deep inside that wished the interesting old Jedi was there, his unpresumptuous presence calming her. Anakin often said that merely being in Padmé's presence was soothing. The odd Jedi had a similar effect on her.

While she had fallen in love with her husband, he would always be a symbol of the great lengths her father would go to abuse his power. No matter how much she cared for him their marriage would always be a scam in her eyes, despite the legitimacy in the eyes of the Galaxy.

She sat on her stump and thought hard about the rising issues in the Empire, the fresh government she was electing, the new positions she was creating.

She had returned late and slept restlessly, her mind whirling with concerns and worrying about her brother. She knew that it was in his programming to be a warrior, but Anakin was the type that needed a cause to rally behind, a reason to draw arms. She didn't want to use her ace in the hole unless absolutely necessary, but she had no issue to flash his muscle around.

There had been much unrest when she had lifted the ban on the Jedi. Mostly among the Governors who had become untouchable with their shady deals now while there had been no peacekeepers impeding their prohibited activities. The late emperor had promised to outlaw Slavery, but had never done so. An act in which she had immediately enforced. She had commanded the fleet to stop seeking the rebellious and to review all prisoner's accused of traitorous acts against the Empire. She was desperately hoping that one would come to her, but she had no clue where to look.

While she was told that she excelled at being Empress, she was severely out of her depth. She had once had a cunning plan, but now with the power, she hadn't the foggiest how to implement it. Her reverie was broken when she sensed a presence behind her and soft lips on her cheek, "Good morning wife."

"Morning Tarth. We need to talk." He sat on the rock that Obi Wan had days earlier, but not nearly as comfortably nor gracefully.

"Yes?"

"There was a press release on an attack? Care to explain?" His eyes grew wide.

"I wouldn't have a clue.."

"Dubrillion."

He turned and glanced at a small pebble by his foot. "Oh. That. We had been contacted that there was unrest with the tumultuous government due to your recent.. proclamations." He shot her a look and barreled on, "I sent the _Bayonet_ and a battalion of clones to solve the issue. But you know how they solve issues." She scowled and shook her head.

"It's time I met with the Governors." She mentally peeked at Anakin's aura and found it very involved _elsewhere_, she blushed and shook her head. Rubbing her stomach with bump on her lower abdomen growing steadily. "I wish to leave soon. I will summon my protectors and make arrangements." He nodded and frowned as she stood. She was constantly doing something, but he could see the darkness beneath her eyes, the thinness in her cheeks.

Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest, "Tarth-" she snapped.

"No Aja, this time I'm your Husband." She stopped squirming in his arms and simply rested her head against his chest, pleased that for a split moment, she could allow herself to be a woman married to a man in the beautiful garden. "I'm worried about you. You're not eating properly, you're not sleeping properly and your temper is running rampant. On top of all that I'm willing to bet every credit I have that you haven't had a doctor appointment."

"But I'm a-"

"Yes, you are a doctor, but you cannot be your own doctor. You are a powerful and strong woman, but you cannot run the galaxy alone." She looked into his grey eyes and smiled.

"I love you. With all my heart Aja. And I will willingly admit that being Commander of the Fleet, or Admiral Tarth Loran, Prince Consort means nothing to me. Being Mr. Aja of Brentaal and father to this little one," he rested his hand on the hardness "This is my greatest concern. And my greatest joy." She smiled up at him, allowing herself to melt into his arms. She relaxed and found the pain in her back disappearing as her anxiety washed away.

"Your too good to me," she said, sighing. Cupping his cheek she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

He grinned broadly, "You are going to eat, and then _we_ will form a plan."

The men stood at attention, their militant appearance an impressive one. The _Emperor's Hand _was a terrifying power in the galaxy, and she knew she would need it to accomplish the task of muscling obedience into the galaxy. Her husband held her hand and guided her down the gangplank, attempting to repress a large smile.

"Milady," the lieutenant bowed, "it is an honour."Her thick hair was piled tall on her head and her gown was modest and hid all traces of her pregnancy, the information still hidden from the galaxy.

"Piett, have the Governor's assembled?" Tarth said, pride swelling in her chest for her husband. Anakin and Obi Wan both followed her in full Jedi regalia. The officers glanced at each other, worry marring their faces. Under the former regime, the Jedi had been hunted down like Animals, and here was the Empress with them in replacement of her loyal guard.

"The Admiral asked you a question Lieutenant." Aja said plainly.

"Most of them sir, some refuse to come." Aja gnawed on the inside of her lip and glanced at Anakin, _Well there goes that_.

_Keep the Faith, sister_. Anakin felt odd back in his Jedi robes, but he had come obligingly at her request. She wanted the Jedi to be seen in her company as often as possible, to lure the remaining ones back from the far reaches of the galaxy. Few had made contact and even less had fully trusted Yoda's claim that there would be peace in the stars. She shared a glance with Anakin and sighed.

"Lead on Lieutenant."

"Gentlemen." She said confidently, "I have some unpleasant news." They all stared at her blankly. The greeting they had given her was less than warm, and the half full room was less than receptive to her former demands. The Senators were all elected and she had deemed it time to remove one of the last vestiges of her Father's bitter reign.

"I am removing the position of Governor." She said to the room full of said Governors. "I have looked into all your dealings and am arresting every single one of you for crimes against the Empire."

"You can't do that."

_Show time Ani_. Obi Wan and Anakin ignited their lightsabers behind her and stepped closer. "I'm the Empress." She smiled, her voice dripping with distain. She motioned to the clones in the room who all snapped to attention. "You really want to test that?" They all grew fearful, the clones behind them with their blasters out.

"How will you control the systems." One asked, his voice cloying and attempting to charm.

"I have no intention of _controlling _anyone Governor Jareth. I intend on replacing my Father's imperialistic reign of evil with the democracy he stole from the people." She motioned to the Clones who placed binder's on all of them and lead them out of the room. Tarth followed them out, telling the Clones to take them to the holding cells.

"Tarkin isn't here," Anakin said to Aja once the room had emptied . Obi Wan's face was confused at their worry.

"Who?"

"The most embittered man in the Galaxy. Father wanted me to marry him, years ago." She bent her head forward and revealed a long scar down her back, "This was the least painful one of his many scolding's." Obi Wan felt ill, but Anakin merely nodded. They both knew the sadistic tendencies of the dead man. "As for who Tarkin _is_. He is the Governor in charge of the Death Star project."

"The Death Star?"

"I think it's time we visited." She said, "Anakin, return to the capital, I'll send you the Death Star plans you and Padmé look them over. If there's something I can exploit him with all the better." Anakin nodded, grateful he wouldn't have to look at man he so despised.

"Obi Wan, would you be so-.. Opposed to accompanying me?"

"Certainly not, milady." He said, his eyes darting to Tarth who just reentered the room.

"What about the Admirals?" Tarth said curiously.

"I've had them looked into as well. We'll certainly need to trim the fat, but we will need the fleet to ensure order is kept. I want the rest of the Governor's brought in as well."

"As peacefully as we can manage." Anakin snapped staring at the man.

"Of course Master Jedi." Aja sniggered at the two men stared each other down. Anakin had a few inches and much more muscle than Tarth, but Tarth wasn't the type of man to back down.

"Hold up boys.." Aja stood between them. "I am not picking a favourite. Now stop." Anakin huffed and glanced at Aja.

"He's –"

"I know. You're not the only Skywalker in this room." Obi Wan chuckled at the two, Tarth looking confused. "Go home Ani, that's an order.. General."

Anakin's expression thawed and he snorted, "Whatever you say Empress."

"The plans will be waiting for you when you get back to Coruscant."

"Okay, later Mal." He kissed her cheek and strode off, his large frame leaving the room.

"Tense." She muttered, "I'm sorry Tarth, he's a little overprotective." Tarth nodded and looked back at her. "Are you coming to the Death Star with us?"

He shook his head, "No, I have to go over to the _Vengeance_ and straighten them out. It seems that without me they've crumble into anarchy. As well I need to gather the remainder of the Governor's as you've ordered, Milady." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I really don't want you going to the Death Star alone."

"I won't be alone," she shot Obi Wan a coy smile, "I'll have my loyal Jedi protector." She blew at a strand of hair that had escaped the neat coif and nodded at Obi Wan, "Head to the ship, I'll be right behind you." Obi Wan bowed and left the two alone in the large room.

"Wha-" his question was forgotten by her lips pressed against his.

"Your sure you don't want to come?" She panted, her hands dug in his hair, "completely positive." His eyes were dilated and staring down at his wife.

"I'm-.. I'm not.." He glanced to the door. She followed his gaze, the door locking, "We have about thirty minutes before they start looking for me."

"You- .. your sure?" She smiled and pressed her hips into his.

"Positive."

Exactly thirty minutes later they were standing at the base of the shuttle. Obi Wan peaking on the two. They were murmuring to each other. Her blond hair was down and loose around her shoulders as she embarked.

"Are you sure.."

He nodded, "I'm needed elsewhere. As much as I rather spend my time with you." He bent low and kissed her neck. "That was incredible by the way."

"Milady?" Obi Wan said, "It's time."

"I love you," she whispered to Tarth, her eyes memorizing him. "I'll see you soon."

"Soon." Tarth said cupping her faces. "I love you too. So much." He hugged her tightly, then let her go.


	21. Let them not Weep

_Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you  
Angels have no thought of ever returning you  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you  
Gloomy Sunday_

"Ah, your Majesty." Governor Tarkin said, his voice full of smarmy scorn. "Welcome to the Death Star."

"Tarkin." She said, wishing she hadn't thrown the veil away.

"Where would your Lord husband be?" he said, his voice venomously sweet.

"I have charged him with commanding the Fleet. He's busy." Tarkin looked at the two guards behind her, Atam and Obi Wan were trying to look around without being obvious, Atam was impressed at the sheer size of the station, Obi Wan was nervous at her single mindedness, _Too much like her brother_.

"You must be exhausted after your journey. I will show you to your quarters." She gave a single nod and motioned for him to lead.

"Your highness will be please to note that once operational, this station will be the utmost power in the Galaxy."

"So I have heard, and why is it not yet operational? I have heard nothing but mutter mongers in the capital who say it should have been in the final stages before my late Father's demise." She felt Tarkin's anxiety and Obi Wan's amusement, which she shared but could not show. A good card player keeps their hand veiled till it's too late, Atam had told her when she sat in on the Red's card games. They eventually banned her because of her ability to read their minds, and therefore; their opinion; cheated.

"Here Milady." Tarkin bowed and opened the door. She, the Reds, and her luggage were escorted in. She eyed Tarkin who lingered, as if waiting for something.

"You are excused. I wish to freshen up."

"I will escort you to dinner Your Highness,"

"Till dinner Tarkin." She tried not to squirm as he kissed her hand.

"I shall see you then." He bowed and left as she wiped her hand on the her robe. Pulling off the headdress. She scowled and pressed a finger to her lips, her morning sickness dragging into real sickness. Obi Wan nodded in understanding and she and him scoured the room till they had both found the three listening devices and she the one camera, pointed directly at the bed.

"Gross." She said finally when they had all been deactivated. "I'm a married woman."

"It is my opinion that men will sink to any level, if they believe they can get away with it." Atam said disgustedly.

"Yes thank you, that's wonderfully helpful." She said sarcastically. "I'm going to get cleaned up. It's going to take me at least an hour to scrub that man's germs off my hand. Go get a caff or a tea or whatever." Atam nodded and paused at the door.

"Coming Obi Wan?" The Jedi hesitated.

"No, I'm going to stay," he said finally. "I will watch the room in case they return." Atam shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He looked from the Jedi to the Empress, "Milady," he bowed his head and left. Aja looked at Obi Wan who was trying to avoid her gaze intently, deciding it was useless she threw up her arms and walked into the fresher. Obi Wan sat on the couch and crossed his legs. Closing his eyes he attempted to meditate and find calm, but her presence had been causing tumultuous feeling inside him since she had saved him.

He tried to meditate, with her in the depths of the suite, he tried to refocus finding the feat far harder than he had ever before.

Dinner was a nerve wracking affair. Tarkin sat to her right, and Motti to his right, and the quiet General Tagge at the end. A quiet man who she had immediately liked when he had informed Tarkin that, according to ranking, she was to sit at the head of the table. Tarkin had been furious but had no choice but to bluster and plead ignorance.

"Milady, how is your husband?" Tagge asked as the men were enjoying their wine, she had refused quietly, causing Tarkin to be suspicious.

"He is quiet well. I have him commanding the fleet in the wake of Lord Vader, and I'd say he's filling in nicely."

"Lord Vader would be an easy act to follow." Motti sneered, "No one liked the man."

"My Father did." Aja said bluntly to the man she had almost been forced to be wed to, "He trusted him implacably."

"And look where that go him," Tarkin snickered.

"To speak ill of the dead is a great dishonour to them and yourself." She said primly. Tarkin swallowed audibly and Motti went pale.

"I know your husband," Tagge said redirecting the conversation back to a more pleasant one, "We attended the Academy together. He's a good man," She smiled at the young General, making a mental note to promote the man somewhere else.

"I will tell him of your praise, General." Tarkin shot Tagge a look of disgust, irritated with the conversation drifting from himself to the young officer.

As dinner concluded they sat and continued to discuss menial matters until one finally brave the question they had been dancing around the entire evening. "What is your plan for this station, Milady." Motti said prodding.

"I intend to scrap it. It is a massive expense that this Galaxy doesn't need. My late Father, bless him, did not understand what he was getting into, embarking in this flight of fancy."

"Empress, you cannot do this. Your Father would be furious."

"Governor, not twenty minutes ago you implied my father was a crackpot old fool."

Tarkin blushed puce, but his look of vehemence didn't leave. "But he was a man of vision."

"Well, I am not my Father. He's dead, and this station was designed to dominate."

"And dominate you shall."

"No!" she thundered, Tarkin was taken aback by her anger, "I am arresting you and this station will be taken apart piece by piece." Tarkin sat silently. He had been overjoyed when he had heard that she had been removing all the last remnants of the Republic when she closed the Senate. And then he heard her reinstating it.

"This is not acceptable." Tarkin snapped. "I think it's time for you to leave.. Empress."

She stood and smiled, "I don't think so." She glanced over her shoulder and Obi Wan stepped closer, his Lightsaber withdrawn, "I am taking control of this station. It is you who is leaving."

"So certain are we?" Tarkin sneered. Tarkin and Aja were staring off at each other when Atam came from behind and placed the Governor in binders.

The other officers stared at her, Motti in horror, Tagge in joviality. "You'll never get away with this." Aja rolled her neck and shot Motti a glance. _And Father wanted me to marry him.._

"General Motti. I can do whatever I want. I am Empress. Did you miss that?"

The man spluttered and attempted to speak when she cut him off. "General Tagge, I want you to get every _Loyal_ officer off this station. You will all be reassigned. I am having all unnecessary personnel taken off by the _Hand_ and returned to the Capital."

"Yes Ma'am" he said smartly.

"I better go check on Tarkin. I have a bad feeling that he won't go quietly." She muttered to Obi Wan. She knew that it would be a breeding ground for rebellion, but she also knew exactly where they were, as their propulsion system would be nowhere near ready in the next five years, let alone next few months. It was dangerous to leave such a opening, but at the time, she had no other option. Other than blowing a Imperial Vessel out of the sky and killing innocents.

They left the dining room and began down the hall, "Sometimes I wish I didn't care." She said, Obi Wan falling in step with her.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be in this position." Obi Wan said calmly. "You wouldn't have reached out to Anakin, you wouldn't have cared for Padmé and you wouldn't have helped me escape."

"I guess so." She murmured. Unsure of when this great Jedi grew such a high esteem for her. They looked up when she felt her loyal Captain approaching, his emotion highly nervous.

"Milady," Atam said, motioning to a squeamish Officer behind him, "We have a problem."

She had been right. They climax of their trip was Tarkin escaping into the bowels of the unfinished Death Star. She had thrown a fit of rage that had taken nearly a day to calm down from, taking every effort to not lash out at the sniveling officer who informed her.

With a heavy heart, she had returned to the capital, worry ravaging her body making her already delicate condition already more unstable. Tarkin had been stirring up a revolution in the Outer Rim, and she had begged Anakin to go, and protect the few planets that were unable to fight back themselves.

Anakin had fled to Destrillion as soon as he heard of Tarkin's rebellion rising. Imperials had started the slaughter in the streets and he had taken action. She was in a state of worry, and Padmé was furious at her, but she knew that Tarth was attempting to rein in the Governors, at least that was the official story. She didn't want an Imperial officer firing upon a peaceful planet, no matter what kind of distress they were in. Sending a Jedi looked much better, and Anakin had all the knowledge that she needed. The knowledge and the experience of a General and of the Imperials.

She looked up, fear washing over her as Obi Wan marched into her office like a man on a mission, "Empress," he bowed.

"Leave us." She waved to the Senators in her office. Bail Organa stood and nodded to Obi Wan.

"It is good to see you Master Jedi."

"And you Viceroy." Obi Wan said, his long-suffering teachings of etiquette impeding his impatience. Once the Senators left the room she looked back at the worried Jedi.

"What?"

"Tarkin has acted." He said, "He has sent assassins." She sighed.

"Bounty Hunters?"

He shook his head. "No. Imperial fanatics, but one was seen with a lightsaber."

She stood and turned to look out the large panoramic, her frayed nerves tensing. She exhaled a large breath, attempting calm. "To me?" She could deal. Additional security, less visits to the Twins and Padmé, despite their squabble she still adored her kind and loving sister-in-law.

"Yes..-"

"What is it?"

"It seems that Tarkin knows your weakness." Obi Wan laid the holo on the large desk and played it. The image of Tarkin sent fury through her and her fists clenched.

"..._Anyone who brings the children of Anakin Skywalker to me, unharmed will be rewarded with two million credits, and the same as their mother. And to the one who brings me the head of Anakin Skywalker or the Empress will be rewarded beyond their imagination.._"

How.. Her mind began buzzing with gnawing concern. While she had not been subtle about her friendship with Vader and Anakin, she was unsure how Tarkin knew to attack them. That they were her family. "Summon Padmé and the children. I don't want them dangled in front of this scum. Especially with Anakin in the outer rim." Obi Wan nodded and bowed. "And the Prince?" he asked stiffly.

"I'll contact him."

"I've tried to contact Anakin, but-"

"Leave that to me." Obi Wan nodded, still in a state of awe of their connection. Luke and Leia's gift was still young and their bond was very strong, but the elder Skywalker twins had a fully fledged bond. To see it in action was awe-inspiring.

She stared at the image of Tarkin, _Anakin._ She yelled in her mind.

_ANAKIN, contact me NOW!_ She sat at her desk for a few moments, and was pleased when her comlink buzzed.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, Mally."

"Tarkin is sending assassins after us."

"They'd have to be a great shot to get us.."

"But the same cannot be said for Luke, Leia and Padmé." Silence echoed on the other end.

"I'm coming now."

"No. Go to the Death Star. I'll rendezvous you there. I have an entire squadron bringing her and the children here to the palace."

"I'm coming home. That's final." The connection crackled and she heard a frustrated yell. "We're abandoning Destrillion for now. We can't get through the blockade without killing innocents."

"Understood. _General_. I'm leaving for the Death Star in 24 hours."

"I'll be there in 10." She closed the communication and rolled her eyes. Ever the stubborn Skywalker. She left the office, the hair on the back of her neck rising as she felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw nothing, the scenario too familiar with the one that had taken Nafia from her. She spied a few Clones on the other side of the room and a collective of Pages at the terminals, nothing out of the ordinary.

But she knew there was something wrong.

She didn't settle for hours, until the sight of Padmé, Obi Wan and the children hurrying through the great arches of the Palace. The clones surrounding them were ominous and scared the children. She was pacing in her chambers when she glanced up, the portentous presence closed in. She buckled under the pressure and her blade was drawn as the small family and Obi Wan walked in.

"Aja?"

"Obi Wan, take the children to my rooms and hide." Padmé looked at her, concern etched in her beautiful features. They slipped into one of the side rooms and sat in the chairs, while she motioned Atam to wait outside.

"We're the bait." Aja said softly. Padmé nodded, appreciating that, unlike her husband, Aja was willing to put her in harm's way to protect the children. She glanced at Aja and frowned.

"You hide it well."

"At three months, it's pretty easy. Soon I'm going to have to get creative." Padmé giggled and her nerves took over and her giggle turned to a full out laugh.

"I remember eating my breakfast while being wrapped into my garments." The two smiled conspiratorially.

"Ani will be here in a few hours. All we can do it wait."

"And wait we shall.. Empress." A silky voice came from the door. Aja caught a glimpse of a slumped over Atam and her heart moved up to her throat.

_Ani, you better get here quick._ She prayed that he would hear her.

Anakin had returned to the ship and was en route back to Coruscant within minutes. He barked orders like the General he was and the fleet raced home. They all saw the nerves that were rampant in their brave leader.

He paced the length of the bridge, wringing his hands, images of his children and wife injured flashing before him, _I just got them back.. I can't lose them..Oh Padmé… _the return trip to the Capital was excruciatingly long.

Hours later he was in the fighter, racing to the palace. A blast of sheer terror reached out to him, _Padmé!_

He barely landed when he was out and racing through the halls. He followed the fear and opened the door to the large conference room, there, four bounty hunters held blasters to his wife. Aja was unconscious on the ground and the tall hooded creature was smirking with delight.

_Mally_, he kneeled and felt her cheek with the back of his hand, her face was warm but a bruise was blooming across her cheek. His hand rested on her back as if in comfort, and he felt the hard lightsaber beneath his hand.

Picking her up he placed her in the chair, ignoring the eyes from the other's. Unsure of their plan, or their intent he withdrew her lightsaber and tucked it in her hand, his large frame cover the actions from the crowd.

"You going to kill us now?"

"The deal was alive." The hooded creature said, "But it didn't saw _how _alive." He knew that voice. He hadn't wanted his suspicions to be true, but he couldn't deny anymore.

"Ventress." She removed her hood and the long scar he had put on her face made him smile.

"Vader." She said, "You look .. well."

"You know better than to come here Ventress. You're lucky I let you live on Gyndine. And I'm not Vader anymore."

"Oh Lord Vader, once a Sith, forever a Sith," she ignited her blade.

"Same back, Ventress. Abandoned the Sith for Bounty Hunting?" He ignited his own blade and glanced at the men holding blasters to his family.

"More profitable."

"Put the weapons down, or you will not leave this room alive," he said, and a round of venomous chuckles greeted him, _Amallakin, I NEED you!_

_ Tell me when_, he exhaled a deep breath in relief and noticed her hand clenching her blade. He stared at them trying to gauge how to proceed without Padmé being harmed.

_Duck and roll, ready?_

_Ready._ "Now." He yelled yanking the guns from the men's hands with the Force. They had been preoccupied with his ludicrous ideas suddenly found themselves in fatal danger, without weapons.

Anakin dispatched them and turned to help his sister, who was barely managing with the evil Ventress. "Mal, take Padmé out of here."

"Atam!" she hollered, "Get her out of here." She said, "I'm not leaving you alone." They smiled at each other and the brave Captain hurriedly pulled the unconscious Padmé out, leaving the two Skywalker's to fight.

"Nice scar," he said. Laughing at her blind rage.

Ventress was quickly coming to realise that she was outmatched. The Skywalker twins were so in sync they fought like a single entity. She refused to give up though. All the bitterness and the anger that swelled inside her came out in a single rage and she fought like the world was ending.

But it wasn't enough.

Aja spun low, bending back just in time for Ventress's blue blades to whiz past her, Anakin leaned over ducking the wild haymaker she had attempted with her double blades. With three quick steps Anakin had Ventress on her knees and Aja had her purple blade to the witches throat.

"I have some questions for you," Aja snapped, "if you don't mind dear brother." She gave Anakin a sly look.

"Not at all Sister. By all means." The glimmer in his eyes would have terrified anyone, and Ventress was just that anyone.

"Who sent you?" Ventress spat on Aja's boot. "WHO!" she pressed a little harder and they both smelt the burning flesh of the woman's skin under the sizzling blade.

"Tarkin." Ventress finally said, "And I would have gotten more than I need with your whore, Vader. Even more when I found the two brats." She said icily.

Anakin backhanded her, "Speak about my wife like that again and I'll do more than smack you." She looked up into Anakin's cold eyes and was suddenly afraid. This man had abandoned the Dark Side, something no one else in the universe had done, and now here he had a sister?

"Why?" Aja asked proceeding on with her questions, "Why us."

"I don't know." Ventress said hoping her face didn't betray her. Aja removed the blade and her hand encircled the woman's throat.

"You attempted to kill me, my baby, and my sister.. That's treason." Aja's smiled grew sly, "You know what the punishment for treason is in the Empire?" Ventress knew what came next.

"You wouldn't dare. You don't have the guts."

"I killed my father." Aja said, enjoying the woman's fear. She had not been kind to them while capturing them, and here was her chance for revenge, "He is dead because of me." She stuck her blade in the woman's gut and dropped her. Anakin had been concerned by the show of darkness, but quickly caught Aja as she collapsed with fatigue.

"I'm fine," she said as she fell into the chair, "Go to your family, send Atam back in." Anakin looked at her, grateful that not once, not twice, but three times had she saved his life.

He grabbed her hand and squeeze, "I'm not leaving you here." He said, and scooped her up, carrying her to her rooms, which fortunately, also was where his wife was.

"Ani" Padmé shrieked as he found her in Aja's quarter's. He set Aja down on the long couch and was struck with a memory. _Try and kill me, again_. He pulled Padmé into his arms and buried his head in her hair. "I'm so sorry Padmé, so sorry."

"It's alright Ani, we're ok."

"Where are the children?"

"Obi Wan has them. I don't know.." She looked to Aja who was clutching her stomach, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just making sure Jr. is alright. And their all down the hall." She said without looking up.

Padmé and Anakin hustled down the hall, the door was already open and Obi Wan was trying to restrain an anxious Luke. Padmé scooped up her son and held him close. Anakin's eyes met Obi Wan's and the two shared a look of unfiltered concern. Anakin picked up his daughter, who was hold her chubby arms out to her father, and he held her close to him, the past few hours of worry and leftover adrenaline still coursing his veins.

"Aja told me to take them and hide." Obi Wan said, trying not to blame himself, but failing miserably. Once again he had abandon his friend.

"You did exactly the right thing Obi Wan." Anakin said morosely. "It was Ventress." Obi Wan 's eyes grew dark.

"And?"

"She will never be a threat to my family again."

"Anakin you didn't-" While his transformation had been remarkable, the old Jedi couldn't refute that there was still pockets of darkness in the soul of his old Padawan. He felt the relief swell when the tall man shook his head.

"Mally did. We have to stop teaching her, she's getting better than me." Anakin cracked and all three adults burst out laughing, the tense, nervous energy bubbling over. They walked out to the main room where Aja was collapsed, Tarth now sitting with her, cradling her head against his chest.

"Tarth?" Padmé said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Atam contacted me. He felt I should be kept in the loop in concern with my wife. Miss Dala." Tarth said icily. Anakin was going to snap at the man for his disrespect but Aja spoke first.

"No, don't do this. Why am I always separating you two." Aja opened one eye and looked at her brother, "Your going have to show me that stance now. I think I got it but I'll be sloppy without direction." Obi Wan sniggered and Anakin shot him a look.

"Mal, your – "

"I'm a woman." She said flatly, "I'm a politician, I'm not a fighter, I'm not a warrior. I would never make a good Jedi for they were selfless and I'm not." She snapped, her temper rising, "I'm just like my father."

"No!" Anakin shouted. She was still sitting with Tarth, but her eye's became steely and she went nose–to–nose with Anakin.

"Then what?" she cried.

"You're almost as good as me." He said, an impish smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She stopped mid sentence. "Mal, you have so much to learn, and yet, there's nothing we can teach you." She looked from one Jedi to another.

"Empress, you killed a Sith. It takes quite a formidable warrior to do that."

"Ventress wasn't a Sith anymore than Vader was. Too much emotion to be a Sith, besides you killed a Sith when you were a Padawan, Obi Wan." The old Jedi felt the pain from long ago seep into his heart. The memory of his Master and Mentor still washed coldness over him.

"Indeed. And you know this how?"

"I was nine. I was the daughter of a senator, and to much avail, he was training to be a Sith at the time under Plagueis, he had found Maul, or was given Maul. Maul taught me the basic's when he wasn't hurting me."

"You knew Plagueis?" Anakin said, his eyes wide in fear. Aja stepped back into Tarth's chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Padmé saw the woman folding into herself, and it didn't take Force sense to see her terror at the mere mention of the name.

"He was evil." She spat, "Evil! Imagine standing on the edge of an abyss with nothing but darkness around you. He was hate and fury and greed and lust, and I was nine." She started shaking and Tarth's arms encircled her, pulling her close. He didn't understand the words, Sith, Plagueis, Maul or Padawan, but he knew his wife needed comfort.

"Oh Mal." Anakin reached out and she flinched back.

"I had actually liked my Father until he came. He was mean, but it was before he became… Evil."

"What did he do Aja?" Tarth asked quietly. "This.. Plagueis, what did he do to you?"

"He made Father hurt me." She said, shivering. "I-.. I don't want to say anymore." Her eyes glanced at the children who were standing at their parent's feet, their large innocent eyes staring up at their normally sunny Aunt. They didn't understand why they both suddenly felt so cold, but they pulled from their parent's grasp and hugged her. She knelt down and pulled the children tight to her, their love melting her frozen heart.

The two Jedi glanced at each other and Obi Wan stroked his beard. "Milady could use some rest." He said, his clipping accent making the words sound less condescending and more caring.

Tarth nodded and the children let go of their Aunt. Tarth led her by the hand back to their room while Padmé and Anakin gathered their children.

"You should stay here tonight Anakin." Obi Wan said, "Moving the children now is not the best idea." Anakin looked at his dozy children and nodded in agreement, scooping up his children he led them to the rooms Aja had set aside for him. Luke had started whimpering and Leia was crying. He looked at Padmé and had a foreboding feeling that the night was yawning before them, taunting them to say the fateful words. Daring them to say it could get worse.

In the royal suite the Empress had watched her husband get half undressed then redressed when his comlink sounded. He had left it and glanced at his teary wife.

"Aja, can you tell me what's going on?" She shook her head and sat glumly on the end of the bed, her shirtless husband kneeling in front of her. They had begun getting ready for bed when he had gotten a call from the _Hand _ that he was needed.

"Aja, darling, please." She waved her hands at her face and tried to breathe deeply.

"Just being pregnant. You'll have to get used to this." She patted the growing bump. "I'm a bit hormonal. That and I killed someone today." Tarth frowned, glancing back over his shoulder at the comlink. The two options weighing heavy in his mind.

"No, your needed there more. I'll survive."

"You shouldn't have to just survive my love." He said. She lifted his chin and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Go, they need you."

"Not yet." His grin turned sly and he cupped her cheek, pulling her to him. "Not before I'm made sure every inch of you is unharmed. They can wait an hour or two." He leaned in and kissed her neck, and she giggled, glad that he had delayed his departure.

"Empress," Rooki said, shaking her shoulder. "Milady the Jedi are here." Aja sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "You need to get up, right now." She glanced at the window seeing that it was still dark. The large cold bed felt empty and she felt a desolation that she couldn't quite label. She sensed her Brother's worry and sat up.

"What is it?" she said thickly, she still felt the flush that Tarth had left her with. She had assumed he had stayed long enough for her to fall asleep then left. Her heart a little colder without him there.

"There was an attack." She shot out of bed and dressed quickly, pulling the tunic over her blossoming baby belly, the wide sleeping trousers hidden under the heavy shawl she threw over her shoulders. They arrived in her main chamber where Atam and Kiratta were both standing, worry pinching their faces.

Everyone was worried.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to keep up, a hand resting on her protruding belly, the child was quiet, as if in understanding of the gravity of the situation.

"Malla," both Obi Wan's and Anakin's face were solemn and grave.

"Empress," Yoda started, "Grave, this news is, strong you must be." She looked from the faces of everyone in the room,

"What is it."

"Sorry for the news I must give you, I am. Fired its main weapon on the _Emperor's Hand_, the Death Star has." Anakin's heart broke as he watched the color drain from her face.

"Tarth only left a couple hours ago." She said, her heart racing and her head pounding.

"Mall-.. he was onboard. He sent a transmission." Anakin said, Obi Wan held up at data disc and her face went white. Anakin felt the effect and reached out catching her mid collapse. She fell into his arms and began shaking.

"No-.. He's alive- he has to be-" _She's alive, I felt it.._ His own ache was hers as he dropped to his knees, his sister burying her head in his chest and growing hysterical. Anakin frowned at the Jedi that looked distained at each other. "If you're going to be useless then leave." He snapped, his hand smoothing her wild blond hair back. He hugged her to his chest and let her tears soak his tunic. Yoda and Obi Wan both turned and moved to leave.

"Obi Wan, tell Padmé and the twins." He said softly, his eyes apologizing for his words.

"I will Anakin." Yoda and Obi Wan left, the animalistic cry of torment ripping through the palace and across the Force.

"In much pain, is she. To go through that torment, we both remember what became of the last Skywalker. Dangerous, she will be. " Obi Wan shook his head, his own eyes knowing different.

"Love is key for the Skywalker's. As long as she still has love she will stay strong. She has a child to worry about." Yoda's ears twitch. "I've seen what happens when the Skywalker's become parents."

"Seen Anakin as a parent you have. Not the Empress." Yoda saw the coldness echo in the younger man. "Assess this tomorrow we shall."


	22. When You're Near

_Every time we say goodbye, I die a little,_

_Every time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little,_

_Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know._

_Think so little of me, they allow you to go._

She did not want to be Empress this day, she only wanted to mourn her husband. The man she had married, barely willingly, her Father's yellowed smiled clacking in her memory, the heavy ornate dress scarring her hips with its weight.

This day she wore no jewelry, nor tiaras. No flashy headdress or fancy accoutrements decorated her attire. He had always stated that he had hated her veil, and so she had left it off. Her plain black gown peaked out from behind the thick black cloak, her face shaded by the cowl of the wide and deep hood. She gave a bark of laughter at the image in the mirror. The only day she looked like her deceased Father.

She had marched in with her army very present and frightening. They marched in a phalanx around her, their weapons at the ready. The guards escorted her up the aisle to the seat on the side of the room, the two Jedi protectors on her heels and in full regalia. The entire show sent one message, and one message only.

There would be no one in the entire galaxy who would be dumb enough to attack the Empress on this day, and no bounty large enough to try.

She sat on the throne-like chair, her back rigid and her hands clenched. A man walked up to the podium and began speaking. He spoke on the glory of the Empire and the greatness of its Empress, and then spoke on Tarth as commander of the fleet. The few short months he had controlled the fleet had been brilliant and that he had brought so much charisma to the position, emboldening men and woman across the stars. Another spoke on how great of a leader he had been, his career ripe with unique aptitude.

Aja sat, clutching the armrest's of the chair with a white knuckle grip. She was attempting to not think of the proceedings, she was trying not to see her father in law's solemn stoic face that resembled Tarth so much, she did not want to hear her mother in law's outburst of lamentation. She could sense Anakin attempting to send her comfort, but she rejected it, the darkness in her soul would not allow the relief that would break her resolve.

The speeches ended and she stood abruptly, her wet face hidden, her hands clasped in chaste deference. The entire room fell utterly silent as she walked to the center where the casket was. His had been one of the few that had been recovered from the blast, one of the few that would receive a proper burial. A proper burial for a proper officer, she imagined he would say.

She took the final step to the top of the platform and looked at his still face. She had watched him sleep so often that she had to fight the urge to shake his shoulder, the painful wail barely restrained. He would not wake from this slumber, he would sleep evermore.

"Goodbye Tarth," she whispered, choking on the words, "I'm so sorry." She cupped his cold cheek and kissed his forehead. "I will tell your daughter how wonderful her father was, I promise you I will, Tarth, I promise. I love you." She stood and wiped the tears that had escaped her control. She adjusted her cloak, turned and walked back down the aisle. Not looking anywhere but ahead.

She sensed the Jedi steps behind her, she sensed the inner guard and the great phalanx but she felt nothing but the coldness that rested in her heart.

There would be no more afternoons of sitting in bed together ignoring the world, there would be no more nights when he would try and surprise her and slip into their bed pulling her close, there would be no more evenings of wild passion and mornings of burning love. No more stolen moments aboard the ship. She would never see his warm, easy smile again.

Nevermore.

She prided herself on making it out of the grand hall and to her private quarters before she finally broke. She dropped the cloak and sat on the chaise, staring out at the city. Her mouth opened and a shriek of agony made both the Jedi jump.

Anakin held Obi Wan back, "She needs time." The pain in his own eyes boiling over. He distinctly recalled the moment he had felt his heart crumble to dust when he was told that he had killed Padmé, he vividly remembered rushing to Naboo, not believing that someone so vibrant, so alive as Padmé could be dead. He recalled collapsing and rolling in the dirt at the base of the tomb on the island, the agony sealing his fate for three cold and lonely years.

And now he saw all that in the eyes of his sister.

The disc sat on her desk sneering at her, laughing at her, tormenting her. Her heavy black gown rustled and disrupted the silence.

"Milady the representatives from the Orus have sent an inquiry, and the Hutts have sent you details of requisitions and data on trade agreements. " The aide said. Her entire staff was dressed in black, in solidarity. She gave a breathy laugh at the irony of mourning an unwanted husband. She had been infuriated by the demand, sickened by her action and yet had been falling in love with him every step of the way.

She unconsciously rubbed her abdomen where she felt the rambunctious child squirming. The past four months had been a whirlwind of activity she hadn't yet come to terms with the idea that this child was the very thing her father nearly destroyed everything for. This child was life, like it's father and all she did was bring death.

"I miss him too." She said quietly. Diving into work she opened the file she read through the data and noted it. It was halfway through the day when she sensed a strong presence coming towards her and was otherwise unsurprised when Anakin walked it carrying a tray of food.

"Rooki said you've been in here all day." He said, "You could use some food."

"Thank you." She said quietly. They ate in companionable silence and he stacked the dishes on a side table when something caught her eye.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing at the thin red lines on his neck, smiling, her tone teasing, "You and Padmé uhh-" his blush turned scarlet and he rubbed the back of his head.

"We had a disagreement. And made up."

"A couple times, obviously." His eyes turned soft, but he made no retort, slumping in a chair, he pulled out his own data pad. They worked and ate in silence, neither initiating conversation nor needing too. Aja looked up from her desk frowning. She had a problem, and the best man for the job was in the room.

"Ani, would you consider something for me?"

"Anything Mal." He looked at her curiously.

"Would you consider taking Command of the fleet, until I can promote someone?" He looked at her, he didn't want to, he and Padmé had discussed that they wanted to be parents for awhile, but it was dawning on him that the galaxy would not let him rest.

"I will-.. consider it." She nodded and they fell back into silence. Anakin felt comfortable in her presence, her found her soothing, much like Padmé was. But his mind was clear and calm around his sister as opposed to the infection of passion he felt whenever he was around Padmé.

She was reading through the material. Her mind buzzing with concerns and worry and the disc on her desk burning a hole through everything. He caught her staring at the disc, "Have you seen it yet?"

She shook her head and looked away, not saying anything. "Mally, you can't avoid it forever." She rubbed her stomach once more and he walked over, kneeling beside her.

"I've been there. I know what you're going through Mal, let me help." She stood abruptly.

"Leave me alone." She snapped, she mopped up her tears with the back of her hand, "Leave!" He felt the bitterness drip from her voice, as her sorrow washed over her and the fury swirled around her.

He knew the signs. He knew what would come next. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. She struggled and screamed and spewed words of hate at him.

But he held her tightly.

Her aide and guard came running in at the sound of the Empress's wail, Obi Wan following closely behind. "Leave." He suggested, and the two guards and the aide left unceremoniously.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin who's own pain was hidden beneath Aja's. The tall man nodded at his former master and shook his head. She continued to pound her fists to his chest and wail until she finally quieted.

It was going to be a long process.

Much of the next few weeks progressed as that dark week after the funeral. And the disc remained on her desk. She refused to watch it, to look at it, but more than one aide had been hurled across the room and screamed at for trying to move it. Her anger was abating, but her pain was still viciously present.

And Anakin couldn't take it anymore.

"We're leaving."

"That's nice. Have a good trip." She said icily.

"No Mal, You, Me, Padmé and the twins are going to Rori." She looked up, her eyes flashing with malice.

"Are you planning on kidnapping me?"

He smiled gently at her, "Yes, doctor's orders. You are taking a leave of absence until you have recovered."

"You can't make me."

"It's already been done Mally. The ship is ready to go now. Don't make me carry you there."

She glared at him, "You wouldn't dare."

"You want to bet?" Her hand clenched the desk and he pulled her out of the chair using the Force. Scooping her up he held her down, grateful that, for the time being, he was still the more powerful twin, his decade and a half of training superseding her sporadic teachings.

She was making a scene with her screaming and her attempts to flail, she pleaded and begged onlookers to help her, but none wanted to intervene.

None wanted to stop the man who was trying so hard to do what needed to be done.

Padmé sat stiffly, both the twins were asleep on their father's lap. They had a medic come and place Aja in a state of stasis, pumping nutrition and monitoring her as they flew to Rori.

Padmé was shocked when she first saw the Empress. The two had grown close over the months and she had felt the loss keenly when Aja continually refused to see her or the twins in the previous few weeks. She had known that her condition was bad, but she hadn't realised how bad until seeing her.

She glanced at Anakin's face. His expression was that of deep thought, and contemplation. She had known he was injured, but alive. She had followed the newsreels of the great Darth Vader, secretly wishing for a sign, something. But he had told her why he had never looked for her, why he had never found her. He had thought she had died by his hand.

She reached over and clasped his large hand in her small one. Those hands were lethal when holding a lightsaber, or defending what he believed in. But they could also be so gentle, so warm and _talented_, she smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. He instinctively pulled her into his shoulder and dropped a kiss in her chestnut hair which had grown out significantly in the past months. " You can help her, can't you Ani." Padmé murmured quietly.

He nodded, "Her anger is her inability to let go. Her heart isn't broken, she just had become accustom to him. My pain was far worst then that. She'll be fine." Padmé's eyes flew open.

"Worst?"

"She's been bottling it up. I killed people on a whim, my rage and pain was only.. encouraged. The pit of despair had no bottom." Padmé looked at the kind face of her husband and frowned, concerned by the darkness in his voice. She had seen the fury Aja had been in before being medicated, and she had been concerned by what her darkness was doing to him.

"Ani, I'm so sorry." His arm squeeze her a little tighter.

"I'll be fine Angel, but I am worried about her. I had you and the children to pull me from the darkness, she has nothing."

"She has the baby. She has you." Padmé said optimistically.

He shook her head, "He raised her in the dark, he didn't need to harm her physically because for so much of her life, he refused to give her everything a Father should. The first time I met her she was dripping with jewels and an ornate gown as lavish as her wedding dress, and yet as warm as she was on the outside, her heart was, and is again, nothing but cold." Padmé looked up at his face and saw the sadness there, "I wish I had known."

"Did you not sense anything? The first Empire day, did you not.."

"All the Empire days are mostly a haze. That first one I had just recovered from the butchering and returned from the Death Star. He forced us to stand behind him as the crowds cheered and all I could think was that I had to see for myself if- if what he told me was true." His voice cracked and she kissed his throat.

"I'm right here Ani." He looked down at the two children on his lap, Luke snuffling and squirming, his thumb in his mouth, Leia's soft features and demure face looked exactly like her mother at rest. "We're here for you."

"I know Angel, and I am thankful everyday for you and them." He brushed back a lock of hair from Leia's eyes and Atam announced their descent. "I will never deserve your love, but I am grateful for it nonetheless."

Padmé nodded and stretched, looking at the sleeping Empress, "She has to be ok."

They kept Aja in a medicated stasis for a week. The darkness on her face abated and her cheeks began to fill out to the former healthy state once more. He had contacted Dr. Xeven on Rhinnal who had come and stood guard over his mentee.

On the ninth day Xeven had deemed her recovered. "She's as healthy as we can make her."

"And the baby?" Padmé said softly.

Xeven shook his head, "There may be some.. latent damage, caused by her malnutrition and lack of sleep, but we won't know for sure until it's born."

"She." Anakin said, correcting the man. "Till she's born."

"I beg your pardon?" Xeven said surprised.

"It's a baby girl." Anakin looked down at Padmé, "I felt it when she was trying to beat me up." A grin spread across his face. Xeven nodded, not questioning the Jedi. He had seen Aja work similar miracles with her funny gift and this man appeared to have the same gift.

"I would suggest we wake her up now." Xeven said. "That is my .. medical opinion."

"And your personal opinion?" Anakin asked.

"The same."

"Then do so." Xeven turned to the large bed and injected the drug. Her lids fluttered almost automatically and Anakin's arms dropped from around Padmé and he sat on her bedside.

_Wakey wakey sunshine._

"Now you're just being smart." She grumbled. "What the hell happened?" her voice was rough, but clear. None of the former vehemence lingered.

"You're on Rori." Anakin said calmly, "You haven't been taking care of yourself so we had Xeven put you in stasis for a few days." Her hands flew to the developing bump between her hips, "She's fine." His hand cover hers and Aja smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said. "Tarth-" tears dripped down her cheek and she looked up to realise that Padmé and Xeven had left.

"He wouldn't want you to destroy yourself for him Mal," Anakin said. "He was a soldier."

"He would say stiff upper lip." She snuffled and sat up. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Do you not remember-?"

She shook her head, "Last thing I remember was asking you to take command of the Fleet."

"You went into a rage. The darkness finally got it's foothold. I'm sorry Mally, I should have-" Anakin's own anguish held his tongue from finishing the words.

She cupped his cheek, "Don't. I loved him, sure. But our love paled in comparison to yours. I remember your pain. Vividly." The image of the swirling dark presence that she had always feared, until she had started putting pieces together.

"Welcome to the Dark Side sis." He said standing and staring out the window. He recalled being in the same room, the painful suit and the deep baritone a terrorizing image. He had tamed his pain and rage with a proper outlet. Killing others. She had no outlet and the rage had slowly driven her insane.

He barely recalled his own flash of insanity, the image of his hand reaching out to choke Padmé, all intent to kill her, any other notions gone from his mind.

"You need to learn how to overcome it. Think of the baby." She looked down to her stomach, painfully aware of her recent loss of sanity may have harmed her child. She stood, swaying slightly, grateful for Anakin's hand that appeared out of nowhere.

"No Mal. Back to bed, you need to rest."

"But I need to-"

"Padmé took the reins and has been in communication with the Senate. The Falleen has chosen, and so has Orus." Her eyes flashed, "Xizor isn't one of them." She blew a sigh of relief.

"Bail is handling things on the Capital. You need to rest." She sat back down and looked at her hands.

"I need to erase all that he did. All the way back to when he was elected. He had been churning the waters for much longer than anyone realised. It's need to all be undone." She said passionately.

"You don't have to do it alone." Anakin said ardently.

"You and Padmé didn't want to-"

"We have come to terms with the fact that we will be needed. We don't like it, but we understand." She nodded and hugged him hard.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now rest. Hungry?"

"Famished." Anakin laughed, the warmth of the gurgling humour washed over her, pacifying her embittered soul.

"You must be my sister. I'll run to the kitchen."

Coruscant was in shock as news of the Empress's pleasure trip started filtering in. Bail Organa had taken a firm control of the senate, the halls still ripe with fury as the Empress took more luxuries away from the rich and filtered back power to the people. He looked at the readouts and the reports and was duly impressed. He and Mon Mothma had been overly concerned with the late Emperor's daughter taking the helm, despite the rumors that she was an advocate for democracy.

They had assumed like father like daughter.

Except the reports were validated over and over. She was removing every trace of imperialistic ideals that dated back nineteen years. She was removing her Father from everything he had touched.

"Have you read these Death Star reports?" He shook his head and grabbed the papers Mothma was holding out to him. Despite her insistence that the project was under control it appeared that construction was continuing. He scowled and looked up from the report.

"We have to tell Padmé." He stood and walked over to the Comm center and entered the frequency that Padmé had told him to reach her at.

"Bail?" Padmé said after awhile, "I'm sorry it's quite late here. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen the readouts on the Death Star."

She nodded, "Aja has tried again and again to pull Tarkin from the project but he's more slippery than a Mon Calamari eel." Bail shared a look with Mothma.

"Are you sure she doesn't-"

"Yes. I am positive, before you even finish that statement. I will not have your close-mindedness for her tarnish her image." Padmé snapped. Bail was struck by her devotion to a woman who had in essence, resumed the evil Empire that her father had built. Mothma shook her head at Bail who looked back to Padmé.

"Something will have to be done about the Death Star," He finally said, as diplomatically as he could. Padmé's forehead wrinkled as thought. Remembering looking over the schematics of the plans, it had seem impossibly formidable.

"I'll see what I can do."

"How fares the Empress?" Mothma asked, moving into view. Padmé held her tongue. She had faith and trusted the two, but they were not family, they were Senators who would take advantage of Aja's current condition. She was also aware that no one outside of the Royals knew she was pregnant, for she had done a much better job at hiding her pregnancy than Padmé had.

_Helps when you're not constantly in the limelight_, "Very exhausted from her efforts, and now that her husband has been.. is deceased.. she has been overworking herself." The two senators nodded, still unsure how the two women knew each other. They were both from Naboo was the conclusion that Bail had eventually come to after they had said their goodbyes, _same age, Palpatine was her Senator while Padmé had been queen_, it's likely they had knew each other. But this devotion made him question that premise, wholeheartedly, which left him with nothing.


	23. I Banish Every Memory

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Anakin smiled as he watched his old master and his sister squabbling on the balcony. Two arms threaded around his waist and he felt Padmé's head resting on his back. "Hello Angel." She squeezed and he pulled her under his arm and tucked her into his side, both their eyes tracking the pacing and ranting Aja and the stock still Obi Wan.

"They bicker like-"

"An old married couple?" he said smirking. Padmé's brows shot up and her eyes grew wide.

"Obi Wan and Aja?"

"He'll resist till his dying days, but she'd bring him back just enough to give him a tongue lashing." Padmé looked back out at the balcony, noting Obi Wan was still, but tense.

"Stubborn," she smirked, "Sounds like another Skywalker I know. Maybe you should go break them up Ani. I've never seen Obi Wan tense like that. Unless.."

"Yes, I suppose," he said, shaking his head. _Saving the day once again.._ he thought amused.

"… You have no authority to make assumptions, and no credibility to back them up. You pompous Jedi. You rat fink-"

"Mal. I think that's enough."Anakin said calmly, "He's not as young as he once was. Take it easy on the old man."

" Anakin Skywalker, you are just as bad as him, you peace loving.."

"Stop." He said, the Force threading through his words. "Obi Wan, she bothering you?"

Obi Wan opened his eyes and looked solemnly as Anakin, "Nothing I haven't deserved." Anakin grew confused and shook his head.

"What's going on."

"He's trying to say I should stay here. I should remain on this rock and let you and Padmé take control. Let the Jedi take power," she spat. Concern washed through him and he reached out and grasped her hand.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, to be a Jedi." He said cautiously.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, "No, that's not what I meant. I don't like people telling me what to do. Especially altruistic Jedi." Obi Wan threw his arms in the air.

"See if I'll try and help again. Goodness your worst than him." Obi Wan huffed and Anakin broke out in laughter.

"When Xeven says you can leave, you can leave Mally, that's final." Anakin's words held enough power that she nodded, and then scowled.

"I'll do it. But I won't like it." She pouted. He smiled and cuffed her shoulder gently.

"Thatta girl." He said brotherly.

Dr. Xeven forced her to remain on the moon for the duration of the following week. While there Anakin finally talked her into dealing with her personal affairs that she had been avoiding. She sold Hefi, not being able to go back to the planet where they had fallen in love. It had been a gift from her Father and she couldn't imagine the palatial resort house without memories of pain and anger. Anakin had brought the dreaded disc from hell and she had shunned at the sight of it, but after staring at it for days she finally gathered enough courage to watch it.

So in the dead of night she put the disc in the receiver and played it.

_"Aja,"_ his face was strong. Exactly as she remembered it. _"My love. The Death Star fired upon us and we cannot make contact, nor can we make repairs. This ship will burst. I don't know if I'll have enough time-" _he laughed_, "Who am I kidding. If I had forever with you it would not have been enough."_

She sniffled, the dam holding back her tears staying strong for the time, _"I know you were forced to marry me, I know you were bitter at being forced, but I cannot describe how wonderful of a wife you were, well.. After you got over yourself."_

He smirked and looked away, obviously at a crew member, _"My love, time is short and I must get back to my post."_ His hand rubbed his neck, "_How noble, I'm sure my parents will be proud." _

Tarth shook his head. _"I love you Aja. I loved the haughty manner in which you dictated our marriage those early days, I loved the tenderness you would show when you didn't think I was watching, I loved it all, but do one thing."_

He stared at her, and she was sure that he was trying to remember every moment, just as she was trying to memorize his every feature. _"Get over me. Move on. Love another. And tell our child how much her Father loved her." _He knew.. _Her_.. Somehow he knew. The tear that had escaped started falling more quickly.

Sirens and yells were heard in the background, _"Goodbye my love."_ And the image fizzled out. She erupted in tears, but no longer were they painful, but cleansing.

It was time she moved on, and she had Tarth's blessing. _Goodbye my love_ she thought, and looked at the large window, grateful for the privacy. The child in her womb squirmed and kicked, "I know baby girl. I know."

"Auntie Aja?" little Luke said softly. "I had a bad dream." He stretched out his arms and she smiled softly and picked the little boy up, basking in his innocence, "Do you want me to get your Mommy?"

"No, it was about you. You were sad." He put his little hand on her face and she smirked.

"I am very sad right now, Little Luke." She said, knowing she could never lie to these children anymore than she could lie to her brother.

"Why are you sad, Auntie?"

"Because someone I loved died, and I miss them a whole lot."

"Mommy used to be really sad when Daddy was gone, but she's not sad. Will your friend come back? Like Daddy did?" Luke said innocently.

"No, Luke, he's not coming back." She pressed Luke's soft head to her shoulder, barely restraining the tears.

"Obi Wan makes you feel better." She giggled at her nephew's bluntness.

"So does your Daddy, and so do you Luke. You all make me feel better." She avoided the boys curious eyes. "Now, it's very late, so why don't we get you back to bed." Luke shook his head defiantly but a large yawn proved her right. _Mother's know best_. She sniggered. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she rubbed his back in soothing circles.

The little boy had reached out to her and wiped away every trace of the darkness. She had been standing on the ledge of the abyss for the longest time and she couldn't take it anymore. It was either step back, or jump.

And for the first time in her life, she stepped back.

The return trip was much less tense, Aja smiling and playing with her niece and nephew, Padmé and Anakin enjoying the lightness of her renewed energy. They had said their goodbyes on the landing pad and Anakin had left with the twins and Padmé had parted to the Senate.

For a week they had hovered around her. Obi Wan would observe all her meetings, Anakin would bring her Lunch, Padmé would bring the children over for supper.

She had finally cracked and demanded on day in peace.

She was in her office, the real estate broker gathering up his datapad, smiling at the deal she had just closed. She had sold most of her properties, the ones she had used for hiding in, but for the life of her, she refused to sell Esseles and Rhinnal and she couldn't bear to sell Rori. There was a connection to the monastery house she didn't yet understand. On top of selling the properties she had acquired two grandiose apartments attached by a Garden, a hopeful feeling in her heart.

She stood and looked too the twin spires that rose out of the tops of the buildings. The top three levels were attached, a building that had rose under her Father's regime that had been one of the few things she had approved of.

A stab of pain reached out to her and she braced herself on the window. She felt his catharsis from the other side of the capital. Frowning, she attempted to refocus but failed miserably. Her brother's pain was too much to bear. She stood and moved to her comm center, keying in the code to the Skywalker household. "Padmé." She said as she saw her sister in law come on to screen. "What wrong with him."

Padmé's expression grew morose, "It's not been a good day."

"Anything I can do?" Padmé assessed the girl on the other side. Her presence had been invaluable to their healing, and as much as she wanted to, she knew there was little she could do that she wasn't already doing.

"Maybe that would be helpful."

"I'll come now. I can't concentrate with his pain anymore." Padmé was taken aback by the words, and not for the first time in her life, she wished she was Force sensitive.

The guilt that had hung heavy over Aja had been obvious. The weeks she had spent in her own darkness had been terrifying. Padmé had seen Anakin fight her darkness, but her slump had affected the two of them. She didn't understand how they could be so connected after only knowing each other for a few short months, but then she never attempted to understand the Force.

Their benevolent Empress arrived not minutes later, brushing past C3P0's greeting. She marched straight to the balcony where she knew he was hiding and found him leaning against the rail, staring up at his former residence. Levels below her recent purchase, in the very building she had just been staring at.

"Come to admonish me Sister?"

"Never." She said, sighing at the despondency that infected her with their proximity. "I came over to knock some sense into you."

"Sense? Whatever do you mean."

"Your melancholy." He said nothing and she reached out, searching for the source.

She wasn't too surprised at what she found, but was irritated that he hadn't yet seen the bigger picture. "The moment you swore to be Darth Vader, the moment you pledged yourself, Anakin Skywalker died." He looked at her, his distraught face still not looking at her. "Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are two different men. Both brilliant and yet vastly different. What was a homicidal maniac and the other a loving husband and father."

"Mally, I must face what I did. I chose to slay those younglings."

"Fear is powerful. It is mighty in its fight against good and happiness. Here it is now trying to impede your progress."

"What progress."

"Darth Vader killed anyone who got in his way and didn't even flinch. Are you that man?"

"No, but I-"

"No. Exactly. You are no more that man that I am. The darkness has a way of forcing us to do it's bidding." She leaned against him, "Love is the only deterrent against fear. Nearly a year ago that dark creature fell to his knees at the face of his wife, he cried, he yelled, he was inconsolable against the jubilation and waking grief of all that had befallen her. That man would not have killed brutally."

"Mally I-"

"Darth Vader is not you, you are not him. Yes, you chose that path. But once the darkness had you, the good man that was Anakin Skywalker was no more than a reluctant spectator." He said nothing, the scowl that was straining his face was relaxing.

They stood in silence for awhile, "I don't deserve their forgiveness. No one can tell me otherwise," he finally said bluntly.

"Maybe so, but that's not your decision to make." She responded smartly. "If they gave it to you, then whether you deserve it or not isn't really up to you. It's up to them." He shot a look at his sister. "What _is_ up to you is your willingness to accept their forgiveness. And your willingness to forgive yourself."

"I don't-"

"So wallowing is going to make it better?" She snapped, "I'm not going to tip toe around you like the rest of them. They feel terrible. And you aren't making it any better." His eyes flashed to her.

"Who do you think you are." He growled, "You don't know me."

"You think you're the only one in the galaxy who has regrets?" His eyes flashed with painful understanding. She had her own pain she was dealing with and he had the gall to lash out at her.

"I'm sorry, but my temper-"

"Always has been a part of you, as your moral compass. You have always done what you thought was right. No matter what society dictated, you risked life and limb during the War, sacrificed everything and yet providence stood in your way."

She moved beside him, and stared across the horizon to the Palace. "I remember that day far better than I should. He proclaimed he had been declared the Galactic Emperor. It was horrible." She sighed, feeling his intense gaze, she choked on the words, "You were standing feet from me and I knew I couldn't be scared of a man who was in more pain than I had ever felt. I wanted to reach out to you, but I couldn't with him there."

She looked up at him, her shining blue eyes were reflected back in his own, "I've always cared for you, from when I first saw you that fateful day to the day you reached out to me to this moment right now."

She laid a hand on his shoulder, "I've known you for three years and I love you, Big Brother. It hurts, so much, when you leave me out. I've become accustom to this presence in my head." He smirked, understanding her completely.

"Now, I know you can feel how painful it is for you to shut me out. How do you think your _wife_ feels?" She said, amused at the colour draining from his face. "That's right Mister. She's in agony, she wants nothing more than to help, and you're trying to be a big shot."

"I- What if I fall again. What I did to her was monstrous, to attack her-"

"A monstrous act to attack her, certainly it was. But Darth Vader was created by a monster. If you taunt a wild beast you must except to be attacked."

"She didn't taunt me.. She only wanted to help," His eyes were swimming with tears, "All she's ever done is help." She didn't move, didn't react, merely looked at him.

She was silent for a long time, "What if you live happy ever after?" She said finally, "What if you get everything you've ever wanted? Would that be so bad?"

He didn't reply, only looked back out at the city vista. He felt her presence leave and thought on her final words. _What if you got everything you've ever wanted_.. He already had everything he had ever wanted, with some surprising additions.

He had his wife, the love of his life back in his life. He had his children. He had an apprehensive relationship with his once Master and best friend again. And now he had a sister. An addition that he had never dreamed upon. Although she was proving to be far annoying when she asked all the right questions that made him think. He felt another walk into the room and smiled warmly as Padmé stood beside him.

"I think it's time." He said to her, "I think I can do it." He looked down at her face that had stretched into a large grin. Pulling her into his chest he hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry for being insensitive." He murmured.

"I understand. I love you Anakin Skywalker."

"I love you too," She smiled at the two on the balcony and dropped the pamphlet on the table behind them. Hoping they would eventually read it. She was devious and manipulative, but only for good. She basked in the warmth of her brother's love, a pang of longing as her own, darkness hissed at the warmth. She quickly fled, unable to handle to golden joy of the two.

He had spent the rest of the week with his two children, and he filled his nights with his passion for his wife. On the sixth day he sat down and started reading over the blue prints of the Death Star. He had recalled the late Emperor gushing with pride over the inordinately expensive monstrously, but he had never understood it's necessary. It took him two days but he found the weakness.

Anakin entered her office without looking up from the data pad, "Mally, I've been looking over the schematics, and I think I found-" he stopped at the energy around him shuddered. He looked up at saw a room full of Jedi looking back at him.

"What did you find?" She asked calmly, the tension in the room thicker than a Zilo hide.

"A weakness, the outer shell isn't complete and the reactor is now running. Now it the time while there's few on board-" His eyes darted to the accusing Jedi, his anxiety at the room of accusing faces glaring at him. "A proton blast to the reactor and the entire ship becomes nothing but dust."

"Thank you, Ani. Have a seat, I was trying to talk some sense into these idiots." They all looked from one Skywalker to the other, unsure of the ease between the two, and overly offended by the Empress's comment.

"Empress, you granted us amnesty, for which we are most grateful, but you cannot expect us to accept the one who murdered so many of us." Master Luminara said, deeply offended.

"No. I don't Master Jedi. That man is not the one who struck innocent Jedi. Darth Vader is dead, I ensured it."

"Forgiveness is essential to the Jedi. That's what Master Yoda always said." A small voice came from behind the tall Master Halycone chirped.

"Snips?" he whispered.

The small Togruta stepped out, "Master." He laughed and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Your big bad act didn't fool me, Sky guy." He smiled wide at his former apprentice, scarlet staining his face as he realised all the others were staring at him. Including Obi Wan, a wide grin spread organically on his face.

"Well.. I think they're all convinced you are no longer a Sith." Aja said bluntly. "Now, all Jedi need to vacate my office. I need to tend to politics." She made a shooing motion. "Oh, Anakin." She said to his back, he turned around and saw her gloating face, suddenly realising she had planned all of it. "I'm going to need a pilot with enough skill to hit a hole the size of a womprat? Know anyone?"

"I might." He smirked, but noticed the dark cloud that had infected the room.

"Got that scrap metal working yet?"

"Yes." They all stopped and looked at her, all the Jedi feeling the darkness in her soul, there had been hint of it earlier, but it had become a full fledged beast, the dark presence thick in the air.

"Good." Her eyes darkened. "Blow him out of the sky Ani. He killed Tarth, he's going to pay."

Governor Tarkin had never been so pleased.

With the Empress all alone she would have to succumb to him. His direct hit on the fleet's flagship had been a cunning plan, she hadn't expected allied ships to gang up on the monstrous beast.

"Sir, high priority message coming through." He nodded sharply and turned to the comm. The Empress's image came onto view and he saw her sharp features were tight with rage, her body cloaked in heavy black fabrics.

"You Majesty." He said sardonically, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"A warrant has been issued for your arrest." She said bluntly.

"On whose authority?" He said, his mood damping slightly.

"I'll have you remember _Who_ is in charge, I don't give a damn about what you think should happen, as I thought I have made clear previously. You are not the ruler of this Galaxy, you are not the commander of the fleet, you do not control the Clones. You Tarkin," she spat, "are not even HALF the man my husband was." The Governor was flabbergasted by her anger.

He had been operating under the idea that she would eventually come around, for everyone had known her marriage had been a Farce, but it seems that she had taken the hit personally.

"Milady I-"

"You do not get to speak. You will listen. I have sent three Jedi to arrest you. If you do not submit to them then I will take matters into my own hands."

This is where he had the upper hand, "Milady, you forget, I control the Death Star." She smirked.

"You say that like that means something. If you do not submit, I will blow it up. That's my final offer. I have looked over the schematics, I know where your weaknesses are, and most importantly," she paused and he felt a flash of fear at the vehemence in her face, "I don't care one whit about anyone who stands between me and your death." He looked down and noticed that the signal had been hijacked and was transmitting throughout the entire Death Star. "Your main weapon is not remotely close to being functional, your funds have been cut off and you are a wanted man."

"You Highness-"

"No Tarkin. You have one day to decide. That's when the Jedi will arrive."

She closed out the signal and prayed that he didn't call her bluff. The few Jedi that were sitting in the room with her had all felt the dark cloud whirl around her.

"Mally, don't go there." Anakin said wisely, "There only leads to pain."

"I don't feel anything anymore." She said tiredly, she rubbed her blooming stomach and sighed. Her daughter was calm and peaceful as the fading light made her Office appear blood red. "I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to give up."

Obi Wan was conflicted, he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to bare his soul in front of Yoda or Anakin.

He deliberated and finally looked up, "Milady, you must do what you feel is right. But often what is right is not the easy path." He spoke softly, "I'm sure your brother can attest to that." Anakin nodded his agreement.

"The darkness is only less painful because you don't feel _anything,_ Mal. It's better to hurt than to have nothing." Anakin spoke the words that reverberated off Yoda and Obi Wan.

"Easier the dark side is. Not stronger, yes." Yoda said, acknowledging the two. Aja looked at the three men on the other side of the desk and slumped in her chair.

"It's times like this I wish I could have a stiff drink." Anakin chuckled at the crack, but didn't look to the other Jedi. He knew what their faces would be without looking, neither of them would understand the joke.

"How about you try some sleep instead?" Obi Wan suggested, "Doctor's orders."

"You all claim to be Doctors. I don't think you know what that means." They chuckled and he stood and looked to the Empress as she too stood and followed him listlessly. Yoda watched the two leave and then shot his eyes to Anakin.

"On them, a bad influence, you have been." Yoda said. Anakin's eyes flashed to the ancient Master and was about to defend himself when he saw the glimmer in his large eyes. Yoda was joking. He sat in his shock for moments until his thoughts returned.

"They-.. Obi Wan and Mally?" Anakin sat back in his chair and it finally struck him, "Together? Never." He stood and was about to follow them when a little voice in his mind, that sounded an awful lot like his wife, told him to go home rather than to her.

"Anakin Skywalker, for all that has befallen you, sorry I am." Yoda said quietly as the young man made his retreat.

Anakin spun on his heels and didn't say anything for a long time, finally he opened his mouth, "May the Force be with you Master Yoda."

"And you… Master Skywalker."


	24. I'd Give Up Forever

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Anakin was standing on the balcony of the house, staring out across the night sky of the city. He had tucked the children into bed himself, his own worry about the following day darkening his mood. He had never had fear before battle, the exhilaration had sent him on a high, but thinking of the worst, of leaving Padmé and their children was breaking his heart.

And as quickly as the darkness set it disappeared as two arms twined through his and Padmé rested her head on his strong back. "I'm scared Ani."

"It'll be nothing." Anakin said, the routine answer he would always give her during the war didn't quell her fear. "Besides, Obi Wan will be there to ensure I don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not so sure Aja will let him go."

Anakin spun on the spot and stared down at his wife, "What?" All his previous concerns flying out the window.

"Oh, I don't know. Just the rambles of an utter romantic," she turned her face and blushed.

"No," he said gently, tilting her chin to look up at him, "Tell me?"

"It's in their eyes. She's still so torn up about Tarth, but there's something in her eyes. It's not that she doesn't miss him, it's that a secret part of her is glad he's gone."

Anakin scowled, he had felt her pain keenly, "I think your imagining things."

"Maybe so." She shrugged. "But I don't want to talk about Aja anymore. You're leaving first thing in the morning." She smiled slyly. "And you know what warriors do before battle?"

He buried his head at her neck, eliciting a moan from her that shot through him, "We leave our women so satisfied she doesn't go looking elsewhere while we're gone."

"It'll only ever be you, Ani." She moaned again as his mouth traversed down her neck, "Only you."

"Your damn well right it will be." And with that, he scooped her up, his mind refusing to think of what he was about to do the next day, of once again, all that would be riding on the Hero with No Fear.

"You be safe Anakin Skywalker." Aja said, her arms crossing over her chest with much difficultly.

"I promise Amallakin Skywalker, that I will return."

"No shenanigans." She warned him. "And go easy on Obi Wan." She set her hand on her ballooning stomach. The words brought a smile to his face and he nodded and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Mally."

"I love you too, Ani" she said.

He looked down to his wife, "Walk with me Angel?" he held his hand out and the two walked

Obi Wan watched her as her eyes tracked him out the door, "I'm worried about him."

"I've been worried about Anakin since he was 9 years old, you get use to it." He looked at her eyes through the thick lashes, suddenly the air in his lungs not being enough, nor the room standing still.

"I hope I never get use to it. " She said, not moving from where she was standing. She looked at the handsome Jedi and felt suddenly brave. He stared at her, his eyes wide, realising they weren't talking about her brother anymore.

"I-.. Err- if I.." she took a couple steps closer till her large stomach was pressed up against him. Her height was that that he didn't have to look down but not so much that he was looking up, she was perfect height to look at deep in the eye. "I- I wanted to- umm.."

"Are you always this articulate?" She smiled her chin tilting up, leaning in closer. He reached down and his warm mouth was pressed against her soft one, moving clumsily. He felt her smile and an arm came up behind his neck, his own hands resting on her waist. The kiss was scorching and poisonous. Both knowing that it was forbidden, neither wanting to stop.

A noise sounded and they jumped apart, she looked to see her comlink buzzing, and by the time she looked up, he was gone.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"The _Executor_ has reached orbit and is ready for you Ma'am." Meanwhile, Obi Wan was racing down the hall, trying to get away from the confusing thoughts. He arrived at the garden and stopped at and slumped against a tree. He touched his lips with his hand and tried to find the source of the tingling sensation that was utterly new.

He was trying to re-focus his mind and failing himself utterly. His mind would concentrate on nothing but the forbidden kiss that had infected his soul and scarred his mind. He touched his lips, the coolness of his fingertips refreshing his mind of the morning he had sat in nearly the same place, she sitting silently on the stump, he on his rock meditating.

She had been both a storm in his mind and a balm on his soul. He hadn't the foggiest notion why this sister of Skywalker was so intriguing to him, and after such coldness in his own heart.

Detached sentiment had been taught to him since he had been a child all washed away when the memory burnt itself in his mind. "Kenobi?" Anakin's voice echoed out through the comlink, "What in blazes are you doing old man, we have a lunatic to blow up." Obi Wan took a deep breath, damning his racing heart.

"I'm too old for this." He grumbled and left for the shuttle, his mind not straying far from the Empress.

"All wings report." Anakin said, his voice ringing with authority, but Obi Wan could sense the man's hesitation, his worry. _Now is not the time Anakin_ he thought to himself. The Death Star was immobile which would make their task much easier, and reports of fleeing vessels of once loyal personal made him feel much less concerned about killing innocents.

It had appeared, to their intelligence, that all the remaining Imperial fascist were fleeing to the Death Star, prepared to stand behind the lunatic who had proven to be a poor poker player when he had blown up the empty peace shuttle they had sent. Aja had known Tarkin would never allow it to land once she told him that there were Jedi aboard. And she had been absolutely right.

_ "My father picked like minded individuals to help run his Empire, that is to say, he picked crazy people."_ She had said in the War Room. The command ship was just out of firing range, and the _Executor_ was an ominous sight to all those who had heard of its might, but their terror of the Death Star was catapulted after heading the _Hand _ had been blown up, the only other ship in the fleet to top Darth Vader's former vessel.

They had all put their faith in the do-or-die plot and she was willing the eight Jedi with the squadron of elite clones to succeed. They were putting it all on the line for one shot at destroying the last great vestige of evil.

The chatter between the groups was silenced by the Empress herself, "Ok boys, cover the Jedi, and be prepared because it's about to get messy." Obi Wan was temporarily distracted by her voice, the sting of her lips still a stain in his memory.

"Kenobi, wake up." Anakin snapped, he shook his head and split apart, leading the fake run one direction and Anakin leading the true attack the other.

"Meet you on the other side Anakin."

Anakin had been concerned that his old fighter would be outmatched by the new models, but he was surprised that it was the other way around. He and R2 dodged and out raced the scant ships that opposed him. It seemed that the enemy force was nothing but a collective of rebellious Imperialist, none with military training of any sort.

He dispatched four ships in a matter of minutes and began heading for the trench. "Gold squad, I'm going in."

On the _Executor_ Aja was wringing her hands. Padmé had insisted on coming, but had been dissuaded by Anakin. She was regretting that, wishing for the calming woman's words. Anakin had tried to talk her out of the fight, trying to convince her that a battle was no place for a pregnant woman. But she had given him one look and he had held his tongue.

"My Empire, my rules." She muttered staring at the display. She had little military knowledge, but puzzles had never beaten her, they bowed at her feet as she saw ever nuance.

"They need to split up and overpower those ships." she said to the commander. Captain Ozzel was nervous with the Empress aboard. Ever since the death of Darth Vader he had thought he may have gotten off with his own command, and being one of the last loyal high ranking officers, maybe even the coveted position of Commander. But then she had reinstated the Jedi and that had all washed away.

"Capitan." She barked and he nodded to the Lieutenant who was relaying the information onward. "General Luminara, General Offee need to split up cover those fighters."

"_Over power them. Swarm from above_." The voice crackled, and Anakin smiled at the brilliance of his Sister, knowing no one aboard was bright enough to see that. He was warding off the gun towers which had gone up nearly overnight and had not been on their blueprints.

"Anakin, we'll hold them off, you go." He heard Obi Wan's voice and took a deep breath. Engaging all the might of the engines he raced through the trench towards his target.

Little R2 squeaked and squealed as they made the last few hundred yards. _Use the Force_ he heard both in his heart and in his head. Closing his eyes he felt the small hole stretch before him like it was the Dune Sea.

_This is for Aja, this is for Obi Wan, for me, and mostly you sadistic bastard, this is for Padmé_ he thought as he fired.

"It's away, get clear!" he yelled out over the Comm.He dodged exploding pieces of shrapnel like he had sixteen odd years prior in a pod race that had changed his life.

How fitting that his two new beginnings would both start and end with him racing for his life. He inhaled deeply and pushed the engines farther and pulled everything he could from the fighter until he was clear, he rode the concussion as the Death Star finally exploded sending him skidding through empty space.

_ANI! _he heard her scream in his head. _You come back. I promised to keep my eye on you… ANI!_

Anakin Skywalker was adrift in the cavernous expanse of space.

"….Coordinate's…General.." the comm crackled. He looked at his panel and shook his head, the dizzy feeling washing over him. _Where are you? Why do I have to keep saving you? _He heard the voice in his head.

Voice in his head. If her were anyone else he'd think himself insane, but her voice rang in his head crystal clear. _Coordinates Anakin._ He looked down at the panel and saw the numbers, allowing the image to filter through before he drifted out of consciousness.


	25. The Way Things Used to Be

_Sometimes I thank God, for unanswered prayers_

_Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs_

_That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care_

_Some of God's greatest gifts, are unanswered prayers._

Obi Wan watched as she wrung her hands and paced nervously, "He's fine Aja."

"I know." She muttered, the officers watching their Empress slowly become more anxious as they raced to the coordinates she had furiously typed in with the image that had been projected to her.

"Your anxiety isn't good for .. You." He hesitated and once again she garnered looks from those on the Bridge, her concealment of her pregnancy was becoming more difficult as she grew larger.

Just cresting six months she could barely hide her belly under gowns, but she was thankful that her heavy cloak still hide her secret. "I know," she repeated, "I'm going to drive myself into a frantic up here. Ozzel, I'll be waiting for him in Hanger Five." The man nodded and she left, her Jedi protector not far behind.

They reached the turbo lift and they travelled silently till they reached the hanger. She slumped, leaning against him. He jumped slightly at the contact but wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I know you're just as worried."

"I just got my best friend back." He said quietly. "He has to be ok." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, seeking comfort from the older man. For some reason it didn't bother her that she was falling of this man while pregnant with another man's child and a recent widow. Tacky, very, unorthodox, considering he was a true Jedi-very Jedi. But she hadn't a hesitation since she called him Darling in that dank bar. She chuckled at the memory.

"What is so amusing?" He asked, unsure as to why he was so at ease with this woman leaning against him.

"So you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached.. Darling?" She jibbed and he rolled his eye, sitting down on a crate, pulling her hand and sitting her next to him, the momentary snap of contact felt by both. Confusion by Obi Wan and acceptance by Aja.

"Do you just walk around with Rings in your pocket?" He laughed, remembering the questioning glare of the Officers and his own shock at her blue eyes.

"They had been a .. safety net in case Padmé was given better option than Rori. In the beginning we had planned on getting her and the children to Organa, but it never panned out."

"It was the will of the Force."

"That's poodoo, I simply-." She started, but the rest of her comment was lost as a lone fighter was pulled into the hanger. They watched with bated breath as the ship cleared the shield. R2 was squealing and squeaking as she raced across the hanger. Aja climbed the ladder and pulled open the cockpit with the Force. She checked him over thoroughly and breathed a sigh of relief. He was unconscious, but very much alive.

"Concussed and unconscious, but very much alive."

"Never stopped him before," Obi Wan cracked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why am I always saving you," she muttered as she attempted to lift him from the cockpit. The medical board was hovering beside him and she placed him on it as tenderly as she could, worried that he'd sustained damage to his new limbs. "Med Bay." She snapped.

"I'm fine," she heard him grumble and she rolled her eyes, her concern lifting and being replaced with giddy glee. It was all over. It was done.

And her family would be fine.

Obi Wan stood vigil after he had sent Aja to bed. She had fussed and stomped her foot like an indignant child and he merely smiled and pointed at the door, "There are many fine Medics on this ship, they will survive without you for a few hours." She scowled but had succumbed and wandered to the large guest suite on board.

He was sitting in the corner of the room when Anakin's comlink went off, he sent a message to Padmé shortly after Anakin had been brought aboard but was concerned that she would have misinterpreted it.

"Yes Padmé." He said tiredly.

"Obi Wan. Please tell me-"

"He's fine. He has a concussion and will probably be quite sore for a few days, bad news, he may have an over inflated ego as well."

He heard her giggle from the other side, the sound was both relieved and fatigued, "I was so worried. How is she?"

"I sent her to bed about three hours ago and haven't seen her since."

"She'll need lots of rest."

"She's still determined to fix everything."

"So is he." Padmé said intuitively. "Will you be arriving soon?'

"I imagine so." Obi Wan said vaguely, he hadn't spoken with anyone on the bridge since he and Aja had walked down to the hanger. "Get some rest Padmé. The worst is over." He flipped off the comlink and leaned back in his chair, his own eyes starting to droop.

"Anakin Skywalker, if I find a grey hair in the morning it's all your fault," he mumbled. In all his thirty nine years, in all that he'd seen, all he wanted was peace, his mind flashed to the Empress's smile as he finally gave in to his heavy lids.

She awoke sharply, unsure of how much time had passed, only that the rumble in her stomach would not be ignored any longer. Wandering into the small kitchen she replicated herself a small meal and ate quickly. Her heart was divided between the Bridge and the Med Bay, _Duty first_, the words rang in her head and she sighed in exasperation. She wanted nothing more than to retire, to live out her days in peace.

She was starting to see merit in Anakin's idea of being nothing but a Parent.

Wrapping the heavy cloak back around her shoulders she met the bright young Piett in the hall, "Milady," he bowed low, "Good evening."

"Is it?" Piett didn't react, ever the professional. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep, I'm lucky I know what way is up." She broke through his mask and he grinned, no longer able to ward off the charming Empress. "You wouldn't happen to know our ETA?"

"I just left the Bridge for dinner, I believe we still have a few hours until we revert to sub light. We are still three hours from Coruscant." She nodded grateful that she had accomplished her one goal.

"Continue on Lieutenant. Let it be recorded I never stood between a man and his dinner." He chuckled and they parted, the young man deeply in awe of the woman.

Aja followed her Brother's signature but was dismayed to find him still asleep. She looked to the ever present Obi Wan and smiled as he too was asleep.

"Men." She rolled her eyes. The Medic attending to Anakin chose that moment to walk in as she was checking his head.

"Ma'am you're not supposed to be in here." She said to the cloaked back.

"My Fleet, My rules." She said and turned to face the small woman. She smirked as the medic began to tremble.

"I'm-.. I-.. Forgive me."

Aja shook her head, the rest having quieted all the raging emotions and the food quieting her stomach, "Do not fear, I'm simply checking up on the great Hero." She shot her eyes back to the Medic, "There is something you can do. Would there be fetal equipment on board?"

The Medic's expression grew confused, "I would have to check, our primary Doctor would know better."

"Retrieve them." The medic nodded and Aja sat on Anakin's beside, _wakey wakey sunshine_ she tried and was rewarded with a grumble and a moan.

"Don't be smart," She smoothed back his blond hair, smiling down at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got trampled by a shaak." He still didn't open his eyes, his voice was rough and hoarse.

"I have an idea of something that may make you feel better?" He cracked an eye open as the Doctor walked in.

"Milady, I hear you were enquiring about Fetal equipment?"

"Yes Doctor. Have you any?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure why, this patient isn't-" she had removed the heavy cloak and reveled the thin purple dress beneath that displayed her blooming belly proudly.

"I want to hear my baby's heart beat." She said.

"Milady I didn't know-"

"This will be kept confidential." She said, planning already to wipe the poor Doctor's mind after the assessment. He nodded and left to get the equipment. The medic that had followed him in directed her to an adjoining room.

"If you want to hear, you're going to have to get up." Anakin's eyes went wide and he started to stand, wobbling a bit before sitting back down, "No rush. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

He nodded and smiled broadly. While he sat on the bedside, his mind mulled over how much she had integrated herself into his life. From that night at the Opera he had known she would always be a part of him. Even now he could feel her excitement through the thin wall of the other room.

Gingerly he stood, grabbing the table beside him to steady his wobbling legs. After a couple steps he felt more sure and walked past the sleeping Jedi. He smirked at Obi Wan, the steadfast Jedi had truly proven his loyalty in these past few weeks, the devoted and comforting presence was encouraging to Anakin that it was possible to move forward. After all that had happened between them, to regain even the minute possibility of the friendship they had once shared was heartening.

He staggered to the room where his sister was, her long body laid out on the medical bed in the center of the room. A pair of sleep pants similar to his own and a short tunic rolled up over her swelling belly. Anakin sat at the chair beside her, picking up her cool hand in his larger one.

She had quickly become so important to him, she had needled her way into his life in such a manner, he could barely remember a time when her warm presence wasn't hovering in his mind, their connection stronger than any he had ever known.

"Hello." She said, "Men. Why are your always so warm, while we women are always terribly cold."

"Perks of the gender Mal." She cracked an eye and looked at him through fair blond lashes. The doctor entered with the cart that looked like it had never been touched, the tall man's eyes darting from brother to sister.

"Milady this is highly irregular." He started but she waved a hand.

"My protector has every right to be here, it is none of your business."

"Yes Ma'am." He withdrew the tube of jelly, "I'm afraid this will be cold."

She cringed and shuddered, "I miss the heat." Anakin chuckled, wholeheartedly agreeing with her. The Doctor moved the wand and she pulled the monitor towards her using the Force. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a glance from Anakin.

"She-.. She's so.." Aja's eyes watered and she took a shaking breath, "She's beautiful." Anakin stared at the screen, unable to discern what he was looking at.

Aja gave him a sympathetic look, reaching out she pointed to a large object, "That's her head," her fingers traced down the screen, "those are her hands…" She trailed off as a fluttering sound echoed through the room.

"I take it you know what that is." The Doctor smirked, enjoying the blissful look on the Empress's face.

"That's her heart. She's so strong." Anakin was flabbergasted. The fluttering sounded like wings so delicate and precious. His Sister was carrying life. The Doctor withdrew the wand and the fluttering sound ended. He passed her a cloth.

"I'll-.. I'll leave you two alone."

He flashed to a dark memory, "_You forced me to marry, you force my husband upon me, and now there is a child growing where their once was nothing_…" How could something so precious be conceived while there had been so much evil, how could beauty be created in the Dark.

"She wasn't created in the dark. Moonlight is the sun's promise not to abandon you." Aja's golden smile was stretched across her face, "Darkness is sometimes necessary."

"No Mal, darkness is never the answer."

"One must walk through the dark to understand the light, and it is in the shadows that we crave the sun." She cupped his face and moved to sit up, "Now give your sister a hand. I'm not as agile as I once was." He chuckled and he pulled her up, his hands under her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"You have been far kinder that I ever deserve." His arms were wrapped around her slender shoulders, "I will be thankful ever day for you. You gave me my family back."

"Blood is inescapable Ani, never forget that. No matter how angry, how hurt, how mad we are, your blood runs in my veins as my blood runs in yours. We are a part of each other as Luke and Leia are a part of you. If we don't stand behind each other then we stand alone." She smiled and leaned back, her large stomach between them proof of their growing family, "You will only ever be alone by choice. Never forget tha- Ooof!" She said, cupping her stomach.

"Mal!"

"She's upset that we're ignoring her," Aja said jokingly. "Come On, we'll be arriving in Coruscant soon. We should hail your wife."

Obi Wan awoke alone, the crick in his neck aching something terrible. He reached out and sensed both Skywalker's just down the hall and found his way to the guest suite, both seemed to be in communication with Padmé.

"-I had contacted the Bridge, but they told me you were with some woman. Mistresses on board Ani?" Padmé scowled, delight at being able to tease her husband a wonderful feeling.

The golden laugh from his shoulder causing his scarlet blush to grow more red. "That's right Padmé," Aja said, "Give him hell!"

"Mally," Anakin groaned, "You're not playing fair."

"I bring you your beloved family and you hang around loose pregnant women? Whatever will the public think," All three started laughing at that and both Skywalker twins smiled at the sight of a sore and tired Obi Wan.

"Well look who finally woke," Aja stood and gave her sister-in-law a little finger wave, and nodded to the large sitting room, she dropped a kiss on Anakin's cheek, and walked out, trying to ignore the teasing Padmé was giving Anakin.

She collapsed on the long white sofa, smiling at the awkward Jedi and patting the spot beside her. "Come, sit. We'll be arriving in twenty minutes and then all hell will break loose." He slumped on the couch and she rested her head on his shoulder and he stretched his arm behind her neck and pulled her to him in a comforting embrace.

"Aja I-" He stopped himself. "Amalla." He smirked.

"Yes,"

"Have you thought of-.." he wanted to ask, he wanted to know- wanted _her_ to know how he felt, but at the last moment he lost his nerve. "Names? Baby names?"

Her face was closed and pensive, "I wanted to name her for Nafia, but now that Tarth's -…Gone, I feel like I owe him something. I've been playing around with his name in my head and came upon Tara."

"Tara." He parroted. "I like it." They sat in silence, her head cradled against his shoulder, her hand cupping her large belly. Anakin peeked in and clapped a hand over his mouth. He promptly whirled around and left the two cuddled together.

The man had been an older brother, connected to Anakin in all but name and blood. He had raised Anakin and he respected him, but to think of him with his Sister was an odd concept. He was much older than them, but somehow she made him seem so much younger.

The man had always been an old soul, even as padawan to Qui Gon, Anakin recalled the man admonishing his beloved Master for being 'reckless', a speech he too would hear from Obi Wan. But the Jedi on the couch did not seem like the proper man that he had known. He seemed like a man unconcerned with the world around him.

He seemed like himself when he was around Padmé. He seemed like a man very much in love.

They landed a few hours later, Anakin having been woken by his Comlink informing him that they had made reversions and were entering Coruscant atmosphere. He had hurriedly rushed to the Hanger and had hustled Obi Wan and Aja who hadn't moved from their position on the couch. He was restless and fidgeting in the Shuttle on the short flight down, which wasn't missed by a bemused Aja.

"Ants in your pants?" They had been her words when she had admitted to having created his dark hell. The suit that had enabled him to survive for three years.

"I miss them."

"As they miss you." She patted his knee and smiled, "But at least you'll have peace for now. At least for a couple months." Anakin's eyes were curious and his face was confused.

"What?" She blushed and when he attempted to probe her mind he found it; for the first time; very blocked. "Tell me!" He bellowed.

"No." She said quietly, "You'll just have to figure it out by yourself."

"You sensed something?"

"I had a vision." She smiled and said nothing more to him, turning her face to Obi Wan. Anakin attempted to look into her mind again but she had her memories closed off. He scowled and turned his attention to his buzzing comlink.

They landed minutes later and Anakin was the first off the craft, right into the arms of his family. His children were running up to him from their Mother's grasp. Luke made it first, the little three year old screaming "Daddy!" the entire way. Leia was right on her brother's heels her smile infectious.

Anakin scooped up both of his children and held them tight. His covered their faces with kisses, "I missed you two.." He said. They clung to their Father and he lifted them both up, carrying one in each of his strong arms. He looked to Padmé and kissed her cheek, his arms both occupied by the children.

"They told me you had been injured." She said, her eyes pinched with concern.

"Thump on the head. I'm fine." He smiled, "My pride was more injured. I could have flown that better when I was younger." She rolled her eyes.

"Obi Wan was right. Your ego knows no bounds."

He attempted to look offended but couldn't hold back the smile when his children asked, "What's an ego?"

"It means you feel good about yourself." Anakin said to Leia, her big brown eyes wide with curiosity. He noticed Padmé's attention diverted to Aja and Obi Wan, who were disembarking together, Aja slumped against the older man's shoulder. Outwardly, it appeared that Obi Wan was assisting a tired Aja to the Palace, but all the Skywalker's could see the connection between the two.

"And you doubted me." Padmé whispered.

"Never again my love." He smiled and inhaled sharply. Both Luke and Leia were resting their heads on his shoulders, their eyes half closed in blissful rest, his wife's face one of easy happiness. He couldn't fathom his life before this. He refused to remember the darkness, the anger.

This was where he belonged, for the rest of time.


	26. Is this Real? Or am I Dreaming?

_Crazy how it feels tonight _

_Crazy how you make it all alright love _

_You crush me with the things you do _

_I do for you anything too_

_Three Months Later.._

She stared out over the collective pride swelling in her chest as the first assembly of the new Senate was called to order. It had been eight months since her father's death, eight months of fighting Imperialist, eight months of pain and torment, but it was over.

The Democrats, in the beginning, hadn't the foggiest idea what to do with her. The people loved her, and all that she had done for the Empire in its dwindling days, so much that when she had proclaimed the beginning of the New Republic, many had pleaded her to remain in office.

She finally relented to their pleas and allowed them to proclaim her Empress of Coruscant. She would sit in on meetings and committees, and do charity work. She had no plans to use what little power she had, only wishing to devote her time to her study at the newly renovated Jedi Temple.

She had removed many of the policy's that hadn't worked and, at the aggravation of the more corrupt and her last act had been to place Bail Organa as the new Chancellor, removing most of the power of the positions and setting strict term limits. He would be allowed two four-year terms before forced to stepped down.

No repeats.

She rubbed her ballooning stomach, the child was restless and her back was immensely sore. She felt another kick and winced, "Oomph!" She cried out and sat back on the ledge. Her hands had been swollen all morning and she had felt tired all day, but she wasn't going to let pregnancy get in the way of this momentous day.

"Hush, Momma's working." She said quietly, her self-appointed Jedi protector looked back at her and smirked.

"Problems Milady?"

"Just feeling very pregnant Obi Wan." She felt a quick flash of guilt at forgetting Atam, her most loyal guard. But when upon her return after the Battle of the Death Star she had allowed him to seek out his family once more. Now that the danger was oven her most loyal of friends had requested that he be allowed to retire. A request she had given more than willingly.

He had brought his wife and young son Han to the capital and she had offered him a lavish pension for all his efforts, in which he took humbly. She still saw the wry, comical old man often. She had demanded, as a term of his retirement, that he take an advisory role to the new senate guards that had replaced her Royal Reds.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart and her child, but neither would quiet. She slumped to the ground, the pain in her back shooting down her legs.

"Mally." Obi Wan said, kneeling beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "You are not alright." Obi Wan looked to Padmé and caught her eye.

Padmé rushed over with Anakin racing beside her, "What wrong?" Padmé asked. He shrugged and saw both Obi Wan and Aja sitting on the ground.

"Good thing you're a phenomenal pilot, cause we need to hurry." Obi Wan said nervously. "She's not well."

"The baby decided she doesn't like politics. She wants out now." Aja winced and bit down on her lip hard. Obi Wan's heart was racing as he watched Anakin scoop his sister up and race to the hanger. He placed in her in the back seat, her head resting on Padmé's lap.

"You coming Old Man or what?" Obi Wan's hesitation was amusing, or would be at any other time. He jumped into the speeder and Anakin raced off weaving in and out of traffic. He happened to turn around just as Aja let out a painful scream.

"Breathe Aja," Padmé coached, "Breathe." Obi Wan had been there for the birth of Padmé's twins, but somehow this seemed different. He had been so focused on the remnants of the battle with then-Vader, keeping Padmé alive and hiding the twins, he hadn't the time to appreciate what was actually occurring.

Anakin landed and was immediately in motion, "Sir I-"

"This is the Empress. You really want to tell me what I can't do?" Anakin snapped. Padmé smiled at her husband's care for his sister. He carried her into the hospital and brushed her hair out of her face, "I got your back sis." Aja moved to cup his face but her hand clenched in pain.

The Doctor's began hooking her up to monitors and tried to usher them out, but Anakin wouldn't have it. "We are allowed to stay," he suggested to the Nurse, who nodded and turned back to Aja.

"160 on 110 Doctor. We've got Pre-eclampsia!"

Things started happening and Aja was screaming. "SAVE HER!" The doctors were yelling things like "we're taking this to surgery" and "hook her up," and "blood; she needs blood."

And the one that concerned Anakin the most "We're losing her!"

He started trembling as he watched them wheel her out, the image of his sister's bloodshot blue eyes staring at him, _Take care of them, all of them_.

"No.. Malla!" he screamed and reached out for her, but she was already gone through the double doors.

"What Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"She's-.." Tears sprung to his eyes, "She can't give up.. I need her."

"She'll be fine Ani." Padmé rubbed his back, "She will not die in Childbirth." _I promise you Ani, I won't die in Childbirth._ "She's young and strong."

"She's been through so much." He slumped onto the chair, hanging his head. "I need her so much. She's -.. she's my Sister." He felt the bond wax and wane, weakening as she slipped out of consciousness.

He slumped on the wall trembling with emotions, willing the connection to remain intact. As long as he felt the golden edge to her mind in his own, he knew she was ok.

It was early evening and hours had passed with nothing from within the operating room. Only Padmé had left the small waiting room, momentarily and contacted Aja's loyal handmaiden Rooki to care for the children while they were at the hospital. The woman had wanted to rush in, but knew that her mistress would wish her to care for the children. She spotted a nurse at the desk and her mind made a decision. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"What do you need Milady Skywalker," She smiled, warmth filling her from the sound of her true name.

"A blood test." The nurse nodded and showed Padmé into a room. She had returned and eagerly looked to the two men, hoping for some kind of sign. Obi Wan was attempting to meditate and Anakin was pacing. She opened her mouth to give them the good news when the doctor emerged suddenly, his face full of concern. "Well? How's the Empress?" Anakin barked. His own worry clenching his heart.

"She's.. Stable. For the time being. She gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl."

"But the Empress." Anakin pressed.

"Yes, she had some major complications. She's lost a lot of blood. We're replacing it now. Providing she doesn't go into shock, she should be ok.."

"Should?"

"Her condition is very fragile right now. She needs lots of rest and time to recover. It seems her body took on much stress during her pregnancy and she had neglected her own needs. The baby leeched what it needed at her expense." The words floated past him. "Since she no longer has any family-What with the Emperor and Prince gone.."

"I am her brother." Anakin said bluntly, "this is my wife. We are her family." The Doctor restrained his surprise well, but not enough that the Force sensitives in the room couldn't see it.

"I didn't know that she-.. Well that certainly changes things." The Doctor spluttered at the sight of the two Jedi and the beautiful Senator Amidala all looking at him with piercing glares.

"Can we see her?" Obi Wan asked cautiously.

"Certainly. She is sedated but should be coming around soon." Anakin nodded and the three followed the good Doctor to the room. Anakin's brittle emotions nearly broke at the frail image before him. She was ghastly pale and her breathing was shallow. A nurse came in, a large bundle in her arms.

"The child?" Padmé stretched her arms out and cradled her niece in her arms.

"She's beautiful." Padmé said smiling, looking over at Aja. She sat on the bedside and the babe reached for its mother, as if she knew that her mother needed her. The child was barely hours old and it was already worrying about her mother. Anakin felt a fluttering in the deep recesses of her mind and smiled.

"That's it little one," he cooed to the child, "reach for your Mother." Obi Wan was floored by what he was feeling, the snap in the Force and this golden woman and child connected like an fishing line pulling its bounty to the surface.

"Tara?." Aja mumbled, "My little Tara.." Her eyes floated around the room till she saw her daughter in the arms of her Sister in law. She attempted to sit up but was restricted by the tubes and wires.

"These are unnecessary." She started pulling the wires off and loud beeping started wailing, the Baby jumped and began to cry. "Oh my little one," she scooped the child from her Aunt and, supporting her head, she pulled her close turning the machines off with her mind.

Nurses and the Doctor came in, scowling at the scene before them, "I'm fine. You can leave." Anakin and Padmé rolled their eyes.

Anakin stood and shot a speculative glance at his flummoxed Master, a smirk blooming across his face. He looked down at his wife beside him, "We should go save Miss Rooki, the children will have locked her in the cupboard by now."

Padmé quirked a brow, "You Skywalker's." She rolled her eyes. "We'll return with the children. They've been anxious to meet this little one." Aja smiled broadly. She and Anakin shared a glance, so much being expressed with no words being said.

The baby was nestled up against her breast, her grey eyes darting around the new surroundings, as if making a study of all her family in the room.

Anakin kissed her cheek, "I love you Mal," and he kissed his niece on her blond forehead, "And I love you little one." He turned to follow his wife, glancing at Obi Wan, "Take care of her." He said weaving many meanings into four words. Obi Wan watched them leave and then turned back to the woman and the babe on the bed. "Milady," he bowed courtly, "I am-.. am pleased to.. To see you-"

"Oh, just come sit," She pulled him down to sit on the bed beside her with her own hand. He noticed how weak her grasp was, how pale she still was.

He looked at her deeply, her blue eyes just as piercing as her brothers, "I was-.. Scared." Obi Wan admitted to her, "I didn't know what –" She smirked and cupped his cheek, her arm shaking under her own weight.

"Oh my silly old Jedi." She said weakly, "What am I ever going to do with you." His eyes flashed and she chuckled, which turned quickly into a cough. "Admit it."

"I beg your pardon?" He said, trying to play dim. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I will. I love you." She said plainly. _These Skywalker's sure don't beat around the bush,_ he thought, the rosy blush crept up his neck and began staining his cheeks. "I think I've loved you since I first saw you in that dank bar." She sniggered at the memory. Her hand was falling from his face, and he mourned the loss, quickly catching it in his own hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles.

She smiled genuinely and looked over at the baby resting in her arms. "She's so beautiful." She glanced back at Obi Wan's and their eyes connected. He bend forward and pressed his lips to her gently.

"I love you too. Amallakin." A tear fell down her cheek and she snuffled at the tenderness of the calm man in front of her. "I don't have anything to give you except myself."

"All I have ever wanted was love. I gave my love willingly away and got my heart broken, but I would do it all over again. And I am prepared to.. With you." Her blue eyes pierced him and he felt her looking into his soul. "Love is painful-"

"But worth it. From what I've seen." He smiled. He looked down at the child in her arms, a tear falling down his own cheek, "So beautiful."

_I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever._ She thought as she smiled up at the man who was staring at the little creature in her arms. _I am complete._

"You think that was wise? Leaving them together?" Padmé asked softly as they walked up to the apartment.

"Absolutely. He'll either give in to the conflicted feelings he's been trying to hide from me for months now, or we'll get a call that she's murdered him from her conflicted feelings." She was exempted from a response as their two children came racing out. Anakin chuckled and scooped up Leia who had run straight for her Father as Padmé was kneeling staring at Luke who was holding up a finger.

"I hurt." She pulled the little hand close for inspection.

"I know the perfect medicine." She kissed the finger, then the hand, then she laid kisses all over his face, much to the glee of the little boy. "All better?"

"Uh huh! Where's Aunt Ajie?"

"She is at the hospital, she had her baby." The two started squealing and their parent's shot each other a look, "How about we eat dinner and then go visit? I'm sure she's very sleepy." The two nodded and rushed back into the Apartment. Rooki had emerged long enough to see the children's parent's and turned and followed them back inside.

Padmé spied the pamphlet she had been reading earlier that week. The suspicion of where it had originated from nearly unquestionable. She picked it back up, smiled, and handed him the pamphlet.

Opening it he saw a familiar scrawl.

_Think About It._Was all it said.

His smile grew wider as he read the printout. "Do we need to make a decision?"

"I already made up my mind, one way or another we're going to need to figure something out." He gave her a quizzical look and she smiled broadly.

"I'm surprised at you Anakin Skywalker. For one so intelligent you sure can be mighty dense." She reached up and looped her arms behind his neck, "This apartment is grand, but it's not a home, too many bad memories are attached to it. And it's no place for a baby."

"Angel, Mally won't have Tara here that often. You speak like she'll be living with us."

"And you assume I'm speaking about Tara." His wife's eyes twinkled.

"_But at least you'll have peace for now. At least for a couple months." _The words echoed in his head. She had said she had a vision. _Could it be? _His mouth went dry and flapped open and shut a couple times before words finally came out, "Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I took a test at the hospital, I was about to tell you when the Doctor came out." She smiled. His laughed was warm and echoed through the halls of the stiff apartment. He picked her up and swung her around, still laughing, the jubilant feeling washing over him so powerfully, that his eyes were watering with unshed tears.

Pulling back Padmé sighed. "This place has too many scars, I think it's time we start fresh." It was certainly home, but it wasn't homey.

Especially now that his wife was pregnant. He had been married to this wonderful creature for nearly seven years, despite being estranged from her for three of those years, he fully intended to use the next fifty or more to make it up to her. In any way, in every way. And if she needed an adjoined luxurious twin apartment that had apparently been purchased recently by his sister then she would have it.

He would move galaxies for this woman and their two – soon three children. And the little family-to-be across the city standing in awe of their own love.

Love, he smirked, once upon a time it had been a dirty word. At the Jedi Temple, to Love was unacceptable. After he had lost her, Love was impossible. It had been unfathomable to ever love again. To consider it had been too painful for even the vicious dark beast he had been.

Now he had so much love bursting from him. His wife, his children, his sister, his friend.

Love lit his way back, and he would trust it now, for he had learn the hard way that love was not dirty, nor impossible, but oh so clever, and sometimes, if the timing was right and the conditions were perfect.

Love was kind.


	27. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Ok, I owe you guys an explanation. I was sick over last Christmas and, as a result, watched A LOT of Star Wars, like A LOT. (4 seasons of Clone Wars plus the cartoon version, all six movies like several times over.. it's amazing what you can do while laying in a hospital bed..)

This was the inner ramblings of my heavily medicated brain, and edited by various wonderful people. My darlings boy toy finally pushed me enough to post this and I'm still quite embarrassed of it. I don't normally stray this far from Canon. I'm more of a What-If, or What-next kinda girl.. but hey, its up now. Hate it or Love it, it's out there.

I want to thank all those who reviewed and commented. I will say, on my own behalf that; while the characters (Aside from the obvious few that are my own creation), belong to Lord Lucas of Star Wars, the plot and thus details are mine to play with. I know there were a few blunders, but some were purposeful and some were accidental.

I hope you love this story like I do. It holds a special corner of my heart that I didn't want to share, but.. well.. there you go.

As always, Keep reading!

SWL

PS- I have more.. Shall I continue?


	28. Take Me To Your Heart

_Epilogue_

_Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

She had done this once before. _So why am I so nervous_. This time it's a quiet affair, her six month old daughter cradled in her arms, the light dress as serene as the lapping water. She had been alone for a year. She had waited the mourning period and indulged in her daughter for six months. Devoting her time to nothing but the grey eyed sweet babe that was a constant and painful reminder of her father. She waited, and now it was time. Time to move on.

"It's time Milady," Rooki scooped up Tara and gave Aja a weak smile before taking the child out to her Aunt.

Anakin appeared, a broad grin on his face, "You ready sis?" she hugged him hard. He held her as she trembled in his arms

"I'm scared."

"You weren't this scared –"

"Last time I was focusing on surviving. There's no one out there who's going to kill me if I don't do this. I love him I didn't love Tarth at the time. What if I screw it up, I mean, he's a Jedi, why is he marrying _Me_? Why did he ask me at all?" Anakin's smile softened.

"He loves you too. Trust me, I wouldn't be condoning this if he didn't, or if I didn't know him inside and out." She looked up, blue eyes matching blue, "Come on, I'll be there every step of the way this time." He smiled warmly and pull her arm through his.

Obi Wan was shaking in his boots as he stood in front of Leia, Luke, their heavily pregnant mother holding his soon to be step daughter and the droids. The two elder Skywalker twins appeared, matching twinkling blue eyes. This time, she had no veil, no stiff formal dress, no sneering Emperor, no forced hand waiting for her. Just her family, everyone who loved her at Padmé's paradise home on Naboo.

Anakin kissed her cheek and in a tradition as old as time, put her hands in Obi Wan's, "I'm trusting you with her Old Man, don't let me down."

"Never." He said staring at her. She smiled and blushed, the pink cheeks setting the entire scene perfectly. There was no lisping holy man who was pinned under the Emperor's thumb, no flashing media, no preening courtiers.

"Do you Empress Aja Amallakin Skywalker take Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi as your husband?" No frivolous lengthy vows swearing allegiances, swearing oaths.

"I do."

"And Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, do you take Empress Aja Amallakin Skywalker as your wife?" Just love and happiness.

"I do."

"I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss." The cheers erupted as she jumped into his arms, fireworks going off behind her eyes as they kissed. She had never believed this was possible. She had believed what she had shared with Tarth was love, but whatever it had been paled in comparison to the stuffy Jedi that held her so tightly and yet so tenderly it made her soul weep with jubilation.

Many hours later the children were all asleep and Anakin and Padmé retired walking off to their own room hand in hand, leaving the newlyweds by the fireplace. They had volunteered to care for their young niece while the two left to Rori for the following week while they remained on Naboo, their own vacation commencing.

"I almost feel bad for him," Padmé said grinning back at the door.

"Why's that?" Anakin said, pulling the tunic over his head.

Her mouth went dry and she lost her thoughts for a moment staring at her husband's lean body, "You remember that nightie I bought for the ten days after you were knighted?"

"The black one?" He said his arms curling around her side, a hand resting on her large belly.

She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling, "And I told you I was too frightened to get the big brother of that one?" Anakin nodded and buried his head in her long tresses, "She bought the daddy to the big brother." He stopped and lifted his head, his eyes met hers, "She figured he'd need extra-.. coaxing. Being a Jedi and all." He roared with laughter at the memory of Obi Wan, beet red, explaining body function to a gawky teenage Anakin. _Good Luck Sis_. He thought.

"He's certainly going to have his hands full with her."

"Your sister's a -.. well she's certainly something.."

"She's a real firecracker," Anakin said sardonically. Padmé sniggered. Her laughter stopped short when she winced and a hand came to her ballooning stomach.

"What is it?"

"Your child is getting restless." She smirked at her husband, grabbing his hand she placed it on her stomach. "Feel that?" the repetitive kicking motion amazed him and he did nothing but stand in awe of what they had created.

"Incredible."

_Two years later.._

Obi wan didn't often get to sneak up on his wife. "Hello." Her voice called musically.

Never in fact.

He paused at the door long enough to watch the blond head toddle across the garden to the garage where he saw Anakin's legs sticking out under a speeder and five year old Luke was passing him tools, smiling up at his cousin racing to him.

"Darling." He said, finding her in the kitchen, fixing dinner. She grunted and a hand rested on her large abdomen. "How's my child been." He kissed her cheek and knelt down kissing her massive stomach. She was due in a few weeks and he was getting increasingly nervous. Aja and Anakin constantly claimed he was a kind and loving father to two and a half year old Tara. He had been a father to Tara since she was born, but he was still nervous, considering what happened last time.

"Busy, I swear he's my penance for indulging Anakin."

"Padmé called again?" Obi Wan said, "I saw Anakin out back with Luke."

She nodded, "He was supposed to be back hours ago to help with Mallen's bath time. I guess their youngest inherited his father's aversion to water." Obi Wan sniggered. "But he keeps reminding me that I did ask him to 'look at' the speeder." She paused and leaned against the counter behind her, "Where'd Tara go? I saw her in the Speeder when you pulled up."

"She went to see what the two boys were up to."

"She idolizes her uncle."

"He is the Chosen One."

"He doesn't let me forget," she said, exasperatedly. The Jedi order had been refurbished all the eight remaining Jedi with Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin at its center, Aja coming along occasionally for training.

She had been the anchor during what many called the golden year, the few shining days when Dictatorship actually worked. He looked out the window over her shoulder and saw Anakin carry tiny Tara and five year old Luke swaggering across the garden. She had been overjoyed when she had given up the bulk of duties the day the Senate reopened, and even happier when she had been allowed to abandon all the power completely.

"Mally, it's your thrusters. I fixed them, but really, I'd spend less time fixing that thing if you just got a new one."

"But then I'd never see you big brother." She giggled, her eyes twinkling.

"We live across the garden. It's a thirty second walk, or a one minute waddle. I'm going to start calling you big sister if you get any bigger,"

"I _was_ born first." She said and he smirked. She threw a bun at him and scowled at the cheek from her brother.

"I told Padmé to bring the kids over for dinner. Go wash up." She looked at the house across the garden, seeing a body run across the window and two more chasing it. Rolling her eyes she put the pans in the large stove and stood, resting her hand on her back massaging the ache that had been persistent throughout the day. She had called Padmé for a specific reason, arranged Rooki to watched the children and called Siri her mid wife.

The signs where unmistakable.

"Oof." She said as the kicking increase. "You are certainly a Skywalker." She walked out to where Obi Wan and Anakin were sitting discussing life at the Jedi Council. "Let me fix-" She opened her mouth to say something when the flash flood ran down her legs.

"On second thought," she rolled her eyes as Obi Wan went pale. "My water just broke so I'm going to change, Supper's in the stove and will be ready in twenty minutes. Twenty minutes.. Got that Anakin Skywalker? I already asked Rooki to watch the children tonight." Anakin nodded and smiled, humored at his once Master's shock.

"It's too early, you're not ready, what if something happens-" She gave a gentle Force push and had him sitting back down.

"Put your head between you knee's if you're feeling lightheaded. First, we don't _need_ to do anything. I'm a doctor remember, I know what's going on, second, Ani can vouch on this, Childbirth is a long process. When done right of course. I haven't had near as much stress this time around." She smiled gently and sat next to him, threading a hand in his thick graying hair. Anakin, taking the hint, gathered the children and went into the other room.

"Are you alright?" Obi Wan asked finally, once he got some colour back in his cheeks.

"Quite alright, for the time being, are you ready?" He rested a hand on her stomach and a tear leaked down his cheek.

"Always."

Hours later, Obi Wan cradled little boy, his own green eyes looking back at him. "Welcome little one." Obi Wan looked at his wife, who's blotched face was smiling tiredly. "Looks like your mother is all worn out."

"If he's the Skywalker I think he is, then it won't be the first time he wears me out, go take him to Padmé and Anakin, I'm sure their wringing their hands."

He let the Force guide him, unable to tear his eyes away from the cherubic face. He was staring at his son was like looking at a star from close up. He couldn't look away. Padmé was curled up on Anakin's lap, the children in various rooms down the hall. Anakin's eyes opened as soon as he entered the room, leading Obi Wan to believe he was never truly asleep. He roused his wife who both stared wide eyed at the little boy with his auburn hair and curious eyes.

"Let me introduce Anakin Benjamin Kenobi."

Padmé and Anakin stood speechless, "Th-.. Thank you." Anakin said, "I didn't know you were- .. I.." Padmé snuffled and looked down at the boy.

"You named you son after her. She thought it was fitting. As did I." Padmé saw that they needed to share words and she scampered down the hall to check on Aja while the men looked at each other.

"You know what this means." Anakin finally said, after staring at the boy for a long time.

"What's that."

"You remember all those times you teased me when Mallen was a baby?" Obi Wan paled at the train of thought. "What goes around comes around."

The two men stared at each other and grinned. Twenty years prior Obi Wan had promised to take care of a boy who had grown into his best friend and his brother. The gravity of the situation was not lost on either that the two woman down the hall had pulled Anakin from the flames and saved him, and pulled Obi Wan from the hole of despair and rekindled a bond that was stronger than ever.

Pain, suffering, death had played such a part of his life. From leaving his mother to the death of Qui Gon all the way to the torture from the Emperor and the demise of the evil villain. It had all been such a part of his life, his childhood, his teachings. No one had addressed the issue of new life or second chances.

But life was happening all around him, Anakin thought, and he could barely stand it. His eldest children whom had loved him while he was in the ominous black suit to his newest child whom he had been giddy with glee to be such a part of his first years, something he had missed out on with Luke and Leia.

Now his best friend and brother would get to experience it all, the sleepless nights, the early mornings of staring at his child's face, in awe of the creation before him.

Anakin walked down the hall followed closely by Obi Wan carrying his son. Opening the door he saw Padmé and Aja talking softly to one another.

Forgiveness was golden and love was the thread that tied it together.


End file.
